Embrace
by Ardina
Summary: Second tale, but a first take on a trans Europe epic. Till death do us part is not always the case for the, now, infamous Count and the blessed Liana. Can a love survive decietful betrayl and the morphing of charcter? Does it adapt or give out?
1. White, Her Companion

**So the comments, ideas and I suppose even criticisms are all welcome.  
**

**

* * *

**

**SUMMARY**

**Remenants of joy and disaster eat at the souls of all men and the great Count was no different. His mind was now warped and twisted beyond reason as he had allowed the pain turn to anger which had eventually consumed him. The man was now an immortal Demon.**

**She awoke to the sound of the wilderness, learnt many new things, but thought she was far too late by the time the painful memories returned. The woman was brought back as a daughter of the Earth.**

**The time is that of Kings and Demons. **

**Wars, fears and tears are the companions we must accept in the very dark depths of the night...**

**

* * *

**

**Note: I am well aware that my grammar would make my English teacher cry out in pain. I am also well aware that you may be a bit confused by the fact I've just stolen characters, places and events from different parts of history...It is okay, I know...don't tell me!(And don't tell my history teacher either...cos he might just lynch me for the inaccuracies I should really know by now...)**

**

* * *

**

**1. White, Her Companion  
**

The place was Constantinople. One of the oldest cities of prominence in the Holy Roman Empire lead by Emperor Theodosius. It stretched for miles in either direction. Four small settlements had come together for greater protection and look what had become of the innocent strategy. Inside the high stone walls resided a number of citizens and non-citizens including foreigners. Some where rich sophists tutoring the spoilt children of the elite. The clever men came from all over the barbaric empire. The most popular were those of Greek origin. Some of the populace were young and optimistic politicians hoping to enter onto the _Cursus Honorum_. It wouldn't be long before they found themselves pulled into the dangerous web of corruption. After all, what good was a politician if they were not crafty devils? To be dishonest was not such a bad thing, as long as it is working for you obviously.

Others were the poor plebeians simply trying to etch out a living from the meager scraps thrown to them. It was a mixture of all these people that were attracted to the old ways instead of the new. They looked to the old Gods despite the promises of the new and single God. A few of the officials themselves preached one thing and practiced another, but was not that the way with everything they said?

Some said that the old ways were dying. The days of the old temples were drawing to a final close and they would either be sacked for the wealth accumulated over hundreds of years or simply gather dust. The temples remained untouched, for now, even if the number of followers had dwindled. It was true that the new and more popular God drew the crowds more readily, but the spirit of the old ways was far from dead. There were those that still possessed the essence of the Gods they worshipped.

The sounds coming from the Plaka were animated as usual. The sounds of men bartering for the best possible deal. Pots, wheels turning, children crying, the whipping of a clumsy slave and the shriek of gossiping house servants. It was all soo alive. Beautiful despite the symbolism of the sounds, it was all alive and breathing. There was the smell of foreign spices from lands beyond the comprehension of the common man. One could imagine the colour of the fabric merchants brought from the East. Gold, reds and the deepest blues to adorn the richest households. The smell of fresh fish from the sea and the image of all their colours like jewels plucked from the sea. Animals were being herded and taken to the center for sale. The sounds of hooves, snorts or the "bah" from lambs turned in the generous spring...

The Plaka was near to the temple, but none of the vivid sounds carried over the high and ancient walls. The groves of citrus trees stretched in scattered clusters around the grounds of the sanctuary. This was the home of the Goddess born to Leto on the island of Delos. A sanctuary to the old Goddess herself, Artemis. Not Atrume as the Etruscans had tried to modify the Greek Goddess unsuccessfully. No crucifix hung on any of the walls here and no rosary dedicated to the Virgin had ever graced the hands of any who had been here. The new God held no currency here amongst the pillars of marble. The main part of the old temple held scenes of the Goddess hunting in her many forests, of the crescent moon that hung in a dark sky or the creatures she regarded as her own. Colours of indigo, red and others of the rainbow had been used to create the master friezes. The presence of gold leaf and as objects of adornment showed the wealth possessed by the servants of Artemis.

A woman walked barefoot through the groves of ripe citrus trees. The path was of limestone, worn into a smooth surface from the many pilgrims who had traveled this path long ago. She was dressed in the colour of white with a shawl of a similar colour covering her bowed head. The length of cloth brushed the warm stone as she progressed towards the heart of the inner sanctum. Passed the pillars and up the marble stairs. The huge doors were opened immediately on her approach and closed behind her with a thud that traveled along the length and width of the room she had just entered.

She did not turn around to utter a firm rebuke.

The chamber would have rivaled the ancient capital of the Persians. Persopolis held the court of the greatest kings who demanded excellence as their birth right and they were Cyrus, Xerxes and Darieous. They would have found the sanctuary of Artemis adequate if not very suitable. The heady smell of cedar wood descended on the woman from the wooden rafters high above her head. As a result of the roof, the chamber was dark and might have distressed a foreign visitor, but the woman was unmoved. The heavy incense together with the dark and cedar wood had no affect.

She continued to walk with a purpose in mind.

The woman was heading to the back of the temple where no one, but the honored were allowed. Sunlight from the warm Mediterranean climate fell upon the open slats in the roof. The sun beams fell on and illuminated the beautiful figure in white as she progressed. All the young women she passed dropped their heads in respect. Women who had not even pledged their lives to the Goddess stopped and watched. It was only when she had passed, without any acknowledgement to them that they continued in their offerings. They were going to be married soon and as tradition stated, they placed their childhood belongings and even fears for the future on an altar to the Goddess for good luck.

The woman reached three more sets of doors. Each opened and closed behind her. The last of the doors she passed led her into a garden of sorts. It was a courtyard with a large pond as the focal point. It was filled with rushes and water lilies amongst other types of vegetation. The real treasure was to be found in the presence of the exotic fish that inhabited the pool. In the glimmer of sunlight the golden and orange creatures looked ethereal as they glided gently below the surface. However, the woman paid no attention to the beauty of nature either. She walked over to a wooden bench and table. Collapsed, lacking her usual collected grace, and sat with her head held in her hands. For a brief moment she removed her hands and gazed at them with her dark eyes. They shook slightly. The dreams that haunted her were becoming more frequent and were now occurring in the daylight hours. The dream like sequences of events was becoming harder to ignore.

_Then why ignore them my kit?_

"Because", in her exhausted mental state she forgot to address the large wolf by thought alone.

_Because what?_

The sounds entered her mind with clear comprehension and yet she delayed in answering her guardian. When she did answer it was avoiding the original question. She rested her face on her hands and watched as the large animal materialized in front of her. "One day someone will see you do that and then what?"

_You are talking to your "pet" wolf. How odd do you think that appears? Have I taught you nothing!_

The sound was sharp and hurt her head, it was always White's method of teaching her a lesson she would not forget in a hurry. "You are not allowed to do that to me anymore", she retorted faced with her pain.

_Really?_

"I am no longer a "kit" of yours", she put her head back in her hands to quell the ache, "It has been years since my last lesson".

_So much for you learning anything in all those years spent across the East._

"I am not inept White", she continued in a softer voice, "These dreams are destroying me bit by bit and I feel restless yet again".

_You have only spent ten summers in Constantinople-_

"That is a long time in mortal terms White and you know it is-"

_You never age, have gifts and are therefore not mortal._

"I bleed red blood and that is mortal enough for me".

_From Sparta to Ephesus to Mounikhia to Brauron to Constantinople to where now?_

"I just don't know right now. Perhaps if I could sleep I might think clearly-"

_Don't ignore them_

"I have to", she spoke while looking beyond the wolf. They were playing over in her mind.

_Why must you ignore them?_

"Because".

_Because what?_

"They were lessons given to me that are just too painful for me to relive", the words delivered with brutal honesty that touched the intelligent creature known to her as White.

_Life's lessons are all hard. Was it easy to master the gifts you possess?_

"You know it was never easy for me and when do the lessons of life ever halt?"

_In the past three hundred years that have passed us you have never been a defeatist. Don't start now, it would be such a waste._

The woman placed her arms down on the polished wooden surface. Her eyes followed the patterns in the wood for a few moments before she said, "Three hundred years". She looked up at the wolf, "What have I done in three hundred years White?"

_Made your ancestors proud_

"And who are they exactly?"

_You belong to the earth and in turn the daughter of the woman that came before you._

"She was?"

_Why the daughter of Leto-_

"Gods have never existed White", she broke in. White regarded her through his large grey eyes as she sat on the bench. Her fingertips ran over the silver band with the intricate patterns engraved upon its smooth surface. "How ironic for me to say such a thing. Here I reside in the temple dedicated to Artemis. A Goddess". She then remembered why she had chosen to live as a priestess. To avoid the hunger, to avoid the pain and the cold bite of winter. How hard it all was to return to the civilized world. How hard it was to adapt to comething she had never known, but look at things now. Here she sat as a empowered woman.

_Gods were never what the scriptures proclaim them to be. They were ordinary people that walked this earth, but people with extraordinary gifts who chose to use them for evil or good. My kit, you have never had mortal parents so stop looking for them. You have never had any parents-_

"Quilter was my father", she returned sharply. The pain of _family _had eased long ago. She knew, but that didn't stop her from behaving like a child when she was tired.

The wolf showed his infinite patience.

_You know what I mean. I was there when the ivy unraveled and there laid a babe..._

"I had not choice in the matter-". She felt the wolf nudge her and she turned to sink her fingers into his thick fur. The woman was enormously grateful for his presence ever since she awoke with a start and experienced the dark and icy rain pouring down on her...

_Not then, but look now. The past century has seen you travel where you wish to go and now you wish to move again. No one is stopping you._

"I hold the power now", she thought aloud.

_Yes child. Now write, it will make things more clear. Let what you think flow onto parchment.  
_

"You know more than you tell me White", she probed with the hope of an answer.

_I helped you master the gifts of the five kingdoms, but some things are for you alone to grapple with. _With that the large animal settled by her feet and fell into a deep sleep. It made her roll her eyes with affection at the supernatural animal. How like him to answer her in riddles. Perhaps it would help her aching mind if she did write...


	2. A Past

**2. A Past**

I think the best place to start would be from the beginning of my present life. The loud crashes in my ears, the darkness that consumed my sight entirely and the heavy weight that lay upon me. I was afraid. Blind in my fear. I began to panic and struggle to breath as the dark and moist substance suffocated me. The fear increased as I felt leathery vines wrap around my wrists and pull me up towards the fresh air. The dark substance slipped off me and I soon found myself sprawled over fresh soil. The heavens crashed high in the atmosphere, opened, and icy rain pelted down on my shivering back. I stood and I looked around as the rain cleansed me of the dirt from three days of burial. I met the eyes of a large wolf and understood all at once. _I was walking the earth once more, but it was never going to be the same again._ Liarna had died at the hands of Rikash and that was an end to it.

My mind and very soul rebelled at first. I knew that there were people I truly loved out in the wilderness somewhere. Somewhere indeed. Try as I might, I couldn't remember where I could find them. I couldn't really remember what they looked like. What_ he _looked like. Just shadowy blurs in my mind that I could never focus on, but always feel the poignant significance. I begged the wolf to help me. I cried in frustration and nearly drowned in my misery. White knew, he always knew, but would never tell me. How cruel it all was. Realizing my failure took a very, very, long time, but eventually I realized that I was never going to recall those memories to me ever again. That was what I thought at the time.

White was my guardian and I learned many things in that particular time. By the end of it all I became restless, traveled the Mediterranean and the land of the Persians, later to be claimed by the Parthian Empire. Amongst other traits from my past life, I retained the wander lust deep in my soul. There was soo much to see, but after some time the world held no excitement for me. As an outsider looking in I saw the destruction of soo much. It simply hurt to become attached to any particular city.

I remember, even now, the flames that consumed Carthage with heavy sorrow. How both powers fought and suffered. How the people suffered for the war they had not declared. I remember the commotion the great Carthaginian general created when he attacked the fledgling Empire herself. I remember how the Romans won and burned Carthage out of spite. The seventeen days of systematic burning that left nothing. They even spent time sowing the fertile land with salt. Nothing grew there anymore. With all this time I had the chance to contemplate why it all happens. Why human nature must be soo destructive? The life of an ordinary mortal is short and yet it is spent fighting for something that cannot be taken beyond the light. The answer, I still do not know. A while later was when the dreams began to haunt my sleep and gradually take over my days. You can't possibly ever comprehend the cruel irony in the workings of my mind. I would have terrible flashbacks in which I would see it all. Perhaps, another may have experienced those dreams with some sense of sadness and that would have been the end of it. But I was not another. I knew that it was Liarna in those scenes. I knew it had been me previously. I felt everything.

The love.

The pain.

The denial.

The tragedy.

I mentioned it was a cruel irony and it was. Those avid dreams of mine came far too late to be anything, but torturous nightmares that plagued my every living moment. It was well over a century since my demise and restoration, they would be long gone by now and what would I have said to them? I would have remained in my unnatural state of twenty eight summers while they progressed without me. I wasn't even really Liarna anymore; much had changed within the walls of my mind. But what are these stupid and pointless questions worth now? By the time I remembered, despite all I had mastered, it was too late for me and the life I had once possessed.

Nichole, my daughter, would have been dead.

Vladislaus, my love, would have been dead.

* * *

The writing implement dropped from her slender hands and she stared at the parchment. Letting her jumbled thoughts flow onto paper left her heart cold. The last two lines left her empty. An arctic chill had descended upon her heart that was worse than the cruelest frost in the land of Romania. The woman picked up the parchment and walked towards the large pool of water that provided the center of reflection. She released her light grip on the paper and it floated down to the water. At first it floated and then the water made contact with the black ink. It ran and the words became obscured as it sunk lower. The contact with water may have destroyed the print, but it was the tears in her eyes that hid the words from her view first. 

The wolf remained with his head on his paws as he watched her battle with her moment of grief. It passed as she mastered the pain to be replaced with the characteristic facade of calm and control. Some moments passed in which the woman stared out across the pond. A young woman called her name from behind her and she turned to hear the request, "Forgive me for disturbing you, but the princess wishes for your council".

"What does Honoria want?"

"I-I don't know-"

"Go now and tell her I shall see her in the Copium", the voice was injected with authority that made the young woman cower slightly before she scurried away.

The wolf said nothing as he followed his kit.


	3. Scheming Honoria

**3. Scheming Honoria**

"You are meant to be half way to see your brother by now Honoria", the woman said. The priestess lit a candle in the dim light of the Copium and set it upon the surface of a wooden table. Her actions were instilled with grace and she sat opposite the younger woman at the same wooden table.

"I cannot go back-"

"You can't or you won't", the voice of the older woman carried little sympathy and she regarded the young woman before her.

The princess Honoria, sister to the revered Theodosius, was dressed in the finest silks from the finest merchants. Her eyes were a light blue that were clouded with worry. The priestess had known her for some time now. She had found Honoria wondering the gardens while the Empress had been paying her respect at the sanctuary's inner sanctum. The small child had caused a tug at the priestess's heart. A memory had surfaced of a golden haired child with the sweetest disposition. The priestess had been fatally reminded of her long lost daughter.

Nichole.

Since becoming entrapped in the memory she had always acted as a guide for the willful Honoria. Despite her best efforts, the young woman attracted trouble like a bee to honey.

"Don't be mad with me", Honoria pleaded. The golden bangles upon her white wrists twinkled in the candle light. She rubbed her hands together and then lowered her fine veil to hide her expression.

"Tell me what has happened Honoria that has stopped you from returning to your brother". It was a command, not a request.

"He will surely behead me", she whispered.

The priestess did not say anything, but allowed the young woman to continue.

"I did something I should not have done", she raised her head to look at the priestess, "I am pregnant".

"Get rid of it then".

"How can you say such a thing?"

"Then I hope that the man who caused this trouble is going to be favored by your brother to actually marry you".

The silence dragged on.

"It, it occurred at the Festival of Brauronia", Honoria said.

"Ah". No words were needed to explain the complications that the young woman faced. The Festival of Brauronia was a dedication to Artemis held outside the intellect capital of the known world. Athens. It may have started out as homage to the Goddess, but it had no turned into an excuse for the dredges of society. It was now just one big occasion to drink oneself mindless. "Oh Honoria", the other woman sighed in frustration.

"Don't be mad with me, please", Honoria descended to her knees and grasped the hands of the priestess. "I know what I am going to do; the wheels have already been set in motion. I came here to make my confession and to ask something of you".

The priestess remained silent and looked into the light blue eyes of the young woman. She saw calculation.

"I sent a gold ring to the King of the Huns-"

"You did what? Honoria, your brother is at war with the Huns and I can't see him agreeing to such a thing!"

"You suggest that murdering my innocent child is fairer than marrying the barbarian?"

"It would be wiser".

"You are cold-"

"I am logical. Rather one moment of pain than a life of soo much uncertainty". The priestess then continued, "I see the calculation in your eyes, why tell me when it has already been done?"

"Yes, I could never fool no matter how hard I might have wanted to. Yes, I am on my way east from here".

"Come to say goodbye?"

"I came because I wish my priestess to travel with me to the court of the Hun because very soon the Emperor will demand the desecration of all temples".

"Will he now?"

"I am calculating and I am very much a fool, but I am no liar-"

"You are going to pass that child growing in your womb for that of a Hunnish King".

"Fair point, but he will accept it. Come with me as my priestess of Artames".

"Honoria-"

"Please?"

"What about my life here Honoria? Would you have me just leave it behind because you made a mistake?"

The Roman Princess regarded the priestess through veiled eyes. She raised herself from her knees and sat, again, at the wooden table. Her eyes took in the dim interior before she replied, "You are no priestess".

The woman in question continued to regard the princess through level eyes.

"When I was nothing, but a small child I knew even then. The things you did marked you as different-"

"You dream Honoria". The priestess did not like the direction of the conversation.

"No, I see. You don't act like _they_ do. I never see you pray. Why, the only thing you ever do that resembles them is give to the poor!"

The other woman sighed in relief. She had thought Honoria was uncovering her _difference_, but no. Honoria knew nothing of the sort.

"Come with me to the court of the Hun", the younger woman pleaded.

"Why?"

"Perhaps it will bring satisfaction of sorts", Honoria said.

A silence descended and then the priestess capitulated.


	4. Power in the Night

**4. Power in the Night  
**

The priestess donned a garb of deep black for travel. She disappeared from Constantinople as quickly and quietly as she had arrived. The Plaka was deserted and was a strange sight. It was empty and silent. Only the fountains that supplied the fresh water to the populace gurgled in the dark of the night. Slowly making their way to the outskirts was a silent affair. The horse under her skitted slightly, but was soon brought under control by the mistress. It did not require the vicious tug on the bridle, only a softly conveyed thought. The journey progressed and the suffocating black of the night embraced the riders.

* * *

It was a small group of riders that entered the wild woods many weeks later. They had traveled long and hard to reach this marking. From now on they would travel only through the twisting forests and it would become colder and colder as they progressed north. They were looking for an area known as Tisza. This was were Attila the Hun ruled his new and vast Empire from during the summer months. The throne had been his since the mysterious death of his older brother, Bleda. The enemies of the new King said that Attila himself had murdered him. It was soo easy to manipulate the character of an absent man into a barbarian. 

The scheming woman named Honoria became frightened as they traveled deeper into the dark forests. The anxiety was beginning to play with her fragile nerves. Perhaps the enormity of her actions were finally begining to sink in? She had been sitting close to the meditating priestess when she heard a noise and nearly jumped from her skin entirely.

"Calm yourself Honoria", came a highly irritated voice.

"There's something out there", she breathed in nervous anticipation.

"There is always _something_ out there, but tonight, what is out there will not harm you", the priestess replied without opening her eyes.

Honoria gripped the arm of the other woman in fear as she heard the snap of a twig. The priestess sighed, opened her eyes and mind to the night. She spread her senses out into the darkness and felt the Animalia and Plantae greet her. It was a sensation that she would never become tired of. The whole of her mind encompassed the night and it in turn embraced her like a lost child.

_Come forth little one_.

Honoria watched with fear as a long eared rabbit appeared from the black of the rustling foliage. Her anxiety melted away and she realized her fears were misplaced. Without a word to the priestess she sauntered off to sleep.

_Thank you. _Without further a do, the small creature went back to where it came from. The priestess was left alone without any human company for the next hour. She did not sleep.

_Your soul is not stone kit_

"It must be White for-"

_I did not teach you to act without compassion. There was no need for your abruptness with Honoria of late._

"She is a grown woman and yet she plunges straight into-". She never finished.

_It might have been love_

"Honoria is far too scheming for such a thing to possess her soul".

_It possessed your soul at one point. Are you both soo different?_

"It unfortunetly never left either", she laughed with bitterness, "But it doesn't touch me anymore, just there". The woman gave up on much needed meditation and sat looking at her guardian, "I and Honoria share little qualitiesWhite".

_Feel a little kit, she tried her best..._

"I don't want to feel anymore. It is not good enough".

The wolf appeared to sigh in frustration at her words and actions. _The fates dealt you a harsh lesson of humility, terrible though it was; the aim was not for you to become stone. Honoria came for your help because there is something inside of her that recognizes what you are-"_

"I am so tired of being told that. Neither immortal or a complete mortal!"

_Be grateful kit._

"I am White, I am deep down and you know I am." She embraced the wolf in the dark of the forest and muttered into his soft fur, "I just wish he was still with me".


	5. Tactics From A Woman

**5.Tactics From A Woman**

More years passed the priestess in the royal court of Attila the Hun. Honoria got all she wanted and more. She married the Hun and became one of the many wives at first and then she gave birth to the child she had been carrying before the marriage had even taken place. It was a boy and he was named Ellak. Since he was the first son to be born, it would be him who became the next King of the Huns and as a result his mother, Honoria, was elevated to the position of first wife.

The relationship between the two was a rarity amongst arranged marriages. At first there was the odd formality, but as the months passed there was genuine concern for his newest wife. Why he had accepted her proposal of marriage was still a vast mystery to the rest of the populace. She was a Roman Princess, but then again there would have been a certain satisfaction in seeing the face of your enemy when you told him that you had taken his only sister in marriage. Attila was far from a handsome man and the customs of the horse people did at first shock and surprise Honoria, but she said nothing and proved her steel as she won the hearts of the barbaric people.

As an honored wife she was escorted by her husband to now take a seat at the back of the room while he consorted with his generals. Honoria was with child again and demanded the presence of her priestess. The priestess followed at a sedate pace with the wolf following in her wake. The Huns had been dubious about the presence of the wolf at first, but dare not question the woman that radiated power of the unknown.

"Stay here and wait for me, szerelem". The Hun made sure his wife was seated comfortably before turning his attention to the gathered men. This was the campaign room and Attila had cause to summon all of his finest generals before him. He wished to attack the Roman Empire, again. As a feared leader there was always the need to show your military might once in a while.

Assembled at the long table was Orestes who married into the Noricum family. Constantius who was a roman in blood and citizenship until not so long ago. Scotta and Onegesius completed the set. They were Hellenes from one of the four Hellenistic kingdoms. All of the men were talented in their own right and showed courage many a time in the heat of battle, but one was missing. The favored amongst them all. The one with a difference...but he would arrive in the coming months from the distant land of Romania.

"There is one amongst us that is missing", all the men visibly stiffened and Attila decided to spare them the fear that the name brought, "And apparently I don't need to say his name". He walked around the small room and spoke, "The Roman Empire becomes complacent and too comfortable with my light hold".

"I agree". Scotta and Onegesius had spoken simultaneously.

"Therefore I have gathered you here to discuss what must be done".

"War with the Romans!" All of the men chorused.

"My generals advise me to launch a full scale war with an Empire nearly as large as mine?"

Silence descended on the room and the generals looked at each other. Honoria remained content where she was seated. The talk of the attack on Rome did not bother her. That had been her home, but here was where she had made her new home with her husband. Theodosius was nothing to her anymore. He had disowned her as family and publicly cursed her. The priestess was making her own conclusions from their discussions and the wolf watched her with a knowing smirk.

"I ask you again generals of my armies", the Hun flung his hands in the direction of the map that lay on the table. It documented the known lands with extraordinary precision. His enemy was colored in red while his own territory was in blue. "Well?"

"Yes my King", replied Orestes. "A crushing victory would deliver their territories into our hands and Rome would be included".

"I agree", chimed the Hellenes.

"You are all fools". Everyone went quite on the harshly and very feminine spoken declaration.

All eyes turned towards the priestess. None sure of the reaction of their king. The priestess was a foreigner and had never even attempted to integrate into the society. Unlike the new wife, she remained on the outside viewing them all in their lives. Attila had let the woman live her life without any demands placed upon her shoulders. Now she had the gall to criticize and comment where no woman had any voice. This was a matter of conflict, not a domestic issue. Attila reflected upon her form and the wolf beside her. There was something unnatural about the woman, but then again perhaps it was because she was a priestess to a Goddess he did not understand that well.

"Why are they fools?" He asked out of curiosity to the shock of the present generals.

The priestess moved from her position by the wall and walked towards the table. She stood at the opposite end to the Hun King and said, "Your people are famous for their horses and skills on mounts are they not?"

"We are the best horsemen ever", he stated with a considerable amount of arrogance and pride.

"The Empire has stood for hundreds and hundreds of years and the closest people to have taken Rome was the Parthians from the far reaches of the Southern East. There is a reason it was never taken. The walls are meters thick and every city is practically autonomous. No matter how great your cavalry, you will fail if you try and siege the Empire-"

Orestes broke in, "What would an insignificant woman, and foreigner at that, know of war?"

The priestess pinned the man with her intense gaze, "I have seen the burning of Carthage by the Romans. I experienced it all and you talk of foreigners? Everyone seated at this table is a foreigner. Foreigners were picked for a reason; you all bring your own unique qualities from the different civilizations you evolved from".

"Well spoken woman", Attila said with amusement as Orestes was put in a corner like a dog. "Well spoken, but I understand how you would not wish for a war. Women are not meant to wish for carnage".

"On the contrary, I see the gains from conquest". She looked the great King directly in the eye, "Slaves for trade, Gold for your pocket and prestige for your name. I was not condemning the entire idea of taking territory; just my methods would have been very different".

Her gaze unsettled him to a point. As if she knew more than he ever would of such things. "And they would have been?" The Hun was very curious and even fascinated by the creature before him.

The priestess placed a gloved finger on the map. It pointed to the area of Catalaunia. "Utilize the strengths of your army. Carry out raids on the small provinces first. Act as the stinging fly to the horse".

"You mean irritate them".

"Whilst gaining land and territory in the process which will fund the final blow".

"And that is?"

"Theodosius will act like a typical man", she looked at Orestes, "In anger and throw his weight around without a second thought for the consequences". The priestess looked back at Attila, "His armies will be ill prepared in the rush and the Catalaunian fields will be the sight of a crushing victory".

"The Empire will not fall into our hands though", retorted Orestes.

"Do you really want the trouble that comes with an Empire? Expansion caused the collapse of the Athenian Empire and that of the Spartans too. Learn a lesson from your history Orestes. Let the Romans keep their land, but extract, shall we say a tax for the privilege?"

Attila smiled and then turned his gaze to each of the men in turn, "My best generals defeated by a woman with a pet wolf". The king turned towards his first wife and laughed before leaving.


	6. A Deal

**6. A Deal**

Some months passed and a battle plan had been constructed after that particular day. Although no one actually admitted it, the strategy that the Hun followed would have mirrored that proposed by the priestess exactly. The raids had taken place as suggested, brought wealth and angered the Roman Emperor to a significant degree. Attila did not forget the priestess; in fact he made a point of speaking to her again and again. He found the woman to be a complete mystery and when he asked questions, she managed to slam the door in his face without appearing disrespectful. He noticed how she would spend her time out in the fresh air with the wolf never leaving her side. It appeared as if the two were in silent communion. Considering Honoria had told him that she was a priestess of an ancient order, she never appeared to be, ever, in deep reverent prayer. It did make the Hun think twice, but he was used to consorting with the strange. They proved useful, but he wasn't soo much of a fool not to be weary of them.

When Honoria had first come to him, he had seen the priestess with her. At that time, she seemed to be in the full bloom of womanhood. The age that every woman comes into during their lives. They would be beautiful and radiate the essence of a woman. All these years later, the priestess still appeared as youthful as the day he had first set his eyes upon her. Attila pondered this as he entered one of the feast rooms. It was dark now and the room was not lit by any form of light. The balcony stretched at one end of the room and there stood the priestess with her back to him with the wolf at her side. The night air blew in and the crescent moon hung high above her. He had thought that she had not noticed his presence, he was wrong.

"What is it that you wish to discuss now?"

It was a strange thing when ever he conversed with her. He was a king and yet she was always in control of the dialogue. "I puzzle over you".

"I am not worth the thought Attila", she said still not facing him.

He walked to where she stood and he too stood now looking out into the night. "The raids have been successful".

"Good", came her laconic reply.

"You do not care for the innocent that have been slain?"

"Conflict is conflict in my eyes. The only time conflict is bad is when I am losing".

"Hard sentiments".

She ignored the comment, "What is your next move?"

The Hun remained silent and rocked on the balls of his feet beside her. It appeared that he was unsure as to how to execute the next part of his plan. He had come for aid in ordering his thoughts. "It seems that you have become a good luck charm so to speak when it comes to my battle plans".

"Would you like to know what I would do from this point?"

"You don't waste time on careful etiquette".

"Call it laconic brevity if you will, now answer me".

"A king can never ask for the advice of a woman".

"Very well". She remained silent after her last words.

In the dark it bacame clearly apparent to the Hun that she was not about to say anything more. He would have to find a way to ask her. She was not about to help a King in matters of pride.

"What if I offered you a proposition?"

She turned to look at him. Her curiosity rose.

"If all goes well then you would become my wife", he did not turn to look at her as he continued, "You would be queen of a very powerful empire".

The eyes of the woman narrowed and she said, "Why would you suggest such a thing? We were getting along _soo _well".

The Hun let out a wry laugh and presented her with his thoughts, "What you proposed that day has come true with unsettling accuracy. You called it common sense, I look before me and I see a priestess that can see the future".

"If I could see the future, things would be very different Attila". She stared out at the palace grounds and he was not sure what she meant, but a look of sorrow marred her features for a moment.

"Say what you will, but I will not allow a useful aid to escape my clutches. That and you are a creature of exotic beauty. Never have I seen another. I am not appalled by the prospect of sharing your bed".

The woman walked out further onto the balcony and then turned to face him, "Why do men have to collect women?"

The Hun was thrown by the question and had no answer at the present.

"Listen to me well Attila, I see nothing of the future and have very little enthusiasm for a marriage. Take it not as a refusal, but as an altering of a bargain. I have every intention of seeing my recommendations become a reality in matters of conflict". She turned towards the short man and the moon was at her back, "Remember", she paused, "That _I _will be responsible for the victory over Rome and her allies. It will have been my genius that caused their downfall".

"And in return?"

Her eyes began to smolder in the dim light. A fierce wind blew the curtains behind him and the great warrior was possessed with an emotion resembling fear. "In return I would like freedom across the Empire".

"Make yourself clear _witch_".

"Now, now Attila. Name calling will get us nowhere, but only you in trouble", she murmerd. The wind grew fiercer and the silk of her shawl, that was wrapped around her bare arms, bagan to flutter out behind her."Wealth in exchange for making you appear as a military genius who subdued the Romans. Is not that a fair bargain Attila?" She raised her hands to the side and waited for his reaction. The silver of her band caught the Hun's gaze as it appeared to take on a luminous glow. He cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts before replying to the creature before him.

"A bargain is struck then", the Hun said. "Make ready for an early departure. The hour is nearing for the fall of Theodosius".

As soon as he agreed the howling of the wind inside the feast room ceased. The silk upon the arms of the priestess returned to order and the trees below the balcony appeared as if nothing had happened. The leaves that had been carried by the wind were even missing from the stone of the floor. To say the Hun was unsettled was an understatement. He had experienced the sensation of fear in only one other being. A man that would arrive soon. The priestess now smiled at him. The fire in her eyes gone and the malice restrained.

"Goodnight then Attila", she said and turned to gaze at the moon again. The wolf had remained where he was the entire time and the scene was as he had entered. Left with nothing to say or do, the Hun left the woman to the solace of the night sky.


	7. The Revered Count Dracula

**7. The Revered Count Dracula**

The afternoon was sweltering. The heat on the fields of Catalaunia created shimmering mirages across the dry surface. Tents had been pitched on higher ground above the plains of war. The immense army was spread in either direction. At night the white tents stretched endlessly, the colour luminous under the moon and the little camp fires scattered like fireflies. When she had first walked among the rows and rows of tents she had been reminded of a polis. There was even the odd drunken brawl over a camp whore. Yes, wherever man went, he brought his _little _traits.

The priestess sat on a thick rug in the center of her own tent feeling restless. The residence was richly decorated. Attila had treated the priestess well after their night encounter. The woman laughed internally as she recalled the look upon his face. Wolf had, of course, not seen the funny side of the event, but she had. It was the Hun's own fault after all. Men are always presumptuous. There was no other word to describe his proposal. How Honoria was able to stand _other _wives was beyond the mental capacity of the priestess. How did the jealousy not consume her sould completely? How did she not feel the stab of pain every night Attila was away from her? The priestess could not understand Honoria.

There was adrenaline running through her veins and she felt anxious for the time of the final battle to pass. Everything had gone to plan so far. Attila was a very happy man as a result. The woman raised herself from the ground and placed a hand on the hilt of her bow. The bow was old, but she would never let it go. The wooden surface was pale, smooth and polished to perfection. It had been a very long time since she had used it. She ran her hands along the fine workmanship and sighed. It was really just too warm to go hunting, especially since she was in the middle of crucial battle tactics...

At the entrance to her domain a small figure stood hesitating to break the reflection of the woman. The slave girl eventually cleared her throat and dropped to her knees as soon as the sharp gaze of the woman turned to her.

"Well speak girl, don't _just_ remain there cowering", the priestess snapped.

"T-the king requests your presence at the main guard point", the young girl stammered unable to take her eyes off the large wolf.

"I will be there shortly", the woman bit.

The girl still stood transfixed and the priestess was about to snap at her again, but White broke into her thoughts. _Leave her be kit, cannot you see she is petrified? _The priestess breathed deep and walked towards the girl. She took her by the shoulders and gave her a gentle shove with a "thank you child" following the youngster. The woman then walked back to the center of her domain, picked up a blue stretch of soft and light material which she placed over her head. The excess material that fell to the one side was then flicked to hang down her back with the long tendrils of auburn hair that escaped the twist. The material represented two main functions. The first was purely practical in protecting her exposed arms and shoulders from the glare of the sun. The other was to do with image. She appeared removed from the rest and so they stayed away from the silent priestess. Solitude was something she was now accustomed to.

* * *

A large rectangular square of white cloth was held up by four larger poles. The side was closed off by the use of thin gauze that fluttered in the hot climate of the Mediterranean. The dry grass had been replaced by a thick rug. Sheep skin rugs were strewn in the corners and a large wooden table was present in the center. Upon this table rested the large map of all known territories. There were other silks and luxuries present that would make anyone look like an eastern potentate. Inside the make-shift head quarters resided Attila waiting for the priestess. He stood and stared out across the field, where it would all come together, as she approached. 

He spoke without turning when they were alone, "This is where we shall stand and watch the bloodshed".

"Do you not think it wiser to be there, rather than to be soo far away?"

"No". The reply was short and curt. It appeared that the King wanted to take control now that it was all soo close. He did not feel the need to heed the priestess any longer.

"How do you expect to have orders reach your forces in-"

"I will not risk the death of a useful tool", he turned to look at her, "You shall be here with me. There is another that I will trust with such things".

"I won't guarantee your victory then", the priestess crossed her arms under her breasts and glared at his need to manipulate her plans. All Attila did in return was laugh at her words.

"What would the Romans say at knowing the cause of all their strife was you? _Mulier Proeliator_, a warrior woman who is the servant of a Goddess! Oh, if I could only see the face of Theodosius at that moment. What a sight, what a sight to behold". He brushed past her to sit at the large wooden table and she turned to face him.

"So who is the one to replace my commands?"

"Would you really like to know?"

She sensed the Hun was attempting to rile her and responded evenly, "For the sake of curiosity, enlighten me".

"A man by the name of Dracula". He noticed that her features showed no alarm or awe. They remained neutral as if she had no idea what the name meant. He repeated himself, "Dracula, from Romania. Do not you know of such things?" Attila was not able to believe what he was realizing. It appeared that no one from the south was aware of the terror that his favored general created in the hearts of men. Well, all Attila could think of was what an interesting introduction the two might have. It was, after all, high time that the demon was due.

The mysterious priestess with a branding tongue and the aristocratic demon with a branding touch would make for an interesting encounter. As if his thoughts conjured the man himself, a slave bowed deeply before the Hun and announced his arrival. The priestess stood back and appeared to fade into the background with the large wolf; however, she was still present, even with her head bowed. The blue cloth threw her features into unrecognizable darkness.

A deathly silence descended outside the tent and the sound of someone approaching could be heard. It was the sound of boots crunching on dry grass and that sound rested uncomfortably on her mind. She did not look up as the gauze was pushed aside and a dark figure walked past her. The woman felt the presence of the man weigh heavily on her mind. She did not need to look at him to know he was a man of dark purpose.

It sounded as if the two men embraced and she heard the warm greeting from the Hun, "It has been too long since I last saw you".

"Not that long", the man named Dracula said. His voice pulled at something in her mind and was beginning to have dangerous pull over her senses.

"Perhaps not for you huh?"

"Indeed".

There was the sound of chairs moving and she presumed they had sat down. It was followed by the clink of glasses and she presumed they now each possessed a drink.

"You never arrive too soon do you?"

"I am never late for my obligations, but I will admit my _household _was not totally in order".

"Still collecting _trinkets_?"

Dracula laughed the sound coming from deep within his chest as he caught onto the meaning of what Attila had said.

"A man of skill, but possessing very little control in some areas-"

"Correct me if I am wrong, but how many wives do you now have?"

Attila remained silent and the priestess knew nothing of his expression as she had remained still as a marble statue.

"Even now I sense one of your _trinkets_ behind me waiting in the shadows for-"

"I am no man's _trinket _as you soo delicately phrase it", the priestess bit from her position.

Attila looked at the profile of the demon Count and noticed a smile play on his pale features, but Dracula did not turn to look at the woman. When the Hun looked across at the priestess, she remained with her head bowed and the wolf watched the two men. The creature disturbed him and rightly so. Still, although the encounter between his priestess and the Count may be interesting, he had no idea what the Count might do. Then again, he had no idea what the priestess was capable of. He needed them both for now. He spoke to the priestess in a tone of warning, "Ravenna".

"What?"

"Enough of your tongue". Attila knew that he would have to make amends for uncharacteristic behaviour at some point later, but now in front of Dracula he needed to show that he had the upper hand. Despite the friendly welcome, the creature known as Dracula was to be watched on all accounts, no matter how good a willing general he proved to be from time to time.

Ravenna, the priestess, stalked to the exit without a spoken word. At the entrance she stopped and turned looking back at the wolf. Her gaze never strayed to either of the men sat at the table. The wolf watched one of them avidly. She was angry at the man who would now take _her_ glory, she was angry for the late discovery and she was angry for being left out of _her _own plans. With nothing but anger clouding her vision she called to White.

_Come with me, what are you doing? Come on!_

The wolf named White, got up and followed the woman back to her own sumptuous quarters. She was already far ahead of the animal simmering with anger...

* * *

What Ravenna did not realise was that it had not only been the wolf that had heard her command. The man had heard her and understood. Dracula had heard her send the mental thought and was at first surprised, then it turned to faint amusement. That was something that he didn't experience everyday. Why, not even his three little trinkets had that same ability. The Count had sensed nothing abnormal when he had entered the tent. Just the beating of mortal hearts. The smell of blood drowned his senses as he had entered the encampment. Nothing mysterious had caught at his heightened senses to indicate something was a miss. It made it all the more fascinating to him. He had turned sharply when the message registered in his mind, but he was far too late to see the creature that issued it. All he had seen was a wisp of light blue colour disappear out the entrance. 

Attila had soon made his apologies and explained that she was a foreigner to the ways of the north. He explained that Ravenna was a priestess of his first wife. He explained that he tolerated her for her _gift _for the sake of his beloved wifeWell, the man within Dracula decided that he might just pay closer attention to her "gift" after the battle of the Catalaunian Fields...

* * *

**Now don't be mad if you read the original and reviewed it. I did APPRECIATE the time taken and the encouragement, but I felt that it was terrible and this HOPEFULLY is an improvement. I'm still not sure if they (characters) come across as they are meant to, but hey, I've decided to just carry on and see...**

**THANK YOU FOR THE PATIENCE! **


	8. Morning & Dreamseeker?

**Well, it's gonna be one heck of a long day for all and sundry today...in the land of fanfic that is...**

**(AS RESULTS IN SIX DAYS!)**

**

* * *

**

**Morning & Dreamseeker?**

The morning that graced the twentieth of June in that fateful year was warm. It was the same sun that had seen hundreds of battles before it, but none like what was about to occur. The moon of the previous night had borne witness to the brutal skirmish battles between the Frankish allied forces and those of Attila. Theodosius was looking to attack early and motivate Attila into action.

It worried the priestess slightly. The first maneuvers would be crucial and she didn't want Attila to behave like the tyrant he was supposed to be. Rash actions would be the undoing of all they had achieved so far.

The Franks attacked in the small hours of the morning and would have made for the heart of the Hunnic encampment if they had not been intercepted by the Gepids. From the dark of the night came the sound of clashing metal and the battle cries of the inhuman. There was nothing to see as one sat in the claustrophobic silence of their own quarters. The gloom simply surrounded an individual and thoughts of what was to come the following morning were allowed to press heavily upon the disturbed mind. The only ones to have witnessed the encounter were the men who fought themselves. The camp of the Hunnic alliance remained silent in the firelight, but watchful as the time progressed. Thousands were involved in that one and bitter encounter. Thousands died as a result. It wasn't even the main encounter.

Mad, no livid as she might have been with some Count, or something of that ilk, that had taken over her plans, she still waited as though she cared. In truth she did, the woman, who now walked freely amongst the rows of various tents, cared a great deal about the coming encounter with Rome and her Allies. It was not entirely about the wealth that she would acquire. The woman may have gained such things at any point in her life. It was not about the prestige. Attila was more than welcome to the sycophants. What mattered was the satisfaction itself. The sensation that had been soo worthwhile to all the greatest commanders that had ever walked the earth, which would ever walk the earth. Do not be mistaken, it was not that she saw herself as great and placed amongst the deities of war. It was the feeling of immense pride and the satisfaction at seeing _her _plan and _her _ideas come together in one glorious event. Yes, it was glorious. It was the glory that mattered most, despite it being coated in the blood of fifteen thousand men.

The white tents shifted with the wind that morning brought. It was still early hours and the sun had not completely risen with its golden flecks only just reaching beyond the horizon. Men of all ages waited with their heads in their hands. Some where young, some where old and others were neither here nor there, but all of them shared one crucial characteristic. They all radiated fear. It was what they called _Vanae Tulae_. She knew very little of how to cope with humans. She spent most of her life avoiding them in fact, hence why the guise of a solitary priestess had been soo appealing for soo many years. The woman had no words of comfort for them. A terrible death awaited most of them and the cold feeling knawing at the base of their stomachs acted as a constant reminder. It was the price they would pay for the glory a few strove to achieve.

She stopped when she reached the creatures that she understood. That and they were her favorite beasts beneath the sun and moon. Horses. The woman wondered whether it had played a subconscious role in her choosing to come here, to Attila, with Honoria. She wondered if something inside of her had come just for the wilderness and the horses. She had, after all, spent many years in the lands with the largest and most celebrated cities. Wolf was absent as she made her way through the area closed off for the war mounts. It was just as well she guessed, White hated horses and found their conversation to be dim-witted. Ravenna disagreed and thought of the first time she had experienced communication with a horse. Of course it had been another life then, she had been Liarna the Gypsy.

But Ravenna remembered how the moon had shone.

How the leaves had rustled as the summer breeze snaked its way through the forest.

Ravenna remembered the ride before they had stopped in the clearing.

She then remembered who she had been with...

The memory of the man was shaken from her present thoughts and pushed into a dark and, what she hoped, was a very deep section of her mind. She focused on the horse in her memory. It was very much like the one she saw in her line of vision. Yes, they seemed very similar. Large, black and very tall. She walked closer and closer till she was at the edge of the stockade. Ravenna frowned as she noticed it might have looked like the horse from her memory, Dreamseeker, but it did not act as such. The numerous other horses present noticed the one who spoke their language immediately and gathered as close to the woman as possible. Ravenna turned to their mental pleas and tried to discourage them. It was to no avail. At this moment in time the woman could not help but agree with her guardian, _Horses are most definitely dim-witted occasionally!_ To end the nonsense chatter that bombarded her mind, together with the pictures they imposed of home, she threw up a mental barrier. All was silent.

Moving away from the other creatures she advanced on the silent one. She approached and greeted the magnificent beast in the twighlight.

_I see you from a far dark one._

Curiously she received no reply. Ravenna was well aware that not all creatures were such wonderful early risers, the Jackdaw had taught her a lesson long ago that she wasn't ever going to forget...But still, she had issued a respectful greeting and no reply. Ravenna bent low to move under the bar of the small barrier and went forward. She now stood at the head of the horse and its true size became apparent. The dark eyes of the creature were partly obscured by the fall of an obsidian mane. The flanks of the stallion groomed until they shone without the aid of the sun. Each muscle shown to perfection beneath the inky coat. _What a beauty you are, just like Dreamseeker..._

_**He said the same thing when he bought me from the Arab.**_

_You can talk then-_

_**What do you take me for? A mere "Hun".**_

_I take it "they" are below you then? _The woman referred to the other horses.

The magnificent creature did not even dignify her with a reply, but remained radiating pride and arrogance. She still thought he was a beautiful creature, despite his apparent personality flaws. It intrigued her who "He" was and did the animal hold the same significance of her calling him Dreamseeker or something else entirely?

_He called you Dreamseeker? Who's he?_

_**What are you simple?**_

_I was only asking, no need for you to get burrs in your tail-_

_**I meant exactly what I said. My master said I was like "Dreamseeker". Whatever that is.**_

_He did, did he? _She resisted the urge to ask about the "master" for now and remained content with small questions. _Where do you come from?_

_**Kelidar.**_

_Near the Fortress of Babok? _The woman asked with some surprise. If the stallion was from those parts, then he was indeed a treasured possession and the arrogance might just be warranted considering how far and great the land was.

_**My sire's sire came from the stables of that very fortress. The Fortress of the Heavens as they call it.**_

_You are lucky to come from soo far and perhaps your arrogant nature is warranted to a certain degree._

The animal appeared to curl its lip and snort.

_No animal has never replied to me immediately. Why did you not respond?_

_**Marked by the moon you may be, but I was uncertain if you actually talking to me-**_

_I addressed you and you alone._

_**My master may not be able to converse with us, but he still has the power of thought like you do-**_

_What are you talking about? I am the only human to address the creatures of the Goddess! _The priestess was becoming rather agitated at the thought that she might not be the only one. She did misunderstand the stallion. Ravenna was the only one to possess control of the moon, but it did show that perhaps she was also suffering from a tad amount of arrogance herself.

_**Will you let me finish first?**_

The woman said nothing and remained in silence.

**_I cannot hear the thought of humans. I cannot converse with any mere mortal. I cannot converse with most immortals either, but I can hear the thoughts of my master. _**The stallion shook his head to rid himself of a fly. **_It is odd. I'm sure other creatures can hear him too, but we can't converse with him. _**

_Is he the only mortal you know who can do this?_

_**I didn't say he was mortal-**_

The silent dialogue was brought to an end by the nervous entrance of a groom or Paige. The younger skitted and jerked in a display of fear and worry. Ravenna turned towards him and looked at him. The stallion did not move. The lad's eyes grew as big as saucers when Ravenna glared at him. He began to doubt the thoughts that had driven him here. He wasn't sure who's wrath would be worse, the elusive general or the mysterious priestess. There she stood wreathed in black robes stretching from head to foot. From beneath part of her robe came a slender hand encased in a black glove. She touched the side of the great animal's neck and barked at the boy, "Spit it out then!"

The lad was engrossed in staring at her. She was different from the other women around the camp. From sister to whore, she was more splendid than them all.

"Don't touch the h-horse!" He blurted out before he could stop himself. There was a flicker in her eyes and he was sure it was due to anger.

"The young have become soo disrespectful over the last decade or so", she walked closer to the lad, "Don't you agree _boy_?" The end word was emphasized with zest and bite.

The lad gulped as her tall figure came towards him.

"Who says I cannot choose to admire any horse I wish? You?" She raised a perfect eyebrow in a mocking fashion.

"He did, so don't hurt me please", said the boy who cowered lower with every step she took towards him.

"Who is_ he_?" All these people, animal and humans alike, referring to this _he _as if he was something special! It irritated her to no end.

"The Count's possessions are not to be handled by anyone-"

"Do I look like _anybody _boy?" Ravenna was finding it hard to believe that the lad had not backed down completely. He may have been afraid of her, but _he _who gave the original orders had left a certain impression on the boy. Fearful though he was; he was loyal to the point of stupidity.

"No my lady", replied the lad.

"Shoo", she hissed and to her immense surprise he stood his ground. It had been in her long and varied experienced that no one disobeyed her requests.

"But, Dracula will know I didn't do as I was told and t-then I'll never-"

Each syllable of that man's name grated on her nerves. The bugger was back interfering in her life again. That general of Attila's was back ruining her fun and the sod wasn't even present! She cut him off abruptly with her abrupt movements as she began to stalk closer to the lad. He noted the look in her eyes and absorbed her aura. The groom of the mysterious general vanished quicker than water in a dry desert.

**_It wasn't his fault. _**The woman turned to glare at the young stallion. **_Is this why you converse with the animals instead?_**

_Don't bother with the speech-_

The horse continued anyway in a pompous attitude. **_People require the art of conversation. Don't you know how to be charming and seductive?_**

_If I had any "art" of that sort then it died a long time ago._

**_Oh my, I didn't know I was in the presence of a martyr._**

The woman walked closer to the animal. The dust from the ground did not mar the devastating black of her clothes as they swept the floor. It was dry and stony with very little grass. The hot sun had burnt most of it away. A silence descended between the woman and animal. The heavy beat of a drum could be heard far into the distance. Some of the inhabitants of the camp became more active as the sun rose higher and twighlight passed. Ravenna placed a gentle hand on the great horse.

_Run safe today my beauty._

**_Never fear mistress, he is great and this is not the first time we have entered the field. _**The young stallion registered her look of contempt for the mentioning of his master. **_I shall bring him safe and sound only for you._**

_On second thoughts, _she tilted her head and the hood fell back, _You couldn't just throw him for me?_

The horse appeared to snicker at her suggestion. **_It wouldn't make a difference. _**The animal sensed her slightly puzzled gaze and added **_You could stab him in the back and slit his throat if you so wished. It really wouldn't matter mistress._**

Ravenna left the puzzling thought without making too much of it. Together with Attila's eagerness to have Dracula with him, the fear of those who encountered him and the strange words of the horse, she began to wonder for a brief moment. What the stallion had told her came back to her as she made her way back along the route she had come.

_**"I didn't say he was mortal".**_

What did that mean? The object that had been her anger now turned into an object of mild curiosity. She was left to wander what it all meant as the men and horses passed her. The parched earth offered no answers. Brown, grey, the dirt she walked over attracted her wandering gaze and the smell of a man's last meal assailed her senses. She reentered her own quarters and did not find White waiting for her. She missed his presence at that moment, but then thought better of it. White was avoiding her with reason. Her guardian had a knack of avoiding her when she had questions. A young woman was present to meet her early in the morning instead. No words where spoken as Ravenna exchanged the black for pure white. The brush of honey, that was her skin, contrasted with the white. Gold thread shot through the gauze of red that covered her from head trailing to waist. Today she would hold her head high and face the human world.

The cold workings of silver touched the side of her exposed throat as she moved. Her arms and shoulders remained bare to expose the five marks on her flawless skin. The first and second were the remains of an ancient script unknown to man. On the outside of her hands from the base of the thumbs to her run along her forefinger. The skin remained smooth and without a blemish, however the small and delicate inscription, written in ebony tones, was clear. Similar to the engraving upon the band that encircled her wrist. The silver combs held her long hair up and way from her face. The third and fourth were small and detailed symbols. What they represented? Ravenna never had contemplated the idea, just accepted that they did exist. They both resided on the inside of her left arm. One beneath the other. One comprised of pure, intricate and detailed line work. The other consisted of ivy vines reaching up into the higher symbol. The two did not completely blend as the latter appeared to be clinging and choking the earlier. They were, again, in deep black. The fifth mark was yet to be made upon her skin, but it would be of her own doing.

The slave girl did not appear to notice them, if she did, nothing was said. Ravenna was still contemplating ealier musings when the slave girl pronounced she was finished applying the dark coal to outline Ravenna's even darker eyes. The priestess issued a pensive "thank you" and was left alone. The morning sun shone on her quarters and made the room appear lighter. She looked in the tarnished mirror; it was kept that way on her request. She failed to notice the beautiful, but dark woman looking back at her. Ravenna was still thinking.

_Who or what was the General?_

_

* * *

_

The man found the groom to be silent. More than silent. The lad was deathly silent. The man was up early, not that he had slept, more a case that he had returned on time from his night time activities. The East was such a beautiful place with such hidden _delights_. He had found it highly impossible to resist. He was, after all, a creature of the darkest hue. It was as he approached his favored mount that his sharp senses picked the disturbance up. A disturbance that all _mortals_ would have missed. His blue gaze traveled from the black stallion to the subservient groom with suspicion.

"Has anyone else been here boy?" The interrogative was delivered with icy impatience.

"No my lord", said the lad with apprehension.

"Are you sure?" He asked whilst placing black gloves over his hands.

"Yes my lord", replied the lad with slight hesistation.

_Liar, _thought the man with excessive contempt for the groom. He could literally taste something in the air. The creature known as Dracula would have punished the lad for such a slip in his minor duties, but something caught his attention. As the man drew closer to the groom, the lad cowered fearing the worse, but the fates were on his side. The General had his attention ensnared by a familiar and yet unfamiliar scent. The lad stole the opportunity and made a hasty retreat leaving the man and war mount alone.

The man did not notice the disappearance of the lad and simply trailed one of his gloved hands along the neck of the horse. He stopped at a certain point and tried desperately to allow the scent to register in his mind. It was vaguely reminiscent of rain and the heady intoxication of a summers evening. However hard he tried, it was to no avail. It frustrated the creature who normally got all he wanted and more. It was all soo unfamiliar and yet soo damn familiar to him...

* * *

**I can sympathize with you Drac, I really can (& no, it's not JUST 'cos I think ur amazing and can do no wrong...lol), it IS horribly frustrating not being able to remember something YOU know YOU know! Like "Zeolites" in my final Chemistry exam...yep I am making the pointless and meaningless comparison...that will haunt me for the rest of my life and you know what? I STILL don't know why ther oodles good at absorbing oil from ocean spillages...**

**So a chapter of frustration from both parties. Have you noticed how "ppl skilz" are seriously lacking here? Ha! She's soo rude to everyone...**


	9. The Battle of Challons

**Soon the Ruthless woman meets Ice cold womanizer for the first time in over 300yrs (if ur confused...go read the last chapters of "Creature of Intellect"...go on...SHOOO!)...wait till she gets mad, that's gonna be fun when the "Trinkets" get in on the act...but first I give you...**

**

* * *

**

**The Battle of Challons**

_(Note: Originally occurred on 20th June 451AD between the Hunnic forces and the Allies of the Western Roman Empire...Attila did not win...it ended in a stalemate, but a moral victory for those that opposed the Hun. It was the first time he did not have an out right victory...)_

The animal writhed its last and went slack upon the crude wooden bench. Its once white fur was now matted and began to cake with the drying blood.

It was terrible and barbaric in her eyes.

The silent screams of the harmless and defenseless animal were still ringing in the mind of the priestess. Yes, she had hard sentiments, but she felt pain. There was nothing worse than the horror struck cries of help from an innocent. The lamb had been sacrificed in accordance with the laws of Attila's religion. Religion had never been a point that she had agreed with anyone. Ravenna wasn't a heretic. She simply did not have the blind faith anymore. It was more important to live a virtuous life in her eyes than pander to the statues.

Here in the temple room resided Attila, his priests and the woman who had caused all his success so far. The woman briefly and bitterly wondered how he would cope without anyone to hold his hand. She had no intention of seeing anymore of the Hunnic Empire. The Fortress of the Heavens would suit her fine. Three hundred years and she had no home. It was about time that Ravenna had at least one. Perhaps it could be a place she could fill with treasures from the five kingdoms gifted to her. All that she had to do was make sure that a clean and decisive victory was the outcome. Hard, considering she had been dislodged by some spoiled aristocrat.

No one else was to bear witness to the omens that were to be revealed that morning. The sight of the killing sickened the woman. She did not believe that the health of any particular animal would predict the future. The future was not anyone's to divine. What happened would happen and there should have been an end to the matter, but not Attila. He seemed obsessed by the art of divinity. Honoria did not help with her own fickle mind frame. The incense choked the inhabitants of the dark room and she longed to be outside beneath the warm sun. The red blood slowly dripped to the floor as the priests hacked and sawed at the carcass of the dead animal. It formed a pool that attracted the flies in the growing heat of the morning.

There was a shocked gasp and a clutching of worry beads. Attila looked anxiously towards the priests. They continued to stare at the various organs laid out before them.

Liver.

Lungs.

Heart.

Kidneys.

All were warm, but the heart was blackened. It did not need the theatrical skills of the diviners to understand what it meant to them and the Hun. A bad omen had been given. The priestess looked down upon their barbaric methods with disgust marking her features. Attila's mind was whirling with the damning omen. All that was revolving in Ravenna's mind were degrading remarks about the sacrifice she had just witnessed. It was far from what Attila was thinking. He was panicking. She wanted to ring the old fool's necks.

The slaughter of an innocent animal of her domain, and what good had come of it? Nothing. Hunters hunt to feed families. Man and beast a like. _What the hell had this achieved, but send the Hun into a flighty panic?_ She seethed beneath the veil of red anger and cursed them mentally. _The least they could have done was use a healthy animal!_

"Oh stop your cackling old crone!"

Shocked gasps were issued from the wrinkled mouths of the priests.

"Enough of this _pointless _foolery", she spat at them.

Their knarled and blood soaked hands clutched at their chests in outrage.

"Ravenna-", came the apprehensive warning from Attila the Hun.

"I have no wish to stay further", she stated not caring what he thought. Ravenna swept towards the exit and then turned to face him, "I shall await the outcome from the high ground Attila". The light reflected from the metallic adornment on her arm and the Hun was vaguely reminded of the night in the feast room. She had left and would head to the tent with the map laid upon the great wooden table. She would be there to witness the execution of the plans she had begun and was unable to finish because another had been given the opportunity. The Hun had felt her distaste and distress at the animal sacrifice. It had been tangible in the thick atmosphere. He thought it strange that she should show soo much compassion to the natural world around her and yet she was unmoved when it came to the suffering of people in times of conflict. The Hun pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and concentrated on the present.

The omen had been a bad one. No, scratch that, it had been a disastrous one. He secretly praised the woman who had just left. The Hun had found her in her quarters and suggested the sacrifice. She had been appalled at the idea of a superstitious and public ceremony hours before the men took to the field. She had seen it as his own fears getting the better of him. Ravenna had called him arrogant and blinded by religious fears. It had not been pleasant to hear, but look at the outcome of her choice of words? It had been worth it. The King had avoided the possible outright failure through a deserting army. Without another word to the priests of his religion, the Hun walked out of the stifling dark tent and into the air. In a few hours, all would be decided...

* * *

"Did I miss something of absolute importance?" 

Ravenna made no reply as she continued her vigil. It was nearing the ninth hour of the day. The wait had been long due to slow and unwilling orders from the Hun. Ravenna reflected that even the most powerful men had their superstitious weaknesses. It was pathetic how much faith they put into something they could not see, touch or experience. What good did it do?

"The orders have gone out", the Hun said to the unmoving figure.

She knew already. Ravenna had heard the pound of the horse's hooves and she had known of the message from one who carried the rider. The inhabitants of the wild knew it was coming before the Hun knew he was sending the message. She reached out to the battle plain and felt nothing. Not even the scurrying of a dirty and flea invested rat.

"It won't be long now", he said more to himself than her. The Hun had his calloused fingers wrapped around a golden goblet. Each of his dirty fingers held a ring of some considerable value. He was dressed in his usually rich style, but today his brown eyes appeared beady. They were the only two souls present in the view tent and he allowed his agitation to seep out of his controlled facade. It was at sharp odds with that of the woman.

She stood still looking out onto the main field. The heat made the scene shimmer in the distance, but the two forces were visible. She concentrated into the distance as the wind whipped the material of her red scarf in the wind. Stray coils of her hair blew across her face, but her stare remained. Attila thought once more that she was indeed a rare find. Lacking all of the _conventional _beauty, but being the absolute. They were fair and she was dark. They enjoyed attention being lavished upon them; she preferred to turn towards the solace of the night. Perhaps not the _conventional, _but there was something that made her the _ideal _beauty. Something that _all_ the conventional beauties lacked.

His thoughts on the creature beside him were broken by the sound of distant drums and the sound of horns going off. It was a sign that the battle had commenced and it had been left all in the hands of his favored general. The sounds carried clearly across the harsh landscape to where the two stood.

The clash,

the cries,

the splintering and the shattering of dreams and souls.

These were the sounds of war that filled the warm and humid afternoon sky.

She found it difficult to bear as time progressed. Together with the sounds from the men of both sides, were the animals. The mounts of the men. It was soo easy for an individual to forget that they make just as big a sacrifice. Perhaps an even larger one, considering that they really had no choice, but to plunge straight into the jaws of hell. They were honest creatures with simple ambitions. They did not send her pleas of mercy. They did not ask her permission to throw their masters and escape from the hell man had created. No. They sent the images that their hearts remembered and treasured. Snap shots of warm summer days and fresh spring mornings. Pictures from times when things were better for them.

It did not last long. The allies of the Holy Theodosius were soon routed through a series of well thought out maneuvers. On closer inspection of the orders, Ravenna, noticed considerable skill and perhaps she might have admitted that _he _was more talented than she. Mind you, I said she _might _have admitted it.

The sounds of celebration were soon to be heard spreading closer to the empty encampment. There was even a whisper outside the room in which they stood as the royal guards chorused together in celebration. The King of the Huns looked at the priestess and she at him. Both understood that it was over. An end had been reached.

"Now you are rich as well as gifted Ravenna", Attila indicated for a slave to refill his goblet, "What shall the priestess do with it all?" He grinned and nodded in the direction of a messenger. Word would reach Honoria and the rest of the Empire by sunrise tomorrow.

"The whole of the known world will know by tomorrow", she said quietly ignoring his question.

"You make it sound like a bad thing", said the King as he placed the cup down and looked out towards the plain in the distance.

She remained silent. Ravenna did not wish to say it. Why should she? He would realise soon enough. Power was wonderful, but it was addictive. The more a man got, the higher he got...the more he lost and the harder he fell. It wouldn't last. The Empire he had gained and the lands he combined would not live beyond his years. The immortal Empire of his dreams would never hold. She knew that and she was no diviner of the future. It was all just basic logic, but then again, men were fools blinded by greed and fueled by competition.

"Answer me Ravenna", he commanded.

She slowly turned and looked down at him in more ways than one. Ravenna let the moment drag by just to irritate him before replying, "I have what I wanted Attila". The warm breeze blew across them both before she continued in even tones, "I'm sure your priests would be able to further enlighten you". The tones may have been neutral, but he knew exactly what she was stabbing around in the dark for. She was affected by the mornings sacrifice still.

"I asked you _priestess_", he mocked.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. He had meant something by the late emphasis of her title.

"Why do we never see you in prayer or sacrificing to your Goddess?" He turned his eyes to the panorama. "Your life is devoted to the old Goddess. What was her name?" He made child's play of remembering the name, "Ah, yes, now I remember! Artemis".

She fixed her level gaze on him as he stared out and said nothing. The wind rustled the white cotton and red silk she wore.

"Could it be that this is all a guise?" He now turned to meet her eyes. They had become darker and disconcerting, but he continued, "A deception to simply be enveloped in the rest of the world. To sit back and watch without the trouble of actually _living?_ Yes, I think-"

"I have what I want and there is an end to it", she verbally cut straight across him and couldn't care less.

"Yes, you will have all that I promised you Ravenna-", he was interrupted by the rushed entrance of a messenger boy.

"The General is approaching my King!" The lad's voice was high with expectation and if Ravenna had paid closer attention, she might have noted the fear that passed through the brown depths of the King's eyes. The King had enlisted the aid of a demon. Now the demon had completed its task, how was he going to get rid of it? There was always a downside...

* * *

The horse was tired beneath him. He could feel it after many years of fine horsemanship. The Count had always been one to keep horses with him. Only the best from far and wide. Cost was of little importance. He had kept them ever since _she _had left for another world. The subconscious tradition had simply continued after the invention of the Left Hand of God. 

The battle had been a success and with the carnage over, he turned his attention back to the encampment where the Hun waited for him. The man didn't doubt that the crafty king was trying to concoct some scheme to now dispose him from his sight, now that he had served his purpose. Well, it was hardly uncalled for. The two used each other to suit their beneficial purposes.

Ones lust for the destruction of man.

Ones lust for an immortal Empire.

However, it was not the Hun that called him back. It was not that he was tired, if anything he was feeling ironically alive and vital. He could see the tent in which the King had watched from. It rested upon a ridge and would have had the best panoramic viewing of the area. The man dismounted from the black stallion as he came closer. The unfamiliar and therefore disturbing presence of earlier became more apparent as he climbed the steady slope towards the top. It began to drown his heightened senses in a strange feeling of remembrance. There at the top, standing, looking out was a woman.

He did not react when Attila approached and slapped him on the back in congratulations. He did not react when the praise rained down upon him. The man heard nothing as the celebrations began to take hold and the noise began to increase. He said nothing when his horse was led away. There was no reaction when Attila made his excuses and left him standing there amid the growing crowds of victorious men. They paid him little attention. After all they had just survived a battle unlike their comrades. His blue eyes were focused on the lone woman standing in the white and the red. A fateful gust of wind blew the rich fabric of her scarf right off her shoulders and head. Lost in her thoughts, she was obviously unable to capture it in time. It revealed rich and deep auburn hair in the strong sunlight to the awe struck demon. The red material reached him just as the realization hit him.

"Liarna!" He called out to her above the noise of the celebrations in a sure voice.

The woman standing a fair distance away from him turned immediately at the sound of his voice despite the use of her old name. It had been centuries since she had been called that old name. Centuries of change had gone by, but Ravenna turned and thought she was in the middle of her day light visions. Not marked by a spec of blood or dirt. She thought he'd come back to haunt her. She thought it was all a cruel trick. She thought of everything as the memories flooded her all over again and again, but the fact it might be real never entered her mind. In her eyes the Count of three hundred years ago was standing before her and calling her name now, but he couldn't be. It was impossible! Vladislaus was dead. They were all dead.

The breath strangled in her throat and she refused to look back at him. The floor provided her sanctuary. She stared and realizations of her own became apparent in her mind.

Thoughts of what Attila had said.

Thoughts of what the stallion had suggested.

Thoughts of how they all acted.

Ravenna looked up and sensed it herself, why she hadn't before, she was still puzzling. That was far from the Vladislaus she remembered. Even at this distance she was able to define that something was a miss. Not in appearance, but the aura and presence. Was this the man that was rumored to have sold his soul for revenge? Had that been the Vladislaus of Liarna, of Ravenna? But then she didn't quite believe in the God or the Gods with blind faith so how could that be true? Then again, how had he come back or even stayed without help from someone or something?

The thoughts clouded and confused her to no end. Half of her wanted to throw herself down and weep for joy. The other half wanted to embrace the figure, touch and see if he was really real. When he started to advance purposefully towards her, she compromised and fled the site. She turned away from him and fled to the known safety of her quarters.


	10. Nervous Behaviour

**10. Nervous Behaviour**

It was against her better judgment that Ravenna stayed with the court of the Hun after the battle of Challons. What was it that just didn't allow her to leave? The shock had been controlled on her return to her quarters with devastating effect.

No one saw the priestess for three whole days.

She ate, she drank, and she slept, but she did not speak. The wolf was present during the three days. She had entered in an aggravated flurry and White had been there to greet her. White had noted the shallow breathing and glassy look in her eyes. He thought to himself, "_So the two have finally met after so long". _His thoughts went immediately to the creature now known as Dracula. He knew that was the reason for the uncharacteristic heightened color that graced her cheek bones. White always knew more than he let on.

She arrived back at the capital earlier than the rest. Attila had been one day behind her. Honoria had been filled with joy at the news and arranged a grand feast. It was to occur in the palace. During the same event a day of celebration was granted to the surrounding populace. Ravenna remained as an even more solitary figure on her return. Honoria did not bother to question it.

On the tenth day of her self-enforced confinement, a request from the Hun arrived for her presence. The Hun had obviously expected her to decline for there were three men sent to _fetch _her. From the fathomless depths of her body arose the sharp contradicting reply to the Hun's commands. Fortunately she thought better of it and had no wish to be dragged forcefully anywhere. If she was to be _fetched, _then she would arrive at her convenience. The royal guard was made to wait as she changed.

Ravenna knew she would see him again. She felt it as she made her way closer to the feast room. The dark presence became heavier and heavier on her mind the closer she got to her destination. It absorbed all her attention as she made her way through the men. She did not notice the deep merriment. It was all around her, the feeling of contentment and victory. After soo many days it had still not dissipated. The large and wide entrance of the feast room loomed before her. She stopped at the entrance and breathed in very deep to calm her nerves. It took the suggestive cough from a guard to motivate her into action. With natural grace she stepped fourth into the unknown.

No matter where he was the man would always surround himself in the best of everything. Now that he had beaten Theodosius into submission, it was an excuse for the excessive pomp and splendor. Few people were present in the feast room. In fact there were two. The two men stood in the center of the room. Long tables layered in food and sweet wine formed a "V" shape behind them. They had been in the middle of conversation, well, Attila had been in the middle of a long monologue. The man known as Dracula stood there for one reason only. It was not because he enjoyed listening to Attila. Dracula had stayed on after the battle and joined the Hun's court for certain reasons. He did not reveal the reasons to the inquisitive Hun. It was not because he greatly enjoyed the sunshine that blaster down upon the dry earth. He hated it. The warmth irritated him, but would not harm him. The thought gave him reason to smile inwardly. Oh there had been many a fool who had believed in such myths. The musings of the demon were suddenly interrupted.

"The priestess Ravenna my king", announced the humble slave as he backed away and out of the room.

The figure of a woman appeared on the announcement. The woman he had known as Liarna. She walked towards them with the movements he remembered and had seen vividly in his many dreams. Wreathed in white that flowed around her she came to stop before the Hun and she said nothing. He noticed that her gaze never went anywhere near him, but he could feel her awareness. Heavily embroidered silk draped over the crook of her elbows. His eyes traveled from her bare arms to her bare shoulders and the exposed neck. The intense gaze lingered on her rich hair and then her tense profile.

"Well it's about time that you emerged from where ever you wandered off to Ravenna!" The Hun was obviously in a merry mood as he continued, "We shall celebrate tonight here in the capital".

"We shall _all_ celebrate this venture", supplied Dracula, "It has revealed so much to us _all_". The rich accent of her memories flowed over her. It used to soothe her in times of worry, now it only served to heighten her nerves. She remained standing silently.

"Do not disappoint me Ravenna, where is your sense of hospitality?" Asked the Hun with a goblet in his right hand.

Dracula smiled when he saw the further tensing of her spine. It appeared that she still retained the same fire as she turned to look directly at him. Her eyes burned with the humiliation of a put down from the Hun. Despite the immortality, he felt himself trapped all over again in her dark and now stark gaze. It should have been the other way round, what had happened? It was something he asked himself when she released him from her gaze.

"Is that all you had to say to me?" She folded her arms under her breasts as she glared at the Hun. The fact he had _ordered_ her here made her slightly, no, very much irritated. The fact Dracula had made her uneasy made her angry. The fact Attila kept trying to put her under his heel made her livid. Things were just not going her way and that meant that someone would have hell to pay. "You summon me to announce that you are about to drink yourself out of your little mind? To tell me that I should join in poisoning myself?" The tone was bitter and her words slashed at the Hun.

The Hun only laughed, slapped her on the back as if she was a fellow man and walked away. She stood for a few moments and then decided to leave as well.

"Is this the welcome I receive Liarna?"

The room began to fill with people. It was no place for a meaningful conversation of this kind. Ravenna did not want to reply at all. She looked at him and it hurt like never before. The pale colour of his flesh was more pronounced and there was now an unholy fire that burned in the deep depths of his blue eyes. Those eyes that could call to her now after soo many, many years.

"Have you no words for the man you pledged your heart?" He asked softly and came to stand closer to her. "Do you remember as I do? Those long night beneath the light of the moon..." The back of his hand trailed the piece of silk resting on her arm. His eyes looked into hers and the two stood. They were both back in the clearing of a moon drenched forest, but that was far away from the time of now. The chatter invaded their privacy and she dropped her eyes to the floor. When she still didn't speak he moved the hand along her skin in feather soft caresses. The pads of his fingers lingered on satin of her skin. He began to outline the script marked on her hand when she spoke without looking at him.

"You are cold".

"You are warm", he replied evenly.

The room around them was now filled with different people. All of them were the guests of the King for the day and evening. The music played in the background and the laughter was raised every now and then. Several people who recognized the two from different occasions threw them a curious glance, but the flow of the amber liquid soon distracted them. There they stood in a crowd of people together. He was still gently tracing the symbols, that marked her as unique, with his cold hands. The blue of his eyes daring her to ask him more. He watched her bowed head before him. He felt the confusion running through her along with the quick mental calculation. She ran her tongue along her lower lip as she looked up in nervous anticipation. He remembered the tempting action from a night long ago.

"You are more than cold", she whispered.

"Am I?"

"You are pale and long dead by now", she said with pained honesty. "How can you be real?"

He placed one of her hands over his shoulder and the other was held over the center of his chest. His larger hand encased hers. The two looked as though he was about to sweep her into a waltz, but they held the beginning position. Dracula was very close to her when he purred, "What a coincidence Liarna, correct me if I am mistaken, but you are also meant to be long _gone _by now".

"I am not dead and my name is Ravenna", she bristled at his mocking attitude.

"Ravenna or Liarna you are still mine", he whispered inches from her mouth.

"I belonged to Vladislaus-"

"And he lives, meu dragoste". He pressed her closer to him and sighed in unbridled pleasure at her scent, "I have found you", he muttered near her ear. Ravenna was overwhelmed in sensations that grappled for supremacy.

Love and Desire.

Anger and Joy.

Side by side.

She couldn't move a muscle as her love affair with this one man resurfaced. He took advantage of her indecision and bent his dark head towards her neck. He gave in to temptation and Ravenna never uttered a rebuke as the firm pressure of his lips descended on the honey satin of her neck. The indescribable sensations pooled at the base of her abdomen and begged for her to give in and collapse into her beloved's arms. His kisses offered everything and more to a woman who wanted to believe soo desperately. He was half way to victory when she tilted her head to allow him better access. He growled in pleasure and ran his hand down over the rise and fall of her chest. The world continued around them as he felt her elavated heart beat beneath the palm of his hand.

He whispered against her swiftly heating flesh, "Mine", and then grazed his elongated fangs over the exposed column of her neck. The action was too soon for her to accept and caused her to stiffen in his supporting arms. Ravenna suddenly understood why they were all afraid of the Count. She understood why Attila had called for him. It was all because of what he had become.

"Vampyre", she breathed and he raised his head to look at her features.

"Yes", he replied without remorse.

"That's how you stand before me", she allowed her hands to run down his chest, "Cold as ice".

"I am far from cold my dear", he said as he attempted to draw her closer.

She placed her hands against his chest and stopped the action. "How?" She asked him.

"Say that Vladislaus Dragulia, the man, allowed the anger to get the better of him and the Left Hand of God paid me a delightful visit a while ago". He talked flippantly about matters that tore at her soul. "But that is not what I want us to talk of", he said.

"A Vampyre", she repeated and he looked at her.

"Yes Liarna", he soothed.

"Ravenna-"

"It does not matter now that we have found each other my love", he stated simply.

She backed away from his hold and he let her go against his desires. "A Vampyre", she said and turned away. Ravenna almost crashed straight into a young woman carrying a tray of filled goblets. With a muttered apology she never looked back and left him in the middle of all the festivities. Music and laughter surrounded him, but the mind was filled with sorrow at her departure. Ravenna had turned away from him, but not before he had seen the moisture glistening in her dark eyes.

* * *

**Vell, I like daat speelinggg...so tough...I could have done worse, besides I'm special and like being archaic...**

**"Vampyre"**

**cough **


	11. An Eternal Flame

**11. An Eternal Flame**

She couldn't sleep that same night. The memory of him weighed heavily on her tired mind.

The touch and the kiss.

It could be confusing, as she felt it was now, or it could just be accepted and be all that more simple. A changed and different creature had embraced her that afternoon. She had stood and felt it all amongst the celebrations of the people. She smiled wryly into the dark of the night. _After soo many years he could still stand there and I would fall. Fall straight into his arms. _What did that mean exactly, she mused? The shawl was pulled tighter around her shoulders and she heard the distant chatter of human voices.

It meant one thing. One thing that the heart beating in her chest had known since the beginning of it all. It meant that her love for that man had never died. All of it was real and pained. More thoughts entered her mind. Did they stand on such opposite sides of the world as she thought? She had changed too, for better or for worse. She had changed never expecting to lay eyes on him ever again. It was all real and all so tangible in the atmosphere.

The thoughts still revolved in her mind as she stood in the same room they had been together in not long ago. The guests of the evening had all deserted the area and the slaves had done their duty in clearing the wreckage away. The room was lit only by the candelabras that stood in rows from east to west. It was beautiful as she stood staring out towards the balcony. The crescent moon hung high in a night sky desolate of stars. Nothing was taken from the sight of the moon as the black velvet of the night sky provided the perfect back drop. She did not hear his approach behind her as she became lost in the solace of the night.

He stood on the threshold of the large hall and watched her in the mixture of candle light and moonlight. The sight made something happen he never thought possible. He had thought he was dead to it all and yet, yet as he watched her, an ache could be felt deep in his chest. She was still a beautiful mystery to him after all these centuries. He watched avidly as the wind gently rustled her clothing and blew strands of soft hair across her features. How he ached as he watched her. All the past years of war, pillage and turmoil evaporated in his mind when she was present. She seemed to have a soothing influence on the demon that possessed him. He had found the creature, by accident, which had haunted all his mortal life. Now he was determined to have all of her to quench the feeling that she alone had created within him.

The slow and measured pace brought him into the center of the room. The tapping sound of boots upon the cold stone flooring woke her from her mental lapse. She turned to look accusingly at the intruder with the crescent moon in the night sky behind her. The sudden turn caused the material of her clothing to flare out around her.

"All my gardens became filled with Lianas in remembrance of you-"

"Her name was Liarna, not Liana", she broke in.

He ignored her interruption without the surfacing of anger and continued, "All the small things haunted me. Like the choking Lianas, your memory choked the life from me".

"You would blame Liarna for what you did to yourself?" The woman moved around him to extinguish the light of a candle that rested upon an iron candelabrum.

"I drowned in the memory of you where ever I went", he said as he turned and watched her in the small task. "I couldn't even look at Nichole without seeing you". The mention of the child's name caused her to briefly falter in the task and he knew he had made an impact finally. The dark of the night gradually crept in as she moved around the large hall. His eyes followed her as she moved around him with an air of untouchable elegance. He knew it was her, he could sense it. Liarna's scent had always been that of a heady summers evening. The smell of roses basking in warm sunshine that had driven him half mad with want. Rich and fragrant. Being the undead brought heightened awareness which was both a dark gift and a delicious torture at this precise moment in time. It was most certainly _his_ Liarna.

Strangely her fingertips never touched the flames of the candles. With his sharp vision he noted how they simply hovered above the flame and it went out. His Liarna, but perhaps a little changed...

Her appearance was that of all he remembered and much more. The cream material ran from her arms to pool at her feet upon the stonework. A piece of blood red silk was strewn across her bare shoulders to protect her from the night wind. The same dark eyes that held mystery and the delicate honey tint of her smooth skin, but there were a few differences to be noted as well. The dress and the bearing were all different, but how many years had passed them both? Amber studded workings of silvers now dangled from her ears to swing beside the graceful column of her neck. Loose lengths of her auburn hair caressed her face while the rest of the rich mass was intricately worked with silver cord to rest as a crown. Her new found poise began to irritate him. Here he was gazing at her with avid lust while she had not looked at him once. The fact she _knew _she was Liarna and wouldn't acknowledge it made matters worse. He couldn't help but wonder where had she been all this time? Who had she been with? What had she seen? He was tired of her avoiding him like this. What woman did or could ignore him? Dracula was tired of waiting and with the sharp clap of his hands, all the candles went out. The moonlight crept in as far as it could across the grey floor and the hall was left in semi darkness. He watched her stand for a moment contemplating the extinguished candles before her. The red silk fell from her shoulders to hang from her elbows. The action caused his eyes to linger on her exposed flesh. She turned quickly as the thickening of the atmoshpere descended on her, "Well, it is plain to see that your patience has improved soo much". The line had been delivered in a mocking fashion trying to avoid the meaning of the look in his eyes.

"Don't provoke me", he asked her in gentle tones. He contemplated the distance between them before he said, "You know what I am so tell me what you are, _Ravenna_". He tried the new name on his tongue.

"It is complicated, _Dracula_", she said without sarcasm.

"That is not my name to you", he walked closer to her and then stopped, "You don't have to address me by it. It is simply for those who fear me".

"Are you Vladislaus?" She asked with a hint of desperation coloring her tones.

He smiled when he spoke, "You still worry when there is no need to".

Her dark lashes lowered and hid her dark eyes from his sight.

"Tell me what you are", he asked more forcefully this time. She even felt him on the borders of her own mind and gave him an answer before she would have to bar him from her mind. What he had attempted caused her words to be harsher than originally intended, "You don't seem to understand. I wasn't reincarnated as the lap dog of some God, I didn't beg for another chance at my failed life. I didn't bargain with any God, bad or good for that matter". She allowed the deafening silence to descend between then and walked over to the outermost wall.

She ran her fingertips along the stone wall that was cold and wet. Mosses and a lone vine grew across the grey surface. Her fine boned hand with the small inscription drew his eyes as he watched her reach out and touch a leathery green leaf. It appeared to respond to her touch as she spoke, "It was the vines that dragged me from the rich dark earth which buried me deep underground. The cold that preserved me and the icy rain that cleansed me. The howling wind woke me and the animals protected me. Let me warm you my dear, dear Count", she released the plant, walked slowly towards him and he felt the temperature drop considerably. It became so cold that the warm breath that exited her lungs frosted before his eyes. The small amount of light that the moon had given out disappeared and the dark of the night swallowed the two figures, "I answer to no orders and I am no man's pawn to be gambled away. I owe my allegiance to no God".

"Artemis herself", he replied with his sharp intellect. He was deeply intrigued.

The temperature of the room returned to normal and the pale light returned as she smiled, turned away and then back again, "Yes, I remember it was you who made the comparison, but I am not that".

"What are you then?" He asked curiously.

"Beloved of the five kingdoms I suppose", she replied whimsically.

"No".

"Pardon?" She looked at him with disbelief. Ravenna hadn't thought that a plan might have been formulating in his scheming head. Her moment of puzzlement dragged on until she sighed in exasperation and went to walk towards the balcony again. He remained where she left him in the center of the room.

"You are wrong Ravenna", he said slyly. Her back was to him as she leaned on one of the great balcony doors looking into the crescent moon.

"Am I...", she apparently mused not paying much attention. The night was beautiful and silent. It calmed her and eased her mind. She was also begining to enjoy his new darker presence. Perhaps it might not be as confusing as she had thought at first. She still trusted him if nothing else..."Am I", she again repeated with an absent mind.

She felt a faint chill on her neck before the voice assailed her hearing, "You are mine", she heard him say with possession coating each syllable. Ravenna turned in slight shock to see him right behind her. His classic face was partly obscured in the light and then it all went black with only his soft words reaching her before she became totally unconscious in his arms, "Mine, meu dragoste".

* * *

**Mwahaha...what just happened? **

**Okay, calm down kids! (They've died once already so we can eliminate that option right?...lol...w8 thats not funny...he he he...oh never mind)**

**I wonder if she's gonna be impressed that he used his mind games on her? The HE made everything go black...**

** Oh, and before I forget..."Meu Dragoste" is Romanian and its My Love in English  
**

**(Google told me...) **


	12. Dark Dreams

**It is possibly the longest chapter i ever wrote and I like it, cos its one of the few that ends "nicely"...aww, all for u lot that reviewed eh?**

**(AS RESULTS ON THURSDAY FROM NOON)**

**  
**

**12. Dark Dreams**

The moment she started to fall towards the cold and grey floor his strong arms caught her. Ravenna's figure was unmoving and he pulled her closer to him to gaze at her sleeping features. She appeared content and at peace in his hold as air passed in and out of her lungs. Ravenna appeared to be at peace, but he doubted she would be pleased when he woke her. It had been necessary in his opinion; she was never going to make up her mind on her own so he made it for her in his usual arrogant manner.

Oh how he was going to be surprised. Dracula didn't know it yet, but he was soon to find out that his long lost mate was nothing like the _others. _They had caved with one look. She might feel for him and he for her, but she would bite, scratch and claw all the way in the name of _her _opinions.

Without anymore lingering he picked up her slumbering form in his arms, turned with the fall of white material flowing over his arm, and headed for the carved, wooden, grand doors. Even in her unconscious state she placed her face closer to him and her hand lightly over the center of his chest. His dark head dropped to the precious bundle in his arms and he whispered words of comfort as the two disappeared into nothing. The Vampyre had disappeared with the sleeping priestess in his arms.

He entered her chambers and stood for a moment absorbing the atmosphere. In the years that had passed Ravenna in the court of the Hun she had gathered a number of things and brought them back to her own sanctuary. In the maze that was the summer court of Attila she had been given one of the largest and most sumptuous chambers available. She had improved it with all the riches the Eastern world could offer. The floor spread before him and to the side resided a high bed covered in a large variety of silks and soft embroidered pillows. It was clear that she still loved colour. He moved closer to it and placed her sleeping figure upon its soft surface. One of her arms still held on to his neck as he bent forward and he gently unwound her hold on him. He continued to look around the room. A chair, couch, screen, wardrobe and balcony. _No candles for light_, he thought to himself. He wondered why she even bothered with storage for her clothes when numerous fabrics where strewn across the back of the chair. He picked up the cotton and ran his fingers over the dark surface as he looked back at where she lay.

Ravenna lay on her back with one hand placed carelessly over her stomach while the other rested beside her head. More of her hair had freed itself from the restraints of the twist she had placed it in earlier and it had spread out around her head. He looked at her and the ache began again. The impulse that had seized him instantaneously had passed. In that previous moment, he sent an unsuspecting Ravenna to sleep, he had been thinking of taking her back with him. Back with him to the icy fortress he called home. Then his selfish desires had been overcome by the thoughts and feelings which caused the ache. The Vampyre, strangely, had no wish to see her harmed by anyone, including himself.

_She would hate the cold._

_She would not stay simply because I commanded it._

Then he thought of a darker secret she didn't know about. _How would she react to them?_

He let out a breath in a hiss as he couldn't find an answer that would please him and dropped the material from his pale hands. The man crossed his arms over his chest and walked towards the doors that led to the balcony. This was another new and highly unpleasant sensation. The demon inside of him knew how to deal with the problem and it battered the chains of self control. He knew the demon couldn't do any good that she would understand, but that didn't stop him contemplating the deeds.

The large doors opened of their own accord on his approach and he was greeted by a wealth of foliage. The sight took him by surprise; he had expected to enter out onto an empty balcony high up. Instead he found himself in the middle of fragrant blooms under the moon. This was all a representation of her gift. He turned from where he stood amongst the blooms to look back at her. She still had not moved. He advanced on her supposedly sleeping form and stood at the side of the bed looking down at her for a moment. He sat on the bed with his back to her and gazed out over towards the balcony. He could feel her presence behind him and closed his eyes allowing the solace of the night to envelope him. Something she had been doing before he disturbed her earlier.

There was a moment of placidity for the Vampyre in the darkness. Then came the movement from behind him. An arm came to rest across his shoulders, feminine curves brushed against his back and the feel of warmed air from her lips caused a slight tingling sensation across his cooler skin as she spoke to him, "_I did not find that particularly amusing my dear". _He was too caught up in her close proximity to notice that something was just not right. If he had been paying closer attention then he might have noticed the blurred detail that everything else in the room had taken on. The lighting had suddenly become surreal.

He did not say anything as she ran her nose along the side of his face from behind him.

He did not say anything when she removed her hands from his shoulders and slid them down to his waist.

He felt the delicate touch of her fingertips above the dark fabric as she then moved her hands slowly up his chest whilst her lush lips crept even slower up his neck to his ear. "_Using your mind tricks on me when I trusted you blindly Vladislaus", _she added his name and a sound of satisfaction was issued.

_"I apologise my love", _he replied still oblivious to her mental hold over him.

She pulled his head back to face her by sinking her fingers into his black hair. He came willingly and stared at her with his blue eyes. He rested the back of his head in her left hand while her right rested on his abdomen. She moved to her knees as she dropped him against the silk cover, "_Despite your profuse apology I'm still thinking you deserve a suitable punishment"._ The ensnared man did not take note that her hair was some how back within its intricate confines again. All he saw was the enticing glow in her eyes.

_"Punish away my dearest", _he said. She smiled wryly and he became suspicious for the first time, but it was soon forgotten as her fingertips found there way under his dark clothing. Her hands splayed across his beautiful chest possessively and she bent her face closer to his, _"Just look how much more of a beauty my Dark One became after I left", _she purred with pleasure. She brushed her nose against his with her lips teasing his in their close proximity. "_My beautiful Dark One", _she repeated huskily.

He took her by the arms, rolled her over viciously with her hands held high above her head and watched her smile knowingly. Later he thought of just how much power she possessed over his senses. Now, he didn't think and simply bruised her with his kiss. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and then he drew back...

He lifted himself off the silken cover, touched his lips and stared at her. It had felt odd and different. He started to notice something was very wrong with the scene. Ravenna appeared to raise herself from where she lay to rest on her elbows looking back at him. _"Whatever is the matter my love?" _The sound of her voice entered his head with absolute clarity, but her lips never moved. Her chest rose and fell, she breathed and she just looked at him without moving her lips, _"Whoever thought a Vampyre could go a shade paler?" _

He realized.

She smiled.

Ravenna rose from the bed and walked towards where he stood. The scene of her chambers vanished to be replaced by the moon drenched magnificence of a forest clearing. His eyes remained focused on her as the clothes on her body changed to that of a white muslin gown. She appeared as Liarna with her long hair cascading down her back, _"I can play mind games too my love and don't look at me like that". _The wind appeared to rustle her hair and she spoke again, _"At least I didn't show you what your expression looked like during my little trick. Now that would have been real cruelty". _

He stood as a dark and brooding figure in the make believe moonlight. She felt his need for control and his attempt at wrestling it from her. Ravenna placed a mental brick wall smack before his trying efforts.

_"Oh no, you will not evade my clutches so easily", _she shook her head at him and smiled again, _"Don't look like that or I might throw myself at you after all". _She circled the dark and brooding man, _"You are indeed my beautiful Dark One"._

_"Stop playing and end this"_, he said.

_"You were enjoying yourself soo much a mere moment ago", _she replied slyly.

_"Ravenna", _he warned.

_"No"._

_"Why?" _he asked then added, "_Do you enjoy me suffering?"_

_"You need to learn your lesson Count"._

_"Consider it noted", _he said expecting to find himself sitting on the edge of her bed once more. He was disappointed.

She stopped before him and began to speak, "_I told you I was no pawn to be played with, but you didn't listen to me". _She took a step closer and the light illuminated her figure before his eyes. _"My true independence and confidence took a long time to acquire", _she spoke as a dark red stain started to seep through the white of the gown, "_I was devastated to live and know when it just meant nothing without the ones I loved". _Her eyes looked into his. The luminous material pooled at her feet and she appeared beautiful in the darkest of ways as the dark stain trailed her front. She wanted him to fully comprehend what she was saying to him. _"Ravenna is who I am now, she was a long time coming", _the blood was now present at the corner of her mouth and the image was almost the same as the one which had greeted him the morning of her death. He did not wish to see and looked away from her. She wouldn't let him back away from the sight and made him look at the blood soaked figure. She placed her hand under his chin and made him face her, _"Liarna is dead"._

With her three words the image faded and then she stood before him as the priestess of earlier. The red silk was missing. A black abyss surrounded them on all sides. She walked to stand near him. He was dreadfully quiet and she wondered if perhaps the point had been a little too harsh.

_"Where are we now?" _He asked the toned void of life.

_"Where we have been since you lowered your guard to absorb the peace of the night-"_

_"So you want to spend the evening wandering my mind. It's a dangerous place my dear", _he commented.

_"I'm not beneath you Dracula and I will call you whatever I choose, despite what you say". _As she spoke the black abyss changed to reveal a series of slides. They were past memories.

The grown woman, Nichole, at her wedding. There was even the smell of fresh flowers in the air. Blurred images of different people surrounded them on all sides. Ravenna did not move from beside him as the image of her daughter appeared. The daughter she had never seen grow. The man did look across at Ravenna for her reaction to the sight of her daughter's wedding. She simply stood and watched as her lost daughter embraced her new husband with love and adoration in her eyes. Nichole looked ethereal in white and the beautiful red roses complemented her, still, golden beauty. It was the scene that all mothers wished to see.

_"They lived happily ever after", _spoke a deep voice from behind her.

_"You kept your promise Vladislaus", _she turned to look directly at him, _"Thank you"._ The gratitude was deep in her heart and although it pained her to watch, it filled her with unspoken joy that her angel had grown and spread her wings. She smiled a smile that was neither bitter nor sweet as the scene flowed passed them. It was replaced with a darker and tainted aura.

The conflicts he had mindlessly thrown himself into. She said nothing as she pulled the worst incidents from his mortal past and replayed them all. He allowed her access easily enough to the mortal life, but would not permit her to the next.

_"Let it go",_ she said.

He didn't want her to see it, but she asked again and he gave her what she thought she wanted.

A woman slightly older than her graced her vision. He stood back and watched Ravenna walk away from him and towards the image of the other woman. He watched the image of the two women in his mind. The darkness surrounded them all. Ravenna looked at her with all emotion suppressed. She had long, black straight hair that would have fallen past her waist if had been let loose. Her eyes were a rich brown that reflected the warm and loyal personality. The other woman was only slightly shorter than Ravenna and her skin a shade darker. Her clothing and the jewels that adorned her were of a softer style in pastels, unlike the striking style of Ravenna. Ravenna had to begrudgingly concede that the woman was beautiful. Even the image of the other woman gave out a feeling a good breeding and perfection. Something Ravenna felt she had never possessed or mastered. He remembered her very well, all the little details, it surely meant something. The golden band on the woman's slender hand told Ravenna that this had been the wife of Count Vladislaus Dragulia.

Ravenna had had enough and walked straight through the image. The other woman disappeared in a blur of color the moment Ravenna walked into her.

The moment she did that he found himself sitting on the side of the bed. The black abyss had disappeared and so had the image of his wife. The woman he had married nearing the end of his mortal years. He had not wanted her to see it, but she had requested it herself without knowing. He turned sharply and did not find her lying on the bed behind him. All he saw was the rumpled cover where she had been. The man ran his hands over his face and then looked out towards the balcony. He sighed. She was standing with her back towards him amongst the blooms of her balcony.

"Ravenna", he called her name in the hope she would turn and come to him.

"Yes?" She replied from where she stood with a light manner that sent him thinking.

He got up and walked to remain a few feet behind her. Her hair had fallen completely out of the twist and hung as a curtain at the side of her face hiding it from his view. She avoided his gaze deliberately. Her slender shoulders appeared pale in the dim light of the crescent moon. Her fingers were occupied in removing the few dead leaves and buds from her numerous blooms. There was no need for the activity, but it gave her something to do. The night wrapped them in an intimate gloom. The tree tops below and out across the surrounding grounds were quiet as if waiting for something.

"Ravenna", he said her name in a soft whisper from behind her. It was a side from him that hadn't been seen in many, many years. Who would have thought that such a vicious, malicious and superficial creature could care? Those who knew the name of the famed Dracula would certainly have believed it to be a deceitful lie.

She collected the last of the dying petals and then turned to the balcony's edge, away from him. He watched her without another word as she placed them down on the balcony ledge. She then let them drop bit by bit from her hands. Some were caught by a light breeze and drifted away. Others fell straight below. Her heart was aching, torn and she then began to shred the remaining petals into smaller and smaller pieces. The plant material tore easily again and again becoming miniscule pieces.

Even the Vampyre in him could take no more as he watched her silently. He went behind her and placed his larger hands over hers to stop her actions. She gave a sharp jerk when she attempted to continue in her task. He allowed his arms to fully encircle her and his face was beside hers as he tried to calm her, "Enough my love. It is enough now". She stared out blankly across the night and his thumbs rotated gently on the inside of her wrists.

"It has no right to make me feel like this", she said softly.

"Shhh", he soothed.

"I was alive and there", she whispered. He had no words for her, but wrapped his arms around her middle and buried his face in her fragrant hair. "I have no right to feel this", she inhaled sharply and a tear tracked its way down her cheek. It had been a long time since she had allowed even a solitary tear to escape. He raised his head and a hand to wipe away her tear, "Don't cry-"

"Your soft words will break me entirely, so don't speak to me", she said harshly. "Go and leave me now".

"Ravenna-"

"Go", she tried to shrug off his hold, but he simply held her tighter and she lacked the spirit to oppose him. "Don't stay and watch me break into all these tiny shards of glass", she begged.

"I did not know you were out there my love. I didn't, I promise, but I have you now and I'm not letting you go", he said simply.

"A demonic Vampyre and a faithless priestess", she added bitterly, "What a fascinating combination".

"Do not let the jealousy take you over completely", he waited for her reaction.

She stilled and retorted icily, "Then you won't mind bumping into the many lovers of the Priestess".

His arms tightened in an immediate reaction to her words and his voice was equally restrained, "Liar".

"And how would you know if I lie or not?" She let a moment pass before she added, "Mind control, immortality..." she appeared to be thinking, "No, I don't remember anything about a Vampyre having the power of divination".

He smiled as she spoke and then placed his lips close to her ear as he said, "Because I tasted innocence in that little trick of yours my dear". The words caused her to release a breath and tilt her face away from his. He didn't have to see her face to know that a delicate tint of rose graced her cheek bones in the gloom of the night.

"You still can't see the future-"

"I don't have to", he broke into her words before she could finish. "My own personal salvation lies within you. If they value their lives, others will realize that they can't touch what is mine".

"Have I taught you nothing this evening about treating me as an equal instead of a possession?" She asked.

She received no reply.

"Did you love her as you professed to love me?" The question had nagged at her brain ever since she had laid eyes on the other woman. He remained silent as if measuring her words. His hesitation broke her courage. "Forget I asked", she whispered. The balm of the night did little to soothe her weary mind. She had seen too much in the last few days.

"Not in the same way", he said slowly. "What we have can never be explained or repeated my dear". She turned her face towards his words. "She was different, very different to all that you were". He raised a hand to press a coil of her thick hair to his lips, "You have the spirit and fire, she had the obedience and silent disposition to simply allow me all I wanted. I never had to fight". He moved her hair from her neck and placed his fingertips over her beating pulse, "Let it go".

"I can't because it hurts that she had what was mine and no others", she snarled possessively.

"Did you wish me to mourn you the whole of my life?" He asked in slight exasperation.

"Yes damn it, you should have mourned your loss until the day you died! Why couldn't you have just married an old hag for her money?" She twisted her neck to look at him, "Why did she have to be so damn beautiful!"

He was uplifted to see the flicker of spirit in her eyes as she scolded him when he replied, "I had to settle with beautiful because an _exquisite _creature of intellect would find me later in life-"

"Is that the master charm you used on her during your wondrous wedding night?" He allowed her to break his hold on her and she stood with the small of her back resting on the cold ledge. She watched him smile and he placed both of his hands on either side of her with his face close to hers. The wind blew her gorgeous hair from her face and out to the side. It stopped and then he realized that she had been waiting for an answer.

"I have never been able to charm you, I have to simply be brutally honest about my desire for you", he sighed when all she did was look at him. "Ravenna please, I didn't love _her_-"

"Then why marry a woman you didn't love?"

"Because I-"

She cut him off, "I don't care if you loved her", she put on a brave face and repeated, "I don't care Vladislaus".

He took hold of her arm and her chin with the other hand. He applied a vice grip and made her look at him when he spoke, "I have only loved one woman, despite the fact she has had two names and disappeared for more than three hundred years. When I was alive her name was Liarna and as a dead man, with no supposed heart, I see her before me now. I mourned you like no other and lost my soul as a result. That is how deeply bereft I was". He saw moisture begin to gather in her eyes and chose to distract her from the pain his confession had caused her. One hand moved to sink into her luscious locks while the other went to the small of her back. She looked at him and read his intentions in the depths of his blue eyes. He would kiss her and she wouldn't pull away from his touch. He ran his nose along her hair line, amidst the tresses that blew in the gentle night breeze, down to the fragrant skin below her ear. She shivered and it was not simply because of the wind that whispered around them. He smiled at her reaction and looked at her features once more.

She was _more _feeling than them all. She was _more _interesting than them all. She was also the _most _beautiful of them all, but he wouldn't tell her that tonight. He didn't tell her about them that night or the nights to follow. Ravenna would find out soon enough and then he would deal with it then, but for now she was where she was destined to be. Wrapped in the security of his adoring hold.

Breaking from his thoughts, he brought his dark head lower and she moved forward in sweet anticipation of his kiss. They drowned, as they always did, in the sensuality that was, forever, the first kiss between the two. Problems of the past and problems of the future melted away in the face of their unbridled pleasure.

Later, after he had left her to sleep in the small hours of the morning, he pondered of how he had waited three hundred years for that moment. He felt her warm and lush form in his arms still, even the kiss that had fired his cold blood could be felt on his lips. A very long three hundred years and the dead King of Vampyres would have waited three hundred _more_ years to do it all over again.

**So if u made it to the end...well done...(pat on head)...so a bit of: **

**mwahahaha, **

**hmmmm,**

** sob, **

**pain, **

**errr,**

** and finally...**

** awwwwwww...**

**Don't forget to review and say hi to me...I'm in a state of nervous anticipation at the moment...results are coming...(sob) **


	13. The Woman Idolized

**"You either wanna be with me or be me-"**

**(continues turn the volume up louder till the stupid woman can't even hear herself think)**

**"When she walks she with passion and when she talks-"**

**(MSN Messenger interupts Nelly Furtado via a "nudge"...woman before comp swears)**

**Yes, I'm a day late in updates...errr...perhaps a bit more than a day, but what can I say? Yeh, I COULD apologise, but I'm above you petty mortals...The Empress of Sparta cowers before no reviewer...lol**

**(That and the account won't allow me everynow and then...meh?) **

**I'm happy, can you tell by the slightly demented frame of mind? The dreaded results came and I don't think I have cause to be ashamed, well, they are not PERFECT...(mutter)...but I tried my best for my AS levels and I think I can give most Med schools a run for their money in the coming application season...(sigh)...lets hope so...**

**Oh yes, childish as it may seem...I'm gonna tell you ALL...**

**(funny considering when people ask me face to face I have nothing to say to them...hmmm...yet here I am prepared to inform anyone and everyone...right...yeh, I'm TOTALLY balanced...)**

**A A A B**

**(P.S DAMN the ZEOLITES in Chemistry!)**

**13. The Woman Idolized**

The weather had been unusual for that particular year. It differed immensely from the seasons before it. Away from the warmer and dryer climate of the south it was milder. On this particular morning it was grey, damp and overcast. A choking mist settled around the tops of the high green mountains. From where she stood the wind appeared to swipe at the mist and furls of the white cloud would disappear in faint wisps only to be replaced immediately. The wind, that whipped the excess material of her dark cloak, did not bother her. As long as she was beneath the sky. The soft fur lined hood had been displaced from her head the moment she began her walk. She did not feel the usual heavy burden across her shoulders. One might have even gone as far to declare that Ravenna was feeling particularly light hearted this morning.

The woman turned her gaze towards the palace from its surrounding grounds. High walls with grand architecture greeted her eyes. She then turned to the dew soaked grass beneath her feet, the dark foliage and finally the trees. Grandeur, pomp and splendor was an amazing thing, once in a while. She freely admitted that she now had her tendencies for the finer things in life, but the beauty of nature out weighed any sparkling jewel of man. Ravenna lowered herself onto the middle of a stone bench. She was alone in peace since White had decided he had better things to do than sit out in the wet.

The furthest reach of the garden was completely void of life. It was the wildest area, away from the populace and bordering on the wild. The vines grew freely here and the border margins were long gone to be replaced by the wild foliage and blossoms of the dark forest. She sat with her gloved hands folded neatly on her lap. The dark blue of her clothing peaked out from underneath the folds of her black cloak. The black and the blue continued along her figure to pool on the ground at her feet. Her eyes watched the white mist as it swirled gently in the area surrounding her. Ravenna appreciated it for the welcome security it provided, similar to the shroud of a dark night. She closed her eyes and let go of all her mortal thoughts. The sound of her heart beat resounded in the walls of her mind as she traced her way to the center of her being. There she felt for the dark thread which allowed her to communicate with the world of the Goddess. The fiery twine began to uncurl and spread to the far reaches of her mind. A golden net began to spread. In her mind a picture of the landscape around her began to appear. All the living creatures that the land around her harbored became visible as coated in a copper fire. This was how she saw the kingdoms in her present mortality. The smallest details were all conveyed by the strange light that glowed and coated the creatures in tiny threads of copper. That was the picture she alone saw in her mind.

"'Enna?" The very young man broke her meditation.

Her eyes snapped open to gaze at him in surprise. Ravenna had not expected the interruption. White was forever telling her never to forget that she was unable to detect humans and that made her vulnerable. "Ellak! What a surprise", she exclaimed in delight. It was genuine joy that caused her to smile at the young man. It must have been five summers since she saw him last. He had been an adorable boy then who had a father that expected him to become a vicious general. Ellak had been sent to spend time with the strike forces. "Have you paid a visit to your mother yet?"

"Yes, yes I have", he came closer to Ravenna, "She said that I would find 'Enna out in the gardens". As a young child, Ellak, had never managed to pronounce the Priestess' chosen name so it had become "'Enna" from then on.

"I hope you treated her with respect Ellak", came the stern warning from the woman.

"Of course I didn't want to receive another tongue lashing from you", he said and then continued, "I remember you watching me practice with the sword".

She watched the, now, handsome young man blush as he recalled the memory.

"After I dropped the sword you glared at me for the slight and I thought I would never hear again from the earful I received-"

"It was well warranted Ellak", she said in a stern manner. He remained silent, despite her hasty interruption, and looked at her as if she held all the answers. Ravenna was blind to the look of adoration the young man bestowed upon her. He stood a little hesitantly in front of her seated figure. The mist around them remained silent.

"Don't behave like some simpleton and disappoint me. Come closer and talk to me", she said and then added, "I have missed the child I saw born sixteen summers ago".

Ellak smiled and it reminded her avidly of his mother Honoria. She prayed that her years tutoring the boy had embellished his soul with more than his mother's shallow qualities. He ran a hand through his tousled brown hair and approached her. Even when he sat down next to her on the cold stone, it was clear that he was exceptionally tall. Ellak's pale blue eyes looked down at his tanned hands, at her and then back down again. She did not understand why he remained soo silent and would hardly look at her.

"You have grown tall Ellak since and I last saw you", she encouraged him to talk. He still said nothing and she placed a hand on his broad back as she had done when he was smaller, "Talk to me", she pleaded as though he was three all over again.

Ellak noted the soothing tones in her voice. He knew that she still regarded him as a child even though he had grown. There was a twinge of regret as he looked into her dark eyes and felt her soft touch. Ravenna had been the figure that taught and encouraged him from a distance, but somehow she had become the ideal of a woman to the young man who looked at her with fascination. She had not changed in all this time. The voice was still the same and even the bearing. Ravenna was the woman he had placed on a pedestal.

"You still wander alone", he said. The tone of his voice had changed too. It had become slightly rougher, but not yet deep. "Still the strangest woman I ever met".

"Taller you may have grown, younger you may be, but if I catch that mouth of yours being rude then I will still cuff you round the ear boy", she said in mock frost.

"You have not aged-"

"The soul can age Ellak", she broke in.

"You appear as young as the day I remember you teaching me how to write my name", he replied evenly.

"That is because children will see those who cared for them as forever young", she said then added with a twinge of regret, "I always thought Quilter would last forever, but he never did-". He didn't know much about her past or where she came from, but Ellak would always remember her long silences in which she would be caught in a moment long played out. Ravenna would have been in the middle of an action or sentence and it would all die away in the silence of her memories. Another similar sentence was left to die away as she remembered the incidents. Ravenna had avoided an explanation for her youth, but the cost had been a painful memory. Ellak stood sharply and then turned to her. She didn't notice him rise.

"I didn't mean to upset you 'Enna", he awkwardly offered her his hand to rise and added, "Forgive me?"

She looked up at him and rose immediately with his careful aid. Ravenna embraced the first born son of Honoria, the Queen of the Empire. Ellak held her as though she was fragile at first. The young man did not know how to embrace such a woman he idolized. He hadn't realized all he did now, five summers ago. It had been simple then.

"Look at you all grown up and now a warrior", she said from over his shoulder. He laughed at her assessment and finally hugged Ravenna. The thoughts of her as a woman fled his mind and all he held was the Priestess who chased away the childish demons of the dark night. Ellak smiled as she went straight to the point with her next words. "What did you come to find me for?"

"I came to see my childhood teacher most importantly, but also-"

The young Ellak never finished his sentence as Ravenna released her light hold on him and turned sharply. It was unexpected and it stopped him because he never thought it possible for her to act in such a nervous gesture. Why, even the young woman Ellak was going to marry was based around the idea of Ravenna. He had tried to look for a replica of his mother's priestess and found nothing. He had had to settle with a woman of her grace, but nothing of the spirit. It surprised him that her feathers had been ruffled soo easily by something or more precisely, someone.

Ravenna, herself, had turned sharply towards the heavy presence in her mind. She thought she might have been imagining things at first, but then the darker presence became known. The dark figure of the Count appeared in her line of vision with the light mist swirling at his feet. He did not look amused as he leisurely advanced.


	14. A Possessive Hold

**It's 1.35am and I finished it...yay...lol**

**Good Artemis, the "corn" at the end of this is really bad in my opinion, but I wanted it and I know YOU wanted it tooooooo...**

**14. A Possessive Hold**

She saw his expression and did not care to contemplate what he thought he was witnessing. Ravenna sighed inwardly and could literally taste his suspicion at finding her out alone with Ellak. _Not that he knows who Ellak even is to me. _She was harsh and lacked pity in her judgment. It was her usual way. With slower actions this time, Ravenna turned back towards the young man who was gazing at the approaching man with something like awe in his eyes.

"What did you come here for?" She asked calmly and received no reply. Ellak was still looking over her shoulder at the darker figure behind her. She had not heard his footfall when she had been watching him; Ravenna had no idea if the Count had reached the area behind her yet. "Ellak?" She asked the young man again with a certain amount of impatience in her tone.

"What?" Ellak forced his eyes to drop back down to the woman before him. "I'm sorry what did you-"

"_Listen _to me Ellak", she said. The darker presence could be felt on the breaches of her mind. He expected her to turn around and introduce the two. She was about to refuse flatly, but it appeared that the young man opposite her made the decision for them.

"That's _the_ General", he said to Ravenna whilst looking over he shoulder again. "The greatest-"

"Ellak, I don't care about your military antics right at this pivotal moment in time". She moved to catch his gaze, "Are you going to ever answer my question?"

"Yes".

"Well?"

"Will you answer mine in return?" He asked cheekily.

"Will you appreciate the fangs of a large, white, wolf sinking slowly into your hind quarters?" Ravenna retorted playfully.

The young man smiled.

The friendly banter between the two did not impress the dark and brooding figure behind her.

Ellak sighed and shrugged his broad shoulders, "As you would have expected of me, I came to visit my father first and then my mother. My father told me to tell you that he would wish to see you before the end of the day". The young man then added slyly, "Apparently you've been avoiding the royal guard again and he's not best impressed that they were not able to find you last night".

Ravenna rolled her eyes and said, "It is not my fault they don't like the dark and were too stupid to find me in time".

"Not everyone has the guts to go on night time walks through the dark of these gardens-"

"Guts has very little to do with it-"

"Please!" He held up his hands in a gesture of mercy, "Not another lesson in ethics and morality, I have had enough and at my age it is surely enough my good Priestess".

She granted his plea and simply went to link her arm in his, "A man is never too old to be humbled". Ravenna began to walk away from the clearing with the young man. The last comment had been aimed at the dark aura behind her.

"But it is time for my question", the young man broached hesitantly.

"Well", she stopped, released him and sighed. Ravenna knew what was coming, but prolonged it as long as possible, "I have Attila to see, I have matters of my own to discuss with your dear, dear father".

"Will you not introduce me?"

"Why Ellak, to whom?" She asked innocently.

"Don't play coy with me priestess-"

"Did they teach you that cursed mouth of yours in that training camp of yours too? Where is the sweet little boy I grew found of?"

Ellak wasn't even paying her close attention anymore; his hero worshipping eyes were looking behind her. It was odd in her eyes. So far, the majority of men feared him. Those that she had seen feared him, but this young man was looking as though a hero had just walked into his day. The apparel of the young man then grabbed her attention and the reasoning behind it all became apparent. Ellak was hoping to become as great as the favored general of his father.

_What an interesting choice of role model_, she deliberately thought out aloud. Ravenna did not turn around, but heard the answering laugh.

_**Can you blame the young buck for wanting all I have?**_

_That was not an opening for you to pry into my own conversation Dracula._

_**My conversation is that boring? So boring that you must make do with talking to yourself?**_

"Why my dear Count, what ever are you doing about at this hour of the morning?" Ravenna whirled around to meet his eyes. Ellak watched her address the general in an extremely flippant manner, "I had thought you would be still asleep".

"And do I dare ask why you would have come to such a conclusion?" His tone conveyed mild amusement.

"I thought you had most probably drunk yourself into a coma with Attila", she suggested sweetly. "That or perhaps found the company of a whore".

Ellak made a choking noise from behind her.

_**Really Ravenna? I don't recall you making the offer.**_

Far from being riled, she saw that he was finding the _conversation _amusing. Poor Ellak was beside himself. She could certainly feel the tension and stress seeping off him in numerous waves. She remembered his prescence next to her.

_Be nice to him or you risk my wrath Count-_

**_Does the punishment include tying me down with silk scarves? _**His voice, in her mind, had the nerve to brush along her sense with devastating sensuality. In reality they stood looking into each others eyes in complete silence. The only sound in Ellak's ears was the slight rustling of the branches. In their mental state, she could literally taste the mocking smile that accompanied his thoughts.

_You wish-_

_**I dream actually.**_

She sighed aloud at his amusement and Ellak looked at her strangely.

_**You made such a mortal slip...**_

_What do expect fool? You distracted me and besides I am mortal. _She hardened her thoughts and threw her final order at him, _Be nice to Ellak._

Without anything else communicated between the two, the general advanced on the young man. She could feel Ellak stand straighter as he approached. Ravenna did not move and forced the _great _general to make accommodations in his route. Dracula reached the young man, grasped his hand and shoulder in a firm welcoming gesture. The man had adhered to her wishes.

"Good morning Ellak", he said with high and commanding tones.

"You know my name", replied an awe struck Ellak.

_So immortality doesn't make you immune to the tragedy of mortal mistakes eh?_

All the immortal Vampyre did was dart a look of annoyance, but his quick wit made up for it. He would use her as an excuse to recover lost ground. "Of course I know your name. I have heard such promising things from the Hellenes and Ravenna of course", he added slyly. The young man smiled till Ravenna thought his face might split.

"It is an honor to meet a man that I have studied and looked up to since my childhood", replied Ellak.

Ravenna couldn't believe it when he didn't even attempt a humble response. All he did was stand there in the mist and soak up the praise. Worst of all, he looked like the sort who deserved it. She rolled her eyes at the thought of where her actual thoughts had been leading her. Disgust at the weakness of her flesh riddled her inaudible mutterings. The two men present did not notice her slip. They were in the process of apparently deep conversation. The general appeared to be rather taken with the young apprentice who soaked in every word he spoke. The two had even started to walk away from where she stood; they now walked at a sedate pace in the opposite direction. Several minutes passed and she had thought that the two had completely forgotten all about her. Funny how she was happy to sit back on the bench and simply watch the men talk.

"'Enna!" She heard Ellak call and opened her eyes immediately looking towards him. "Don't forget my message". The young man began to walk in the direction which he had come.

"The one you eventually black mailed me with?" She returned and he heard her despite the growing distance between them. All the young man did was smile and continue on his way. Ravenna stood from the bench and walked forward slightly, "And now you're just leaving like that Ellak?" She received no reply as he had already disappeared. Ravenna glared at the man dressed entirely in black. He smiled a charming smile and held out his hands in a defenseless gesture. She said, "I said be nice to him, not get rid of him!"

"But he left you in my capable hands soo willingly my dear", he replied and then added a comment that displayed his discomfort surrounding Ellak and herself, "Would you prefer _his _company rather than _mine_?"

"Don't be childish now", she said as she pulled at the black cord at her throat. The deep black coat fell off her shoulders to reveal the blue of the material beneath. With both hands she threw the heavy fabric in his direction, "Make yourself useful and carry a ladies coat". He caught it smoothly and went to follow her as she went deeper into the gardens.

"Can you even see where you are going?"

"I'm not best impressed with you _child, _so I suggest that you remain silent for the present", she said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Ravenna made her way along the twisted path that vines grew across until she stopped suddenly.

"Where on Earth are we going Ravenna?"

She gave him no reply and continued to walk further into the twisted and wild garden.

"Must you always be scrambling about in the middle of nowhere?" He drawled.

"I happen to like _scrambling about_", she said without looking at him. "We all have our restrictions".

"Do we now?" He remained silent for a while then gave in to his curiosity, "What are my humble restrictions?"

"Arrogance", she muttered.

He laughed to himself before he said, "Would not you prefer to be in front of a roaring fire warming your mortal flesh?"

"The fact I can bleed and hurt is not thrilling, but must you refer to such things as if it was a _terrible _weakness?" She turned and faced him with one hand resting on the rough bark of a tree. "I need to be out here". Ravenna then turned from his puzzled gaze.

"_Need _or _Want?"_

"I doubt I should be telling you of all people", she stopped and looked at him behind her again, "Mind you, I put faith at least a _small _amount of faith in you".

"I'm touched".

"So you should be", she was about to turn away again, but he stopped her with his words.

"Well my dear?"

"Take me away from the light of the sun or moon and watch me die in slow belated breaths". Her words had been slow and a far away look had become known in her eyes. He was not sure of what to make of it all. The mention of her death did nothing for a state of equilibrium.

"Poetic words", was all he had to say.

"They were given to me by the one known as White", she replied. He remained silent and she said, "You don't know White. Don't worry; just as well, he hates people".

Ravenna looked left then right and left again. She set off in another direction and wasn't paying enough attention when she pushed past a bramble. It flicked back sharply and caught her on the shoulder.

"Lost and in need of my help yet?" He drawled from behind her.

"You don't even know where I am going idiot", she replied.

From the path she turned right and continued through the wild and overgrown area until she pushed at a low lying branch that gave way to reveal what she had been in search of. The green branch gave way to a small section of embankment. It was covered in lush grass that had been kept that way by the lake it resided by. The man made pooling of water stretched like glass from the bank all the way into the indefinable misty extremities. She sighed and breathed deep as she absorbed the sight of nature. The white mist hung above the calm surface and not a soul was to found to invade the peace. Ravenna did not mind as he approached her from behind. She felt his cool fingertips on her bare shoulder where the bramble had caught her. The skin was not broken, but it was scratched all the same.

"Be more careful Ravenna", he said softly from behind her.

"Shut up and adsorb the gifts of nature", she replied with little ceremony.

"Oh I am", he said silkily and she turned to look at him.

"What an endless charmer to try to be".

"Who said I was trying?" He raised an eyebrow before continuing, "I am the endless charmer".

She remained silent and so he continued, "You acted as tutor to young master Ellak?"

"I did not _act_ as his tutor", she replied laconically. She felt his silent wait for an answer and eventually gave in, "I taught him history. All manner of Ancient History".

"Such as?" He prompted her to speak. It had been such a long time since he had heard the individual tones. Never monotonous. Soft when she wanted something. Hard when she expected another thing and always addictive to his ears.

"There was and is so much to tell-"

"So tell me", he uttered softly.

"A time when the Assyrians came down from the Tigris in 698BC and devastated Babylon. We discussed how the Assyrian, King Sennacherib, put it differently-"

"How he said it was all done in the name of their God Ashur", he interrupted. Their minds on the same track.

"Yes", she replied simply, paused and then continued, "Do it in the name of religion and all shall be right with a man's soul. Hopefully Ellak will see the good and the bad of conflict".

"Indeed".

She looked at him and noted the glint in his eye. He knew she didn't think he saw the evil side of warfare. In truth they were both guilty of willingly making people suffer. Ravenna, well, she was different because she didn't hide her reasons in religion. "He also studied the revolt of the Medes and Babylonians as they took back their city eighty years later. I remember his horror when I made him look over the forty-five year rule of Nebuchadnezzar as he rebuilt the city of Babylon".

"Social history", he looked away from her, "What a joy".

"If only I knew _you _were soo keen, why I might suggest the reading of Pliny on-"

"Please no", he mock groaned, "Enough of my tutors bored me as a young man". His gaze wondered to the mist that hung above the water and then he said, "Did not he enjoy the embellished tale of the Hanging Gardens".

"Which tale would that be my dear?"

"Why the tale of how Nebuchadnezzar built those beautiful gardens for his homesick wife".

"She sat by the window looking out over the dry, dusty plains and wished for the lush landscape of the Median land. Queen Amytis if I remember correctly. The union between the Babylonian and Median was essential in providing a stable power unit".

He sighed and turned to her, "You miss the point my dear".

She stood with a slight smile playing upon her lips. He turned to look at her. They stood facing each other and he noticed that she stood nearly as tall as he did.

"You miss the magnificent act of undying love for another", he husked.

"I will agree with you Count that it is romantic to the point of obscene", she replied and smiled.

"Do you now?"

"I do indeed".

"You will not object to my gift to you then?"

"You have a gift for me?"

"I was contemplating a gift to equal the creature before me, but I found nothing to compare. Jewels are useless and you have no wish for anything else I possess", he rolled his eyes, "Horribly independent".

"But you have found one?" She asked curiously.

"That I have", he replied mysteriously. The conversation about tutor ledge had indeed sparked an idea in his head. She would recognize the act of devotion.

She surprised him by taking a completely different tract of conversation, "I find it highly irritating whenever the _great _general surfaces".

"Really?"

"Yes actually-"

"Don't be bitter because I'm better than you are-"

"You think so Count?" She was now looking at him square in the eye. He was mocking her with his gaze. "Well, at least I look better than you in black", she finished.

A debatable "Hmmm" was all he had to say.

She turned back to look out across the surface of the water. A cool breeze came off the water, but it did not chill either of them. The thicket of forest shrubbery grew in abundance around the edges of the water. Hardly anyone ever came out this far. The area had been originally intended for the Eastern Palace, however, that had never been realized. War after campaign after war had claimed the attention of the Huns. Similar to the Spartans, they had never really left anything for the rest of the world to remember them by. All they left was either the fear or hatred in the hearts of others. As a result the branches of old trees stretched out low onto the water from the banks. A particularly knarled and old trunk grew near the man and the woman.

"You took Ellak away from me", she accused as they both looked out over the water. "And your arrogance is terrible!"

"You didn't need to see him any longer", he replied shortly.

"He is an adorable child".

"_He _is a fully grown man", he glanced at her briefly and then continued, "Would you rather have his company than mine?"

"I told you to stop being childish", she said whilst folding her arms under her breasts. "There was no need to send him packing".

"How do you know I sent him anywhere?" He asked her curiously. He had indeed suggested to the young buck that he was required elsewhere.

"It was absolutely sickening to witness the adoration that boy showered on you!"

"All of it deserved of course my dear".

"You make me sick".

He watched her figure for a while and then asked, "You feel for that, that young man?"

She replied without thinking what his lightly spoken words hinted at, "Of course I do, don't ask such simple questions". A silence followed in the wake of her words. Not far from where they stood, a lone fishing eagle set off from his perch and glided low over the smooth glass of the water. The sharp claws extended with precision and struck the glossy surface with force. Small spews of water erupted from the impact and the eagle flew higher with its silver prize clutched tight within the secure hold.

"Is he what you meant by _lovers of the priestess_?"

"Oh for the sweet love of Dionysus!" She turned with the urge to strike him, but he wasn't beside or behind her. Ravenna turned in a circle and finally saw him positioned rather comfortably on the old trunk that stretched over the deep water. "What the hell are you doing over there?" She growled at him.

"Call it anticipating your violent reaction for now-"

"That didn't require a bloody answer!"

"A priestess that uses such colorful language-"

"Refrain from your sarcastic urges or I will wring your neck myself!" Her final words rang out in the silence of the area. She stood glowering at him while he looked back at her with no expression.

"Is he a lover of the unorthodox priestess?"

_How can you ask such a thing?_

"Answer me", he looked at her stony profile and asked again, "Answer me Ravenna".

"I resent you asking-"

"I said answer me woman", he said with less patience.

"Do I look like I am actually going to give in to your commands?" She asked with insolence. "Who gave you the title _master?"_

He slammed a hand down on the old trunk he rested on, took a deep and pointless breath whilst looking into the depths of the chilled water. He raised his left hand over the deep water and dropped her dark cloak into the darker water. It lingered on the surface and then sank.

"How mature _master", _she said and it irritated him further.

"Better _it _than your frustrating neck", he grated. He looked at her and said, "I ask you the same question again in more civil tones. Is _he _or was _he _your lover Ravenna?"

"First you call my tricks innocent and now you accuse me like I'm a whore", she spat.

"Must we always end in disagreements?"

"Must you always demand and presume?" She retorted.

A silent battle of wills commenced with neither side the victor in the end.

"Tell me or I'll throw myself in and never surface".

"What?" She asked confused.

"Last chance Ravenna", he said quickly.

"What?" She repeated with even less comprehension than before.

The meaning only hit Ravenna when she saw him sink beneath the cold and dark water. The fool had allowed himself to plunge into its icy depths. Well, if he thought that basic black mail was going to get him an answer than he was sincerely mistaken. Despite her harsh resolutions, to let him rot and try with all his might to get her to cave in to his will, she had to fight the urge to cry out in panic. The last of the ripples had disappeared and she forced herself to turn her back to the awful, desolate sight.

He was a Vampyre for heaven's sake. He would be fine. Wouldn't he? But what experience did she have of Vampyres, she knew some of the basics, but then again, where did the myth start and the fact begin about such things? She turned her head slightly and strained to hear something, anything that might tell her he had given up and risen to the surface. Ravenna felt panic begin to creep up her spine. It began to feel like forever; in fact it had only been a few moments.

She closed her eyes tightly and gave up to her worry.

Ravenna turned and went straight for the water. The icy water caused jagged pains in her mortal flesh and the dark of the water soaked the soft cotton of her clothing. She felt dragged and pulled down by the dark water, but continued to force her way to where she had last seen him. The water reached her neck and continued rising as she neared the spot. Ravenna took a much needed breath and ducked beneath the cold water. She opened her eyes beneath the surface and was met by nothing but black. The cold was starting to affect her weak mortal body as she spluttered for air on rising and started to shiver uncontrollably. Ravenna turned in a circle looking in all directions and saw nothing, but the smooth glass of the water in all of the directions around her. Her arms fanned desperately around her and her wet hair threatened to choke her.

"Ravenna", came a familiar voice from behind her.

She felt strong arms wrap around her middle that caused her struggling to cease. Ravenna twisted to gaze at him unharmed and perhaps a little surprised to have seen her go in search of him.

"You bastard", she choked and shivered violently. Despite her harsh words, she twisted completely in his grip to place both her hands around his neck. She clung on tightly with her shivering form close to his and her head placed against his shoulder. It was stupid to have worried, but she felt extremely relieved to see him unharmed. He said nothing, but carried her out of the water and laid her gently down on the grass. The water trailed over them both.

She lay on the thick grass looking up at him with darkened eyelashes. The wet material clung to her figure like a lover's caress and tiny diamond droplets covered her exposed neck, shoulders and arms. Her hair had become darker from the water and was spread across the grass. He leant over her with cold water dripping from his classical features onto her own. His own hair was wet and had partially come loose. He watched avidly as the breeze blew across her and caused her skin to tighten over her flesh. Flesh that he ached to possess.

"No he was not", she said.

Both his large hands were placed on either side of her head. He brought himself closer to her and said, "That is all I wanted to hear my love". He began to trail light kisses along her delicate jaw line and she tilted her chin to allow his ministrations. "I'm sure he'll be relieved that I won't be coming after his head". She laughed lightly at his words and he moved to rest on one knee while a hand found contact with the smooth skin of her thigh beneath the clinging wet material.

"You are still a scheming and amoral bastard", she breathed.

"Perhaps", he muttered hoarsely whilst making his way down her throat. His hand trailed to the inside of her thigh. There his fingertips rotated against the warm silken quality of her skin. It made him feel alive and he drew away from her neck to plunder the riches of her full lips. She shivered from the cold again, despite the growing heat between the two. He had to drag himself from the temptation she offered willingly to him alone. Later he would think that she was a fool to be so blindly trusting of him. He looked back down at her and felt trapped all over again.

"I am sorry meu dragoste, but not now and not like this", he said and kissed her forehead in a tender action. "You are freezing and I could never forgive myself if you became ill from what I caused".

She felt touched by his words, encircled her arms around his neck and brought his lips closer to hers as she spoke, "Are you sure Vladislaus?"

"Stop tempting me", he breathed against her lips.

She raised one leg to bend at the knee and caused the material to fall away. He didn't see the action, but he felt the movement beneath him and his imagination filled in the details. Ravenna spoke as he stared at her with his incredibly blue gaze, "Will you at least escort me to my room and perhaps wash my back?"

He laughed at her words and she felt the vibration echo from deep within his chest. He replied at length, "Room yes, but we shall have to see how good you've been for the latter".

"Who needs _good_, when I can simply convince you my love?" The rhetorical question was not answered as she pulled his dark head lower and she passionately kissed him once more.


	15. A Deal Recognized

**15. A Deal Recognized**

"Good morning Ravenna", said the Hun as she swept into the one of the empty feast rooms. The usual strapless white robes graced her figure as she went to stand near the Hun. She had changed from her sodden clothes, but her hair still remained damp in its intricate design. Fine yellow gauze covered her shoulders and the embroidered ends trailed to kiss the stone floor.

"Good morning", she replied evenly as she halted before him. The large doors which she had walked through slammed shut and she was left alone with the Hunnic King.

"Thank you for sending _him_ elsewhere", said the King with his beady eyes fixed upon her.

"Whatever do you mean?" She returned.

"The _General _of course", he said, turned and then faced her again, "Less strange I may be, perhaps even inferior in some stakes, but I am never stupid Ravenna".

Ravenna said nothing and simply regarded the shifty King. She did not like the comparison of _strange_, but chose to say nothing of it.

"I promised you something before the victory of Challons".

"You did", she replied in neutral tones.

The Hun regarded her for some time. There was another one he was never sure of. He had no idea what she was thinking before it was far too late. Today she stood there with her signature style that resembled no other woman in court. Was she a woman? He sometimes found himself pondering. She certainly looked like one, but her bloodthirsty and military mind that lacked the female trait of mercy worried him. She was always alone and appeared to be tied down by neither man nor God. The only thing she remained a close affiliation was the nature of the Earth. She was indeed a mystery to the Hunnic King.

"Well", she prompted.

His thoughts were broken and he continued in speech, "My dear I promised you _freedom of the Empire_. Now I find myself wondering what it was that you meant by such a thing?"

The doors creaked and opened as he finished his last sentence. She turned her head at the noise and several slaves entered carry traveling trunks. One after another. They broke their back carrying the heavy loads into the feast room. Each of the wooden trunks landed on the floor with a heavy thud. After they had delivered their loads, the slave men left the room without a word or glance. Seventeen huge trunks filled the feast room and surrounded the man and woman on all sides.

"My wife has always feared that you would leave sooner or later", he walked over to one of the large wooden trunks and placed a boot upon it, "She swears that you will leave for sure after you have attained all of this". With one of his scarred hands, the lid was lifted to reveal the glow of gold. Her eyes remained focused on the Hun and did not stray to the glint laid out before her. "She did not wish for me to keep my word".

"You think gold was all I wanted?"

"What more does anyone ever want?"

"Don't judge us all by Honoria", she said and walked to where the Hun stood. She looked over the contents of the chest and stated, "You give me soo little Attila, I feel almost cheated".

The Hun smiled, "Remember your place priestess. Humble and obedient without the lust for power".

"A priestess when it fits your agenda Hun", she bit. She stood close to him and it was clear to see that she was the taller.

"All of them are yours Ravenna", he walked around the various trunks, "What you do with it all is entirely your concern". The Hun stopped and laughed aloud. Ravenna turned to glare in his direction as he spoke, "Perhaps you may choose to buy a rather large bone for that over grown dog of yours!"

"How amusing you are", she retorted then added, "Since you appear so agreeable shall we say, and then you will appreciate the mention of my departure".

The smile was wiped from the Hun's face, "You are a member of my Royal Court-"

"Funny, I don't remember you converting to the pagan religion I am in servitude to", she said solemnly.

"Servitude!" The Hun's voice rose, "You are no priestess Ravenna".

"A barbarian telling me what I am", she replied slyly and with enough bite.

"Never forget that you are beneath me Ravenna-"

She made a scoffing noise at his attempt to better her.

"I warn you", he seethed.

"People are always warning me and sometimes things come of it, at other times nothing happens at all", she slammed the lid shut on the gold before addressing him again, "You misunderstand Hun. I was not requesting your blessing; I was being polite and informing you of my coming and very imminent departure".

"Honoria will be crushed", he said trying to play on her feelings. He was sadly disappointed that she appeared to possess very little of them for his beloved wife. Her vanity and pride had made them non-existent.

"Honoria is a grown woman with an Empire to sate her lust for shallow affection", Ravenna said coldly.

"Where were you planning on going?"

"I _will _be traveling deeper into the East-"

"You will not be going anywhere woman", he grated.

"My name is Ravenna and I am not to be referred to as _woman"_, she spat.

"I pray to my _barbaric _gods that your change in mind frame has nothing to do with the _General_", he said in a sage manner.

She darted him a look laced with venomous poison.

"I am no fool Ravenna", he walked around the trunks and closer to her, "My favored ones are watched more closely than they think, especially those that are useful".

"There was I thinking you to be a simple barbarous pig with nothing in his head but an appetite for gluttony. One equaled by only his Queen", she replied.

"Such bitter words you spew from that beautiful mouth of yours", he ambled away from Ravenna towards the trunk that had been brought in last. The Hun lifted the lid and revealed a set of fine silks in the deepest of hues. He did not touch the fabric, but turned to Ravenna as soon as the lid was lifted, "Such bitter words and I even give you a gift of the finest silks". He spread his hands in the direction of the material.

She looked at him and glared.

"Come now Ravenna, call it my apology to you for the words I have spoken", he appeared to entreat.

Like the naive fool she still was, even after soo many years and soo many encounters, she approached the chest taken in by his false words.

"Beware of him Ravenna; things are not always what they appear at first. There are things he hides from you", said the Hun as she came closer to the dark fabric. The Hun watched as she reached for the material and picked it up in her bare hands. Ravenna even dropped her yellow gauze to wrap the cool silk against her bare shoulders. She ran her fingers over the silken material and faced the Hun.

"You are such a contradiction Ravenna".

"No I am not Attila", she said as a strange feeling began to take over. Her skin began to tingle where the fabric caressed her skin.

"So hard, cold and uncompromising". He paused as he noted her sway for a brief instance and then continued, "And yet, yet I find that you are so ignorant and trusting sometimes. You expect the best of people and they forever are letting you down. He will do the same".

"No", she clutched at her heart as the poison began to take affect, "I trust him like no other". She began to struggle for air and fell against on of the laden chests of gold. Ravenna flung the poisoned cloth away from herself and glared at the Hun when he spoke to her.

"I can do nothing, but beg for your forgiveness", he walked closer to her wilting form, "My wife may have her flaws, but she did well in predicting your _imminent _departure. Do not you agree Ravenna?"

Her eyes began to close without her consent and her body was turning to lead. She slumped to the cold floor.

"Those that the Gods bless with such beauty undoubtedly curse their lives", he leaned closer to her as she began to lose her grip on reality, "Can you see the cruelty of the fates priestess?"

The Hun watched her eyes finally close and then hoisted her slack weight into his arms. Without ceremony he walked out of the room filled with her seventeen chests of gold and down to the darkest section of his palace. The Hun dropped her roughly onto the damp stone floor and stood over her still body, "Valuable tools cannot escape my grasp ever Ravenna". A part of the Hun looked at her fallen figure with regret. She lay twisted and had obviously hit her head as she fell from his hold. A dark bruise graced her forehead. Another part saw the securing of his Immortal Empire. What would happen if she went over to the Court of Theodosius? It could mean disaster for Attila. The last segment of his mental ponderings ran along darker lines. He had a Vampyre to be rid of. A Vampyre that, according to reports, was oddly fond of his dark priestess.

The Hun turned his back on the unconscious woman and the solid door slammed shut. She was left in the small space of the dark, damp, and cold cell to awake from the effects of the drugging poison.


	16. Phobia of the Mind

**Good afternoon all.****..  
**

**16. Phobia of the Mind**

The dark of the cell was all consuming. All that she could hear was the sound of her own breathing. The sound seemed pronounced and loud in the silence. Ravenna did not feel at first. The tingling sensation had faded from her flesh and she could smell the rotting damp around her. She thought she was dreaming. She thought that the black before her eyes was the result of the abyss of deep sleep, but the cold seemed all too real. The sinister wet and slimy texture beneath said this was her present reality.

Ravenna was mistaken; this was nothing of a nightmare. She would soon find out why the wolf warned her not to stray from the moon and sun.

The atmosphere was nothing like the embracing and comforting pull of the night. No, it was darker and more deadly. It was man made.

She opened her eyes as wide as they would go. Such a strong female character became frightened by what she saw. It was odd. She had seen nothing at all, but who are we to judge her in the dark? Inexplicable and irrational fear grips the strongest of men when alone in the abyss of the mind. All minds fear what they do not know or understand.

A faint buzz resounded inside her head. It began to ache. Nothing could be seen before her. Ravenna pulled her arm out from under her and attempted to shift. The wet sludge she lay in coat her arm and she could feel it dry in the stagnant air. Her movements were silenced by the black that drowned her senses. She sat up and saw nothing. The cold wet of the floor began to make itself known as her last thoughts came back to her.

_"Valuable tools cannot escape my grasp ever Ravenna". _

The Hun, he had placed her in this place.

"Damn you Attila!" She shouted with overwhelming frustration into the black. Her anger received no response, but the loud echo of her own voice. The strange acoustics of the room made the reply nothing but a mocking echo. Her quick mind began its thinking. _Was there a door? _She was about to stand, but found that the black atmosphere together with the poison of the fabric would not allow her to. Ravenna remained alert, but unable to move further than a foot.

She hesitantly ran her fingers over the floor of her cell of confinement. It was hard, cold and damp. She hated to think what or who was usually left to rot in here. Ravenna could feel the grit between her fingers. A dripping noise could be heard in the background.

_Drip._

_Drip._

From the inexplicable depths of the dark came the sounds regular as clock work. The pounding ache in her head mirrored the perfect timing of the water. The dark confinement was, in the simplest words, no good for her. She knew it well enough. White had warned her never to be separated from the moon or sun.

The need to get out was screaming at her. She needed to move and reach the fresh air. Putting aside the fear of the unknown, she blindly reached behind herself and felt the ancient masonry chippings in the stone work. She let out a breath in a rush and sunk closer to the protection of the wet wall. It was hard and it dug in at places to her soft flesh, but she would back off from the pain. With all her strength she pushed with her feet and slipped twice. On the third time she huddled tightly against the cold stone clinging for her life. Her nails dug into the crumbling mortar between the large stones. Ravenna swallowed and took a deep breath. She fought the rising panic at being alone in the deep dark and reached out with her mind. She called upon the copper fire within in the hope of communicating with something.

Anything.

Anything for the simple security of companionship in the dark.

Ravenna found nothing to comfort her.

She could not even paint a picture of her surroundings. It was nothing, nothing but the dreaded black. She tried again and again. For the first time in an age she was running out of options. No sounds came from the outside of where ever she was. Not even the clink of a key.

_Oh the bastard is clever, _she thought with bitter relish. The entire frame of her confinement had been designed by man. No creatures of the Goddess resided deep under the ground. It was too deep for the creatures and too dark for the Plantae. She found herself alone and powerless.

The moments appeared as hours.

The hours appeared like days.

The gifted woman named Ravenna began to wilt, just as a plant begins to die when ripped from the mother earth. Her head began to feel heavier and it ached worse than before. The last reserves of her mental strength were slowly fading as she continued to battle against the fear in the dark. Her body was pressed closer to the wet wall and her breathing became labored. She was straining against her circumstances. Not even the white of her clothing could be seen. She knew she was holding her hand out before her eyes, but she couldn't see it. It was a terrible fear that gripped at her sanity.

Ravenna, you see, could never be away from the breeze of the wind. As part of her gift, she was also restricted. The woman could never be apart from the wilds of the kingdoms, yet here she had been placed. If only Attila knew that if her circumstances did not change soon, then he would soon lose the creature he had selfishly wished to possess.

She began to lose her frail grip on the reality around her. A new darkness was embracing her. One that she may never wake from. Ravenna fell to the side in the wet and her breathing became slower. She vaguely felt the cold touch her face. One last and final time she reached out begging the kingdoms to respond. None of the five heard their mistress call to them.

She lay unmoving and finally allowed herself to call out for him.

_Vladislaus..._

With her deed done, the dark enveloped her in its menacing fold.


	17. In the Mean Time

**17. In the Mean Time**

"It is a wonder to see that you are _still _here my lord", mumbled the Hun. He had no wish to see this demonic creature. He had done well most of the day. First Ravenna had fallen soo easily into his grasp and the Count hadn't made an appearance yet, but now, well, things became that little bit more complicated for the Hunnic King. Thinking of earlier occurrences, he still couldn't believe it, she was trusting to the point of stupidity. Shrewd and yet so very gullible, beyond belief actually. The Hun had learnt from early on that it was wise to trust no one no matter how long you had known them.

_If only Bleda had followed the same sentiments then he might be alive still, _he thought privately to himself. Attila had indeed murdered his older brother. Not because of hatred or exceptional rivalry or even honor, no, it had been a matter of greed. Bleda simply did not possess enough greed to survive. Attila had been a different matter...

The handsome creature said nothing, but watched the movements of the Hun King with his steely gaze. Dracula sensed the heightened awareness that the King oozed. He could tell that the Hun had been doing all that was _mortally _possible to avoid him. The heart rate of the Hun was also exceptionally telling. He walked towards the man and ignored the earlier and sarcastic tone of voice. The sound of his black Hessian boots echoed along the high walls of the feast room. The overcast sky had still not changed from the morning. Its watery light entered the long, empty feast room and cast shadows from the figures of the two men. "Don't you enjoy my presence Hun?"

"When it is needed", replied the King with a certain amount of discomfort. He then continued to move the conversation further along, "When shall you be departing?"

"Soon", the demon replied with little ceremony.

"How soon?" Hedged the Hun.

A slow smile spread across the aristocratic features of the Vampyre. The demon allowed some moments to pass. He wanted the Hun to flounder in the shallows. There was a certain amount of satisfaction to watch the high and mighty Hun act like a nervous kitten in his presence. The Vampyre lord stood a mere foot away from the discontent mortal and spoke, "You just don't appreciate my presence as you used to Attila".

"I normally understand the reasons for your presence", he hesitated then continued, "Now you linger and I wonder why?" The Hun had the nerve to ask him directly.

"My, my Attila. You are certainly becoming less tactful as your territory expands". The Vampyre sighed in a dramatic vent and then continued, "It is such a pity that you could lose it all soo suddenly".

"And how is that?"

"Mortality is such a trifling concept. I have never personally understood it..." The sentence was left to die away. The Vampyre walked over to the east facing wall that was covered by a particularly large tapestry. The Hunnic Empire stretched from all the known corners of the world. This was the vision of Attila. His "Immortal Empire" that would last thrice as long as the Roman Empire ever could or would for that matter. The dyed red that marked the Hun territory not only served as a marking tool, but also as a poignant symbol. It was the color of the substance that would sustain this vain Empire of his. It was the color of crimson blood.

"How so?" The Hun asked from behind where the Vampyre stood.

Dracula smiled as the arrogance of the King began to play upon his nerves. He continued in speech never the less, "A mortal will spend all of his moments on this earth working for a goal he may never reach. Even when this goal is reached, it will still never be enough. He will fight forever for something he can never take with him. I ask myself what is the point of it all?"

The mocking tone of the Vampyre was now all that was left in the space before Attila. The Hun looked before himself and blinked several times. He had disappeared right in front of him. It was a new trick that the Hun was far from familiar or comfortable with. The deep drawl graced his ears once more from behind him this time, "What is the point of it all when you will simply die Attila". The Hun spun around with wide eyes and the Vampyre smiled maliciously. "Really Attila, calm yourself. I would hate to see you die from shock", he said and then added, "It would be such a waste of my talent".

"Your not needed here anymore so leave", said the Hun with all the courage he could muster. "Return home to your whores".

The Vampyre's patience grated slightly, but he remained calm all the same. He did wish to reach out and snap the insignificant neck of the Hun, but then the whole of the East would be thrown into confusion. That was something he was not particularly interested in causing at this time. There would be time for creating such havoc later. He needed to find her. She was lost to thought.

"If I didn't know better Hun, I would say that your beginning to see yourself as my equal", he retorted as he shifted a stray lock of ebony hair behind his ear. "I hate to think that you don't fear me any longer".

"I fear no-", the Hun stopped and reconsidered his words. "You have plans as I understand it back where you came from. That is all I meant by it".

"My plans are no concern of yours Hun", he said icily. "Things shall come together as I see fit and not when you deem them necessary". The tone of his voice had descended to a growl and a hiss was detectable to a close listener. The Hun foolishly took no heed to the signs of growing anger.

"They shall grow very restless and cause problems on your eventual return, they may even come to find you-"

"Enough!" The face of the demon became known to the Hun. The eyes of the Vampyre glowed and the length of his fangs frightened the brave man called Attila. His hand extended and then slowly clenched into a fist before the eyes of Attila. The image of the pale hand before his eyes blurred slightly. Did it happen to appear black for an instant with long talons? The Hun took and a deep breath and remained silent while the demon controlled himself.

"Since you are soo clearly and evidently hoping to be rid of my menacing presence I will strike a bargain with you", said the Vampyre with a charming smile back in place. It was discomforting to see how quickly his emotions flitted and changed.

"What sort of bargain?" Asked the dispirited King.

"I ask for one thing and on thing only", he paused and then said, "The woman Attila, where is she?"

"I have no daughter to give you Dracula-"

The Hun was cut off by the demented howl of laughter from the Vampyre. The creature turned from him and then gazed at him in disbelief, "Do not play with me _your highness_". The added title was mocking and lacked the sincerity.

"I don't know what you mean-". The Hun went paler and paler as the Vampyre menacingly advanced on him with deliberate measures.

"Do you know _why_ I am hunted and hated my dear Hun?" Attila said nothing, but it was clear from his beady eyes that he understood. His tongue was kept still by the dark gifts of the Vampyre lord. "Then you know what I can and will do to you if you continue this charade".

Attila remained silent of his own free will.

"Do you understand?"

The pride of the King refused him to admit defeat; instead he lowered his eyes to the floor in agreement. It was a small and meek gesture that spoke volumes for the fear that the Vampyre lord inspired in others. The watery quality of the light did nothing to disrupt or take from the awe inspiring sight of a cowering Attila. Attila, one of the greatest conquering Kings was lower than the dark and brooding man opposite him.

"I know very well that you have kept her here through one reason or another dear Attila, but no more", grated the Vampyre. "That woman has never been yours to try and take", he spat.

The Hun glared at him as he thought of the incidences he suggested. Ravenna had blankly refused the Hun even the offer of marriage. At the time he had let it be, well, it was not as if she would have married or kept another man. Attila had seen the refusal as Ravenna keeping her solemn vows to her Goddess. He knew little, but appreciated the chastity of a priestess. It had never angered him; she had kept no other man. He still remained silent in the face of the temperamental Vampyre.

"Where is she Attila?"

"I think she would prefer a mundane life with me than an eternity of heartache with you. My court allows her to disappear, what would you do?" The Hun was possessed to speak his mind, "What would you do, but put her on display along with your other _trinkets_".

"They have nothing to do with this", he frosted.

"What do you think she will do when she finds out about them? Declare her wish to join them in their adoration of you?" The Hun actually laughed and said, "She is a jealous mistress, temperamental like you, and is more likely to kill them in front of you than call any of them _sister_".

"We have discussed already that you have no right to comment on anything I choose to do Attila, need I remind you my friend?" He hissed at the King. The Hun remained silent and he resumed his words, "I want Ravenna, now what have you done with her Hun?"

"Will you go?"

"My dear Hun, you'll never see me again", he watched the disappointed reaction of the Hun as he added, "You'll never see her either". The way the King's face dropped, you would have thought that his favorite toy had been taken away permanently.

"The bottom of the south tower holds a winding staircase, follow it to the bottom and find her you will Dracula", he said in a small voice. "It is a dark cell, so be sure-"

"If I find she is harmed Attila I cannot predict my actions", he grated with barely suppressed anger.

"Then for my sake hurry in all haste _friend"_, replied the Hun.


	18. Revival

**18. Revival**

The staircase would have caused a mortal difficulty, but he was down it in a matter of seconds. The air around him became thicker and layered with stagnent moisture. The dark did not bother him as he descended and the gloom of the atmosphere was nothing to him. His mind was set upon one purpose only. The long corridor at the bottom of the steps had damp walls and the smell was becoming putrid. What Attila kept down here was those that he hated. Why had Ravenna been put here? Well, it was the safest and furthest place the Hun could envision from the wilds of nature. The wolf had not even been able to find her yet.

Eventually the man in black came to a small door. The only one this far along the corridor. It was silent and he waited a moment outside to listen. He closed his eyes and felt the need for concentration, it was barely detectable, but he heard the soft thud of her heart. The door opened of its own accord and he strode inside the narrow cell. Darkness, it was the first thing that enveloped him. Even his sharp eyes needed a minute to adjust to the gloom. For a moment he thought the Hun had sent him on a wild goose chase for he saw no Ravenna, but with rational reasoning he looked again and found what he sought.

She lay on the cold and wet stone with her cheek pressed to the wet. Her back was right beside the wall and her fingernails scraped the stone floor in small, repetitive actions in her unconscious state. He noted the small cuts that covered her hands. She had clung to the jagged stonework in fear, she had been in search of security. Ravenna did not rest with a peaceful look on her face; her shallow _belated_ breaths were dragged in with a look of fear marring her beauty. The man approached her and fell to his knees uncaring of the wet flooring. With gentle hands he lifted her slowly into his grasp. She felt heavy and slack in his hold. Not once did she stir. It worried him and he was reminded that she suffered the effects of mortality. He pushed back her thick hair and called her name softly, "Ravenna". The woman held tight to his broad chest did nothing, but drag in another catching breath. He tried again, **_Ravenna_**. Her head fell against his chest and he was uplifted. She had moved of her own accord. Without further lingering he lifted her into his arms and left the dreary interior of the cell and made for her quarters.

He noticed that as they made it closer to the fresh air she began to mutter inaudibly against his neck. Eventually, as they progressed further, she had wrapped an arm around his neck. By the time he reached her room she was looking up at him with bleary eyes. He felt her gaze and glanced at her, she said, "Don't look at me".

"Why?" He asked whilst adhering to her request.

"Because", she replied slowly and laconically. Her senses had still not organized themselves into order and her speech was slightly slurred. It caused her tones to catch and in effect, be husky.

"I remember you smelling of that damn horse and I never complained", he responded.

"You smell of horse, not I", came the answer.

He smiled and cast her a quick glance. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly again as she had the nights before. There was streak of dirt that ran down her weary features. He was tempted to wipe it off himself, but thought better of it. The white material of her clothing was completely ruined from the dirt she had been thrown in. He entered her apartments and proceeded to lay her down on the divan. She allowed him to lower her and she still kept her eyes closed. She appeared tired, but relieved. He dropped on one knee with concern that she had still not fully recovered. Her voice had lacked spirit. She had not even told him to get out yet; she had asked and told him nothing. He noted that she had not been down there long, but it had had a lasting effect. She lay on her back with her head turned away from him and arms to her sides. He once more removed the thick tresses that lay across her face with gentle care. She didn't move. A dark discoloration was noted by his sharp eyes on her cheekbone. He placed a hand on the flat of her abdomen and slid it up along her rib cage to linger above her heart. There her heart fluttered beneath his hand like a trapped bird. The intimacy of his movements caused her to turn to look at him and a slow smile spread across his features.

"I'm checking you're still alive", he said playfully.

"I told you not to look at me", she said with a sigh.

He responded by sinking his long fingers into her tangled hair and bent closer with his other hand still resting intimately over her heart, "What if _I _like the disheveled appearance?" He murmured silkily.

"Don't be a beast and just adhere to my simple pleas", she protested and then added, "Will it help if I take it back that you don't smell like a horse?"

"Perhaps reconciling the insult might help-"

"You said I smelt like one first you beast!"

"Demon actually my dear, like to see?" He breathed near her lips.

She ignored the offer and continued, "You smell like leather, fresh laundry and..."

"Well?"

"Stop looking at me and I might tell you".

"Your such a vain woman", he sighed and said, "Tell me and then I will leave you for a while".

"I didn't say _leave _ me", she retorted.

"Make up your mind woman-"

"Listen to me inferior _man"_, she said with a smile as she wound him a bit tighter. "Leather, fresh laundry and man".

"Any man?"

"You have that large hand of yours over my heart right now, what do you think idiot?"

"I think I like being the undead at this particular moment", he murmur and then said, "All these pet names for me my dear, you truly do care for me".

"Go you fool", she said and he didn't move. "Kate will see to me".

"Kate?"

"The one who refers to me as _Mistress _constantly, I don't think she knows I have a name-"

"Your too soft on the _help_ my dear", he responded.

She laughed and muttered, "I _was _the help at one point".

"You're the only reason I wondered down into those ghastly kitchens..." He allowed the sentence to slide away and she watched him as he became caught up in a memory she had thought long forgotten. Ravenna herself remembered when she had first laid eyes on him. How long ago it all was. Funny how the emotions and the memories remained untouched in their minds. It all glowed and retained the light of nostalgia despite the passing centuries apart. Oh, he was still the dark stranger that was forever unpredictable that she remained inexplicably drawn to.

"Go", she murmured in the comfortable silence.

"No", he replied with his gaze lingering where his hand rested on her form.

She breathed deep and raised herself onto her elbows. The action pushed away his touch and the hand fell to rest on her lap. She looked at him and said, "I would like to wash the filth from me". He didn't raise his gaze and so she entreated, "Please _Vladislaus_".

"You only use my name when you want me to agree with you".

"I know", she replied simply.

"Why?"

"Because it works my sweet", she dragged herself into a seated position and, in a sharp action, placed the palms of her hands on her forehead. He was forced to rock back slightly in the face of her sudden gesture of pain. He saw her wince and he gently encircled her wrists in his hands and pulled them away from her face. She kept her eyes closed and then opened them when she spoke, "Go, Kate will see to me". She saw his look of hesitation and put on a light air, "And if I catch a Vampyre lurking in the shadows, immortal or not, you will be a very dead man". He didn't smile as she thought he would have, but he allowed his cool fingertips to trail over her heightened color. Her dark eyes gazed back at him with a glassy film.

"Something is wrong and I do not understand it at all", he spoke quietly.

"Do remember those _poetic words_ I spoke in the forest?"

"Yes".

"Then you do understand and don't look at me like that".

"Like what?" He released a breath and continued, "Jumping to conclusions constantly".

"Then stop looking at me like I'm some sort of invalid", she defiantly bit.

He thought of telling her how he had found her. He thought of telling her how vulnerable she looked at that moment. He thought of telling her how he had wanted to make the insignificant barbarian suffer. He thought of telling her about the incredible ache that had taken hold of him when she didn't respond. He said nothing and gave a non committal sigh at her show of obstinacy.

"Now you know my draw backs and I am yet to discover to yours", she spoke and broke the wondering of his thoughts.

"I fear you are my draw back", he said in a half sigh. He thought of all he could have demanded from the Hun and how he had been more than content with her freedom. The conversation might have expanded, but a sound was heard and he turned immediately to glare at the intruder. In fact, he went as far as to stand in front of where Ravenna rested. The "intruder" backed in fear right out of the room and away from the door. He heard Ravenna move behind him and he turned to find her standing a little unsteadily behind him. The man turned immediately and grasped her upper arms in a secure hold. She placed her palms flat on his chest for unconscious support. "I am fine", she softly assured him and said in a stronger voice over his shoulder, "Kate, Kate come back its fine, come back". He was not pleased that her voice caught at the end of her words.

The obviously frightened female advanced on the two individuals and cast fleeting glances at the dark man who pinned her mistress with his gaze. Kate did not like him on sight. There was just something not right about him. Her mistress was a strange one, hot and cold all at once, but his presence was something all the more disturbing. "Mistress?" The young woman named Kate hesitated. She noted the crumpled appearance, the filth and the lack of serenity that her mistress suffered from. She saw how her hair was unusually hanging limply down her back. Oh did she look a mess. The usual spark in her mistress's eyes was non-existent.

"Kate, there you are. I need to wash this filth from me", said Ravenna. She did not even need to finish before the woman named Kate was off on her errand. The woman smiled and pushed at him with her palms, "Now go". He granted her plea and allowed her to sink back onto the couch. "I will be back later", he paused as she looked up at him and sensed his thoughts, "There something I must discuss with you tonight".

"If you don't come in search of me then I will come for you", she said quietly. "I will be waiting for you, now go".

He backed away and turned from her seated figure. The man didn't turn to look at her again until he was standing at the threshold of her chambers. He turned and saw her with her head resting in her bruised hands. He did as she wished and disappeared before Kate returned to take care of her shaken mistress.


	19. Fragile

**19. Fragile**

**Don't you just love it? I managed to have a chapter title that is a movie that RR stars in...okay, doesn't "star" in, but is like you know...a character of description...Okay, now who here has seen "The Touch"? **

**(raises hand)**

**Yep, got my copy from Hong Kong, how cool/sad is that? Thats the furthest I've ever ordered something from...lol**

She raised her head above the hot water and breathed the air that flowed in from the open doors. It was cold and sent light chills across her heated skin. The mud and filth washed off her skin to leave the flawless perfection of before. Tiny ripples made their way across the small expanse of water as she moved. A dark discoloration remained upon her cheekbone. Ravenna submerged beneath the heated water once more and pushed her long hair from her face as she rose. She leaned back against the side of the free standing porcelain bath and inhaled the balm of the night air that crept in. The dark of the night had descended and she was reminded of earlier events. Her dark eyes watched the soapy water before her while her hands began to grip the sides of the bath.

Ravenna had not felt true fear in a very long time. It was usually her who administered it in small doses to the outside world, not the other way round. She still couldn't comprehend the depths of despair she had been sent to. Was she that fragile? To have been dragged back to this Earth for soo long and find that it could be all taken away in less than a day. Did she hate her mortality for the weak creature it sometimes made her? She didn't know or care to contemplate. Pain was just something to live with. There is a certain amount of satisfaction in a little amount of pain. Did not it make all the highs worthwhile? It made her think of the man or creature who had taken her from the darkest depths of her paralyzing fear. It made her think, _Was it the fear or the poetic words _that had caused her weakness? Whatever it was, he was the one who had taken her away from it. He had come when she had called.

She pulled herself from the water and it trailed down over her graceful line. She then reached for a yard of linen and wrapped it tightly around her body. Her long hair dripped down her back as she padded barefoot over to her bed. Laid out before her, by Kate, were garments of red and black. How that young woman managed to anticipate the color change of her mistress was a mystery even to Ravenna. Without another thought, Ravenna used the linen to absorb the tiny droplets of water that covered her form. The task completed, she donned the strapless red gown that created a crimson pool at her bare feet. Kate appeared at the precise moment to beckon her mistress to sit before her. With care, the other woman dried and brushed the thick, auburn tresses of her mistress. When the first half of her task was completed, her mistress unexpectedly stopped her from placing the abundant locks into an intricate design. Ravenna placed her hands behind her head to halt Kate in her task, "Leave it down". The other woman did as she was bid and left the rich mass to fall to the small of her mistress's back.

Ravenna moved with the red material following in her wake. She ran her fingertips over the strange silver band on her arm and turned back to Kate who stood watching her with slight curiosity. It seemed in her eyes that the mistress was nervous. "Kohl my eyes", she said.

"But mistress, it is late at night, why-"

Kate was cut off by an abrupt, "Now", followed by a softer, "Please Kate". The woman did as she was bid. The burnt spiln of charcoal was delicately applied to highlight the dark of her eyes. She blinked and her own long lashes completed the set. Kate sighed and stood back to look at the woman before her.

"You look lovely-"

"Despite the mark I received today", Ravenna replied with one hand running over the sensitive spot on her cheek. "Thank you Kate, it is late". She walked over to the bed and picked up the black shawl from the silken cover that was to protect her from the chill of the night air. Ravenna threw it over the couch back with little ceremony. She turned her even darker eyes on Kate who stood and watched her actions. When the other woman didn't move or speak she said, "It is late, goodnight Kate". Kate immediately muttered a "goodnight" and left clicking the large wooden door shut behind her.

Ravenna was left on her own in the middle of her chambers. The night poured in and coated everything in a soft glow. She ran her fingers through her, now, soft and fragrant locks. It came over to one side in an attempt to hide the discoloration that marred the honey tones of her skin. It appeared, again, that she was nervously anticipating someone. She walked towards the balcony and then stood holding a flowering bud in between her fingers. It felt good to be amongst her blooms again and she felt stronger and less weary. This is what she had needed. Fresh air. She lowered her face to the wonderful bloom and inhaled the sweet perfume of Mother Nature.

Ravenna rose slowly from her bent position as she felt his presence behind her. She did not turn around and simply stood, but she felt his cool fingertips graze her exposed flesh as he placed the black lace shawl around her shoulders. The same shawl she had discarded earlier. His hands lingered and trailed over the fine lace as he inhaled the fragrance of her hair. She turned and felt his hands move to her waist and neck. She saw that he had lost the worried look as she gazed deep into his orbs.

"How can your touch be so cold?" She said and moved his hand away from her neck. "How can your eyes remain that glacial blue when they look at me?" She continued and removed his other hand away from her waist. "How can you appear and feel soo cold when I, a mere mortal, can sense the lust radiating off you in waves of _gigantic_ proportion?" She asked as she stood before him without his touch upon his flesh. Ravenna dropped the black lace to rest on her elbows and she watched as a devilishly charming smile graced his classical features.

"We are all our own contradictions my dearest Ravenna, but as much as I love the sight of your exquisite flesh, you shall be cold-"

"How would you know if it is?" She asked him by surprise.

"I can see it will be cold tonight-"

"No, I never meant that and you know I didn't mean such a trivial thing", she cut him off. She dropped the lace entirely and stood before him with her luscious hair tumbling over her bare shoulders. His eyes went to the lace on the stone floor and then to her mocking eyes. His gaze did not dare travel along her tempting form.

"You look fully recovered and divinely enchanting this evening Ravenna", he replied smoothly.

"Avoiding my question Count?"

"It was preposterously forward-"

"A simple question my dear", she broke in. "What would you know of the _exquisite _qualities of my flesh?"

He dropped to pick up the fine lace that she had dropped. She took it slowly from his fingers as he rose. The delicate and silken material slid sensually through his fingertips as she captured him in her dark gaze. Before the last of the material left his grip, she had an answer, "Because I know". Her light laughter broke her hypnotic hold on him and she lowered herself onto the wide ledge of the balcony. Ravenna had placed herself on the wide ledge that the wild ivy grew over. She rested on the back of her hands with her bare feet resting lightly on the ledge. The deep red was strewn across the green of the foliage.

"Fall off and I will kill you myself", he said from where he stood.

She rolled her eyes at his tone and continued to look out at the night, very much aware of his presence. She felt his eyes on her body; it gave her a certain sense of satisfaction that she still held some power over his senses. How much, she had yet to test.

"We were never allowed a moment, you and I", he said and the tone of her voice sent her thinking.

Without any movement she uttered, "Perhaps".

"I regret that fact", he said remorsefully.

She turned sharply with a small smile playing upon her lips, "Don't start".

"What?"

Ravenna swung her long legs down from the wide ledge and now sat facing him with the night sky at her back, "I recall a particular night when you were allowed a _moment_, as you so delicately phrased it".

"You don't recall it or regret it as I avidly do", he replied. The comment and look took her aback for some reason. She didn't expect him to remember such a night long ago.

"You didn't want me-"

He sighed and approached her, "You were always the _most _frustrating and contradicting woman I _ever_ met".

"Am not-"

"Shhh", he uttered softly whilst placing his fingertips against her lips. She stilled and looked up at his tall dark figure before her. "I wanted you as my wife Ravenna, not as my mistress. I told you that night that I wasn't prepared to offer you any less-"

"Oh enough of this foolery", she said as she pushed his hands away from the flesh of her lips. Ravenna brushed passed him and walked over the chilled stone floor towards the inner area of her chambers.

His voice stopped her in her tracks and she turned to look at him, "Ravenna don't walk away from me".

The night had indeed become cooler and she felt the cool caress of the wind on her bare skin. "I have Attila to _smite"_, she pronounced with bitter relish.

"No you are not", he said and then added, "You're not doing anything right now".

"Does that include breathing _master_?" She said with enough sarcasm to drown a fish.

"Perfect example of how frustrating you are", he reached for the catch at his throat, the dark cape came loose and was draped over his arm. "Hotter than a dry dessert and then colder than an arctic winter", he said standing opposite her.

She smiled and he thought of the last time she had actually smiled. He was looking at her when she spoke, but at first he did not comprehend her meaning, "It is nice to see that the fates had at least a sense in humor when they entwined our souls in the beginning". She came to stand before him and rested her hands on his chest. Ravenna tilted her head to look at him gazing down at her. He pushed the fall of her hair from her face and exposed the dark bruised mark on her smooth skin. She continued to speak to cover his vent of words, "They say that Vampyres have no souls. They say that they belong to the Devil. They say that your soul belongs to the Devil, but it cannot. Do you know why it can never belong to him Vladislaus?"

"Why?" He asked her softly.

"Because it was already mine three hundred years ago. I captured you first", she whispered.

"That you did my dear. That you did", he said as she slid her hands to wrap around his chest as she embraced him. The cool and dark cotton material was comforting to her as he held her. He took his chances and placed his own dark cape around her shoulders. Despite her sharp tongue this evening, he had his misgivings about her recovery. She did not push the added warmth away and said instead, "But don't you appreciate the color red?"

"You always manage to look-", he did not finish his sentence, but on a second thought began another, "Stop fishing for complements".

"So they are _complements _and not _facts_?_"_

"Ravenna", he warned.

She said nothing, but laughed. The carefree sound traveling along his dead senses with extraordinary affect. She was warm. She was pliant and trusting in his present hold. She was real. It reminded him of her strange state of mortality. Confusing thoughts returned as he thought of her unmoving in the dark on the cold stone floor. He could change that. He could make it happen. He would never have to fret over her again. She would be stronger and forever by his side. He thought of what a splendid Queen of terror she would make...

Ravenna did not think of anything as she allowed his presence and comforting touch enfold her. She felt him in her mind and felt him beneath her fingertips. The warmth of the cape gave her peace and his scent was what she drowned blissfully in. She did not move from his touch as he spoke. Ravenna heard the sounds from deep within his chest.

"Ravenna I must speak with you of other matters", he said.

She did not reply and he repeated the declaration.

"Ravenna, I need to talk to you", he repeated.

"You are talking to me", she replied.

He took her by the shoulders and made her look at him. She sighed and looked at him blankly so he asked a little hesitantly, "Ravenna?"

"I hate it when you use that tone, it always sounds ominous", she replied to his probing.

"I have something to tell you". She remained silent and waited for him to continue. He noted her compliance and did continue, "I did something for you Ravenna".

"Yes", she said carefully.

"How would you like a home?"

"What?"

"You heard what I asked you".

"I don't understand", she replied softly.

"Kelidar", he said the one word and realization crossed her features. "I understand that you are in need of your _own _residence".

"Kelidar", she repeated blindly in disbelief.

"Yes, the fortress of Babok my dear", he watched her response with satisfaction.

"You bought me the _Sapphire of Kelidar_?" She watched him smile at her reaction, "You're giving me a _home_".

"Well I didn't leave it in the ruins it was, meu dragoste, but it is all completed now and yours". He ran his fingertips along the lining of the dark cape that covered her tempting flesh, "Are you pleased?" A slight hesitation on her part caused his expression to falter.

She realized her pause and understood the unease on his part: he thought he might have made a mistake. Ravenna grinned happily like an utter idiot in her joy. She threw herself at him; the dark material fell from her shoulders as she wrapped her long arms around his neck. She lost her usual poise and acted like a child at Christmas with a very dear wish granted. He was forced to stagger back a step with the force at which she flung herself at him.

"If only I had known it was that easy to get you into my arms I wouldn't have bothered with the seduction", he muttered wryly.

"Oh shut up you idiot", she breathed happily. "You bought me a home!"

"You haven't laid those dark eyes of yours on it yet Ravenna-"

"It doesn't matter in the slightest, besides, I trust in your taste".

"Yes, I have chosen a fitting Queen", he said.

She looked at him a little puzzled at his choice of words not fully comprehending what he meant. The elation of his gift was fizzing in her veins as she looked at him, but his choice of words unsettled her. "What?" She asked him.

"That is another matter that has crossed my mind Ravenna-"

"What?"

"Now before you jump to conclusions", he paused as she let go of him in fear of what he was about to say. He had, after all, just warned her not to jump to conclusions. She stood back and watched him as he spoke, "I, yes I, feared your death when I found you unmoving in that gloom. I worried that I had lost you for the second time in our lives. I feared that I had been too late once again". He reached for her and she allowed him to run his fingers through her hair as she looked up at him, "I bought you Babok in Kelidar as a sign of my devotion to you and you alone. This second gift I offer you is born of my fear for your life. My love, I cannot stand the thought of you in pain when I can prevent it", he reached for one of her hands and traced the small grazes across her knuckles. The cool touch relieved the ever present stinging sensation and healed the small wounds. She looked down at her hand in disbelief finding it hard to believe. He continued, "I offer you the chance to share in my dark gift Ravenna. I offer it to you for your own protection. To never be parted from me again and to eventually become my dark Queen".

She stood looking at him for an endless moment then she said, "Become a Vampyre, a Vampyre like you?"

"Become one with me my love", he said and saw her torn in different directions.

The battle that her present mortality waged on her conscience.

The love she held for him sieged the defenses of her common sense and demanded entrance.

What he was pleased to note was the lack of fear, no, it still a matter of principles for Ravenna. Three hundred years could change many things and yet nothing at all.

He took mercy on her and decided that a decision need not be made tonight. So he left it, "Let us leave it for now". There was a look of unconscious gratitude in her eyes. "You must be tired; I forget you need to sleep when I keep you up all these hours". She dropped to pick up his dark cape in hushed silence. He knew she was still thinking if all he had said, despite his attempt to relieve the pressure placed upon her shoulders. She stood there before him with his dark garment in her hands.

"Come", he entreated.

She looked up and realized he had been waiting for her; she clutched the material closer to her. With his gentle guidance, she found herself sitting on the edge of her large bed.

He knelt before her and asked, "Will you still come to Kelidar?"

"Will you come with me?"

He smiled charmingly at her and replied, "Of course I shall. If the truth be told, I was planning on kidnapping you anyway my dear".

"Really?" She asked quietly. "It is a rather large distance, how were you planning to keep me under control?"

"Normally, I would most likely turn into a terrifying demon and scream at you. Naturally you would be petrified and cower before me, but you would probably scream right back at me".

"How civilized", she echoed.

"Yes, it is, but I prefer the barbaric methods of sight transfer-"

"What's that?" A thought came to her and she said something before he had a chance, "See a place, visit, know and return. I remember now".

"Very good my apprentice", he smiled again at her and her face began to brighten beneath the serious facade he had caused. "It is quicker and it doesn't affect me, you on the other hand are knocked out for a considerable amount of time".

"History is far more pleasing than your mechanics", she said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"Perhaps, perhaps, now sleep. I shall be back later for you my dear", he said and didn't touch her, but rose and expected her to immediately lie down to sleep. She remained still watching the floor where he had been. "Ravenna", he said and she looked at him. At that moment she possessed a solemn beauty which stole at his non-existent heart. He couldn't resist the pull of her eyes as he found himself walking towards her and running the back of his hand over her cheek. She turned towards touch and he absorbed the dark cloud that hung over her. He now regretted the words he had spoken.

_You place me between the Devil and the deep blue Sea._

_**No, I have not Ravenna.**_

_For all its draw backs, I like my present state of mortality, but if I do not consent...then I will lose you again. Can you see that whatever I do it will come back to find me again?_

_**I think only of you Ravenna.**_

"You think of your needs too and don't deny it", she said.

"Yes, I am selfish in never wanting to be parted from you", he replied without remorse.

"Goodnight", she said softly and turned her back to him as she rose and then walked away with the dark material in her hands.

"Can't I have my cloak back Ravenna?" He asked.

"No", came the short reply from her retreating back.

"Why?"

"Because it is mine now", she said and turned to look at him, "Your not getting it back anytime soon, but perhaps when it no longer smells of you my dear".

She smiled and so did he.

They both turned and went their separate ways for the present.

**I've always wanted to own the fortress of Babok in Kelidar. **

**Its nice, but u'll hear all about it later...lol**


	20. White, The Old Hag & Dracula

**Ardina: **Right folks a short little chapter that hints at future plans before we return to the emotional saga unfolding...I know, I have no idea where this stuff comes from either...

**Voices 1, 2 & 3 to Ardina with a lot of sarcasm: **I bet your glad were back too...

**Ardina: **(sigh) Well, I suppose the voices in my head were missed...only slightly though. About time you showed up again, college starts soon...hence the mounting stress and voices appearing in my head-

**Voice 1: **Shut up and get on with it.

**Voice 3: **Make sure Windows Media is playing disk 1 of Phantom of the Opera.

**Ardina: **But I felt like listening to the Red Hot Chili Peppers-

**Voice 3: **Now!

**Ardina: **Whatever you say _sensei..._

**20. White, The Old Hag & Dracula**

The night continued in its dark glory to coat the land in a hushed lullaby. Soft melodic sounds were created by the wind that ran across the landscape surrounding the palace of the Hun. The water in the many fountains continued to rush through the crude valves on its never ending journey. Water lapped at the edges of the lovingly carved stone in a slow and lazy movement. The statues themselves shone with the moisture bestowed upon them by the water and remained impassive despite the cool of the caress. It was all quite, but at peace. Figures of humans had left long ago for the land of slumber. The grounds were deserted by all human life. High above the ground, in the east wing, was a balcony that looked over the gardens and subsequently the grand trees. The rustle of the branches traveled to the balcony, past the fragrant blooms and reached the ears of a dark immortal. The cool wind blew in through the open balcony door and caused the dark tendrils of his hair to move gently in the breeze. He stood as a dark figure observing the woman on the bed who was in deep mortal sleep. His blue eyes never left her form.

She was asleep in the middle of the large bed. He had left her earlier in the evening and she had obviously been too weary to change from her red gown. Her crimson wear caressed her figure intimately, like that of a lover, as she lay upon the silk covers. The luxuriant mass of her hair fell across the pillows in glorious abandon without a second thought. It was a dark around him and yet it retained the rich auburn that appealed so to him. Her exposed neck, shoulders and arms drew his gaze as her skin took on a luminous glow in the gloom of the deep night. She lay on her side with the dark material clutched to her heart. He recognized it as the cloak she had refused to give back to him that same evening.

He gave up his meditation and went to lean over her sleeping figure. His hands rested on either side of her body as he looked down at her peaceful features. She was beautiful and so much more. No, she would most certainly be angry with him in the near future for his secrets, but for now he would take advantage of her trust in him. Secrets were never a happy affair and someone would always suffer in some way.

With one of his hands he pulled gently at the material she hung on to. Her fingers held on tight and his gentle efforts were useless for the time being. He sighed without thinking and the cool air brushed over her cheek. The Vampyre stilled as she gave a reaction the disturbance; she murmured softly and moved to rest against his stationary arm. Ravenna submerged beneath the waves of deep sleep once more. He waited and watched her dark lashes rest against the smooth skin of her cheek. He noted her deep and spaced breathing. Without another moments hesitation he slipped the dark fabric from between her fingers with more force. The trivial task completed he contemplated how he was going to get her to release his arm without waking her. No answers presented themselves immediately.

With a flick of the wrist, from his free hand, he spread the dark material of his cloak over her sleeping figure to protect her from the bite of the night air. The fabric settled across the planes of her figure with little need for encouragement. His pale hand contrasted with the dark black of the make shift blanket as he ran his hand along her side. From her shoulder to the curve of her hip. He couldn't help, but make a comparison to a finely crafted ceramic vase. She began to murmur once more in her sleep at the touch of his hand. He bent close to inhale her scent as he whispered words of little consequence. They were tales of what he had done faced in a life, long ago, without her. They were the words he found difficult to admit to her during their conversations. Now she rested in peace beside him and he too felt a similar sense of content with her near him. He trailed the features of her face and eventually gave into temptation by placing a chaste kiss upon her accepting lips. Her hand rose and brushed his chest as she murmured in a sleepy fashion, "Vladislaus". It was never a question. Her dark eyes held a dark glaze and he saw she was more asleep than awake. It did not stop him from pushing his gained advantage as he pulled away only to return and kiss her more fully. An unprepared mind had no time to put together a defense against his onslaught and her passions where allowed free reign over her body. She moved, at his guiding, to lie on her back as he leaned further over her. His hand trailed from the rise of her breast to the curve of her hip as he plundered her mouth.

"Ravenna", he breathed between lustful kisses.

Dracula paid no heed to the room around him. All that mattered at that moment was the pliant and yielding feminine form at his mercy that lay beneath him. He could hear her breathing and pulse increase as the tormenting seconds flew by. He was caught up in long awaited passions he held for this woman. Dracula had no idea that a rather large wolf had been watching him with a malevolent gaze since it appeared. He had no idea that the wolf had lunged for him until the moment was upon him. He no idea until he felt the piercing of his flesh by long canines.

Both the wolf and the Vampyre disappeared with nothing left behind.

Ravenna sat bolt straight a second later. She was wide awake now and breathing fast. _What the?_ She pushed the dark material from her completely and looked around her. The night air blew in from the balcony and rustled the waves of her long hair. Nothing appeared to have been disturbed. Her doors remained locked and she was still in her room. _He was here_. She began to doubt herself, but Ravenna was sure that he had been here. He must have or had she been dreaming? There was nothing, but a peaceful calm surrounding her. _Where was he? Perhaps, perhaps he really wasn't here..._

But the pulsating throb of her lips said otherwise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(DAMN LINE GAP THING WON'T BLOODY WORK)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dracula found himself nursing a bite from a large wolf that was glaring at him maliciously. He presumed that this was the creature Ravenna had spoken of. The bite would not heal by means of his dark gift. At first he did not understand why, then the creature known as White addressed him and he sensed it. It was no ordinary creature, no; the bite he had received was from no ordinary wolf.

_Stay away from my kit_ growled the white wolf.

"She is far from a _kit",_ returned a Count. "And where were you when the Hun threw her into oblivion?"

_You will do no good where she is concerned._

"I think she would say different and was the bite entirely necessary?" Drawled the man.

The wolf glared at the man.

The man glared at the wolf.

The two had been transported away from Ravenna and had arrived in a section of the palace gardens. The trees hid them from view and made the arena darker. A voice from behind brought them both to attention. It was issued from a knarled old woman who held a carved staff in her bony hand. The voice retained a youthful quality despite the appearance of the old hag, "White worries endlessly about his kit and yes, yes the bite was very much deserved". The Vampyre turned to see the witch approaching slowly, "Well, I must say you have grown incredibly handsome Vladislaus since I saw you last, but all this considered I deplore your behaviour. Taking advantage of a sleeping woman". The old hag smiled and made a reprimanding noise in his direction.

"When have you seen me before?" He did not turn his back on the wolf, but moved to accommodate her into his vision, "I would have remembered such a _lady_".

The wolf regarded him silently.

"A very long time ago-"

He noticed the tone of her voice and knew that she meant all those years ago. Dracula forgot about the wolf and turned towards the woman, "You were there-"

_We have always been here demon, before you even had the gall to act soo stupidly and throw your life away!_

The old hag turned her eyes to the wolf, there appeared to be a moment of silent communication between the two that the demon did not comprehend. Whatever was said it caused the wolf to take on a more civil tone. _I do thank you for finding her and taking her away from the Hun._

"You were there", repeated the Count.

"We were", replied the old woman in a mysterious tone.

"If you are her _guardians _then why did you take her from me?"

The wolf looked at the old woman. It was Ilex's place to answer the question for the wolf had wanted nothing to do with the death of Liarna. The wolf had thought the act of the fates unnecessary, the old hag had agreed with the fates.

"It was necessary", she said.

"_Necessary", _repeated the Vampyre in disbelief. "I crumbled and fell without that woman and all you can tell me is that it was _necessary?"_

_Who are you angry for? The pain she suffered or your own selfish desires?_

"Enough from the both of you", cut in the old hag. "What was done was done with reason. She is now the gifted one and untouched by all, except by you Dracula", said the hag and then she continued, "You don't know how frustrating it is to see her as weak as kitten in your presence after all we have tried to instill in her".

"You call her love for me a weakness-"

"I call it a danger, you forget Count that we see all that you have done", replied the sage woman. "You think I care to _protect _her feelings?" The hag cackled and then regarded him with her pale eyes, "White treats her as his _kit, _in my objective, I am protecting the rest of humanity".

"Sounds drastic", said the Count.

"I ask that you do not turn her", said the sage named Ilex simply.

_We ask that you do not turn her._

"Why?"

"You have your plans, keep with them. Take her away from the Hun to Kelidar and romance her if you wish, make her love you that little bit more in the midst of your web of lies", said the old woman viciously. "But do not turn her", the words were issued as a threat in the gloom.

_Reconsider your plans Vampyre, let go of your bitter hatred for man and let it be. Nothing good will come of your war with the Valerious line. Start again with Ravenna-_

"Oh leave it be White, he is cold blooded. What good is appealing to a monster?"

_There is always hope Ilex._

The hag turned her gaze to the wolf and said, "I thought you labelled me as the optimist, but no, it appears that your love for that _kit _of yours makes you see things that do not exist!"

"Why? Why, after all these years can I not selfishly claim her as my own?" He looked at the wolf and Ilex before speaking again, "She and I had no chance together, all because the fates of man felt compelled to throw our destinies at us all too soon?" The Vampyre lord regarded White and the old hag through steely eyes, "I will not be dictated to by these fates once more, and not when it is in my power to change the course of the stars. These are our lives now. They are never yours to meddle in _again_".

Without allowing further comment, the Vampyre disappeared in the mist. The creature known as White and the hag known as Ilex were left alone in the gloom of the night. The wolf met the gaze of the hag and they exchanged a look of understanding.


	21. The Fortress of Babok, Kelidar

**Ardina: **That didn't go as expected...

**Voice 2: **You think?

**Ardina: **Don't use that tone with me, it was NOT my fault-

**Voice 2: **Yes it was, all down to your STUPID impulsive actions. Why couldn't you just accept the invitation, one that you had been excited about for a while now, and not interfere?

**Ardina: **It wasn't my fault; I'm suffering too much for it to be fault. I hate being female for the stupid emotions I suffer from.

**Voice 2: **He'll come round eventually...eventually.

**Ardina: **Okay enough of this foolery, now I just thought of something. Hey Remember, Ravenna's got her own "place" in a place that sounds like the name of your own latest character, oh and their both twenty-eight...great minds think a like...lol

**Voice 3: **Wow, I'm like really impressed.

**Voice 1: **Yeah, not.

**Ardina: **Well I thought it was amusing at the time...Oh and before I forget, this place is ANOTHER real place...So in my depressed state I shall attempt to write a soulful and enjoyable chapter at 23.37 at night 'cos I can't sleep...(sigh)

**21. The Fortress of Babok, Kelidar**

Ravenna rested for some time. He did not disturb her, but waited for her to find him no matter how long it would take. His patience was wearing thin when the second evening arrived, but he still stood in the main foyer calmly. He looked up the grand staircases that lead to the west wing where her room was positioned. That was where he had left her on the first evening. She had been asleep on her feet. It appeared she was still asleep. His gaze dropped to the polished black and white stone work pattern beneath his boots. He sighed and walked to the large reading room to pass the evening.

She awoke just before sunset. The orange streaks of the setting sun extended like fingertips through the large paned glass and into her new room. The soft cotton of the sheet was a blissful caress and she had no wish to move as a result. She explored the new surroundings with her eyes instead. A number of pillows were strewn across the large bed and a few had ended up on the floor along with a number of silken materials. She looked above her and saw that a canopy of black gauze could extend down and create a sensually enclosed atmosphere. Now, however, it had been drawn back and held back by gold rope. She stretched her arms out to her sides and ran her hands over the white cotton. She sat and her gaze fell on the Persian rugs that were strewn around the luxurious room; they covered the smooth stone floor. It was different to her room at the court of the Hun. At the far corner were a large set of double wooden doors that led elsewhere. A dressing screen stood to one corner covered in scenes from an exotic garden. Beautiful birds of paradise resided on the silk screens with their colorful tails falling to the floor. Wood was the material that the writing desk was made from as it rested in another area. Several things rested upon it that she didn't pay close attention to. Ravenna rose from her seated position and made towards the doors of glass. The strapless gown of red still trailing gracefully in her wake. She turned the key in the metal lock and heard the answering click. With one push the balcony doors were opened and the air from the mountains rushed past her in a momentous gust. The doors were flung open and she walked out onto her large balcony that was shaped in a semi circle. A waist height ledge ran around the edge and it was the same color as the whole of her new abode; sandstone. She stood with the palms of her hands resting on the ledge and watched the sun set behind the high mountains. The orange glow remained behind her as she walked back into her room and headed for one of the large closets. She left the glass doors open and the dry wind caused the light, white curtains to be gently buffeted in the breeze. All her clothes and more resided within the wardrobe. Ravenna pulled out a chosen item and flung it over her arm. Ravenna set about dressing and then went in search of her Vladislaus.

She walked around and was surprised to come across servants. For some odd reason she had expected her home to be empty and void of all other life. No, she had been mistaken and found that she had a household at her beck and call. Amongst the numerous rooms, she finally found the man she sought sitting with his head back on a chair in front of a large fire. He had his eyes closed when she entered the reading room and they remained so as she approached softly from behind him. The lavishly decorated room was dominated by a large window towards the west that looked out over the surrounding mountains. It was dark now and the only light came from the huge fire and several candelabras that had been set out and lit. She saw that a book rested open on the small wooden table beside him. Ravenna came closer and saw that it was Xenophon's _Memorabilia_.

"The Spartan General's take on the three charges that caused Socrates death", she said from behind him. "Rather heavy for light reading".

"Xenophon was Athenian my dear, not a Spartan", he drawled with his eyes closed.

"He chose to live in Sparta though during the Pelopponese War I might add", she returned.

"He was born to democracy-"

"But he saw the sense in the Constitution of Lycurgus made by a Spartan and upheld by the descendents of Heracles", she said whilst reaching the back of his chair.

"I will never win when it comes to discussions about the Greeks will I?" He delivered the line with shut eyes.

She ran her fingertips over his cheek and replied, "Never my love". He opened his eyes to look at her when the endearment was delivered and then grasped her wrist. With gentle tugging he attempted to pull her around the chair and into his lap. She came around the chair, but resisted being pulled into his hold. His look asked her, _Why not_?

"Because I'm tired of ruining all my clothes, honestly whenever you're around I have something ruined", she complained.

He laughed tried again, "What if we burned all your clothes?"

"Do I dare ask why?" She said as she still resisted his pull on her wrist.

"Then you wouldn't have to worry anymore", he said mysteriously.

"What would I wear you idiot", she replied. The look in his eyes told her all she had to know and all she did was roll her eyes and say, "I'd die of pneumonia within a week-"

"Don't doubt my abilities at keeping you warm my dear", he said slyly.

She allowed him to draw her in before she retorted playfully, "You despicable devil, how dare you call yourself a _gentleman_". She hovered close to him and gazed into his eyes. She couldn't read all that she saw and he remembered him making a similar comment concerning her own eyes. They were beautiful to gaze into never the less. Without a hesitation she leant even closer and brushed a kiss against his forehead, "Thank you".

"What for?"

"My own home of course you dolt", she returned.

"I expect a larger payment for that meu dragoste", he released her wrists and simply touched her with his gaze. "I expect a lot of gratitude-"

"And what happened to a _sign of devotion_?"

"I'm charming, not a saint", he said.

She gave a response of mock outrage and replied, "Well, you know _Count-_".

"Yes _Priestess"_, he supplied.

She sank gracefully to the luxuriant rug on the floor and the snow white material pooled around her. One of her hands brushed a stray lock of her hair back behind a pin. The silver of her amber studded earrings caught the light that the fire threw out. It flashed every now and then as it swung with her movements. Her eyes were even darker than they had ever been before. "Well, you know Count, I had been thinking in the light of your _devotion",_ she teased. He did not say anything, but watched her all the same. Ravenna raised one of her long legs and the split in the material caused the fabric to fall away from her flesh. She exposed her honeyed flesh to his immediate gaze as she sat on the thick rug before him. "I was thinking of granting one wish that was in my power to give you". She wrapped both her bare arms around her knee, smiled innocently and said, "But now I see that your deeds are forever driven with a scarlet purpose".

"That is a terrible thing to do, I can't imagine the pleasure you must have planning these little things", he returned playfully.

"Planned? Have you never heard of spontaneity Count?" She equally returned. Ravenna pulled at a long and black silk scarf that adorned her neck. The silken material slid easily from around her neck and with it clasped in one hand she lay back on the carpet closing her eyes. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Her skin warmed by the crackling fire. He hadn't needed it, but it had been done all the same for her. "Are you going to sleep again?" He asked with a tad amount of frustration coloring his rich tones.

"If you can't beat them then join them Vladislaus and no I'm not", she offered a wise proverb and then sat up. Without waiting for his offer of help she rose and leant on the arm of his chair. He watched as she wasn't satisfied with this positioning either. She turned to him and reached out to tug him over with her to the chaise. Ravenna wasn't to know and accidentally pulled on the arm that White had sunk his canines into. It had been two days and despite his dark abilities the wound had not completely healed. Her sharp eyes notice him wince as he stood at her insistence. She drew closer to him and said in a concerned tone, "What is it?"

He didn't answer her at first and simply walked past her to another small table beside a chaise. He picked up two glasses that were filled with dark red wine and turned back to her.

"What is the matter with you arm? Tell me", she asked again.

"Nothing", he replied laconically and offered her a crystal flute. She did not take the offer.

"Tell me", she said in a firmer tone.

He saw the look of obstinacy in her eyes and conceded to her wishes, "I met White-"

"What did you do to him?" The man had become indestructible in her eyes. It never occurred to her that _he _could be victimized, so to speak.

"Ravenna, does it ever cross your mind that _it _might have attacked me?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that-"

"If that was a welcoming then I'd hate to experience a goodbye", said the Count and offered her the glass once more.

"What happened?" She did not take the glass.

"We _talked_".

"And?" She prompted him.

He looked at her and said, "We talked about you".

"Oh dear", was all she had to say. She approached him and placed her hand gingerly on his arm, "Does it hurt?"

"It will heal", he told her softly touched by her concern for him. "Drink with me?"

She looked uncertain about the way the topic had been brushed underneath the carpet so quickly and looked at him again. He didn't appear to be hiding anything from her; she thought that perhaps they had _just _talked. Her fingertips brushed his as she took the offering from him. He pulled her with him to sit on the chaise. She followed in his wake and came to curl next to him with her head resting on his chest as they watched the flames together. With his free hand, his fingertips lingered at her hair and then the warm flesh on her bare shoulder and arm.

"Have you thought about what I said Ravenna?"

The sound of the crackling fire was more pronounced the suddenly heavier atmosphere.

"I have", she said quietly.

"And my dear?" He didn't realise, but he waited anxiously for her reply. His hand stilled against her skin as he waited.

"I don't know", she said and rose to look at him with one hand where his heart should have been; "I despair at losing myself. Perhaps we are meant to be here for a short time only".

"You demean something I am-"

"I do not", she returned hotly. "I myself have been around nearly as long as you have been wandering this god forsaken place where the only point to life is conflict!" Her eyes filled with a familiar light.

"Then why is it such a drastic thought to you if you realise that we are not so different?"

She rose from next to him in an aggitated gesture with the glass in her hand. "I have no particular love for mankind, I don't. I think mortal humans are a plague upon the Earth, all they know how to do in their short lives is bicker and burn all the wonders they do create. I hate their ignorance and unwilling nature to learn from their mistakes", she said and then waited a while collecting her thoughts. He looked away from her and placed his glass back on the wooden table next to him. She then finished, "I may not understand them, but I have no wish to make myself a _plague _to them as they are to the earth".

"The idea of survival doesn't appeal to you?"

"It's hard enough to survive at present", she responded angrily and unwittingly clutched the fragile flute in her hand. It shattered in her strangling hold and the pieces dropped to the floor with the wine mingled with her blood.

"Ravenna come to me", he said as he watched her.

She looked across at him and then disobeyed by seating herself back upon the thick rug. Her bloody hand stung, but not as much as the conversation they were holding. She sat with her knee bent and her arms wrapped around it. Her forehead came to rest on her knee. The Vampyre watched her actions with a sigh. He rose and silently came to rest before her bowed head. She jerked slightly as he reached for her injured hand.

"Look at me", he said quietly as if his thoughts were shocking even to his own mind. "A Vampyre cleansing your hand of blood. Am I such a monster? Would you be such a monster?"

She remained silent and still. The woman flinched as he removed a single sliver of glass.

"You denied being Liarna and told me with bitter certainty that she was dead. I did accept it all and even called you Ravenna, but you cannot see through my eyes". He rose from where he had crouched before her, "But I see the same vision and quick temper before me now".

She was still absorbing his comments and held immobile by his delicate touch. When she said nothing and continued to look over his shoulder, he retrieved a white piece of cloth from a pocket. The demon began to tie the linen around her hand with care and rare patience. He noted with curiosity how small tremors skitted along her form every time his cold fingers brushed her warm flesh. The action so slight, that it required the heightened awareness of the undead to register.

"I have never called you a _monster_", she said whilst looking into the flames.

He gazed at her and watched the light from the flames catch the deep red tones in her confined hair. The man completed his task and then spoke to her, "I don't understand your hesitation then-"

One of her hands grasped the lapel of his dark jacket and brought him closer to her while the other was placed over his shoulder. The action took him by surprise and he almost fell on top of her. She smirked as she watched him recover with effortless grace. Both of his hands rested on either side of her seated body as he looked at her.

"Not now, there is no need to talk of it now", she said solemley.

"But-"

"You will not pressure me into consent _Dracula_"she told him shortly. "Besides I have a bone to pick with you first _master"_.

He had to concentrate to keep up with her change in tact as he said, "Oh?"

She responded with a devil gleam in her eye, "I think you took advantage of me a few nights ago-"

"You responded most willingly my dear so I think that hardly counts as _taking advantage_", he defended. She brought one hand to the back of her head as he spoke and pulled at the numerous pins. They fell away with ease and her long hair tumbled over her bare shoulders. He watched the action and ached to run his fingers through the rich mass. She retrieved the long silk scarf from it lay next to her and used it to bring his face closer to hers. She smelled gorgeous and her eyes continued to beckon to him as she spoke, "I will forgive you this once, but mind you, only this once since White wasn't as welcoming as I had hoped".

He smiled charmingly at her word play and pushed her back on the thick carpet to look down at her, "You play dangerous games Ravenna".

She released her light grip on the silk scarf and trailed a hand up between them up over his abdomen and then broad chest. Their eyes met and his blue dared hers to look away. Ravenna did no such thing and even grew bolder, "Why _Dracula?" _She raised herself slightly to bring her lips closer to his ear as her fingertips trailed the protruding muscles of his back," Don't disappoint me and reveal that Vampyres have _odd _bedroom habits". Ravenna finished in a husky tone and dropped back to the floor. Her leg rose and his large hand began to trail along the outside of her leg. From her ankle, calf, knee and finally thigh.

"What a mouth you can possess my dear", he drawled. "This side of you is something that needs further exploring". She smiled at his tone and wandering hands. His long fingertips had now sunk into her hair and she purred teasingly like a cat.

"I find myself free this very evening Count", she suggested. Ravenna did not receive a reply as his own lips trailed her delicate jaw line and she titled her head back on the soft rug. He accepted her actions and began to trail his kisses down the exposed column of her neck. On a sigh of pleasure, her dexterous fingers delved into the dark silk of his hair. He said something in a language she did not understand as his lips met the rise of her breasts and was halted by the white material she wore. His own hand went to take her hands from his hair and he placed them beside her head.

He looked at her.

She looked at him.

"I have loved you deeply for more than three hundred years Vladislaus. I thought you dead and lost to me forever and yet there I was stuck in the memories of you alone. Tell me that you love me and me alone", she said softly in the firelight. Her eyes watched him absorb her words and then respond with care, "It has only ever been you that I hungered for my dear".

"That is lust, not love", she said.

"Would you deny me if it was?" He asked her trying to understand what was conspiring beneath the dark of her eyes. Her mind was something he had no control over or right to enter.

Her words were delivered in a tone resembling bitter sweet sorrow, "I can deny you nothing and that is the saddest truth I have to admit".

"No my dear, never the worst thing to admit", he husked close to her lips and rose pulling her with him. He sensed her surprise and his grip gentled. She stood before him with her hair falling over her bare shoulders. The beat of her heart remained in his ears and her pulsating lips beckoned to him. "Three hundred years and I still can't let you go", he said to her as she stood opposite him. He gently encircled his arms around her body and had her look up at him, "You and I are a never ending circle that cannot be broken, not even if you wanted to Ravenna". She remained close to him as he brought his hands close to either side of her head and kissed her. It was her hands that clutched desperately to the dark lapels of his jacket. It was she that dived head long into the simple kiss. Her eyes closed and she focused on the sensation of his lips capturing hers. Ravenna did not note the strange feeling that overcame her as he took her from the reading room to her own chambers. Ravenna did not notice the change in scene until he stood with her in his arms near her own bed.

"You are not afraid of me I trust Ravenna?" He asked her when she froze briefly in his hold.

"Never", she said with crystal clarity.

"But?" He prompted as he held her closer yet and ran his fingers over the soft material covering her flesh.

"But have patience with me _master_", she returned disliking his questioning and mocking gaze.

"You shall have to pay close attention my potential grasshopper", he drawled.

"Why I'll-", she was never allowed to finish her insult as he captured her lips in a kiss. She did nothing to back away from it, but plunged once more in the vortex of his touch. One of his hands found the small of her back while the other had its fingertips pressed beneath the fall of her soft hair. Ravenna had her arms tucked beneath his and her fingertips gradually trailed up and down the muscles of his back. He was content for the moment to plunder the luscious fruit of her mouth, she wanted more of him. With her stronger hand she removed the buttons of his jacket from their moorings and forced him to break contact with her lips as he was made to shrug the garment off. He laughed throatily briefly and then went back to his previous task with avid enthusiasm. She further more tugged the dark shirt away from his body until she was able to splay both hands over his pale flesh possessively. Next, her dexterous fingers found the belt on his lower clothing. He felt her vicious tug at the leather accessory and released her lips to gaze at her. There he stood in a state of uneasy undress while she remained untouched, "Do I learn fast enough _master_?" The room was a sweep of darkness and each breath was magnified by the heated silence between them.

"Perhaps a little to fast meu dragoste", he answered in a rich accent. He went to lean closer to her again and pulled her hair to fall down her back from behind her. His nose found the sensitive flesh just below her ear and he said, "How like an _Eastern Potentate _to be soo vastly over dressed for the occasion". His agile fingers made short work of the white gown and he slid it down slowly over the curves of her form to eventually pool at her feet. To his immense disappoint and prolonged agony, she wore a fetching corselette beneath the white material and all he said in the face of his growing impatience was, "Take it off". She made him wait a few moments and then moved. Without looking at him she slid off her soft kid pumps and stepped out of the pooling of fabric. Her long and bare legs carried her slowly to the other side of her bed. In the gloom his blue eyes watched her crawl on her hands and knees to the center of the bed before him and then sit with her knees bent and to one side. Her dark eyes remained fixed to his blue as she reached behind her back and began to unlace the corset. With her task completed she threw the garment at him and she felt his gaze on the pale rise of her breasts as the watery gloom from the stars filtered in through the open balcony doors. She felt self-conscious under his scrutiny and wrapped her arms around herself with a downcast gaze. She heard the fluttering of the curtains in the dry dessert breeze. She felt him approach her and then the thud of each boot hitting the floor. The large bed moved slightly as his weight became known.

The man hesitantly reached out to touch the creature that had haunted soo many of his dreams for soo many years. His fingertips made contact with real, warm and silken flesh. Ravenna gazed at him with nothing, but the trust only to be found in the deepest of hearts. His lips touched hers sweetly and he coaxed her to lie back on the soft white cotton beneath her. One hand found her hair and the other found the curve of her hip. Without further delay the black gauze was released of its own accord and created a secluded haven for the sensual lovers.

**Ardina: **Hmmm...that went all "Mills & Boon" for a moment there...

**Voice 2: **That was bloody abysmal to say the least!

**Ardina: **Thanks, you're just the MOST encouraging thing beneath the moon now aren't you?

**Voice 2: **Can't help an honest opinion...

**Ardina: **Well? Why was it awful?

**Voice 2: **First of all, if you decide to include such a _scene_, well, you don't JUST stop like that!

**Ardina: **The point is not the act you Philistine, it is the symbolism and meaning of the act which matters most-

**Voice 2: **Like how happy you were to receive a series of text messages from a certain young man tonight?

**Ardina: **Fine, you'll get more heated scenes when it all goes "pot"...just shut up!

**Voice 3: **Immature lot...it's 02.19 by the way.


	22. One Hundred & Fifty Paces

**Yes, the most unsuitable and un-contextual (is that even a word?) outfit she's had yet...yes, I am slipping from period drama to the realm of the unreal...I feel like I'm slipping, just don't tell me right now...Oh and if you would like to stay in the world of "happy ever after"...I suggest you leave now! (Oh, but where is all the fun without that little amount of pain...right? RIGHT GUYS N' DOLLS?  
**

**22. One Hundred & Fifty Paces**

The sky threatened rain in the very late hour of the day. Clouds had covered the mountainous land all through the passing days, but today the menacing black became known to the woman beneath the thunderous sky. A not so distant rumbling traveled across the rocky outcrops to intrude on the woman's concentration. Her ambitious and competitive streak had been riled by the Vampyre watching her.

"It appears the coming _tempest_ will bring our little competition to an end-"

"I have not finished yet", she snapped at him.

He smirked and gave a dramatic sigh before saying, "A simple Hunting bow is never going to beat a War bow. Rest easy in the knowledge I won't gloat for an extended amount of time". She relaxed her arms and glared at him as he said, "Just _dominate _you for the evening".

The arrow was released from the notch and she held it her fingers with the barb pointed in his direction, "Watch your mouth Count". The red and black tailings of the arrow fluttered in the breeze. His sharp eyes saw the carved scroll work across the wooden shaft of the tool, it read: _Aritimi._ He noted the name with interest. She was practically growling at him out of her own frustration with every word she spoke. "You might not like the consequences-"

"Ravenna your far too gentle and lack the sadistic qualities despite the words you encourage".

"Keep pushing me and let's find out how good a judge of character you profess to actually be my dear Count", she said and a silence stretched out.

His thoughts left him musings over the morning's events. She had momentarily left him speechless in the morning with her change in appearance. Ravenna had thrown open the Reading room doors, with considerable gusto, and declared she might be off out hunting. She had stood with her hands on her hips before his seated figure in a set mode of black. The finery appeared to not contrive with her mood that morning, the fine silks had been replaced by a strapless top and leggings. Her fingerless gloves clung to her hands and traveled up to reach high above her elbows. A pair of black heeled boots, which stopped just below the knee, completed the look of a _huntress_. Ravenna had not made it out hunting that morning.

He was still admiring the workings of _nature, _when the wind increased in speed and a lone drop of water fell upon her bare shoulders from the clouds above. She watched him watching her without flinching under his intense scrutiny. The barb was still pointed in his direction. The stray strands of her hair blew across her calm features as they stood before one another. "All it takes is patience Vladislaus, simple and unhurried patience", she finished softly.

He reached out for the arrow held lightly in her hand and said with infinite care, "I seem to _have _to possess a large amount of patience around you Ravenna". He attempted to take it from her light grasp, but her grip immediately tightened. "Such defiance is occasionally irritating. Come with me to sit before a warm fire before you become ill out in the rain".

"What did I tell you about telling me what to Count?" She managed to intertwine her fingers around his as he reached for the arrow, "You know I'll always do what I want to". Her smile was sly and she apparently enjoyed aggravating his temper.

He went to reach behind her with a free hand and grasp the hunting bow she held. His fingertips ran over the smooth and polished wood till they finally encircled her favorite possession. A hunting bow caved by Ephestes himself. The task brought her closer into his hold and she was forced to release his intertwined fingertips. The rain began to fall heavier and kiss her upturned face. He pulled a bit harder on the wooden instrument and she eventually released it with a sigh. Ravenna dropped the arrow from her hand and allowed both her hands to fall uselessly to her sides. She stood in his hold looking away from him. Her gaze was fixed on the outer wall of the courtyard. She felt the cool water trickle down her neck and soak down her spine. Goosebumps rose on her flesh, but she refused to shiver.

"A smile would bring me such a joy Ravenna", he cooed.

"I want my bow", she said.

"Ask me nicely-"

"How about you enter a state of silence and simply and give it over!" She snarled and he was amused. Not willing to have her attack him at this point in time, he took a step back and gave her back her bow. The gentlemen in him even went as far as to pick up the fallen quiver from where she had dropped it. Her own sense of good manners forced her to mutter something along the lines of an apology. He resigned himself to her stubborn nature and walked towards the shelter of a near by overhang. He saw no point in receiving a good drenching from the cool mountain showers. It was from here that he crossed his arms over his chest, leaned against the wall and watched her rapidly soaking figure in the center of the courtyard. His mind worked over their point of debate. She had found him in the reading room that morning and her gaze had strayed to the wall. He had been staring at her and, unfortunately, not paid a vast amount of attention to what she had been saying. Instead of admitting the fault, he had persisted in arguing with her. _The simple Hunting bow will never reach such a target; _he gave comfort to his side of the debate. In truth, he had had the favorable conditions. It was she who was at an unfair disadvantage in the wet. Or so he thought.

Ravenna ignored the cold biting at her warm flesh and the haze of rain that clouded her vision. She inhaled and then raised the bow, pulled back and waited. A small rivet of water trailed down her forehead, along her cheek and then to her neck. She waited for the copper threads to extend and show her all that there was to see. At one hundred and fifty paces resided a target. The red and the white were outlined in her poor vision. In her mind she saw the precision of his own work and a resolve hardened within herself. Her fingertips anchored the hold of the taught twine near her lips. With her eyes closed she let the arrow fly. Her confidence was such that she simply looked towards where the Vampyre lord stood bowed dramatically at her accomplishment and then made for the grand entrance of Babok.

His blue eyes watched her leave.

**Yummy...(eats choc cookie and sips hot tea)...oh, sorry. On with the next chapter then...  
**


	23. Soleil

**23. Soleil**

The maid Ravenna had newly acquired was silent. It appeared that she never said anything at all. In fact, the parts of the household that she did lay eyes on were never the most talkative chaps around. Funny, how Ravenna had always complained of company and now she lacked it, she missed it. The maid in question came towards the soaked Ravenna, as she made her way to her chambers, and followed her. The sharp click of her heels resounded against the stone in the passage way. Not even the sound of the maid's breathing was audible from behind Ravenna. The two reached their destination and entered. Without a word, the maid anticipated the needs of her newly acquired mistress and opened the glass balcony doors. The heavy rain falling on the stone created a considerable amount of noise. The smell of wet earth invaded the room and Ravenna walked towards it. The rain was hardly noticed as the woman looked out over the scene. Her eyes saw how the blankets of cloud lay over the jagged terrain of the mountains. The sight stretched for miles without a building of man to blemish the vision of nature. She felt her senses come alive in the hour of life giving rain and unconsciously walked further onto the balcony. Ravenna felt it all as the rain washed over her skin and she reached out.

"I don't think it should count".

The voice caught her off guard and surprised her. Again she had been lost in another world. "What?"

"It is _pardon_ and it doesn't count my dear", he drawled standing on the brink of the balcony.

"You saw I won the argument and who allowed _you _entrance to my room", she said as she walked back inside. Her clothes dripped and clung indecently. "Where is that blasted girl?" Ravenna muttered to herself. The maid had disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. "Or has the ghastly sight of _you_ driven her away?"

"Enough ice for one moment Ravenna", he groaned in mock despair.

She regarded him and then went to wrap her arms around his torso, regardless of her wet attire. His arms linked at the small of her back. The rain continued to fall outside in a steady rhythm that was similar to that of her heart. "I have been horrid, haven't I?"

"I think it would be dangerous for me to answer such a question", he replied evenly, content with the feeling that infused his cold body. She placed her face close to his and looked into the fathomless depths of his blue eyes. His fingertips ran down the string of pearls that was her spine.

"I love the sound of your voice, just talk to me", she said softly. The warm words she spoke fanned the skin of his cool cheek.

"Is that your excuse for creating such pointless arguments-"

"They are debates, not arguments", she supplied and interrupted.

"I thought we were listening to the sound of my voice?" She sunk her long fingers into the hair at the back of his head and gave a tug at his comment. His only reaction was a savage grunt as his eyes locked with hers. "And what is it that is simply soo irresistible to you?"

She trailed her hands down the planes of his back and said, "It keeps the insanity of mine at bay". She felt one of his hands descend to the curve of her thigh and she continued, "Incredibly I have no sane reasons to offer to you for my crazed obsession". She raised her thigh at his suggestion and leaned upon him. Her face rested on his shoulder. His fingers found the tie that held her tightly braided hair in place and pulled on it. The tie came loose and he used his fingers to pull the long waves out of order. Her hair fell around her shoulders as she simply relaxed in his hold.

"If it is possible for me to choose one feature I treasure more than any other, it is this", he ran his fingers through her hair. "It should always be down and in all its glory", he said.

"You should try living with it", she muttered from his shoulder.

"Oh Ravenna, I know your vain and would keep it for the sake of making those around you envious", he smirked.

"No less vain than you _Count Dracula"_, she returned with her head raised sharply and then added devilishly, "From your reaction in the library I thought you appreciated the _wiles _of my wardrobe..."

"I'm not about to question your wardrobe Ravenna, I told you I'd rather burn it", he uttered playfully. The atmosphere between the two soon took on a darker hue. His hands came to move her hair from one side of her neck. She remained still and did not move as his lips gently touched the skin of her throat, "Will you become mine _forever?"_ She did not speak as his hands ran over her bare shoulders and lower to pull her further against him. Her soft curves were pressed against the hard masculine lines of his form. He asked her the same question again and she finally replied.

"Why can't you be content with the fact I love you?"

"Can you understand that I don't want you taken from me once more?" He looked into her eyes, "They will take you again".

"I am not going anywhere Vladislaus", she murmured on a sigh and brushed his lips with her own. "Look at how easily you got the _Priestess_ to break her vows and here I am in the middle of nowhere with you alone for company. I have not even seen White since the Court of Attila".

He regarded her silently with a dark and brooding expression. She was just difficult in his opinion.

"Vladislaus", she implored first. "I trust and love you more than any other damn thing known or unknown to me. Why can't you be happy with that?" She raised her hands and cupped his face and murmured softly, "Vladislaus".

"This is something that I ask of you Ravenna-"

"You have all of me already-"

"You forget the limitations placed on you by mortality", he replied.

"And you forget that I am not entirely mortal", she returned and saw the look of stubborn resolve in his own eyes before she continued, "May I remind you that Ravenna, yes I, is older than the demon Dracula".

"Not as worldly though", he started then changed tact, "However, I am grateful you chose to be inconspicuous".

"You make me sound like a lifeless acolyte of some fad religion".

"Don't aim your comments at the Christians, they have their faith-"

"Recycling of old values, pointless and corrupting-"

"The old faiths were much better? Where has this come from? You have no faith in any of the religions, even the one you dedicate your name to".

"I believe in living well and doing things that must be done. I could have lived in hate and revenge throughout my years, but I didn't", she gave him a pointed look, "I felt you watching me outside in the rain. Yes, I cheated with my own gift, but you see I do believe in at least one thing".

"I knew you did", he said. "Cheated that is".

"I know you did, those disconcerting eyes of yours were searing into my back branding me", she smiled. "I still won though".

"You would have screamed and never let me near you again if you hadn't have won", he replied dryly. She didn't smile and laugh like he expected her to. Her beautiful features had taken on a deliberating and thoughtful quality.

"Do you know what will happen if you choose to, to turn me?" Ravenna questioned hesitantly. "I-, I-".

"Ravenna", he said softly and smoothed his thumb along the sensitive flesh of her lips. "I would never harm you-"

"But would it be right? What would White say?" She finished her series of questions and watched his eyes glow briefly at the mention of the large animal's name.

"I couldn't care less about that over grown mongrel", grated the Vampyre.

"Don't say that!" She quipped and started from him.

"Listen to _me_ Ravenna", he gripped her shoulders and spoke, "This is _our _lifetime now, free from their plans and their endeavors". He then tried persuasion with promises, promises that had worked with the others, "I will make your beauty last for all eternity. I will give you power and devotion for all time-"

"You should know me better, so I stop your words with due caution", she said with growing frustration. "Why must you always believe that money is the way to a woman's heart?"

"Forgive my crass statement, I simply wish for your agreement in this small matter", he responded.

"And all you ask is that I join you in damning my own soul?"

"Ravenna-"

"No, you listen to me. I claim to have your heart and soul. Who shall take mine?"

"For a woman who is practical and logical you spend an awful lot of time debating these matters of the spirit", he said and tilted her chin to look at him. "I could flatter you, but I doubt it would make an impact on you my dear. I have a strange desire to keep you safe. The only way I know how is to have you by my side, with me. I begin to think that you never want to be tied down to me".

She looked at him with a frown creasing her brow.

"Remember my proposal of marriage all those years ago? Remember the convincing and the pleading that took me?" He saw that she did remember. "If it is chains that bother you, it is the other way round meu dragoste. I am the one chained to you".

"I have no qualms being with you, idiot", she said with great affection. "Do you love me Vladislaus?"

"I need you", he replied solemnly.

It was not the words she had preferred to hear, but it was a start she supposed if nothing else. The demon needed something apart from the havoc of war. He needed her.

"Grant me this one plea", he asked her softly. His voice journeyed along her nerves. "Please", he entreated sensing her capitulation.

"For you, for you I will do anything you ask of me. You know that Vladislaus", came her response. She was about to add more, but he silenced her with a kiss. Ravenna did not truly wish to discuss the matter further. He made no attempt to draw her towards the large bed. He made no attempt to carry out the deed she had just consented to. Instead he held her in his arms for a few precious moments. He still had something further to tell her.

"Ravenna, listen to me-", he tried between her pauses for breathe. God forbid how he would survive her if she _didn't _need to breathe. "Ravenna-".

She did want to hear what else he had to say. His news was never good news. Her lips found the side of his neck while her fingers went to work on the buttons of his shirt. To eventually halt her progress he was forced to place her wrists in a cruel vice grip and draw himself away from her full lips. Her next tact was a puppy dog expression. All he did in the face of it all was say, "Ravenna". She rolled her eyes admitting the temporary defeat and yanked her hands out of his hold. She heard him call behind her, "Ravenna".

"I know, I have a name Count", she tossed over her shoulder. She didn't hear another word from him as she headed for her silk screen. Her clothes were still damp and the wind began to chill her.

"Look at me", he said from behind her. She turned and faced him as he spoke again, "I have something to tell you".

"I don't want to hear it", she said simply and turned again.

"Be reasonable-"

"I don't want to know", she said over her shoulder once more.

"Ravenna do not walk away from me", he said in dangerous tones.

She turned and glared, "I have to change out of these, what do you suggest I do?" He continued to look at her in an odd manner that she had never seen before and so she took the opportunity to say, "Since I have no maid as of your unwelcome entrance, please be so kind as to release the first catch". She turned and presented him with her back. Ravenna pulled her hair from her back to allow it to hang on either side of her face. "Well?" She said without looking, but waiting for him all the same.

"Don't rile me deliberately", his words were hard and she disliked the tone used on her, but let it be. It was at odds with his earlier entreating. She felt his cool fingertips on her skin and he did as she had asked. "I have been called upon and will need to leave you for a while", he said.

"For how long?" She blurted out and spun around to look at him with the dark material of her top clutched loosely to the rise of her breasts. "Where are you going?"

"Anyone would have thought you would have not cared a moment ago", he responded.

"This is why I never want to hear what you have to say, it is usually something I do not want to hear!"

"I will be back for my little _nest of Vipers _I promise", he drawled. The look long since disappeared from his gaze. "Don't look so devastated-"

"I am not _devastated_ thank you very much", there was a pause, "Just unsettled at the information".

He trailed the backs of his hands over the exposed flesh of her back and whispered, "I will be back soon for more of your poison Ravenna". He brought himself closer and his large hands caught the fabric she held protectively against herself.

She looked at him and shrewdly pointed out, "Come back to me when you _need _another fix". Ravenna would not release the material at his gentle insistence. It appeared as a symbol of her last defiant stand against a man who found it easy to manipulate her to his will. He smiled as she would not allow him his way.

"Oh that tongue of yours, I have said that there are _arrangements _that I must bring to order", he said. "I will be back soon Ravenna".

She gazed at him with the rain rushing down in torrents outside. The noise of heavy raindrops still making themselves known from beyond the balcony doors. A wind chilled her skin.

"You will come back to me", she asked him with a slight tremor that only he detected. "You will come back to me soon?"

"Yes", that was all he had to say. In return she dropped her eyes and then raised them to meet his as he spoke again, "I will always come back to you Ravenna".

His eyes found hers and tugged gently at the dark fabric she gripped. With his words registering in her mind, Ravenna released her hold on the dark material she had clung onto against his persuasive hands. The breaking of the protective symbolic act expressed so much. He smirked inwardly at the action and distracted her from the present conversation with a hungry kiss. It was a kiss that reflected the pounding of the water against the dark earth outside the walls of her very room. The power, pleasure and destructive force that it pooled together to create. He drew her to the large bed and lay her down beneath him with his hands running over her living and damp flesh. She asked one last time before she gave her all for his love, "Will you return to me?"

He answered in deep tones, "I will always come back for you Ravenna".


	24. A Young Genius for his Plans

**24. A Young Genius for his Plans**

He had left her for several days now. He had left many women in the past with little care, but this was suddenly all very different and strange. He had meant it when he said that he would return, how could he not return to such an obsession? It had only been a few days and he found himself faced with something that had never occurred before. He missed her. The demon missed his past, present and future obsession.

The thought and her image was forever playing in the back of his mind. The large amount of distance between the two did nothing to diminish _her_ from the decorated canvas of his imagination. Being without her unconsciously grated at his clam and made him slightly less impatient when he received news that the young scientist was late. It had not been the young man's fault; a storm had affected the departure of his ship. However, it made no difference to a creature that had been left waiting.

He was younger than the creature known as Dracula had expected. The things that had been said about this younger man had led the Count to believe that he was much older than he actually was, but then again, Dracula should have learnt his lesson from the gossips by now. Look at the tales that had been spun of him and then make your judgments.

The young man, who was now in the line of vision of the Count, was supposed to have been a genius, the light of his time. Unfortunately, his efforts were spent on the less conventional and less aesthetically pleasing aspects of scientific research. His peers disliked the slight on the young man's part, how could he have dared waste his valuable talent on such ludicrous and impossible ideas? While the rest of the world was focused upon using human blood to oil the engine of economic growth, he had been looking to bring the dead back to life. As a result he had become an outcast and a perfect target to the charismatic Count. The Count had plans and it just so happened that the younger man fit rather nicely into those plans.

It was cold and icy. Very far and very different from the lands of Kelidar. There, over the Black Sea, he experienced a dry wind that was heated by the desserts to the south. This wind would travel high over the desert less plains and make their way onto her balcony. From the fluttering curtain, the tainted caress would filter into her room and linger over them both... He had the door slam shut behind him, similar to how he had slammed the mental door shut on such thoughts of Ravenna. Here the countryside was bleak and covered in a vast blanket of snow. It was his home away from home. The ice inspired little in the way of romance, more to do and relate with powerful ambition. Tonight he was playing accommodating host to the young scientist known as Dr. Frankenstein. His works had been disregarded by the rest of the world, as we have said, and perhaps the rest of the world had even tried to blacken his name, but the demon was in need of such dastard deeds and horrific ideas.

"Welcome to Romania", said the demon in a voice that sent the young man whirling around at the sound.

"Good evening my lord-"

"Please", the demon smiled charmingly and put his charge at ease, "Call me _Count"_. The creature indicated for the doctor to sit in a large chair before the fire.

"Thank you", he said immediately and added hesitantly, "Count".

The Count himself remained standing just beyond the light of the flames as he addressed the Dr. Frankenstein, "I should thank you for accepting my invitation Doctor". He paused and swirled the amber contents of his glass before continuing. Victor was offered nothing. "I know you're an exceptionally busy individual".

The young Victor appreciated the barbed remark and held up through it. It was sweetly ironic. He was indeed a lone _individual _when it came to his many failed endeavors. However, that might be about to change in the very near future.

The short temper and restless mind of the Count caused him to brush aside the polite etiquette and continue straight to the point in the minimum of words. "I am interested in your paper concerning the _Electroyliscine of Human Matter_", the Count said and moved further into the light thrown by the flames of the large fire. "In particular, applying such a theory to _dead_ flesh my new friend".

"I hope that is not the only matter you had in mind Count", said the young man. He wished he could see the expression upon his new patron's face. The silence created did not sit well with young man. Victor spoke over the crackling flames, "The committee damned the published paper and have verbally warned me not to attempt such an _unholy_ act".

"Where was that warning published?"

"What do you mean?"

"I doubt you are simple being Victor", the creature emphasized the letters of his name as he spoke and then continued in an irritated fashion, "You are far from the confines of society here in my Romania".

"You want me to continue with the experiment?" There was a mixture of awe and excitement that colored the younger man's tones, despite his deep apprehension concerning the dark figure before him.

"As your patron I will equip you with whatever you so require without a qualm", responded the Count.

"Whatever would be required?"

"_Whatever_", replied the Count.

The young man leant forward in the large chair to speak to the man standing near him. The view of his face was still obscured from sight. All that was seen of his face was a dark shadow as Victor spoke, "Do you understand what is required Count? I hate to stereotype your class, but the _Committee, _who damned my research, were all of _your _station".

"What little faith you possess", said the older man with his tones coloring in amusement.

"I learn from bitter experience Count", said Victor.

"Be careful Doctor, you can't learn from all your mistakes and remain among the living". This comment made the younger man sit back in his luxurious seat and remain silent. He allowed the Count to conduct the rest of the meeting without further complaint.


	25. A Triumvirate of His Women

**So the album is only released on the 23.10.06, but you know what? I got a reserved copy from Yes, sad...very (Any guess to what the album actually is?). **

**Its a very late update, 'cos I'm depressed, hence a bout of internet shopping. I don't like the "thing" of deciding what to do for the rest of my life. Really. Its not that great. If you are under the age of seventeen, well, do one little thing for me...BE BLOODY GRATEFUL FOR THE TIME YOU HAVE LEFT! Okay, I guess I'm good now or not... I might get rejected for Med school on the basis of stupid secondary school grades (soo unfair, I didn't even know I wanted to be a damn doctor till the first year of college!)...hmm to get told that after the pain and all the stupid stuff I have done all in the name of medicine seems a tad pointless. I don't know. Just REAL depressing. So after a week or so of absolute panic and pestering my subject tutors to death, I've decided to apply to the four med schools of my choice anyway and two other choices of Chemical Engineering with Oil and Gas tehnology and MChem (Chemistry). HA! Theres a snag of course (when is there NEVER or NOT a snag?)...it goes along the lines of: **

**A) Uni's are not going to be impressed by the fact I've aimed my personal statement at Medicine only**

**B) I have to take up AS MATHS and achieve a grade B minimum whilst still achieving three straight A's in my present A2 subjects...erm...I got a B in the damn subject for GCSE. That was only because I was petrified of my teacher...she was in the army and would scream at me when I made a mistake.**

**(You wonder why i'm screwed, well, there we go!)**

**Right, I'll stop moaning about my depressing teenage life and I'll just stick to begging for long and numerous reviews. Hows that? Make me feel worth something and review...Say "Hi Ardina", I don't care...just let me know theres a carrot at the end of the tunnel!**

**(He he he he he, were you impressed by that? Get it? Carrot? What's up doc as in bugs bunny 'cos i wanna be a doctor...I know, I'm sooo bunny…I mean funny)**

**25. A Triumvirate of His Women**

The dark haired beauty stood before the large expanse of mirror and stared into nothing. The light from the moon allowed for the shadows to take on lives of their own in the murky gloom. The Doric pillars extended high into the air and passed the large arc windows on their way to the painted dome ceiling. Strange shadows danced silently across the painted battle scene high above her head. In the few hours of light that did grace this part of the earth, the colours of the scene would create a vivid picture in the eye of the beholder. The delicate brush work which created the movement of the depicted battle would have made even the great masters cry out in appreciation. However, for this hour, she sank to the polished marble before the large mirror that dominated the arena built for musicians. The ballroom remained silent.

Her eyes were the colour of a rich velvet or the smooth silk of chocolate. The straight liquorices tresses trailed down her back as she bent her head lower to her hands. She knew that she existed. She knew what she looked like, she knew she was a graceful beauty, but she had not seen her own reflection in over three hundred years and she never would again. It was part of the bargain she had made. All for a chance to follow in his wake. Her thoughts tumbled over one another as she sat and waited. This was where she waited, and waited a bit more. It was like waiting for rain in the dessert. Useless and disappointing.

The demon-woman threw her head back and looked towards the mirror again. All that could be seen was a lonely dance floor without any dancers. Maybe it was because of her appearance that he had not come back to her, that he had not come back to _them._ However, she thought aloud, "But my sisters would have said". If she was a mortal, then she may have cried, but she was far from mortal. She had been the first of three. She was the eldest of her sisters. _Then why?_

It was coming close to the hour of midnight. The woman was fast losing faith that he would return to the three of them. It had been months. He had never been gone for soo long before. She sat straight with the long ebony tresses falling to one side and the tips gently caressing the silk of her clothing. Her hands were brought before her eyes and she regarded the pale perfection of their form. It did not appear that she had changed. She had retained the grace that good breeding leant. _Then why has he not returned?_

The woman rose from where she rested and headed for the large doors. The sumptuous splendor of her grand surrounding did not touch her. This was what she had been born to. It was what she had married. Ascending the grand stairs did not take long for a creature of the undead. The ebony beauty soon found her other sisters. They were in similar states. They missed what they had become addicted to. They missed their _master_.

The Reading room in _this _palace was of a similar decoration to that in Kelidar. One might even say that is was the extension of a demon's subconscious dream. A dream that he had been too timid to suggest in the face of much uncertainty, but that is a dream to be revealed later. The large balcony doors opened out and the bitter wind and dredges of snowflakes made their way into the large and lavish interior. The cold that caused the long curtains to flutter in the breeze would have caused any mortal to shiver, but not these three creatures of the night. What they did feel was hard to define. However, it was more than clear that the three missed their self-appointed master of the night.

Coils of fiery red hair betrayed the inner fire of another woman lying upon a velvet divan. Her porcelain features stared blankly, without blinking, towards the glittering chandelier that hung in the center of the room. Her mouth set in an expression of frustration and she twirled a strand of the fiery cord between her fingertips. The rest of the long mass fell to kiss the thick and rich carpet. The redhead creature did not contemplate _Why _her master had not returned, no, she was unlike the dark one. The spirit and fiery creature cared only for when he was coming back to fulfill all of his promises. All she cared for was _when _he was coming back to them.

The youngest of the three sat in the line of the biting wind. She wore the expression of a forlorn puppy. As the youngest creature added to the menagerie, she felt that she missed her master more than the others. Now it should be noted, that although presenting a united front in matters of conflict, they were everything but when it came to possessing the love of their master. Each believed that it was she that held the key to his non-existent heart. Cruel, how they were all kept for the simple and carnal urges that possessed the Vampyre lord. Funny, how they were willing victims of his wiles. Her golden bands decorated her pale flesh and clinked with the movement of her arm as she pulled the hair from her face. Her fingers ran lightly through hair the color of late summer grass. Golden and ironically reminiscent of the sunshine she would never see again. These three women were all the creation of their _master_, but lacked the powers he possessed His darlings were vulnerable to the suns rays. They had been created in his lustful and spiteful mode of behaviour. The demon had demanded company in his lonely existence and he had got it. From the undying loyalty of his Verona, the bitter intolerance of humanity from Aleera to the sweet, yet vicious streak that possessed the eternally young Marishka. They were his for the taking and still were at the very moment he chose to appear.

"Master", the young Marishka said hesitantly from where she sat on the floor before the balcony doors. The blonde rose and pushed past the fluttering curtains to see if it had really been her _master_ or another trick of her imagination. The curtain subsided and revealed the breath taking sight before her. Marishka had not imagined anything. Dracula stood before her. "Master!" She cried like an excited child as she threw her arms around his neck.

Aleera sat up immediately as the dark aura became known to her. A delighted smile curved her lips and she too went to reach out for him. "Master!" The creature named Aleera almost pushed at Marishka, but the feeling of jealousy was overcome by her joy at seeing her beloved before her eyes. The two remained clinging on for dear life to their precious who had returned to them. Verona remained watching the scene unfolding before her eyes. She did not move as the others had to greet their returning master.

"My dears", he calmed them with his voice and they all but purred. "My dears, did you not have faith that I would return?"

"Of course _I_ did", Aleera dared to grin up at him.

Marishka remained silent happy in the knowledge that he had at last returned to their side. That and she had not seen another bride. It had been something that Verona suggested as a reason for his long disappearance. Aleera had dismissed the idea. Marishka hoped not, hoped not to the point she had thought of praying to a God. Which God she would have beseeched was a matter she had experienced problems with.

Dracula released Aleera's death grip on his arm and gently let Marishka go with _pat _to both of their heads before he advanced towards Verona. He experienced no guilt as he let them go and reached for Verona. The guilt would not be felt with this meeting for they did not possess the heart of the man. The devastation of guilt was a lesson yet to be given by the fates. It would be delivered when he returned to the one named Ravenna.

He released the catch at his throat and allowed the dark material of the cape to float down to the floor behind him. Verona stood with her arms at her side and looked at his blue eyes with her own. He raised one pale hand and trailed the side of her face. She immediately laid her head against his chest and welcomed her master, "Good evening my lord". It was the greeting that had met his ears whenever he had returned home. Returned home as a mortal man to his wife. Verona had been the wife of Vladislaus Dragulia, now she was the eldest of the infamous _Brides._

"Good evening my dear", he said in tones that were even.

She looked up and noticed the strange note in his voice. There was a strange light in his eyes as he looked at her, as he looked at them all. It was difficult to understand many things with their master, but this was different. Verona did not like the light in his eyes. He was always a man that was in control and never to be trifled with, but it appeared that his return was an unwilling one. He did not feel. He did not feel the same in her opinion. The sound of his voice drew her from her thoughts. Thoughts that she was careful not to have lead her anywhere.

He turned to face the other two with the ebony haired one in his strong grasp, "Success will be delivered for my dears".

"You found him!" An excited Aleera saw nothing strange in the bearing of her master. The prospect of their plans coming together was far sweeter and all that mattered. "That is why you went away, oh master", she cooed in hero worship.

"Oh Verona", cried Marishka as she went and dropped to the floor beside her eldest sister. Verona was forced to place a maternal hand on the young creature's head as she continued, "Are you not pleased Verona?"

Dracula looked at his first and sensed the unease in her mind. He saw what she thought and ran his hand to the base of her neck beneath the fall of her hair. His fingertips created movements in small circles and the first closed her eyes at the intimate contact. Both Aleera and Marishka watched the silent interaction between Dracula and his first. He reached out with a maker's instinct and soothed her worries like a balm to a burn. He felt her relax and place her trust once more in the demon's claws. He watched her while all of this occurred and thought of a woman far away. He began to parallel the sharp sense of the two and noted how the one before him did nothing of her suspicions, while the other would have let all hell loose to find the route of his change. Ravenna had no one to be compared to in his selfish eyes. The banished thoughts were making themselves known once more and he placed a mental wall around them. There was time for Ravenna later; he had now to deal with.

"Of course I am happy", Verona returned after a brief silence. "Of course I am happy at the prospect", she added firmly and stroked the golden locks of Marishka who still stared happily back. Verona felt his icy blue gaze on her and she said as she turned her face to him, "I have wondered where you have been for soo long, which is all, my lord". His hand at the back of her neck stilled, there was a pause and then the comforting action continued.

"All I have done is look for the scientist who can bring us the gift of life we require my darlings", he said to them all. He moved the fall of his first's ebony mane, feathered a kiss upon her pale skin and purred seductively, "No show me how you have missed me my dears".

**Ardina: O.0**

**Voice 3: 0.o**

**Ardina (muttering): **Chauvanistic pig. Well, this is all going to end BADLY, thats for sure. Geeesh, that damn Vampyre is unbelievable.

**Voice 3: **Don't you dare play innocent with me! What are you doing, why have you painted Verona with feelings? This is not good...A definite "Strggle of the Orders"

**Ardina: **This isn't a debate over the formation of the Roman EMPIRE fool!

**Voice 3: **I think their still gonna demand an explanation for this...how about a recap too?

**Ardina: **My readers are more likely to be bored than thick-

**Voice 3: **Just get on with it.

**Ardina: **Yes, okay, I understand this chapter paints him as a total and utter . I am well aware of such things, but come now, what was I supposed to do? He is a souless critter with no heart into the bargain. Damn sexy though...(dream sequence)...Sorry, where was I? Ah yes, thats right, I couldn't just let him chuck 'em out with a "Sorry, you know that chick I thought was dead? Well, here's the thing...she is ALIVE and better than you lot, so happy trucking!" No...lol That would be vastly amusing though...mwahahahaha

**Voice 3: **I'm sorry I asked.

**Ardina: **I want to clear this for the record. I DISLIKE THE BRIDES, no wait. I think Aleera has some excellent personality traits and is psycho-vicious in a funny way. That evil cackling thing she does as she flies off...come on, and she's dressed in pink too...like evil Barbie...brilliant...lol. As for the rest of them, Marishka is dumb...not that great and Verona. Don't get me started on that voice she puts on and that dog collar she wears! I was celebrating when she went "bye-bye". Annoyed me beyond belief! LOL


	26. Back in Kelidar

**26. Back in Kelidar**

Ravenna opened her eyes to watch the golden fingers of the sun reach out towards the horizon and embrace the new day. She stretched like a content cat against the smooth fabric of the cotton sheets. Her fingertips ran through her wild locks that lay across the numerous pillows in numerous waves. Her face turned to where she should have seen him and found the same sight that she had seen for the past two moons. He had still not returned and although the time was not as long as it felt, there was a certain ache that the woman experienced when he was not there. She twisted the sheet around her form as she looked away from the view beyond the balcony towards the doors of her chambers. Her thoughts pulled away from her absent lover and tried desperately to find another topic. Not a sound penetrated the sanctuary of her lavish suite. On a sigh, Ravenna declared within her mind that it was time that she arose from her deep sleep.

The thought of movement was still revolving around her mind as she fell back against the large bed once more and closed her eyes. She was _still_ trying to convince herself when the sound of a subtle click could be heard from the far side of the room. On a reflex movement she turned to watch the intruder. It was the silent maid. As if Ravenna's thoughts had been heard, the maid had entered on queue. Her head remained bowed which did not allow for analysis of her features. In a meek and pliant gesture she laid the silver tray on the end of the large bed which Ravenna still lay upon. The mistress held suspicious eyes as she regarded her maid. There was something not quite right about the household she had come to possess by an act of devotion. The way that her breakfast had been pre-empted was a perfect example. How was it possible that they always managed to guess the correct hours of the day when they would be required?

"Instruct the groom I want my horse saddled as soon as possible", said Ravenna in matter-of-fact tones as she wrapped the sheet around her body and sat on the edge of the bed. Her long hair tumbled down her back while the white sheet gathered in folds at her feet. The maid remained still as a statue and said nothing. "Are you going to move?"

"Mistress", began the young woman in bland tones as she looked up, "Mistress I can't do that". Her pale face sank back to where it had been and for a moment Ravenna was forced to reconsider if the maid had spoken at all.

Ravenna rose from the bed with the sheet draped around her figure and she addressed the maid again, "I issued a request, don't make it a command". The tone edged on ice and traces of disbelief could be detected.

The head of the maid remained bowed as she detected the notes in her mistress's voice as she continued, "My humblest apologies my Mistress, but my Lord requested that you remain within the grounds while he is absent".

"As you correctly phrased it girl, I _am_ the Mistress and what I want, I shall have", replied Ravenna. Her anger piqued by _his_ interference in matters that had nothing to do with him. She did not possess a noose that gripped his neck, why should he have the privilege to wrap one around her neck?

The maid appeared to have a brief internal struggle and so Ravenna bit, "The horse, now". The younger woman winced at the tone and left immediately without further objection.

Ravenna seethed for a moment as the door closed silently behind the demure maid. Her thoughts were dark and aimed at an even darker man. How dare he attempt to _keep_ her? The thoughts of his consideration for her safety were disregarded in her usual heated and abrupt manner. However, her fire was prompted from another deeper cause. It had nothing to do with the _requests _he had placed on her household. No, her anger was aimed at the time and miles between the two.

_What is he doing?_

_Where is he?_

She changed and regarded the breakfast laid out before her.

A selection of fruit from red grapes to a slice of honey melon, yogurt and a black bitter brew. The steam rose from the cup made of bone china and as she lifted the item, the warmth spread through her hands to her heart. The woman walked out onto the balcony and regarded the mid morning light. It was by instinct that she recognized the coming of midsummer in the middle of a lonely landscape with little but the rugged mountains for company. With the realization, she realized that she was late in preparing for the festival of _Artemision._

"Not that it matters now", Ravenna said to herself before taking a delicate sip of the hot black brew. Indeed it may not have mattered to the Priestess, but a small feeling of guilt nagged at her mental peace. So much so that she could not bring herself to eat any of the simple food laid out for her by her silent maid. Some habits were rather hard to forget and the forty days of fasting, during the daylight hours, in preparation for the festival of Artemision appeared to be one of them. Ravenna closed her eyes briefly and thought back to Ephesus. The flawed beauty, the tempting music, the fickle life and the shallow celebration. "Oh Ephesus, if all in this world is simply a game, then you are the city that made it a joy", muttered the woman from where she stood looking out. Her mind filled with the customs and events she could see happening in her mind's eye. The greatest of the ancient wonders would be a hive of activity in preparation to celebrate the divinity of their Goddess, of her Goddess; Artemis. She, herself, had spent many years in the confines of that Temple with all its glorious attributes and riches. "Nothing could have prepared me for the sight", Ravenna said as she remained caught in some of her first memories. She had entered the world of man once more a century after her demise. In all that time she had been with the Hag and even closer to White. They had kept her from sight and hearing when it came to man. Ravenna entered as an innocent and yet, and yet retaining the experience of one tricked more often then not. The Temple of Artemis at Ephesus offered all she had come to desire in such a short space of time. There was nothing for her to do with her mortal life of long ago so she entered with the other young Acolytes. Perhaps her means of elevation in the closed world of the sanctum was best described as _cheating_, but her gifts had never been used for the purpose of money or revenge. Never for revenge despite the grating of the head eunuch on her short patience.

The cup on her hands had been drained and Ravenna dragged her mind from the events of some time ago to the present. She needed to walk, she needed to ride, and she simply needed to leave Babok and Kelidar behind for a few days. Ephesus was not an option, for the present at least. Her mind remained active as she reached for her large wardrobes. Ravenna had a maid, but she doubted the _help _was actually going to be any help at the present time considering the earlier occurrence. For some obscure and inexplicable reason she actually found what she was looking for in the depths of the wooden wardrobe: a bag. Very much capable of travel, if called upon, Ravenna then retrieved a spare change of clothes and the essentials. In less than an hour she had donned her riding habitat beneath a concealing hood and cloak. She had decided to make for Seige.


	27. Seige

**27. Seige**

The town of Seige lay further to the south of Babok in Kelidar. Past the black sea and towards the land of the Medes. It lacked the enormous prestige of places such as Constantinople, but as a rewarding result it certainly found itself in less conflict. Despite not being a capital of much grandeur it was still an area of beauty. Here the races of the Babylonians and the Medians crossed and intertwined to produce a new type of culture that was simply different. A blend of two such civilizations made for a large amount of possibilities and a charming town.

Ravenna turned in her saddle to watch the others following behind her. She still wasn't sure how all this sat with her frame of mind. The Mistress, she, had swept down the grand staircase and headed straight for the courtyard. Not one, but four horses had been saddled. It was like greeting a terrible nightmare. Ravenna inwardly smirked as she turned to face the path once more. The other three horses had been saddled and made ready for her three _companions. _Yes, she found out that she was to have an escort on her outing. Why? She didn't care to contemplate at the time. The day was wasting away and she planned to make good use of it, it was pointless wasting days as she had done before. If he chose to abandon her for this long then it was certainly _his_ fault if she wasn't there to welcome him back with her open arms.

Here in Seige trade was as free as it would ever be for the times they rested in. Silks from the east, gold from the west and the finest beasts you could ever find. The thorough breeds were found here. Those that could trace their routes back and back into the very mists of creation. The beautiful creature milled in the dusk of the ending day while the woman watched from a distance.

The further south she had traveled, the warmer it had become. Strangely her companions for the trip did not notice and remained in their heavy garments of dark colors. Little did Ravenna care. She on the other hand, had relented to the midday sun and removed the heavy and constricting cloak. With her hair tied behind her head in a tight knot the planes and angles of her cheekbones and face became emphasized in the gilding light of the dying sun. She wore a white blouse and black pants with kid slippers. If anything, she looked as a young and beautiful boy as she stood with her arms resting on the gate of the fence. Her eyes remained free of kohl and looked into the pen focused on one of the animals. The creature made a spectacle in the middle of the heard with its honey mane being tossed in the air. It was clear that this was a creature in its prime.

"I want that one", Ravenna tossed her words in the general direction behind her. "I want that one for my stables".

The apparent leader of her three companions said nothing in reply. She did not expect a reply and had not even turned around to inform her servant of more. Her gaze remained on the animal out in the middle of the stockade. Without further comment Ravenna walked around the fencing and went in the direction of a large and burly man known apparently as Scithia. The three companions followed their Mistress without murmer, complaint or question.

"Know it to be a fool and reach a standing above the drowning waves of contrite sincerity".

"And who rattles off lines, the demagogic lines of Alcibiades in my presence?" The large man watched Ravenna stroll the last of the few feet of dust before she reached a standstill in front of him. Scithia's previous conversation was forgotten in the dawning of the vision he now faced. He was never one to allow a wonder to go by unmarvelled.

"A traveler, nothing but a traveler", replied Ravenna in the Median tongue.

"Come my new friend, let us stay with the language of the modern world", said Scithia.

"My Latin has never been a wonder and I fear I am but a simple being-"

"Flattery will you get a place in my heart, but not a good deal", cut in the Mede.

The woman who appeared as a handsome young gentleman presently smiled with a shrug of the elegant shoulders. "Would you blame me for trying?"

"I would blame anyone who attempted to cheat me of profits", responded the Mede in a curt manner. Talk of money and what you may look like or the promise of your appearance disappears in the eye of a true merchant.

"A bad deal is one I have never struck", said the other cheekily.

"A bad deal for you means a good deal for I"

"I believe that all depends on your perspective, for a bad deal for the customer may mean a good deal for the merchant, but what if an unhappy customer complains? Does not this go against the conventions of your _good _deal and turn the good to bad just as sweet wine could turn to sour vinegar with a flippant slave-?"

"Enough!" The Mede regarded the carefree pose of his customer and said nothing for the time being. He disliked the easy play of words. Bargaining and the sealing of deals had more to do with the art of language command rather than the actual glint of gold. It was a warning best adhered to that a merchant should never make a bargain with a Sophist. "Enough of your Sophist antics and talk of money".

"Where has the fine art of rhetoric disappeared to?" The young one raised fine hands in the air in a dramatic fashion and then addressed the seller, "The Maple". It was a collection of two words that expressed as the customer wished to possess.

The one named Scithia walked closer to his contempory and joined in looking at the splendid horses within the stockade. They regarded the scene for a while and neither pushed for terms of sale.

"The Maple is one of my best-"

"No", cut the other shortly. "It is the best, hence why I am discussing the matter with you".

"One thousand Cistercians-"

"Do not be greedy _seller_", replied the woman immediately. "Bad things become of those who are greedy. Why we all know what happened to greedy King Cleomenes".

"Those are nothing but fairytales told to boys who wish to imitate the heroes of Troy and other stories consisting of such foolery".

"Foolery and yet you possess a pendent made on behalf of the Goddess beneath those fine robes of silk and gold", she said as she turned her head to look at him.

"How?" The man clutched the woven charm beneath the many folds of his ostentatious robes of finery. There was a look of discomfort in his eyes as he asked, "How did you know?"

The woman looked at him and said in level tones, "Some of us have seen too much not to know _how"_. There was a luminous quality that overtook her orbs and Scithia felt compelled to stay and ask all the same.

"Do you know _why_?"

With his words spoken, Ravenna immediately turned her head back to laugh and almost doubled over. The man did not understand the action. He watched her laugh and laugh with the three companions standing silently behind her. Scithia did not understand why she laughed and he could not detect if the laughter was bitter or sincere.

"My dear fickle friend, if I knew _why _all these cursed things happen then I might have been able to soothe the souls of soo many", her laughter and good nature disappeared as soon as it appeared. In a humble and somber tone she continued without looking at him, "If I knew why all the things that happen, then maybe the people who have suffered and will suffer as a result of higher actions would and could have had the answers they deserve, but who are we to question the actions of those who exist on higher plane to ourselves?" She gave a wry laugh. The words had been spoken and the two who had been strangers felt united in their appeal to whatever forces controlled mankind. Both of the strangers asked for answers and actions that had meanings. Unfortunately, neither of the two ever received an answer. Ravenna was the first to speak after the silent spell, "I will give you four hundred cisterces for the Maple".

"But he is a prized stallion", moaned the seller. It did not appear that he was in a position to dictate the price anymore.

"That is exactly why I am giving you one hundred more than you deserve Scithia", retorted the woman.

"Fine, a done deal", responded the Mede. The last of her spoken words penetrated his thoughts, "You used my name. How did you know-?"

"My companions will see to you payment and I shall be back at early dawn to collect the Maple", she said and then turned to walk away before adding, "Goodnight Mede and thank you". She made off for her night time residence in the town of Seige with two of her companions following her. The other remained behind to deal with his Mistress's finances.

The Mede called Scithia was left in the gathering darkness of the coming night to deal with the third monosyllabic companion. The conversation was laconic and consisted of little apart from a _yes_ and a _no_ from the companion. Scithia could not help but feel some what odd in the presence of this one. He had barely noticed them as they had stood behind her, but then again the Mede had paid little attention to anything else as his eyes drank in her image. She had been strange, but these companions were more out of place. It was something he was left to dwell upon alone as the last companion finally took his leave of the seller.

Unbeknown to the woman who had left earlier, some where in the depths of north Kelidar, she had received a returning visitor to her home. A visitor she had been pining for not so long ago. Unbeknown to her, but most probably to her satisfaction, the returning visitor was not best pleased concerning her disappearance and even less pleased that her welcoming arms had not been awaiting his promised return.


	28. A Connection of Blood

**Okay, I feel slightly happy this evening. I have no idea why. All my classes are hard and don't inspire me, but I'm feeling rather happy...lol**

**I'm totally imbalanced...enjoy from a happy me ('tis rare...savor the moment. I'll be back to bitching soon enough...lol)**

**28. The Connection of Blood**

The Vampyre walked into her chambers for the seventh time since his arrival the day before. His dark and brooding aura was magnified by his irritation at her absence. The night was beginning to draw in and the dry winds that came off the mountains had a chilling bite rather than a cooling caress. He regarded the decor of her room. It had changed in the month that he had been gone. A large fire now burnt constantly, whether she was present or not, behind a metal grate. The chaise still resided by the fire with a low table next to it. Two more richly upholstered wine-colored chairs had been added. Bell candles rested on the table top and on the stone floor before the balcony. Several large candelabras had been placed at optimum positions in keeping theme with the romantic air of the room. He placed an empty glass flute onto the low wooden table and turned his blue gaze to the dominating feature of the room. The fine black gauze hung low over the large and empty bed. His dark figure cast a shadow over the dark purple throw made of silk that lay where she had left it. He lifted the fine gauze and sat himself on her bed with the purple material running through his long fingers. He felt tired despite his immortality and continuing zest for his plans. The month without her had been longer and harder to bear than he had at first anticipated, but now the good doctor was at work and it would not be long before the promised results were delivered. With a free hand he reached for one of the numerous pillows at the head of the bed. For now he had hoped to grace her with his company. He had expected her to be here. The household had received his words of wrath when a frightened servant had interrupted his pointless search of the fortress and informed him that the Mistress had left for Seige a day ago. The news had not been received well.

The doors of her balcony remained open and a dreary light of night entered her chambers through the large doors. The long and light curtains remained fluttering in the breeze despite the comings and goings of those that inhabited the fortress of Babok. This same breeze that shifted the curtains also shifted the black gauze that surrounded the resigned Vampyre as he awaited her return. His eyes closed and he allowed himself to bask in the torturous pleasure of breathing deeply. The intoxicating scent of her flooded his heightened senses as he lay there, across her bed, lost in thoughts of her.

The time that passed seemed indeterminable; all that could be noted was the darkening of the landscape that could have been viewed through the open doors that led onto the large balcony. He felt a change in the atmosphere surrounding him. He felt the lighting in the room change and a glow envelope the scene as the candles were lit by the mental thoughts of another.

"I thought it might have been rude to greet my guest covered in dust and slicked in sweat, so I apologise for my late introduction despite my earlier arrival". Her mixed accent reached his ears and he resisted the urge to raise himself and look in her direction. He chose not to move and remained where he was without a sign he had heard. "I would hate to have you say that I smelt like horse". He listened to her movements and could smell the light fragrance of the soaps and oils she had used on her skin and hair. The closer she got, the heavier and headier the scent of dew soaked roses became.

"As radical as this might sound, I would like to know what happened to my reading room", she asked. Her eyes remained fastened on his impressive figure as he lay across her large bed in garments of the darkest hue. The moment she had reigned in the lathered Maple, she had been approached immediately by her maid and informed of the _Master's_ presence. There had been a certain flutter that she had unwittingly experienced as the thought had sunk in. _He _was back as he had promised her. Any anger that she might have felt at his long departure had been obliterated in the face of her present reality. In her riding habitat and covered in traveling dust, she had walked past the reading room and had to take a double glance. Ravenna had been in the process of removing her kid gloves, but halted in the action as she took in the sight of destruction. Everything appeared over turned as if there had been a drunken brawl or something of that ilk to produce such a mess. Books were being organized and placed back into their correct order as she stood there gazing. Another maid was engrossed in this particular chore and Ravenna had asked, with amused tones, what had transpired while she had been gone? The maid simply replied that the Master had returned yesterday. Ravenna did not push the matter further, but turned and headed for a bath. On her way and whilst soaking her tired muscles, she came to the correct conclusion that he had returned and found her gone. She smiled at his childish behaviour; it gave her a certain sense of pleasure that she had subjected him to frustration similar to her own at his absence.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to that particular room or not?" She stood beside the bed with her damp hair placed in a loose twist. Stray locks hung down over her bare shoulders. Ravenna fastened one hand to the material that hung from the rise of her chest to pool at her bare feet. The other hand brushed the dark gauze to gain his attention. Her fingertips brushed over the fine pattern woven into the light fabric. When he still did not respond to her she nudged his leg with her own.

"From your amused tones I presume that you've come to your own conclusions with a large amount of satisfaction as a result", he drawled from where he lay enjoying her impatience, but still not looking at her.

"Oh you have not even a vague concept of how pleased I am at your childish antics", she mocked as she turned towards the silk screen. He heard the yard of fabric she wore drop to the floor and the gentle rustle of more fabric as she dressed. The room remained silent and he looked up through the black gauze towards the ceiling. He could hear the familiar beat of her heart in his ears and delighted in the sounds of silk sliding against her flesh. For what he couldn't see, the imagination was allowed free reign. Lost in mental wonderings where he tread dreams of the flesh, he did not take notice of the flying object until it landed on him. The fabric was still warm and saturated in the scent of her. He finally sat up and without looking at her and started to say in an off-hand manner, "I am listening-". He was about to add a sarcastic comment to the end of his words, but the sight of her arrested his arrogant actions. He rose and allowed the cloth to drop to the floor at his feet.

She looked straight into his disconcerting blue eyes and said sweetly, "Are you listening Vladislaus?" She walked closer to make the gap between the two smaller. He still stood a few feet away by the bed with his eyes watching her. "I am never sure whether you actually listen and pay heed to anything I say", she finished. The candle threw a soft golden light across her beloved features and made her already golden flesh glow. The healthy color graced her cheekbones as evidence of her grueling, but enjoyable ride back from Seige. As she crossed the few feet his eyes traced her figure. Tonight she wore a simple gown in the favored color of red. It fell as a strapless form from below her shoulders to lovingly caress the curves of her figure and fall to the floor as fine cloth. He knew she stood there in the center of the room well aware of the vision she created in his eyes. He didn't doubt it had been donned dileberately. She had even allowed her famed tresses to cascade down her back as a titan waterfall without reservation. The cut of the red creation exposed one of her toned legs to just before the thigh. It was modest and yet seductive. Ravenna stood and looked at him with her dark eyes.

"From your reaction I wouldn't have thought that you would have missed me at all", she stood with her hands resting on the curve of her hips.

"I have too much class to fall upon you like a ravenous fool my dear", he replied.

Neither of them moved from where they stood.

"Did you sort whatever it was that needed to be sorted?"

He didn't reply to her question immediately and she held a brief suspicion that perhaps the matter he had left her for was not such a simple a matter after all. Her doubts were quickly dispelled by his reply and her blind faith in him, "There is no need to worry, I am only sorry that it took me away for such a long time". His late reply was not caused by doubt or hesitation in supplying an answer to support his deception. No, he paused because he looking at her. He wondered if an artist could capture all there was to capture in those dark eyes of hers. The others were simple and labeled with their sole qualities. Ravenna had many and was nothing if not a bundle of contradictions. She stood before him void of luxuriant jewels and there was not a Queen in the ancient world that could surpass her beauty at that moment in time.

"Vladislaus", she said.

He looked at her expecting a different sort of expansion.

"Stop staring at me like there is something wrong with me, you'll make me paranoid".

He continued to watch her with his eyes and kept his face expressionless as he approached her. Ravenna refused to be intimidated and did not move an inch as the dark figure of her lover came towards her. He came close enough for her to catch the scent of him. It was her turn to look at him with lust in her darkening eyes. A look that sent chills running along his spine. He had missed this woman, despite the _distinguished _company he had kept in the past month. She placed raised her arms to wrap them around his neck. Ravenna pulled him close and he willingly followed her lead. With her fingertips intertwined in his raven locks and her lips inches from his he spoke, "You're ruining my plans". The soft words fanned against her lips. Even as he spoke, one of his hands slid over the smooth lines of her figure to rest at the small of her back and drove her further against him. With her soft curves tempting him she said in return, "And what plans were they my love?"

"Why my plans to seduce you into a better mood with gifts, wine and my kisses of course", he replied smartly. He ran his nose along the line of her delicate jaw till he reached the crook of her neck where he buried his face and inhaled deeply. The soft tresses brushing his cheek.

"Why would you have to _seduce_ me into a better frame of mind?"

He raised his head and looked into her eyes, "Do not you care that I have been gone for soo long?"

She left him in silence for a considerable time while she continued to lean into his arms and chest. "How did it feel to return and not find me waiting for you?"

"You saw what happened to your precious reading room", he replied.

"Well then, you don't need to ask such a stupid question do you?"

He smiled wryly at her tone and released her from his secure embrace. She was left in the middle of the room on her own feeling strangely bereft as he walked over to the low table and picked up the larger of the two relatively small boxes. She watched as he came towards her and pulled at a thread of the blue ribbon. It fell apart easily at the coaxing from his dexterous fingers and he came to stand before her. She regarded him suspiciously and said, "What is it?"

"Poison for my nest of Vipers", he replied and she rolled her eyes as he used a nick name for her. It referred to her quick and sharp tongue similar to the stinging fangs of a poisonous viper.

"What a compliment", she muttered whilst still staring at the box curiously.

"Anything for you my dear", he said with exaggerated care. She caught the tones of his voice and grinned at him.

"You're an idiot", she said while hesitantly lifting the lid on the enclosed item. Inside the box resided a selection delicately worked morsels. Each was a dark and rich brown color with a smooth outer shell. Ravenna just looked at him blankly and hedged a polite "thank you". In response to her reaction he rolled his own eyes and brushed away her polite reply.

"They call it Chocolate, from the land of the Pharos", he explained. She still regarded him blankly. "Its food Ravenna".

"Oh, well after you", she said dubiously. "You are the guest here", she continued when he didn't move. He still stood looking at her with the open box in his hand. Ravenna eventually relented and reached for one of the small items. He watched as she brought the item to her lips and bit the chocolate morsel in half with the action of a fussy bite. A small smattering of sugar coated her lower lip; the firelight caught the area of sensitive flesh and leant it and a glassy effect.

He dropped the opened box to one of the velveteen chairs and reached for her. Without a second thought he wrapped an arm around her and dipped her slightly as his lips made contact with her own. She wrapped her arm around his neck as he held her and welcomed the invasion of his kiss. Her lips were all the sweeter from the luxuriant item of confectionary he had brought her. The hint of cream resided still as the taste of her mouth while he lustfully plundered the treasures of her eternal kiss. The chocolate fell without a care to the floor as she was taken in by his charismatic charms. His hand came to rest upon the side of her throat. He released her lips and watched as she dragged a lungful of air into her lungs and watched him with dark lights playing in her even darker eyes. He pushed his palm along the line of her jaw till his long fingers sunk into her rich hair and tilted her head back. She allowed him the action and he grated with lust, "My dear how I have missed you". She dragged her nails down the black cotton that covered his back as he trailed feather caresses down over her throat and the rise of her breasts.

He pulled her up sharply at her small murmur of pleasure till her hands lay flat against his chest and her beautiful thighs moved to make contact with his. She looked at him through the veil of her luscious locks as they partly obscured her features. He moved both of his hands from around her to push the tresses back and she said as he completed the task, "You really did miss me". The sentence was delivered with a sly grin. He did not need to hold Ravenna for her to creep closer still. He felt the soft pressure of her feminine curves against his chest as she tasted the smooth skin upon his neck. Her hands pushed at the jacket covering his body from her gaze, slid it over his shoulders and down off his arms to fall uselessly at his feet. Her butterfly kisses traveled further up and she gently nipped his ear before looking into his eyes, "I'm surprised you had no other _distractions_ Vladislaus".

"How could I be distracted from the thought of you?"

"Don't paint a masterpiece or might become suspicious-"

"Would I risk the wrath of a Spartan?"

She pushed him back towards the chaise and forced him to sit. He was made to look up at her figure with her gaze looking down on him. Her hair fell forwards over her shoulders and framed her threat. "Would you?" Despite her air of menacing tones he had the nerve to slip a hand along the line of her leg to finally rest possessively underneath the crimson material. She stiffened briefly with his act and felt his cool touch run lightly against the back of thigh and he pulled bringing her closer to him.

"Must we start a _debate_ of yours right now? Must we my dear?"

"Why confectionary?" She asked the unexpected question and it took him by surprise. He gazed at her curious look and laughed wryly whilst placing his forehead against her abdomen. His touch remained as she stood before him and now her fingers ran through his dark hair absent mindedly.

"To sweeten your temperance", he finally replied.

"And is my temperance suitably _sweetened_?"

A wicked light glinted in his fathomless eyes and he rose trailing the hand along her smooth flesh as he rose. His light fingertips sent tremors of awareness through her and he smiled. She backed as the crimson creation she wore began to rise further up. He lost contact with her and gave a dramatic sigh of childish regret. He advanced on her deliberately and she backed towards the center of the room with a haughty expression marking her features. "Well is it?" Her voice reached him as he continued to follow her slowly.

"You certainly taste of nothing but sugar and spice and all things nice", he offered in the face of her question. "Now will you remain in one place woman?" The moment he neared her, she moved off again to stand a constant arms length away from him.

"I thought you had far too much class to need me as a ravenous fool would need his whore Vladislaus", she replied playfully from one of the large bedposts. Ravenna turned briefly from him to run her hands of the black material of the gauze. She turned back as she sensed his devious tactics and found herself pushed down onto the softly sprung mattress. His hands encircled her wrists and held them beside her head as his weight pinned her down. She made an indignant sound considering his rough treatment, but made no move to break the intimate contact. From beneath him, he felt her warmth spread to saturate him and his body took notice of her innocently sensuous movement to free at least one of her legs from under him. Her knee bent and rested against his side; despite the temptation to allow a hand to wander he dare not release her wrists. She smiled devilishly up at him from where she lay as she read his thoughts.

_You have soo little faith in my civil qualities._

"I doubt you have any Ravenna", he said.

_That hurt_, she purred in his mind far from enraged. She felt his grasp on her slip ever so slightly and she slithered her wrists from his vice hold. He rested on his hands looking down at her while her hands ran over the smooth cotton fabric that covered his chest. Her eyes were dark and her lips were compelling in the golden light cast by the candles. Her hair fell over the silk throw of dark purple emphasizing the deep tones of her hair. She rose slightly and placed a chaste kiss on his lips with her hands now cradling his face. She lay back down on the soft surface and ran her fingertips over the planes and angles of his face that appeared to her as familiar as her own. The Vampyre watched her throughout her actions. The demon watched the woman beneath him that the mortal man had loved beyond reason and experienced a vague ache in the depths of his mind. She lowered her arms and her warm touch left his skin. All she said was "Make me forever yours". He heard the words that he wanted to hear leave her lips and to her surprise, he rolled off the bed and stood looking towards the doors. She did not understand his reaction and sat up on the bed with her hair tumbling around her bare shoulders. "Vladislaus-", she entreated. He made no reply and continued to stare out into the night. She extinguished several of the candles as quickly as she had lit them and came to stand behind him. "Vladislaus-", she tried once more.

"It is not what you want", he stated.

"It was not my first choice, but you asked me. Did you think that I could say no forever?"

"Maybe you should Ravenna", he replied mysteriously.

She disliked the tone and placed herself between him and the view of the mountains. His eyes fell to her face. In the poor light he still managed to see that her eyes glowed. "Don't tell me what decisions to eventually make; does it scare the great Dracula to have such faith placed in him?"

"What makes you think that the demon even cares?" He told her coldly.

She did not waver or hesitate as she replied, "Because the man remembers me from nights long ago". She didn't touch him as she continued, "The man trapped within the demon remembers conversations I held with him under full moons and falling snowflakes. He remembers a short year in which we both experienced life and death in all its forms. The reason I believe is because my life would not be worth living if it was all a lie". She laughed lightly after her heart felt piece was said and added, "Such drama". He pulled her into his arms on a sigh and they fit perfectly like a lock and key. His hand found her chin and drew her face closer to his. With a light touch he placed his lips against her forehead and then kissed her deeply. She responded immediately as she always did to him alone. Her passion moved him as her hands trailed his sides. She murmured a protest as his lips deserted hers, but she was soon complacent as he kissed the line of her jaw down to trail a line of butterfly caresses along the sensitive skin of her neck. His hands traced the exposed lines of her back and halted when they reached the barrier of her red gown. His fingertips found the edge and then pulled the item lower. Ravenna gave a tense little jerk against him as the fine material ripped in the face of his demanding hands and exposed more of her figure as the garment was slid down over her body.

"I happened to like that dress", she murmered between his kisses.

"It was a waste on this", he stated bringing a hand to the side of her breast and growling in appreciation. She was lost in a gripping love affair with this man's body and the power of his kiss. All she did was cling tighter to him the moment the sharp tips of his fangs grazed her flesh. She whimpered as the stinging sensation was soon replaced by pleasurable warmth.

He held her trusting form within his demon grasp and allowed his bloodlust to enjoy the sweet scent that invaded his senses and the exotic taint that flooded his mouth. His lips caressed her own satin flesh and a trickle of the dark liquid snaked its way down her chest. His attentive ears heard her heartbeat begin slowing and he felt her become heavier in his hold. Without further delay he pushed her gently back onto the bed while she remained weakly gripping a fistful of his black shirt. Her breathing was fast with the rapid rise and fall of her chest. He came near her on the bed and raised her towards him. Her eyes were glazed as she looked around her while her heart became slower and slower. "Ravenna", he said gently while controlling the demon within him that smelt and saw the tempting liquid that remained in traces at her throat. He pulled her closer to him about to embark on something that he had done with no other. "Ravenna, come closer my love", he said to her. He removed one hand from her and had a talon create a deep nick at his own throat. She collapsed back down without his full support and he wondered for a brief moment if he should have paid heed to the old hag and White. It was quickly dispelled by his arrogant nature. He pulled her closer once more and noticed the pale pallor of her skin.

Something inside of her caught the scent and guided her soft lips to the source. The strange taste entered her mouth and gradually rejuvenated her life force in some measure. He felt her become stronger as she pushed him back of the bed amongst the numerous pillows. She straddled his waist and his hands rested along her smooth legs. Her beautiful curves rested against him as she gingerly shifted in small movements. He could have happily allowed her to continue in her sweet tormenting actions, but it had to come to a halt. Without further lingering he grasped her wrists and tried to push her upright. His gentle efforts did not make as much as the smallest of impacts. She continued in her taunting actions and paid him no heed. With another, stronger, shake he accomplished his aim. To his surprise she licked the area around the small wound delicately and then looked down at him with a foreign flash in her eyes. He switched their positions and had her looking up at him.

His eyes first trailed the line of blood that had snaked its way down her front into the ruined bodice. His eyes were the first followed by his tongue and then he kissed her. He had thought his task complete until she froze beneath him and he looked down at her. He felt her shift in panic beneath him and had the candles light the room. She scrambled and he allowed her to reach for anything but him. The others had not done this and so he was left, momentarily, confused. She curled into a ball and then clawed at her _fifth mark_ crying out in pain. Her nails dug into a pillow and she turned decisively from him. He allowed her. For the present, to roll away from him. Her distress gradually subsided into nothing as she lay on her side with the pillow clutched to her chest. Her back was exposed and her ran the back of his strong hands along the muscle and called gently, "Ravenna". The golden lighting of the room illuminated the sight of her as he leant over her, then gathered her in his arms and she willing came. It was strange that her skin was back to its luminous glow of gold and retained the lusture of warmth. It was even more unsettling that he heard the soft thud of a heart. He wiped the traces of tears from her cheeks with his thumb and noticed how her flesh was still disturbingly _human_. He didn't understand how or why she hadn't reacted as the others had done. The only change he did note was that her lips had taken on a hue of cherry and perhaps her hair had curls?

His musings were broken by her waking with a start and staring up at him. He was about to ask how she felt, but he wasn't given the chance to as she sat up and hauled herself away from him. The purple was what she used to cover herself from his gaze. The battle with the demon blood may have left her unsteady, tired and even changed, but it did not hurt like the realizations did. There was a pounding in her head and she felt pain lacing her, but she was partly confused. He only had to take one look at her and his own realization dawned in his eyes. She was mad as hell as she stood there staring at him in part hurt and part malevolence.

You see the great Vampyre Lord had forgotten something rather crucial in his haste to mark this woman as his own. He had forgotten that with the exchange of blood, yes comes the _act of significance, _but socomes the exchange of memories. Certain memories that she had just seen flash before her own mind, but whom belonged to his deceitful mind. It had all been a phantasmagorical display that lasted for a breif moment, but would have damning consequences. The Hun had warned him _she _would be a jealous Mistress, she would now prove it before their lives once more ended. He had most certainly deepened their connection with his actions, just a pity he had forgotten all about three certain woman all the way in Transylvania. She knew it all because of their blood connection.

**You mean people who read this and don't review! Shame on you! If I could be bothered I'd get mad, but what the hell...I really can't be this late at night...morning actually. That took me a while and it means I have DOUBLE the Chem work to do tomoz! Be grateful...lol**


	29. Heartbreak & Goodbye

**Hi RedHairedDarkness,**

**I know, god forbid my history teacher EVER finds out I'm jumping from time period to time period. I was faithful to names, places and battles though. You were warned at the beginning; before you entered the strange world of my mind. I'm curious to know which historical inaccuracies stood out most as a sore point for my own future benefit.  
Now perhaps I am wrong, but I sensed you were unhappy and didn't like the fact that I twisted the conventional image of the Vampire? That I have inaccuracies? Well, please forgive me for my failing. That's why I have to read all y'all guy's fics! (They sure as hell help me to try and improve). Don't take my twisted Vampyre/Historical context as an error, its not…In fact it's just my twisted and warped imagination going wild.**

** LOL**

**Anyway, in the hope I may improve. Another chapter for everyone it is then. **

**29. A Broken Heart & Goodbye**

"Ravenna".

The lone word hung in the atmosphere between the two as she stood with her back to the dark landscape behind her. The wind began to whistle softly amongst the light curtains that fluttered in the cool breeze. A throbbing sensation gripped her lungs in a vice. He watched her clutch the cold metal handle of one of the glass doors as she experienced the unexpected aftermath of his actions. With deft movements he raised himself from the large bed and walked further away from her with a casual gait. The sound of her distress reached his ears as he bent lower to pick up the other box that lay on the wooden table by the chaise without looking at her. The medium sized box filled his hands as he turned back towards her in a state of rugged undress. On nearing her, his long fingers made short work of the fastenings of the case and open the box to reveal the hidden item inside. The box was carelessly tossed onto the bed and a delicate chain of glinting gold wove its way around his fingers. The heavy pendent attached to the fine chain rested in his palm as he approached her. His blue eyes watched as her grip failed on the door handled and she sank to the stone floor. However, she no longer took in labored and belated breaths. She no longer made the slightest sound of physical distress. The sound and sight had more to do with a broken dream.

Rather than concern he regarded, what he considered to be, his latest _creation_ with vast curiosity. He could sense the blood still running through her veins, but he knew this shouldn't be the case as he could still avidly remember the taste of her blood on his tongue and the Devil help him, for he desired more. The Vampyre could even feel the heat radiating off her, supposedly, _dead_ body. Why hadn't she become cold? Why was her skin still the golden hue and not the pale perfection of the other _trinkets_? It should have caused him to worry, but it didn't. Not even the faint sound of a heartbeat caused him to ponder what he had _created._ He was simply and selfishly consumed by a desire to place a chain around her neck.

He sank down beside her and rested on his haunches near her still figure. He foolishly did not question her silence as he gloated over his accomplishment. Ravenna had her head resting in her hands with her fingertips gently circling against her temple. Her long hair lay over her shoulders and down her back. His own fingers brushed the skin of her neck as he slowly placed another gift around her neck. She did not move in the slightest and his actions were made to accommodate her stillness. Still he thought nothing was amiss. Evidence that arrogance can make even the more perceptive men fools.

"I had intended to give this to you earlier", he said in the tones that she had loved best. The task completed he drew her long tresses away from the side of her face and then demandingly lowered her hands. Her face still looked away from him as he continued speaking, "But as usual we preempt the inevitable my dear". He didn't move from where he was as her profile didn't appear to register his words. For all his selfish motives and for all the arrogance that had caused what was about to conspire, he waited for her to turn to him patiently. There was a brief glimmer in his eyes that had more to do with love rather than the usual anger or lust as he gazed at her.

The cold metal stung her as it rested against her flesh. She couldn't move, let alone look into his deceitful blue eyes. She could help but think of what a naive little fool she was in this godforsaken world. She felt one of his cold hands trail the fine line of gold down to the pendent that rested as a heavy burden on the rise of her breasts. He spoke and all his words did was twist the knife in her back a little bit slower, "A blood red stone for such a passionate woman". He came closer yet and with her heightened senses she had to endure the torture of him. A deceitful him as he gently rested a hand by the side of her breast and his lips tauntingly whispered against her ear, "Meu dragoste". She didn't move as he continued. The gentle pressure his hands and the invitation of his feather caresses called to her. It was made all the more desperate by the fact she was fatally and hopelessly in love with a monster. He breathed against her flesh once more, "Such a beautiful creature". The pain of his bite had been expected. The pain of his past deceit and continuing deceit was much for her trusting soul to battle with. She could no longer bare his touch and yet part of her believed he had a plausible explanation. Surely he knew that _she knew_, didn't he?

When she made no move to respond to him. He placed his hand beneath her chin and pulled her face to look at him. Doubts had only just started to penetrate his mental thought processes as he did so. He noticed that her eyes shut to block out the sight of him and he asked in short tones, "What is it?"

_"Master, shall it be as you promised?"_

_"Do you doubt me Marishka?"_

_"Never", the youngest replied timidly as she sank back behind Verona. The three creations followed him obediently towards the work room._

The Vampyre released his light grip on her chin very quickly, but just because the physical contact was broken did not mean he was free from the powers of her mind. Another scene conjured in his minds eye before he could grasp the meaning of the last.

_"How much longer till we can test the progeny?"_

_"These things take time Count", replied the young man nervously. The Count regarded him with a steely gaze and continued, "A time estimate would give my patience a prescribed limit". The young scientist fidgeted with several cables that lay across the work bench and always moved to keep the table between himself and his patron._

_"Two more months are all I ask", said the young man known as Victor._

_"Two months is what you shall have then Victor", replied the Vampyre with a smile and then added menacingly, "Remember that it is two months only and no longer"._

By now he had backed away from Ravenna and was standing looking out over the balcony. The woman who caused the images rose effortlessly from where she sat on the cold stone floor and stood behind him. Her words would have been useless, better for him to see all that she had seen and then words may come later. The next was what affected her most.

_Aleera and Marishka had finally left him alone in peace. Where they had disappeared to was of no immediate concern of his at the time. He walked through the grand corridors of his home and sensed her presence in the ball room. The large wooden doors opened of their own accord and presented him with her frail beauty. The decisive click of his black Hessian boots over the highly polished marble caught the ebony creature's attention. On hearing the sound she turned immediately to watch him approach her. Dracula saw his first stand from where she had been sitting on the marble before the mirror. He stopped before her and made no move to touch her as he probed her thoughts. She remained passive and silent. _

_He sensed no unease from her over his coming plans. Her unease came from his recently altered behaviour. "Tell me Verona". He watched as she looked at him and replied in simple tones lacking jealousy or spite, "Where is she?" The Vampyre lord did nothing to tell her the truth. He did, however, do all to quell his first's suspicion, "Where is your trust my treasure?" The ebony creature kept her eyes focused on his and said, "I have faith"._

_"Then why ask me such a thing?"_

_"Perhaps I wish to see my reflection again one day", she replied._

_"Is this what it is about?" The Vampyre turned to look at the large mirror that covered the west side of the room. It showed what it always reflected; nothing. "You wish to be vain and gaze upon your features?"_

_"I didn't say that", she replied evenly having spent many years at his side and enduring the worst of his behaviour. Their relationship had never been one of blinding hero worship as it was with the other Brides. No. Verona had simply always been the suitable choice. The one with the good-breeding that everyone had congratulated the Count for marrying. He used his usual ploy, "Do not you love me enough to be grateful with what you have?" Her unease immediately dissipated as he knew it would. She looked at him and he trailed his gloved hand over her cold skin-._

The scene was cut off because she could bear no more and he found himself staring out into the darkness of a landscape far away from the bitter bite of Romania.

"You are in love Vladislaus, I will never doubt that ever again", came a voice from behind him. He turned and stood before another woman with anger lighting her dark eyes. He now knew who had been responsible for the scenes that played across his mind. The pain that fused her body was set aside with the tide of anger that entirely consumed her. "You are soo in love Vladislaus", she said as he regarded her from where he stood, "Soo deeply in love with yourself".

The wind blew a strand of black hair across his features and he did nothing to move the tress as he often did. His gaze remained level without an ounce of expression marking his classical features for the present. With the memories of his present life thrown at him by her, he knew that she, unfortunately, knew of the other three. Whatever pain she may have or was experiencing from the demon blood now running through her blood at that very instant, none of it showed except for a smudging of color beneath her eyes. In fact she appeared lovelier than ever in a change to white. She no longer appeared as the weak creature collapsing onto a cold floor in search of his touch. The image provided an opportunity to reflect that her pride might indeed match his own.

"In love with myself?" His attitude was nonchalant and did nothing for her own attitude. "That might be _mentally_ pleasing, but _physically_ unsatisfactory my dear-"

"Don't call me that!" Ravenna inhaled deeply looking away from him and then back again, "Swine".

"Hmmm", he said in the face of her insult. He turned from her image and walked further out onto the large balcony. The night air wreathed him in the scent of the outdoors. In the time he had been away a vine had made its way to wrap around the columns of the stone balustrade. His hands rested on the cold sandstone and he looked down upon part of the leathery vine. The man would dislike the coming conversation.

He continued to look away from her and offered no words of consolation or plausible explanation. She ignored the searing pain that skitted along her spine as she reached impulsively for the nearest item. The medium box he had discarded earlier found its way into her hands and was hurled at his head in anger. Her strange state made for a poor aim and the target was missed with the box sailing over the side of the balcony to the courtyard below. It did, however, catch his attention and cause him to glance back at her. He rested against the stone balustrade and crossed one booted ankle over the other.

"Don't you _dare _provide me with a silence like this-?"

"What would you have me do?" He watched her anger and her sorrow battle for dominance across her familiar features. Features that he had seen in all of his dreams; in one way or another. "Would you like the _truth_?" He emphasized the word knowing what it implied. How would he attempt to explain all that she had seen and now knew? A silence descended between the two.

"I know the_ truth _and don't need you-"

"Don't you?" He watched her steady herself with on of the bedposts. "A new Vampyre will always need their creator and you", he paused and then said, "You love me".

"I must be a masochist in that case-"

Her words were broken into by his laughter. "As always your wit amuses me, but back to the previous matter, what would you have me tell you?" He looked at her like it could all be swept under the persian rug at her feet. His tones treated her as a spoiled child. Perhaps she was, perhaps she was spoiled rather than selfish in thinking that she held his heart alone. No once had he told her that he loved her.

"Lie to me for the truth is bound to kill me", she muttered in disgust as she let go of the bedpost and both of her hands went to her forehead. With each of his careless words the pain became worse and worse. Realizing that she was showing pain and subsequent weakness, she quickly lowered her hands and placed them on her hips instead.

"You know and you have seen". He moved to stand inside of her room now. The lighting was golden and provided him with a detailed view of her. "All I ask is an old score to be settled with the rest of humanity. The continuation of _my _kind. Is that soo much to ask? _They _are my tools, why must you drag this out into something bigger than it is?"

"They are not a _simple_ matter between you and me", she replied.

"Why not?"

"You have three other women and you have the aurdasity to whisper sweet nothings in my ear and then traipse _back _to them once you have accomplished your goal!" Ravenna's words were short and the end of her sentences were snapped at him like cotton as she continued with her most poignant point, "Not only that, but one of _them_ is your whoring wife!"

"Does till death to us part mean anything to you-?"

"You are such a sickening whore-mongering swine with the ethics of an Arcadian!"

"You on the other hand you, my _Lady,_ are a faithless, blind and foul-mouthed _Vampyress_", he said. Her maniacal laughter stopped him from adding further comment.

"How would you know what you have done? I saw the look of hesitation in those deceitful blue eyes of yours. I saw your momentary fear when you had to use _all_ of your strength to stop me from draining you dry Vladislaus. What _have_ you done or don't you care as long as I willingly warm your bed when the carnal need strikes you?"

"A _carnal _need?" His voice took on tones of frost, "If the matter was a simple _carnal need _then my Brides would suffice in happy stead of _you-"_

"My God am I honored", she threw at him. "My replacement would not be a common scarlet woman, no. It would have to be one of your _personal _whores".

"I was going to say that if it was only _lust _than _any _other woman would prove sufficient", he grated.

"Really?"

"Indeed, they have certainly have less emotional baggage and even the youngest of my Brides proves to be more_ practiced _than you are", he shot at her.

She turned a shade paler, but hell would freeze over before she gave in. The lighting in the room appeared to change, colors would flit and criss-cross every now and then in her line of vision. A green blur of color continued to play across her vision. She could hear things more clearly, even the horses in the stables as they shifted from one leg to other. It was evidence of the demonic blood mingling with her own. The realization of his words sank into her flagging mind. The images she had seen and the words he spoke began to paint a painful masterpiece.

The women.

The scientist.

The progeny.

"You're trying to bring _their _children to life", she stated.

"I am trying to bring _my _kind to life", he corrected her.

"You-"

"What did you think I kept them for?" His words hissed at her. The mask of rigid anger slipped for a moment and he caught a glimpse of her shattering agony.

Her pride did not allow the look to linger in her eyes. "Is that what you saw me as?" Her words lashed at him. "Another opportunity for your precious progeny?" Ravenna cast him a scornful glance.

Her words and look caused something to twist painfully in the Vampyre. He said nothing.

"Did you think", she snarled like a wildcat. Her face became paler and her eyes took on a darker hue with the unconscious lengthening of her own, newly acquired, fangs. The white was pronounced against the savage bloom of her lips. She advanced on him with the demon blood taking control for an instant. "Did you think that a _half-cast, _like I, would fair that little bit better in your breeding programe? Do you think I don't know that something isn't right with your "newest" creation? The fact I am not a true Vampyre and not a mortal either? Blood transfers thought as well as memories _my dear. _ I threw myself stupidly into your claws and now look! Look at me! I betray my _own _gifts to reach out for a traitorous bastard". She came closer yet and the white material, that draped her figure, trailed behind her over the stone floor. There were angry lights in her eyes as she continued to hiss at him, "Did I fair better than they did? I was a better thrill to chase?"

He stood looking at her with his unnerving blue gaze, but she didn't notice. Ravenna was choking on her own feelings of hurt and deep humiliation. "Answer me!" She violently pushed at him and he simply took a step back. He just stood there with all his classical beauty and said nothing. "Did it make you feel soo much more of a man to know that I loved you then and still love you blindly all these years later?" She felt herself drowning beneath the waves. "Does it make you feel good?" She went to push at him again. He caught her wrists gently and held on when she attempted to pull away from his encircling grasp.

"Why do you always have to be like this?" His voice was quiet.

She looked up and saw the look that would be her undoing if she let it. The pads of his fingers began to create small circulations motions against the soft quality of her inner wrists. She tried pulling away again and uttered a firm rebuke, "No".

Regardless of her words he continued, "I made love to a woman that I have craved since I first saw her all those years ago. My dark gift was hers to share with me", he tried to pull her into his arms, but she still pulled away and he failed for the first time in all the time they had known each other. "Had I and if I become a father, it would be _our _child Ravenna, not simple _progeny". _He stood for a moment holding her wrists while she continued to oppose his coaxing hold. "When will you see that no matter what I am, no matter where we are, _you _are the one I value? Even a dead and unfeeling Vampyre is forced to try and persuade you".

She sank to the floor in despair and he released her wrists. He went down on one knee and hesitantly reached a hand to run over her auburn locks. She raised her head and turned her face towards his touch. He thought he had never seen a more memorizing sight. Her tears created silver tracks in the mixture of golden light from the candles and the gloom from the deep night. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders in utter abandon. Her even dark eyes shone with tears as she looked at him in the midst of all her heartbreak and whispered, "I love you far too much Vladislaus".

He inched closer and laced his long fingers through her hair, "We can never love too much meu dragoste".

"You disappointed me-"

"Don't talk of such things now".

She rose on her knees and moved away from him. The idea of leaving matters as they were did not sit well with her. His fingertips slid from her soft hair as she wrapped her own arms around herself. Another silence descended upon the two individuals. Ravenna closed her eyes as the sorrow engulfed her again, two crystal drops splashed onto the white of her strapless gown. She kept still as she watched the moisture sink into the cotton fabric. Enough was enough.

"How did I miss it all?"

"Because what you see as something is in fact nothing", he responded to her soft rhetorical question.

She turned to look at him and said her last words to him, "It is _something_, something you should have thought of before you decided to play with me Vladislaus, but that was then-"

"Ravenna", he spoke her name with a slight suspicion. "Ravenna".

She did not even bother to acknowledge him and continued for the last time, "But enough is enough and I have learned my lesson". She looked directly at him, "Never trust a man, alive or dead".

With her final words it dawned on him what she was going to do. Before he could cover the short distance between them and before he could stop her, she disappeared before his eyes. She _disappeared_ into a cloud of mist before his all seeing eyes in the fashion of a true creature of the night. Whatever she was. She learned well rather quickly. Where she went he would never be able to tell. Where she went he was unable to divine. It would be her choice if she _ever_ chose to return to him. The empty night and the lonely room did not fill him with an extraordinary amount of hope.

**Ouch...I was stupid and wore the new shoes this morning. I repeat, "OUCH"! LOL Yes, well, at least they were red (No, not great because the symbolic color of Sparta is red...great because it hid the blood...u think I joke!). Anyway, so I'm worried some reviewers are confused here (due to a strange e-mail I have received of late). I have to say: Guys, some of u depress me! I prattle on about major historical events and places and you remain on the ball...Ravenna gets bitten and you fall off the ball. Dear Artemis help me...perhaps I'm over reacting, but I've only ever experience positive reviews and e-mails so hence my newly aquirred worry...Now get it through your head 'cos I don't want no more strange e-mails yelling at me! Liarna died and was reincarnated by the forces of nature to give a woman named RAVENNA(now if u dont know hu she is...Im gonna get a tad pissed & probably leave this piece of fiction in my head…oh wait, some of you would be happy if I did that…). Ravenna spent years in the wilderness learning her ART(yes, I know...ther hasn't been much evidence of her abilities...be patient), hence she joined the order of Artemis 'cos of the NATURE connection and so u c she became a priestess to Honoria(the irritating Roman Princess married to Attila). So now you understand that shes lived at the age in which she died, 28, without aging. She had her gifts from nature, however, she was susceptable to mortal wounding. THIS is why he subconsciously wanted to turn her...(deep intake of breath)...Now we have the woman with a Priestess' abilities as well as the dark of a Vampyre. As im sure the more astute amongst y'all guessed from the title that she's more heartbroken at the mo rather than anything else...Oh the betrayl must be eating into her lacerated heart right now...To blindly trust him, damn her soul with his own and then find out he's kept three other women BEHIND her back, not to mention one of them was the wife who he married in his mortal years...Now that I've actually made that clearer, gosh, I can't help but feel slightly mean at what I've put her through and AM going to do. Oh she'll be fine...she gets revenge in some of the sweetest and best ways known to a woman...Stay with me and tell you love me!  
**


	30. The Song

**30. The Song**

It was hot and dry as it always was in this part of the East. The city remained as it had for the past hundred and fifty years, if anything it had outgrown itself in the time that she had been away. In the days after her immediate and sudden departure from Kelidar, she had come here to seek the solace of something familiar. The great pillars of the temple were a sign that she had reached her goal. Although she had been gone from here for the last decades, it still remained the same. The same gold, the same type of people and the same type of plea. The smell of incense caused her stomach to turn and she strangely could no longer stand the sight of a lamb having its throat sliced in the name of the owner's prosperity. Even after all of these years, even after all that had changed in the ancient world; they still came to beg an alliance of the old gods.

She appeared more pious than the great statues of Augustus the Divine as she made her way through the ground sanctuary. Her method and route so assured that no one dared to ask who she was or where she was going. The unfashionable and shapeless heavy black cloak covered her body and head as she made her way over the highly polished marble. The sound of chanting and singing intertwined to produce a haunting melody as she made her way deeper and deeper into the bowls of her first home. The sounds did little to soothe her sorrow as she made her way alone through the maze. Not even the wolf returned to her side. She knew why, she knew that White would never grace her sight again the moment she had asked the demon to mark her as his own.

_Little did I know of your love,_

_The gift of the white dove._

Her pace quicken as her thoughts traveled back to the monster she found herself running from.

_Take our souls_

_For this is the sign of my devotion._

No matter how fast she walked and no matter how far she managed to run from him, he was there. That image that remained as clear as the daylight which caused the pounding ache in her head. The thought of him remained like the words of the song the youngest acolytes sang.

_Never fear the lies,_

_That is the way of the dark._

_Believe the words in my eyes,_

_My love for you shines in the dark._

Ravenna turned sharply into a wide corridor and entered a large room. It was filled with several young women who turned and stared at the intruder. They were all exceptionally young and had the sparkle of youthful optimism in their clear eyes. Each sat near the other while they had been talking and one had been playing the lute. Cushions scattered around them with the open windows letting in the dry breeze from the desert. Ravenna had headed towards her old quarters from the time when she had been but a _Messalae. _Before her sat seven more of these young Messalai. When she realized that they were waiting for an explanation she drew a shaking hand from under her cloak and passed it in an ark before them. She said, "I am the one from Constantinople by way of Nimrud, Carchemich and Zinjirli". They continued to stare as if in a daze. All she wanted was to be alone for now, "Why do you sit when the festival of Artemision approaches in such a short time?" There faces remained passive for an instance and then a light passed over their expressions. Not one of them went on to doubt the words of the older and world-weary Priestess. They scampered like the young women they were and left the room in silence.

Ravenna closed the door behind them and dropped her cloak to the floor.

_Let us join,_

_But only you and I._

She was dressed in the simple white gown as she sank down to the cool marble floor. Her journey was over and she had made it to Ephesus. What protection she hoped to find here was even unknown to her. She came here because she needed the comfort of the familiar. Her mind remembered the fear she had experienced when she first had been revealed to the new world of man. Hiding away for such a long amount of time, even if it was spent in recollection, had no affect on the world around you. Ravenna had remembered her fascinating shock at the developments made by man. It was of no surprise to her, that despite being the most capable species on the planet, all of mans effort had been spent on waging war with his fellow neighbor. She had been broken then, but in a different way. Then she had had hope. Again she felt the disappointment and came in search of answers she would never have. Still, still she returned to the place that offered the closest thing she had known to a religious faith. The great Temple of Artemis at Ephesus.

_My soul is yours for eternity,_

_Give me your blind trust and forever we shall be one._

_Our heavenly city,_

_One deed and it shall be done._

Her once lovely hair hung without zest for life and was far darker than normal. None of the deep red tones shone out as they usually did. Her expression reflected nothing, nothing but her own self-pity. The golden glow of her skin had diminished just as her attitude for life seemed to disappear from sight and mind. She sunk further to lay her tired head against the soft texture of a silk pillow. Her aching eyes closed in the hope of finding the sweet oblivion of sleep. The cramp of her flesh persisted and forced her to clench her jaw in an attempt to resist crying out.

_Give me your trust,_

_Give me your life._

_Passions of lust,_

_Never to be betrayed like the edge of the knife._

He was wrong. She would never need him and she would prove it. It was better to suffer the agonies in her opinion than compete with three whores far more _practiced _than she. His voice still played their last words to each other in perfect time. The sound of the singers and chanters penetrated the thin wooden door and continued to descend around her as she vainly attempted to rest. His image rallied in her mind and she gave in to the tears that filled her sorrowful eyes and the sobs that racked her grief stricken form. It all went together to create a cruel melody of sorts that was music to the workings of the Devil.

_Never fear the lies,_

_Believe the words in my eyes._

_You and I are the branches of the same tree,_

_Devotion of my love._

_Set the heart free,_

_Be the gift of the white dove._


	31. Atrume In the Words of the Romans

**In a hurry...but "Hi!"****  
**

**Atrume; In the Words of the Romans**

The forty day period that had begun so long ago had passed with little notice. Forty days had passed the newly fledged creature with little to herald the Artemision festival. She had slipped back in the ironically pious society with little notice. No one had questioned her. She fasted out of sorrow and self-pity rather than piety. There were many who came here to escape from life. However, not all experienced the strange changes that began to take affect over her person such as the strangest hunger to be experienced. It burnt and clawed at her sanity. It made for an unkindly creature.

The festival choked the entire city of Ephesus. There was not a living soul within the great walls of the city that did not take the greatest joy in this time of year. This was evident from the ribbons of red and green that remained strewn across the path of the procession. The petals of dessert blooms fell from the blue sky as the girls scattered them in showers. Cheers arose from the many masses. In years later the parallel of the pagan festivals and the Christian celebrations could be seen clearly. Amber liquid and song existed together in harmony late into the afternoon.

_Phoebus and thou, Artemis, ruler of the woods,_

_Bright glory of heaven, for ever worshipped and_

_To be worshipped, grant us our supplications_

_At this holy time._

The woman stood in the dark of one of the large pillars and allowed the song of soo many years wash over her. The same scene every ten years. The same song. The same flawed piety from a race that worshipped only to benefit itself. Even in the dark of the temple she could hear the words as the adorned statue of the goddess was lead around the ancient city of marble far below her. She knew them word for word, but paid them no heed.

_Lay your arrows aside, O kindly and gentle Artemis,_

_And hearken now to us,_

_O Queen of the stars, Moon,_

_Hear the girls sing._

The pious cloth adorning her head and shoulders played two roles. It saved her from having to gaze and greet the many people that began to mill around the temple's entrance. All the plebs wanted a blessing from the dark creature that was surrounded by an even darker aura. She had no wish to speak to anyone. She had no words of comfort and hope for them as a good Priestess should. The covering of her skin hid the strange markings from the sight of all around her. The darkness of the large pillar comforted a small measure and embraced her as a fellow companion by protecting her from the glare of the dying sun. Ravenna found herself walking the midnight hours more and more. All her, once, loved sun now did was create a searing ache in the back of her mind. An after effect of the darkest present from her past lover.

_Artemis, who holds the Aventine and the Algidus,_

_Pays heed to the prayers of the fifteen men_

_And to supplications of these boys_

_Turns kindly ears._

The noise grew and grew till the cheers of the common masses pounded in her ears. Colors of luxuriant gold, flamboyant reds, deep blues and everything the ancient world could invent for the means they possessed. She couldn't stand the sight of it. The smiles, the joys and the light air of jubilation. She couldn't stand the sight of it all and went to find refuge in the self-imposed night of her simple quarters. In the gloom she stared blankly at the bare wall. Ravenna was tired. Sleep remained an elusive riddle. A pool of anger gathered around her. It was such a trait of weakness to express emotions such as these. The anger was self-berating. She had felt the sensation often of late trying to consume her. Thoughts invaded her mind as she stood with her eyes looking at her hands. It was hard to forget. For the weeks after her departure; she had felt him call out to her. Beckon to her. It had pained her to deny him. She had ignored his calls. He had finally stopped reaching out to her in vain.

_He saw moisture begin to gather in her eyes and chose to distract her from the pain his confession had caused her. One hand moved to sink into her luscious locks while the other went to the small of her back. She looked at him and read his intentions in the depths of his blue eyes. He would kiss her and she wouldn't pull away from his touch. He ran his nose along her hair line, amidst the tresses that blew in the gentle night breeze, down to the fragrant skin below her ear. She shivered and it was not simply because of the wind that whispered around them. He smiled at her reaction and looked at her features once more. _

It was a flash of memory. "Nothing more", she said to the empty and small room. "Nothing and never anything more", she repeated in a firmer tone and sighed with remorse. Nothing more indeed. The thoughts invaded once more and each memory became bitterer than the last. The biterness saved her from the humiliation of tears.

_"You are such a sickening whore-mongering swine with the ethics of an Arcadian!"_

_"You on the other hand you, my Lady, are a faithless, blind and foul-mouthed Vampyress", he said. Her maniacal laughter stopped him from adding further comment._

_"How would you know what you have done? I saw the look of hesitation in those deceitful blue eyes of yours. I saw your momentary fear when you had to use all of your strength to stop me from draining you dry Vladislaus. What have you done or don't you care as long as I willingly warm your bed when the carnal need strikes you?"_

_"A carnal need?" His voice took on tones of frost, "If the matter was simply carnal then my Brides would suffice in happy stead of you-"_

_"My God am I honored", she threw at him. "My replacement would not be a common scarlet woman, no. It would have to be one of your personal whores"._

_"I was going to say that if it was only lust than any other woman would prove sufficient", he grated._

_"Really?"_

_"Indeed, they have certainly have less emotional baggage and even the youngest of my Brides proves to be more practiced than you are", he shot at her._

_She turned a shade paler, but hell would freeze over before she gave in. _

Lost in the thought she failed to take note of the feeling of anger and the need for revenge creeping over her. She always had need to beware of the demonic blood; she could do nothing else as it could not be reversed or so she thought. Before it had been a hunger for destruction, violence, terror and blood that nearly consumed her entirely. It had been her first days back at Ephesus and unbeknown to her, her canines began to lengthen and her eyes darken to the color of pitch. The tolling of the bells had stopped her transformation and woken her from the trance. It had shaken the half-demon creature known as Ravenna and she had made a conscious effort to remain passive despite her naturally passionate nature. His words came back to mock her, _"A new creature will always need her master". _Her beautiful mouth twisted into an ugly smile, "Master indeed".

Now the anger and sorrow crept over her and called to the demonic creature within. Still watching her hands she did not notice the stirring breeze that came from no obvious source. Although the passing hours had been many since she entered the room it became soaked in an unnatural darkness. Her dark eyes still watched her hands before her. The last bitter scene between the two lovers playing over and over in her mind. The pain of her denial fresh. The pious material of cotton that covered her shoulders and head floated to the floor and lay in abandoned ruin on the cool stone floor. If she had been in a calm state without the thought of her past lover in her mind, then she might have felt the dull ache between her should blades. Only her need to become even with _him _burned more fiercely within her mind. The simple and shapeless white shift left her shoulders bare. Her eyes resembled burning coals shipped directly from hell as the feeling of bitter rage continued to fuel the internal demon. The dull pain became a short, instantaneous and searing pain. It felt as if another had lashed her across the back with a barbed curling whip. Ravenna sank to the floor and emitted a demonic growl. Her nails grew much longer and created sharp scraping sounds as she instinctively clawed at the dark stone beneath her hands. A long grating sound was created. She remained human in appearance. The darkness continued to smother her sanity as she regarded the floor with eyes like obsidian. Being the _half-cast_ that she was, Ravenna lacked the hell beast form of her _master_ and his_ trinkets_. However, she had most certainly been left with something. The pain that lacerated her shoulders had been caused by a morphing of sorts. On her hands and knees her unseeing eyes gradually began to focus on tiny items falling before her. She blinked as the anger gradually subsided in favour of awed curiousity.

Feathers fell, but they never touched the ground. As if by some trick of the dark light all the small objects disappeared into nothing before their forms were able to crash against the hard surface of the stone floor. She became aware of the heavy weight upon her shoulders. Less demonic and more fascinated, she sat back and flexed her _wings. _They were large and moved interpreting her will automatically. The strange breeze circulating the black atmosphere around the small enclosed room caressed the span of the imperial feathers. Her awed mind traveled back to the murals of the new religion called Christianity. She had seen these creations on the back of blonde creatures of mercy with soft forgiving faces. However, Ravenna was no creature of mercy and neither were her wings the pure white brilliance of the blonde angels. She outstretched a palm and a soft feather the colour of pitch floated to rest gently. The reminder of her increased flaw caused a feeling of pity within her. The wind dissipated and the unnatural dark disappeared to be replaced by the soft night of Ephesus. Her flawed and ironically angelian wings vanished with the anger. As quickly as her anger had arisen, it disappeared in the, now, natural gloom of the arena of enlightenment. She had brushed the surface of her demonic nature, but it had not been tested. Dark as her new tools were, they were beautiful in every flawed right. Ravenna soon too left the room without anything in her possession. The small door opened and a breeze blew around her as she stepped away from the room. It caused her to shiver on reflex action. Her back slicked with her own blood that ran into the white material of her garment. Little did she care for her appearance of late. In the light cast by burning oil lamps it was simply a dark substance smeared over her back. On closer inspection; not a wound could be detected and indeed she showed no sign of discomfort as she moved.

It was dark and late into the evening. The populace of Ephesus was now gathered in the heart of the _Plaka_ for the remaining festivities. None of them would disturb her contemplative silence in the inner sanctum. The double doors opened with a considerable amount of force usually, she did not know whether to be pleased or anxious that she felt little strain in completing the task now. The gloom of the room surrounded her and the heavy scent of incense nearly suffocated her in their intensity. The long room had a single shaft of moonlight penetrating the gloom. It fell across the stone paving and illuminated the room with a soft gloom. The room had been stripped bare apart from six polished boards of metal that would resemble mirrors to a creature of the future. Each stood free of support and faced inwards. There were no reflections cast by the woman known as Ravenna. The full moon hung high over the dessert city tonight for the festival. The eyes of Ravenna fell on the center piece of the room; _Artemis Ephesia _herself. It was an item that she had seen many times from a distance, but never could she explain why it had been left here like this. The Artemis Ephesia was the life model of the Goddess herself. Always heavily veiled and paraded around the city for all the common populace to shout praises and offer their love to once every ten years. It was a beautiful life statue adorned in finery and forever treated as sacred. Ravenna, even as a well regarded priestess in her time of prominence, had never been this close to the item without the _Pontifex Maximus _yelling obscenities at her. She still remembered the religious cloyster of Constantinople. Forgetting her present dilemma for the mean time, Ravenna approached the tall statue of her goddess with a sense of curiosity. Even the long veil could not mask the absolute perfection of the artwork. The Goddess looked out with a very life-like expression. Her lips were gilded and her skin a flawless perfection of pearl or ivory. A sweet smell of a pine forest became stronger with every step Ravenna took towards the statue. Ravenna stood a mere foot away from the statue and became entranced by the unnerving green eyes. They appeared to pierce right through her as she stood looking directly into their deep depths. Despite the fine gauze obscuring her view she saw the luscious light brown curls that fell down the side of the Goddess' face. The eyes blinked.

Ravenna thought it a trick of the light. It must have been, what other explanation was possible? Perhaps if she had replied to her _master, _perhaps if she had allowed him the time then she might have been more familiar with the wiles of a Vampyric creature of the night. Ravenna might have developed the warning sensation that would have flooded her sense and warned her. With naivety she crept subtly closer to the Goddess' representation and focused on the eyes. Still an immortal shade of emerald green framed by dark feminine lashes. These lashes brushed the flawless perfection of a smooth cheek as Ravenna found herself awfully close to a moving statue. Her eyes darkened in apprehension and she backed to the center of the long hall in silence. The moon beam passed over her figure as she backed into the gloom. The _Goddess _raised her slender arms and lifted the suffocating fine veil from her face. The offending item fell to the floor and her true breath taking beauty was revealed. Startling green eyes watched Ravenna as a slender hand ran through the wavy mass of light brown. When it was obvious that her Priestess was not to be the one to strike a conversation, she said, "My my Ravenna, something about you has changed". The Goddess stepped off the pedestal in her Grecian gown of light green. The delicate gold of the bangles that encircled her wrist clinked with each movement, "You look _changed"_. She continued to approach Ravenna and came to stand before the half-cast demon. In a wry tone she said, "You left my faith for a mere man and now look how long it took you to seek solace in my presence once more. I should really be vexed by such an act of defiance after all it was I that gave you the gifts of the five kingdoms; however, this is not why I am slightly disappointed".

Ravenna glanced at the vision before her. It was odd that she had spent soo many moons paying respect to this being. Now, now she had proof that her faith was not a simple mechanism to control the masses and yet, yet she did not fall to her knees in recognition of the Goddess. The woman named Ravenna simply replied, "You appear now. Now of all times. I have wondered and spent soo long in search of some recognition from something higher than myself. You chose to make yourself known now. Now that I have finished with my mistake-"

"Whoever said that you and the _master_, as those three whores call him, were ever finally finished?"

"I have left that part of my life-"

"That is why you sleep soo _exceptionally_ well and have come here to waste away the years", mocked the shorter woman. Her long hair had a slight curl and was flicked behind her back, "Stop being a child Ravenna and show some backbone. You're old enough to do so".

"What would you know about anything?" Ravenna felt her blood begin to heat in the face of the woman with insanely green eyes. Who was she to suddenly appear in her life and call her a child? What did this green-eyed creature know of the pain or denial she was forced to deal with every waking second of the endless day? What did Gods know of living with mortal emotions? She had given him her trust blindly in the face of his damnation. Now her ideals lay as shattered fragments of a broken dream all around her in an empty wilderness. The emotions possessing her made her think nothing of who she was addressing, "Be gone with you for I am sick to death of _other _women knowing more than I and being better than me!"

The green-eyed creature smiled and perfect rows of white teeth were displayed. Her hands rested on her slim hips as she said, "Oh but you know how to rile me Ravenna". She half turned then turned back once more, "You are my favorite creation that I have obviously left too long for the elements to nurture. I have given you such power and yet you do nothing with them!"

Ravenna was about to hotly refute the accusation, but she was kept silent by a raised hand as the Goddess continued to speak her mind.

"You do nothing _worthwhile_ with what you have. The most entertaining feat was the time you spent with Attila; even after that Hun's abuse you did nothing! _He _had to be the one to drag you back from the Hun's clutches. All you have done is shy away in fear from anything that you _could _have attempted. It disappoints me to the point of killing you myself-"

"What did you expect me to do? Take up a vendetta against a world that clearly wanted to be rid of me? You took my memory; you took my life from me. For what? Your entertainment-"

"Rikash was the one to plunge the dagger into the heart of Liarna, not I", the green-eyed woman said dangerously. "I did nothing but-"

"You did nothing but look for a source of amusement-"

"And a poor source you have proven to be so far. Would it hurt to show some real emotion every now and then?"

"_Real emotion_?"

"Self-pity is not one of your best traits, but your flaws give you too much potential to waste".

"I don't want to be your source of entertainment-"

"But you always have been my child. From that icy evening when you felt the rain pouring down over you. When the winds first stirred in accordance with your spoken instruction. You know that you are mine. I have left you alone. I have made you alone for this simple plea of mine to appear all the more enticing. Would it hurt to allow some of the poison to flow from those shallow veins of yours?"

"A Goddess of the hunt, protector of the youngest maidens being led astray and here you ask me to act as a jealous and savage creature of the night", replied Ravenna carefully.

The other woman smiled and said in response, "Do you realise that all of this will be taken apart piece by piece? That the festival in which people have honored my name for centuries will soon be nothing, nothing but myth and what an ancient historian will tell. They will soon come and over run the old ways and I will be no more. My brother and I will fade from the pages of history and become nothing with the others of my kind-"

"They will always return to what is traditional", interrupted Ravenna.

"No they won't Ravenna, they will be turned from the faces of deities and they will follow like the sheep they are. How do you think we came into prominence?" The Goddess held a faint look of bereavement in her deep eyes of sea green. It was fascinating for the younger woman to watch as their color changed with the changing emotions of the deity. "I would like to see more become of you. You who are my strangest creation".

"I cannot return back to him-"

"When will you understand that I have never believed that a woman is subservient to a man? Men will have you believe such a thing because it is actually their side of the species that remains the powerless one, not us. We, you and I, have minds designed to see us through. It is why our hearts can be broken so easily by a man. It is our faulting flaw that we think too much where they do not think at all". The other woman paused as the first smile touched the corners of her favorite's mouth. "You are flawed beyond a doubt. Vain and arrogant with enough pride to possibly crush my own, but don't look crestfallen", said the woman in an ironic tone. "Why has the delicious thought of revenge never entered that dark head of yours? It was disappointing to see how easily you gave into his charms. Why do you never contemplate extracting your own revenge?"

"You encourage such a thing?" Ravenna ignored the remark concerning the _charms _of her Count.

"What are you stupid? So taken in by his charming nature that you have nothing left to save yourself with? Are you that weak and unable to do such a thing?"

"Oh the thought has crossed my mind many a time!" Her eyes darkened to slate and she practically spat, "However I shall not be returning to linger in his presence again like some fawning dog. It shall not be my _honor_ to call him master. Ever".

"Then it is no wonder that you faded from his memory", came the sly reasoning of the Goddess. Ravenna was her creation no matter how altered. She knew the intimate insecurities and weaknesses of this manipulated woman. The image of Verona left a bitter note in the mind of Ravenna and she knew it. "I thought it interesting at first how he required three to mollify his lusts in the beginning. Three women to take the place that was yours I believe or am I mistaken?" The tone was innocent and all Ravenna did was glare at the other woman as she continued her speech. "Do you know he was forced to block the thoughts of you from his head during his stay in Transylvania? They distracted him so despite the quantitive qualities of his _harem. _From what I saw he wasn't impressed when he reached Kelidar and found you were gone now was he?" The Goddess walked in a circle around the distracted Ravenna. One warm and slender hand touched the mark low on her neck. Her fifth mark. The Goddess said, "He marked them and others in the same way, but none were allowed the taste of him..." The sentence was left to die away with all its suggestive dreams and the fingertips of the Goddess slid over the damp flesh of Ravenna's exposed back. They came away coated in blood, "Your dark gifts are not ugly Ravenna. They enhance your mystery and intrigue if anything".

"Why would I care for such a thing?"

"Because both you and I know that you have decided to go back and make him pay penance for never knowing you were alive, but more than that. You will enjoy doing it with a new zest for the savage. We have soo little time to accomplish such little things".

"What do you mean _little time_?"

"My time is wearing short and soon my brother will wonder were I have drifted to. He worries more and more now that we have so few places left to us due to the new god of the Jews", said the Goddess with a sigh. She looked distractedly at the blood coating her fingertips, and to Ravenna, she appeared caught in a vision of the future. She said nothing of what she had seen and merely looked back at her creation with a small smile, "You are my favorite and it is because you are that I am proud to call you daughter. Let you no longer be unknown in your heart. You are the fruit of my mind child. I left you _ungifted _once and I curse the day I allowed White and the Hag to watch over you-"

"Where is White?"

"He is older than even I or my brother is", she said simply and knew from the expression on Ravenna's face that she understood. White was from an even older time. He was lost to her, just as his worshipping people had become lost to a more _civilized _religion. A silence descended in the dark room and the Goddess finally spoke, "Plunder, plague and sorrow are my other faces. You have been given gifts Ravenna". The Goddess drifted back to the pedestal and mounted the steps. Ravenna still stood unseeing absorbing the wealth of information as the Goddess returned to her original state with a few final words, "Enjoy these gifts while you can and in answer to your question...He very much does my dear".

Ravenna immediately raised her eyes to the Goddess and asked, "What question?" The sounds simply echoed around the gloomy room with no immediate answer. The statue stood as it had before. Nothing to mark the change. The only difference was a crimson stain marring the pale perfection of one of the Goddess' hands. Nothing more. With a renewed vigor, Ravenna turned and left the beautiful statue in timeless solitude.

**o.O He very much does what? (Don't you hate the ambiguity of the Goddess and how they just have this glass pool that reflects like EVERYTHING? That would be a serious Christmas present...here! I got you a "scrying" pool hunny!) Mind you, at the moment I CAN'T possibly deduct what question, concerning him, might have been whirling around in her head...Nope, no clue whatsoever...cough**

**And the opening poetry songy-stuff is most certainly not entirely mine...I altered and plagiarized it off Horace, you know, that Roman guy that wrote the centennial hymn in the time of Augustus? **

**So review and say hi! Plus mention what is the weather like, please?(U'll never understand, but just abide by the request people)**

**Right. I know. I'll shut it.**


	32. Plans Made in Absence

**32. Plans made in Absence**

_(Five mortal months later in Romania) _

"Your deadline has passed and I have shown you none of my heavy disappointment as yet Victor". The man made a steeple of his fingers as he walked round the large workbench. The putrid smell of decaying flesh did not bother him in the slightest. What bothered him was the slow progress of his plans. It had all seemed so assured in his mind's eye, why was it now looking to be a vast gamble?

"I would never betray your trust in-"

"I would never believe you to Victor. I have, after all, placed vast amounts of faith in your work", he paused and then added, "Not simply because they will benefit me, but they will make the scholars who doubted you draw back in fear".

"That was not what I looked for when I set about my work-"

"What did you look for? What did you expect the world to think?" The patron of the young scientist rounded on his target and hissed, "Your work looks to disprove the miracle of creation Victor. You aimed to annihilate their misplaced faith!" The Vampyre drew a deep and pointless breath in an effort to maintain a firmer grip on his sanity. "Your work will bring life. _Life_ Victor. Something that an old book of fairytales claims to come from, but one source". The demon picked up a bloody instrument in his pale hand and breathed the words he never spoke a loud, "God himself".

The younger man kept hold of a sharp response remembering the flaw of his mortality.

"Silence is the best policy, at least you have learnt that much in my presence", said the Vampyre in a wry tone as he noted the expression on the other man's face. With an unnatural grace and poise the Vampyre dropped the offending item to the wooden work surface and extracted a snow white square of fine linen from his pocket. His gaze was focused on the task of removing the viscous liquid from where it had contaminated his long fingers. However, his mind was focused solely on the individual before him. He spoke words in a curt and derisive tone, "When Victor?"

"The only research I have is my own and nothing more. These things take time-"

"I wasn't asking for an estimate Victor. I have had far too much patience with you, that much is entirely obvious by your lack of progression".

"Please Count, be reasonable. Rome was not built in a day-"

"No. I agree with you", said the Vampyre and the face of the other man relaxed for an instant, but only an instant mind you as the Vampyre continued in, now, menacing tones, "Rome, like all Empires, was built with the blood of innocent men. Good and bad a like for the fates do not discriminate on such a small point my dearest Victor". A heavy silence drew out as the accented tones of the dark man rang out for all to hear the impending threat. The stained linen had served its purpose and like all things that had served his purpose, was tossed aside in favor of the new. The fine material fell to the floor and his gaze wondered around the work room as he allowed his words maximum effect.

The walled room was high and allowed for the many experimental items that the young doctor had created himself. For the all the Demon pushed and bullied; the man really was the highest of his class in his ideas and methodology. He would have been the most recognized scholar of them all, but society, as it always did, had to bar him from this due to his _odd _methods. Their discrimination had been the cause of his acceptance by the great Count of Transylvania. Wires criss-crossed around the room and barbaric cables ran like snakes across the cold stone floor. Potions boiled in an array of different chemistry tubes. Some frothed and others simply added to the putrefied atmosphere of the entire scene.

The high windows allowed very little light to enter the work room. The watery light that did enter was boosted by the good doctors own light sources that crackled and hissed when left too long. The Count walked with his hands behind his back to stand at the far end of the room. Five steps caused the viewer to ascend higher onto a platform of sorts. The stone platform was encased by glass. Three large panels of rustic glass formed a semi-circular window in parts. It was the only part of the stoned room that allowed a viewer to see beyond the walls. The Count acted as the present viewer and gazed out over a landscape that was cold, bitter and unforgiving. The seasons had passed to winter and he watched the heavy clouds congregate further. The rugged mountains forever covered in snow appeared tall and majestic. They had stood there from the beginning and would stand there when it all came to pass. His impassive gaze traveled down to the evergreen pines that would always cover the valley below. With his perfect sight he compared the pines to soldiers waiting for the first wave of attack. Cold and brittle, that is what they appeared in his eyes as the pines waited for the first snow storm of the long winter to break. This is what he thought of as the moments passed by. His eyes even closed for a brief instant. He was still thinking as the familiar and yet foreign sensation became known to him.

_Don't be such a cruel beast and leave him in such terrible suspense._

His blue eyes snapped open and only saw the same dreary atmosphere beyond the windows. He felt nothing around him. The only mortal creature in the room was Victor, but he still spread his senses in search of another. Several more moments passed him by without a strange occurrence and he closed his eyes once more. The demon put it down to nothing more than a trick of the mind. He had found of late that his mind was often found to be playing tricks on him. Wishing for things that he could never get back.

_I don't agree with what he's helping you do, but I can't bear to see such talent go to waste. I have asked nicely...or do I have to beg on my hands and knees?_ This time the feminine voice was accompanied by warm breath fanning his exposed neck. His mind told him that she was there beside him whispering into his ear. The light touch that fleetingly trailed his arm convinced him further. He turned sharply and saw nothing, nothing, but an apprehensive scientist waiting for his death sentence. The feeling of disappointment was denied and pushed back to the darkest depths of his being.

"Th-The first testing could start in a few days time Count", said the scientist with a troubling stammer brought about by his acute fear.

"Really?"

"Y-Yes. It is all a matter of the right components-"

"You know whatever you need is attainable", cut in the Count who had now begun to walk in the direction of the other man.

"I know this-"

"Did you see her?" The Count stopped a few paces from the doctor and all the doctor did was look at him blankly.

"Who?"

The Count realized from the doctor's reaction that he had indeed seen nothing and felt the desperate mental thought processes of the young man trying to understand the question and provide a validated answer. He also saw that there was no point persuing the matter further and decided to take his leave. The young Victor had much to do if he was to fulfill the impossible deadline. In several fluid strides the Count left the presence of the doctor and found himself in the maze of corridors.

This wasn't his home and it was most certainly not were the Brides were housed. His family manor from the days of old had long been taken over by the Valerious line several generations ago. It had grated on his ego, but later he had been wise enough to realise the benefits of an icy fortress far from where any mere mortal could reach him. This was where the others were. He had not permitted them to interfere with the process of the Frankenstein monster. It was simply not their place. He had been alone with only his minions for company of late; perhaps this was the origin of the voice within his mind. In solitude his classical features were allowed to tighten at the thought. He adjusted the position of one inky tendril that hung over his face and strode down the dim corridor. The sounds of frenzied workings being left far behind him. The stone provided the perfect echoing paralell to the light tapping of his black Hessian boots over the dusty floor. This had once been a military residence to another aspiring Count. They had not aspired for long. The building itself was old and nothing more than a neglected ruin. It might have proven to be the best inspiration for some of Edgar Allan Poe's darkest tales.

_"Still haven't found me"_, mocked a voice in his head. He stopped and turned not at all enjoying the role reversal. _He _was the one to stalk prey and play with their minds. _Will you make me wait all night?_ The voice was different on this occasion and he knew the reason instantly. _She_ was beckoning to him. She would allow him to find her. His steps were slower as he did not wish to appear eager or wanting. Something was different in her tone. It was husky and tempting; even in his arrogant nature he had expected her anger. The familiar and yet unfamiliar scent played upon his heightened senses as he entered the feasting hall...

**Is that Ravenna I sense? In the castle of Frankenstein? Role reversal? 0.O**

**Steady on Holmes! One bit at a time...**


	33. Traces Light & Weight

**In answer to the weather thing: It is slightly strange isn't it? There seems to be a universal thing at the moment that whenever I'm writting or updating its raining. It is always bloody raining, mind you there was a slight change today...It was cold and raining instead of just raining...There is no sane answer to my madness, I just hate A2 at the moment...its getting me vastly down and so are university applications...(slaps self)...but enough with the selfpity...****  
**

**33. Traces (Light & Weight)**

The oak doors swung shut behind him with a loud thud. His eyes scanned the darkened room and saw nothing of her. He would have doubted his own sanity again, but the scent reminded him avidly of the woman. He stood with his back to the wooden doors and surreptitiously breathed deep. It was the heady scent of dew soaked damask roses, the expectation before a thunderstorm and a new flavoring of fresh blood. The torturing sensation told him something about her since their time apart. At some point she must have embraced the call of the night, for he detected the subtle traces of a recent feed. The scent was intriguing, the images distracting; he could not help but think of what it would taste like straight from the fruit of her mouth.

Drowning contentedly in her aura, he regarded the room once more. Several candelabras lined the walls at different positions. All of them void of candles, but their intricate scroll designs casting appealing shadows all the same. Cobwebs from years of abandonment were rife. They hung from the dulled crystal chandelier high above the center of the room. A faint circulating breeze caused them to gently sway as they hung down. More webs caked most of the old candelabras. Strangely the long rectangular table was void of dust and the effects of age in the center of the room. In the dim light thrown from the rugged and harsh landscape outside a faint shine was given off by the polished surface of deep mahogany. There was no balcony, as there had always been in Kelidar, and the only windows were high up in the stone wall. He stood with his back leaning against the only entrance. His gaze dropped to the grey floor as the strange light caused the flecks of flint to dance with magic. On hearing a feminine sigh the eyes rose to glance at the table once more. Ravenna lay across the polished surface on her side looking straight at him. Her one arm rose so she could support her head. Her other hand was laid flat against the smooth surface of the wood. His heart would have skipped a beat at the sight of her had he been living. She wore a long and midnight black creation that left her arms and shoulders bared for his sight. The lusting Vampyre did not know where to start to stare. The kiss of death had obviously done her an extraordinary amount of good from what he could see. Her hair fell over her supporting arm and spilled out over the wooden surface. The black material of her gown partially exposed her flesh from ankle to thigh as her leg was slightly bent at the knee. Still enticing and perhaps even more so with the dark mist that began to mentally enfold him in her presence. He didn't miss the calculating undercurrent despite her look of bored contentment.

"Diamonds are too cold for your passionate nature", he said referring to the intricate lattice encircling her throat. "Rubies glow with the red fire that dwells within you_ my dear"._ His magical tones echoed around the empty room.

His tone had been far too light for her own self worth and she hated it.

Without a reply from the half-cast creature on the wooden table he looked to the high chandelier and then said walking in her direction, "Let me guess. You sold the more appropriate rubies in favor of ice? Are you in some way hoping that the cold qualities of diamonds will lend you strength against me?" He raised a mocking eyebrow.

She replied with the diamonds catching the light as she spoke, "Actually a lover of mine thought they contrasted _exquisitely _with my coloring. Some men have strange tastes where their desires lie". She watched as he faltered in a fluid stride on her next words. He was a remarkably good actor on the pretence he cared little, "He had an affinity for me dripping in nothing, but diamonds". Ravenna rose from the surface of the table to sit back on her hands. The fall of her darker locks resting over her shoulder. "Diamonds brought out a very passionate Ravenna I will have you know-"

"Nothing but a whore-"

"Oh I took lessons from the best did I not?" She looked at him impassively. "Speaking of more _practiced _whores, where are the darlings?"

She had allowed the bitterness and hate creep into her voice without realization. His sharp mind clicked into focus like an optical spectra. The Count watched her apparently easy appearance and caught a glimpse of the turmoil within. _Whore _indeed. She was clever in provoking his jealousy with lies. The barb she had delivered was something he recognized from their last meeting. The night she had disappeared from Kelidar. There was most certainly spite lighting her features.

"Will I ever receive an answer this side of tomorrow?"

He smiled charmingly, "I prefer rubies and you dripping in-"

"I don't care", she snapped.

"There I was about to enlighten you in the matter of my darkest fantasies-"

"I said no". The sound of her lashing refusal hung between the two. He stood a few paces from where she sat. Even in the poor light he made out the faint tinting of her fine cheekbones. _So she is still human enough, _he thought to himself.

Ravenna felt his assessing gaze wander over her features and she said in an effort to gain the advantage, "I deplore your taste, for diamonds are forever, they'll never leave me in the dark without a second thought". She watched his blue eyes darken as he registered her subtle slur upon him. "For unlike men the diamonds linger with nothing hidden in their beautiful deep depths to harm me".

"Words can never paint the picture I wish you to see", he replied and stalked closer. He reached the polished wooden table and leant closer to lean his large hands on its surface. They slid along the smooth surface in opposite directions, close to, but never touching her. They halted and he graced her with a long and slow appraisal. His gaze traveled the planes and curves of her form till finally looking into her dark eyes. It was a look designed to flatter the female recipient and have her fall upon him in a worshipping fashion. His tones were low and desirous as he spoke to her, "Come and let me show the ideal for you and I. Come with me and let me show through the depths of the eternal night for I have missed my precious jewel of the East".

On the last of his words Ravenna moved. She brought her hands to slowly trail up his masculine chest and then one went to link into his hair while the cupped his cheek. She slid closer with his commanding touch hauling her to him. One hand found the delicious curve of her hip while the other rested possessively on the exposed flesh of her thigh. She moved her head to rest briefly on his shoulder allowing herself the alluring scent of him. Her warm breath fanned the cool skin of his neck and face as she became reacquainted with his features. Her soft hair brushed his face and he wanted more. The subtle movement of his hand along to the inside of her thigh woke her to her purpose. It would not be as easy as it had been the last time for a bastard such as him. He said in a husking tone, "Come my Eastern Seer and let us create a new destiny".

To his surprise she laughed in the face of his attempted seduction, "Men are certainly _all _mere mortals who are not worth going to your grave for". She released a stunned man, swiveled and slid off the opposite side of the table. The large object now lay between them as she said, "I would know from the heart rendering experience of not a hundred, but simply one very conceited, shallow, manipulating and pompous ass!" Her impassive expression was replaced by another look.

"Whose ass would that be Ravenna?" He had recovered from her change in tact and had the annoying lilt of condescendence thickly layering his tones. "Could you possibly be referring to me?"

"Drop dead", she threw at him in the face of his belittling tone.

"I remember explaining to you that I _am _dead sweetheart of mine", he replied nonchalantly. He knew he was riling her, but she had refused him. It was an unpleasant sensation of rejection that he had never been overly familiar with. He stood were he was and heard her light footfall as she rounded the long table heading to the oak doors. "Where are you going now?"

She stopped and stared at his turned back wishing feverently that she had an item to hand. The thought of plunging something dull, yet sharp into that broad back of his was exceptionally mollifying. Everything she said he was able to turn against her with relative ease. He didn't even try.

"Answer me please", he asked _nicely_.

Ravenna stood silent and loathed him a little bit more. Here she was ready to deal out a considerable amount of pain as punishment for his appalling ways and there he was acting the _civil _one once more. He was flawed by every right and yet faultless in every sense.

"Ravenna", he turned and spoke her name softly. She watched him come towards her and stop a mere lustful touch away. For a precious moment she allowed no thought apart from the classical charm and aristocratic grace before her. He was still perfect and forever the dark one. The fathomless depths of his blue eyes were not even equaled by the bluest sky in a cloudless horizon. They watched her as she watched him. Still the physique that made her ache and still the man she loved to despise of late. "Talk to me", he entreated. "Where were you?"

"Between heart and mind", she replied without thinking.

"Have you brought me back my heart?"

"You don't have a heart-"

"That is because you possess it my dear in this palm of yours", he said materializing infront of her and reaching for one of her hands. She did not act in the way he had hoped. She glared at him frostily and made no comment. "You will have to forgive at some point Ravenna. This film of glacial ice is wasting your passionate nature", he whispered close to her ear. The faint breeze blew across her skin and caused her to shiver on reflex as the chill traveled along the length of her spine. "Beautiful though you are adorned in such finery, I doubt you are warm enough-"

"You know nothing", she cut in.

"I know more than you can imagine at this moment by simply being this close to you", he replied. His hand rose and she allowed him to tuck a stray tress behind her ear. He was careful not to allow his fingertips to linger for fear she would draw away. It seemed to him that he held no power over her senses anymore, or if he did, she was remarkably strong willed. He hoped the former was the lie and the later was the plaintive truth. "I can smell the sweet taint of blood on you".

"Can you really my _King_?"

"I can indeed my _Mistress_", he replied in the same fashion.

"That title is no longer yours to use Count-"

"But are you still mine to try and coax?"

"Time will tell and apparently I have excessive amounts of time thanks to you", she said and turned from him. "Time, what a strange concept". She walked towards the oak doors and disappeared before his eyes. Apparently she was rather found of this particular Vampyric trait.

He stood on his own beneath the old chandelier and looked up in the direction of the dusty wisps. Oh, but she was difficult in every connotation of the word. He didn't stop to think that her return was a step closer to their former bond. No he did not. The Count turned and placed himself upon the long table where she had been. With his back to the wooden surface and gazing at the old vaulted ceiling he lost himself in thoughts. Ravenna had certainly developed a rather unfortunate tendency to bear a grudge. It was clear that she was unhappy over _their_ existence still. He might have even detected a note of relief when it had become clear to her that they were not present. _What an interesting tea party that would make_, he thought wryly and had no idea how close to the truth he was.

It had been incredibly tempting to give in to the pull of the forbidden as he had stood there while they conversed. Tempting as it had been to quench an even present thirst of his. _What will she do now that she has returned? _He didn't contemplate the possibility of her leaving again. He had seen something awfully vengeful in those dark eyes of hers. Something that had not been there before. Never had she been quite and sullen, but now it appeared that she would be simply down right mischievous. Havoc in his schemes would surely be a punishment she would contemplate. Wouldn't it?


	34. An Unyielding Mistress

**I apologise for my long absence. What has it been? Three weeks? I havn't even reviewed all those that I have promised to be faithfull to. Sorry I guess my dears. Remind me in a review otherwise I really will lose track of it all... I will do my best to catch up since it is my half-term break from that bitch called "College". I could bore you over how terrible my parents and college classes are, but you have more important things to do and one manic depressive is more than enough...**

**...You all remember I trust where the hell we were in the plot. Golly, I really can't guess who the "Catholic Roman" is...(if you really can't your more of a dumbass than I am. Go smack your head against a concrete wall, well, go on then muppet...)**

**34. An Unyielding Mistress**

The black crow screeched as it passed. Uttered an anomaly and disappeared amongst the tangle of green thicket. The evening silence had been shattered and subsequently her thoughts of time far beyond the present. All day she had stood in the same region. The light flakes of falling snow had gathered around her in a soft film. She moved and finally the harsh kiss of winter reaped its just rewards. The half-cast creature experienced the stabbing pain of the bitter frost. Her cloak of unrelenting ebony; stiff with her first movements. The delicate gems of ice fell from her dark hair in the, now, still atmosphere as she moved a few paces. The light was fading in the small clearing and the time for Ravenna to think was at an end. _The Roman is coming_, she said again in her mind. _The Catholic Roman is coming._

It was the time of dusk when the fleeting light of the watery sun sunk lower behind the great mountains and the strange light took a firmer hold. A light that gave the snow an unnatural glow and the skin of the half-cast creature luminous qualities in the dusk. Both were striking properties against the dark material and the fall of her hair. Her lashes came to lie gently against her cheek as her eyes closed. The encircling of tall pines looked down at her figure of sublime grace with little empathy.

Nature gave little warning to its mistress as the subject of one of her thoughts trespassed. He stood quietly unwillingly to have her flee from his sight. For all the promise of her return, he had seen extraordinarily little of her. Forever on the fringe of his thoughts, forever in his mind, but never within his grasp. Here he finally found her distracted. Without making a sound he came to stand barely a foot from behind her. The still clarity of the evening light playing upon her memorable form. Her creator wore no cloak where she wore one with delicate fur lining.

"Although a charming creature of the night and a wonder to behold in the illuminating light thrown by the fresh snow, you shall find it bitterly chilling to reside out here any longer Ravenna", he spoke. The sound of his voice washed across her dull senses in familiarity. Subdued, but not forgotten was the matter of three other women.

"_Chilling _is the thought of what is to come. The future", she replied in even tones. Apparently uncaring if he had finally found her. Apparently unperturbed by the charm in his appealing manner.

"The future?" He asked in a manner that was neither patronising nor humble. "What have you seen of the future?"

"Things that shall see an end to it all", she replied simply with mystical undertones.

He watched as she did not move an inch. The frigid night air encasing the two in a separate dimension to the normal. A gentle rustling of the surrounding pines did nothing to move either of the two solitary figures. He still avidly watched the creature that would not turn to address him. His gloved hand reached out to touch the fall of her hair as it spilled over the dark material. A color unequalled by anything he had seen before in his exalted lifetime. The rich mass had become awry with luscious curls since their last parting. He had, ironically, not noticed the small changes in the hall room when she had appeared once more. Now, in the failing light of day, he noted the tainted aura. The darker bearing, tones and appearance. The enhancement of a flawed beauty.

"Do not touch me". The command was spoken harshly, but no heed was paid to the order.

"Why?" His single question was not answered immediately. The curl of her auburn hair traitorously interwove itself around his longer fingers as they ran lightly through the mass. On reaching the ends of her soft hair, his hands found the heavy material of her cloak that obscured her from his evident gaze. With the lightest of tugs the dark cloak pooled at her feet and exposed the bare flesh of her arms and shoulders to the glacial evening. A delicate string of shivers ran up her spine as he came closer and husked near her ear, "You are not beautiful, but you _are_ exquisite to behold Ravenna. Tell me why, as a man who appreciates the finest of things, should I not wish to hold a creature such as you in my arms till the close of time?"

His body emitted no warming heat. He did nothing to touch her with his gloved hands and yet, yet she could feel his fingertips and chest behind her. So close and yet so far. "You may never _hold _me since it shall take till the close of time for an ignoramus such as you to understand I am not a possession. A woman never is-"

"All women have their vices my treasure", he interrupted her. "That vice is usually something to do with the glint of gold and a woman selling herself to achieve it".

"The women you were unfortunate enough to know Count-"

"The women I do know Ravenna-"

"You miss the point", she said.

"Were not we embarking on another?" He cooed the words and she realized his aim had nothing to do with pointing out the failings of some women. Simply to have her converse with him. She turned swiftly to face him in the snow. He allowed the charming glint to enter his blue eyes as he said, "Are we not embarking on another mode of argument?"

"Has anyone ever told you what a calculating demon you are?"

"Oh many a time, but to hear it from those sweet lips of yours is far more satisfying than to hear them as the curses of a dying man", he responded to her antagonizing statement with excessive amusement.

"You play in times such as these?" She turned and walked in a slow fashion without looking back.

The length of black swirling slightly around her feet with abstract gaiety.

Ravenna's long hair caressing her exposed neck as it hung to one side.

The silver band across her wrist burning as a symbolic beacon in the diminishing light.

"The Catholic Roman is coming Count with little understanding on his part. He is coming for you and all you can do is stand before me with inconsequential words that mean little to either of us", she finally finished.

"Your words are not meaningless to me, however, I must say that the fact you care over the Roman gives me much needed faith", he said following her at a leisurely pace.

"Faith for what?"

There was a silence in which nothing was said, but he simply followed her through the dark forest and into another clearing. She had not visited this place in centuries and yet here she was again. The old paths of the deer and huntsmen still fresh within her mind. The old camps still the same in her memory. It was not by accident that she found herself back at the scene of her demise. Strange how the night she died had been soo similar to the night of the present. How the night had preserved a serene clarity. How the ground had been covered in the virginal white snow. How that night had been soo very cold...

"Faith you are still mine", he said softly from behind her. Ravenna had stopped in the center of the clearing lost in the past. The touch of his cool hands against the flesh of her shoulders sent her mind back to his words. "Faith that I had not killed the little humanity within you with just one bite", he finished.

"Are you hoping that a second bite would work the wonder you soo clearly seek?"

The Vampyre laughed behind her and snaked his arms around her suddenly stiffened form, "It is a delight that your wonderful humor remains intact".

"Tsk, tsk, you mistook an actual question", she retorted with dry wit.

"How you love to try my infinite patience, you are lucky you are soo very bewitching Ravenna-". He stopped as she disappeared as fog from his grasp. The Vampyre failed in his lore to detect her behind him until she spoke, "Bewitchment is the sole art of a witch would not you agree?"

"Would I?" He turned and looked at her. Her eyes were the darkest and strangest coloring he had yet to see of her. Presently they resembled ochre. Rich and incredibly inviting. Rationality was a disease to his side of carnal man and subsequently thrown out of the thinking mind. "Bewitching is what you have always been clothed in simple rags or the finery of now". His eyes made the journey over her flattering gown and back to her appealing gaze. "Bewitching" was all he could say faced with her apparently conceding front.

"Some would consider it to be a vice", she said and walked with the exaggerated sway of her hips. "A vice since all men would say that was my one truly inspired gift. To bewitch the poor and unsuspecting men of my fair acquaintance". Ravenna came to stand to one side on front of the still Vampyre, her cheek gently brushing his as she continued to speak in honeyed tones, "Bewitching, but I have many more qualities". She drew her head back and gently rested against him whilst watching for his response. Her nails ran lightly, but tauntingly over the black fabric that covered his thigh. She was the skilled artisan as her nails drew the finest and most intricate patterns across his weakening flesh.

"Many more qualities", he repeated in deeper and lust roughened tones. His eternally blue eyes delved into her forever darker eyes. She allowed him to read whatever it was that he most desired in their deep depths. His hand was stripped of the confining glove with his ever growing need to feel her flesh against his own. The larger hand of the Count came to lie possessively at her throat and work it's away along the graceful column of her neck to trace her features. For a brief and pleasurable moment she allowed herself to be propelled by the fantasy of belonging to him one more time. The gloriously tempting idea to be swept up into his strong arms and never to think of anything else. However, the morning would arrive and with it would come the, regretfully, humiliating realization of the previous night. Pride causes difficulty with even immortals. Creatures with little care for the ageing effects of time. Think how such a vice affects the short-lived human world. The time wasted over pride. It is no wonder it is considered a _deadly _sin.

His expression took on the haunter of passion for her entirely as he came closer for a kiss. A kiss to drown their sorrows and strife. She realized his aim and stood transfixed as she watched his lips draw closer to her own. The temptation remained as an evil, coaxing sprite to her pride whilst she stood. In the last instant, before satin lips collided ardently with satin lips, she twisted her face away and his kiss caressed the tender flesh below her ear. The moment she moved his stronger arms slid over her back and pulled her closer yet. The action caused her to brace herself against his chest with her outspread palms lying flat. He ran his nose skillfully over her collar bone and to her jaw. He looked at her and she at him.

"Soo many qualities", he said whilst he smiled charmingly. "Qualities like deception-"

"Don't' tell me you expected me to fall into your arms just like _that _my dearest Count", she bit savagely.

"No amount of demonic blood swimming through those vengeful veins of yours could dilute the _Oriental Barbarian _now could it?"

"Better barbarian than _aristoi _pig!"

Despite their words of cruel exchange, he could feel the warmth radiating off her body and was nothing if not compelled by her scent. He still held her tightly out of want rather than necessity. In their close proximity he could feel every one of her feminine curves brushing against his own masculinity; the sensation held him at a loss for comment for a brief instant. She, very much like him, did not miss a beat and guessed correctly at the cause for his lapse in thought.

"How much do you crave Vladislaus?" Her voice reached his ears as a provocative purr that missed nothing in temptation and coated in plenty of spite.

"I will never need to crave power as it has always been in my grasp _woman_", he replied in a fashion to side step her question. She would have none of it and loosened her hold on resisting his pull. Ravenna settled gently into his arms and her hands went to the backs of his arms. Her hands curled seductively around the muscular physique and her nails began their circular patterns once again.

"How much do you crave Vladislaus?" The question was repeated.

Silence descended in the clearing. The darkness had completely taken over the two individuals by now. The wasting wilderness of snow and ice amidst the tall pines was silent in the gloom. The white snow glistened in all of nature's perfection beneath the dark figures that stood in each others arms. A sight of lovers. Any passing stranger would have been led to think such a thing, but how wrong they would have been. If only they could have seen the look in each of the lover's eyes.

One of malicious glee, spite and the need for revenge against a man who broke her heart.

The other a suffocating tide of lust battling with a savage infection of rage at this woman's insolence.

But there was no stranger to pass them. No sound to distract them. Only the silence that hung as a shroud over them both. A separate dimension.

"Will I ever receive that answer I happen to _crave_?"

"What will it take for you to willing warm my bed again Ravenna?"

"A question for a question does not prove to be sufficient in efficient conversation my Count", she replied haughtily.

"Make your cruel comments to your hearts content, but only answer my question in fair return. I have missed my nest of vipers", he said rather seriously to her surprise.

"_Missed_ Vladislaus?"

"Am I so much of a monster in your eyes that this is all you can think of to say to me?"

"How dare you throw such an accusation in my face?" She ripped herself free of his embrace and stumbled back in the snow, "You are nothing but a manipulative swine. How dare you profess to be the one that has been wronged when it is I that is the victim".

"Feel, understand and learn-"

"I feel. I even bleed, can you say the same", Ravenna lashed at him.

"Am I not standing here before you so many years after our initial separation upon this earth because it simply amuses me Ravenna? Forever impulsive and never rational. All these passions and hates that serve no eventual purpose _my love_".

"Pay attention for you play with fire-"

"And the time has come to learn that it is enough of you being buoyant between heart and mind", he replied stoically.

"Between heart and mind is the only place for me when it comes to you and I. Is it the demon or is it the man that apparently _needs_ me so? Your lust for power no matter what the cost or could it be somewhere in you lingers a love for me that has never died no matter how warped the appearance? Tell me for I have to know", she asked close to despair.

He watched the marks the harrowing sorrow run riot across her form with little expression. He watched as she fell to the floor with a pooling of black material all around her in the virgin snow. There were no tears, only the bowing of her head.

"It surprises me you have to ask such a question still. All these years and all these things, but you must still doubt the influence you have over me", he paused and raised his hands to silence her as she looked at him. "Enough you feral woman. I will not have another tirade of words thrown against me in anger from a spoilt child".

"You really are the finest swine of my acquaintance", she replied looking up at him.

He came to stand closer to her and said, "Why thank you Ravenna".

She considered his offered hand and soft tones for a brief moment. He could sense her thoughts, but never quite define them. She spoke calmly and was fully in control by this time, "Thank you, you really are forever the amenable gentlemen to the last. However, something about your pitying tones seems to doubt my anger and need for retribution in some sort. At least the torturing of a few chosen individuals might prove more satisfactory in the long term. Never fear for I am far from done with you my dear Count".

"Ravenna what do you mean?"

"I hear my _sisters _calling to me", she replied and vanished into thin air before he had the chance to breathe another word.

**I wish I lived in the world of fan fiction...just do whatever I wanted to do when I liked...(sigh)...so much better than the real world...pft..soo over rated. An offer to study MChem at Southampton University didn't even cheer me up...(bows head)...life is awful.**


	35. A Journey Over & Past the Adriatic Sea

**I'm feeling even worse over reviews now...I shall go back and loyally review each chapter Remember. I woke up and looked back at what I did...cringe...I was in a rush and apologise for the hasty review. The guilt of not reviewing just takes over and I do dumb things. I am back for a while...I have been possessed to write...**

**To Lady Wednesday in answer to your question: now what could she possibly mean by "sisters"? Now remember she's delivering this in a biting, malicous and frost covered tone here..."The matter of three other women subdued, but not forgotten". Her reason for being torn and partly unable to forgive him? Am I making sense yet?  
**

**Okay my loyal readers: Ardina is feeling mostly herself of late. The Black Parade landed on my doorstep this morning so as a result I'm feeling rather elated. Yes, I am a fan of MCR, among other things, but lack the Emo look...I'm too vain and "individual" to look "Emo". LOL. Can't wait for November...I bet you'd NEVER guess I'm going to see My Chemical Romance...joy...Favourite song off the album? "Teenager"? I know I don't like listening to "Cancer"...makes me feel sad, 'tis brilliant lyrics wise, but perhaps a little to close to home for my liking. Hmmm...I'm not sure, but it sure as 'eck rivals "I brought you my bullets. You brought me your love". I liked their last one too...great soundtrack to getting even (you can tell why I liked it. Suited my violent personalities), but perhaps a tad too...how can I put it? i'm-either-going-to-kill-you-or-myself-in-a-suicidal-rage?  
That's harsh, really rather harsh of me, however, I still loved it. Just this one is BETTER and more personal...WE like artists that vaguely express themselves...right, back to this lot then...**

**It's time to turn the screws a bit tighter and actually get some plot action in here. 'Cos you know, thats what I like to do so bring on the drama folks. Artermis knows what the 'eck I'm going to end this with (well, I KNOW, how I want it to end..the problem is coming up with a plausible plot scenario. I can't stand "quick fixes") since these damn characters are not coming across as "black and white"...a.k.a you can never really label them as "good" or "evil". Take the Brides for instance and Verona in particular...I mean damnit! How the hell can I get rid of 'em without feeling the guilt? (Easy. One look at that bloody dog collar and listening to that voice...WTF M8...is it meant to be English or something?)**

**But back to the point of this note: It was inspired by several things. If you read my work then you'll know I use it to express religious points,etc. My own conflicting arguements about blind faith and Catholicism. I just wanted the opp. to get people thinking (dangerous I know) and less obviously...War Crime Trials. Yeh, I know, another case for "wtf m8?" Officers were still tried for crimes and they wern't allowed to use the arguement, "They told me so". Got me thinking if that was fair or not? In this case the Friar considers the things they are "told" to do. Similar to what a lot of WWII officers must have done when carrying out orders to execute the "enemy". Perhaps I think a little too much when it comes to writting...just enjoy from me to you...**

**35. A Journey Over and Past the Adriatic Sea for the Roman**

"It is dark", came the hushed voice of the Friar. The sound that reached the Roman's ear was a mere hushed whisper. In the silence and in the constricting dark of the forest there was nothing to say. The darkness that engulfed the two righteous travelers did not allow for words of a long standing friendship to comfort. There was not another living soul to be seen by the experienced, perhaps jaded, eyes of the Roman. No one to stand guard against and yet he felt the pooling of unease deep within his gut. A warning and perhaps a fore-telling of doom lingering deep in the night. Something was waiting for the monster hunter deep in this forest. The Roman was used to evil tidings, but what caused the unease was not because of the danger awaiting him. No. Fear was created by the fact he had no idea what was waiting for him and his mismatched friend.

Unbeknown to the monster hunter, forces were watching and debating his worth for the difficult task ahead.

The two walked along a dry path through a dry forest in the middle of the night. His friends wrapped his brown attire tighter around himself. The further north they traveled, the colder it became. All around them a bitter wind that sliced through the numerous branches, whistled and provoked the onset of deadly fever. Huge shadowing pines towered and overlapped above their heads. The Roman stopped suddenly and threw an arm out to halt his traveling companion. The Friar immediately stopped and looked up slightly at his friend with fear in his large light blue eyes. On his first outing to meet the son of the Devil; he was understandably filled with apprehension.

"What is it?" The traveling companion asked the Roman with obvious fear coloring his timid tones, "Van Helsing?"

In answer to the further prompting from his friend the man known as Van Helsing scanned the surrounding forest once more before making his reply. To the left and to the right. In front and behind them both. In all directions there was very little to see in the suffocating gloom. A brilliant marksmen in practice and metaphorically, usually, but tonight he could not hit the answer with one mental arrow. Something was about, but he could not answer his friend with anymore precision than that. Frustration colored his own tones as he replied testily, "I can't be sure, but watch tonight Carl". He released the Friar and continued walking silently, "Watch tonight".

The Friar, known as Carl to his friend, followed without complaint or further questioning. They had traveled hard over the last few days since being dispatched earlier that same winter moon. The two found themselves nearing the dark land of Romania at a considerable pace. Both eager to be finished with the task and return to where they came from. As a man used to the life of an enclosed monastery, the Friar had been found wanting, however, with time came adjustment. That was a lesson Van Helsing had learnt very early on in life; adjust or die out with the old. As simple as the concept of natural selection that Mother Nature chose to apply so liberally since the beginning of time.

The silence continued for a number of hours and the twisting forest path became an endless void of darkness that never seemed to relent or end. At the end of one sharp twist was the beginning of another. On and on it continued till the old Hag appeared from no where out of the dark.

The Roman immediately seized his tools.

The Friar clutched at his worry beads for the comfort of a flawless faith of the mind.

Their eyes reeled at the sight of the Hag. Her eyes a shocking reminder of creatures beneath the moon. The hair was long and bedraggled in all appearance. All in white, but she appeared nothing of an Angel and yet, yet nothing of a Devil. Thin, paper-like skin was stretched taunt over her high cheekbones. The flesh that covered her hands appeared almost transparent as she beckoned to both of the weary travelers. To resist would have only provoked a vicious wrath. The Friar cast a hesitant look in the direction of his friend, but followed all the same.

The closer Van Helsing came to the Hag, the further she appeared to be from them. With every step in her direction they took, she would continuously move further away leading them on. It may not have filled the Friar with such fear if she had actually _walked._ The specter of the Hag halted in a make-shift camp area. Here existed a circular collection of stones that resembled a large camp fire; however the camp fire was not lit. Nor did it appear to have ever been lit for any occasion. Beyond the fire rested an old _shack _of ill description. It appeared to have been there for many, many, many years. Strange how it had kept its untidy, but homely and practical look in all the passing ages. The attention of both the men was drawn away by the strange tones of the Hag. Her voice was not old, but it was far from young. Her tones were not cruel, but they were most certainly not comforting or in anyway kind. Van Helsing held a fleeting comparison in his mind. The feeling of being assessed had passed over his senses not so long ago along the darkened path. If that force could have been personified then here it stood before him now. The old Hag spoke to them, "The night is cold and dangerous for foreigners to the land of the Devil". Both the men remained in their own types of silence and so she continued, "Why is it that you travel soo far, soo late and soo apparently desperately?" The light in the creature's eye left Van Helsing in little doubt that he was not dealing with the ordinary. This Hag knew more than a mere mortal should know of such things. She was teasing him in his arrogance.

"Matters of the Catholic Church-"

"The Catholic Church cracks a whip over the entire domain of man now does it?" As she said the antagonizing statement, the Friar stiffened and his features contorted in shock to the blasphemous words she spoke. "What authority lends such arrogance as this?"

"We have been sent by the Cardinal himself-"

"I demanded to know under what authority you think you can interfere in what is not yours to control. This is not Latium. The new God is not legal tender in these dark forests of the night so tell me, for I am curios, what authority you wield?"

"As the last line of defense against the demonic dealings of the Devil. We are sent to protect the people-"

"You are sent to make sure the known world acknowledges the Roman Catholic faith as universal. You are sent to make an example of the influence your faith has attained, to put down anything that might attempt to rise up for its own kind. Have you ever seen yourself as the murder rather than the _Saviour_? Or are you merely the forlorn soldier in search of his family?"

"Inconsequential words from a dying specter of the night", countered the monster hunter. "What would you know of the _people_ and their needs? You are most likely to be what plagues them Hag".

"Listen carefully to the sound of lonelyess in the stillness of remembering what you had and what you lost Gabriel. My words will come back to visit you long after I have departed from this world and into another. You speak bitterly when you do not even have the memory of one jaded and tired of this world. I would know something of the people-"

"Witch", whimpered the Friar and drew further back from the old Hag.

She smiled a knowing and crooked smile exposing some of her teeth before continuing, "I find detailed explanations tiresome, and perhaps that was a faulting flaw of mine in my mortal years. Always listen Gabriel, even if you do not comprehend the meaning. I know some things of the people. What they fear and what they dream. All simple and yet some of the most complex webs that one shall ever weave through life. I gave much to the people and", there was a slight paused and she said more to herself than the monster hunter, "even more to the daughter of Atrume".

"Artemis is nothing but a legend in folklore and she didn't even have a daughter of any kind. She was the virgin Goddess and frankly disliked men", piped up the Friar. His interest in books and resources of scholarly knowledge had been called upon by the comment made by the specter.

"You call the old ways stories. What is there to prove that your God have ever walked this earth? Where are these divine miracles and promises of never ending love and joy for all mankind? They shall never come. Yes, the old ways were vastly crueler and less forgiving, but they saw and interpreted the world for what it was and still is-"

"What is the world then?"

"A writhing cess-pool for the mistakes of humanity to go by unpunished", the old Hag hissed.

A silence stretched out in the silence between the specter and the two travelers. Each with their own views on all matters discussed. The forgotten wind was now remembered by the two foreigners as it howled amongst the branches around them with renewed vigor. They had indeed entered the domain of the Devil. Further north it would become the desert less land of ice and snow.

"Cold and unfeeling is what you expect the land to be like is it not?" The old Hag dragged the hunter from his thoughts. He certainly disliked her accuracy of question, but did not say so as she was allowed to graciously continue, "Heated passions are alive despite the chilling kiss of the ice. Make what you like of that that".

"You do not care _he_ will die? You do not care for why we have come?"

"You think it shall be child's play. My dear boy, rethink your own thoughts before you attempt to poorly guess at mine", the Hag replied amused. "Atrume's daughter loves him dearly".

"You mention the name again", said the Friar.

"I do", she replied.

"Why?"

"But you are such a clever one Friar, what would you need the words of an old Hag for?"

"Please", the Friar entreated. It showed the differences between the two friends.

"She is not like the others for she is not a possession. Not a possession, but still an item treasured by him whom you seek to destroy. Moons have sailed the sky and the seeds of change took root and they both reaped different rewards, however, their mingling of blood was a sealed covenant long before your _stone _tablets Friar", said the Hag. "Do you see?"

"No", replied Van Helsing. "You talk in riddles".

"Yes", replied the Friar. "Thank you-"

"Do not thank me Friar for you have not met what I speak of. It is a warning, not a helping hint", the specter added. Without further delay, the specter of the Hag disappeared before their tired eyes. As a custom of old she left the weary foreigners a gift. She left them a burning camp fire for the remainder of the night. Ignoring the sudden flames leaping into the night sky, Van Helsing turned to the Friar and said, "Care to share?"

"Van Helsing you have your own sleeping mat-"

"Carl", came the warning.

"Oh very well, I don't see how you could not comprehend what she meant, but oh well. There is a woman you must be weary of-"

"Another _bride_?"

"I sometimes wonder how you manage to survive. Did the phrase "_she is not like the others_" mean anything at all to you?"

"So she's not a Vampyress?"

"I'm not sure, she cannot be mortal since she was referred to as the "_daughter of Atrume_" and then there's the "_mingling of blood_". Most definitely not an ordinary mortal and a "_treasured item_". I never thought..." The last of the Friars words were left to die away as he began to think. He laughed gently to himself with a wry expression.

"What is it?" Van Helsing asked the question as he arranged a sleeping mat and pulled out a chunk of bread from a pack. "Carl?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you get the impression the specter was talking of, well, _love_?"

"As much as riddles rile me, I was observant of the fact she did comment that Atrume's daughter loved a Vampyre dearly", replied Van Helsing.

"Love", repeated Carl. He stood and gazed into the flames. It took sometime before Van Helsing noted the deep contemplative look on his companion's face. The Roman stopped in his task and came to stand near his friend. It was a few moments before Carl chose to speak again, "I never considered that a demon may actually love Van Helsing".

"What if they do?"

"Does not that change the way you would view them? Would not you see them as more _human_ and would not the argument of the Hag play upon your conscience? Maybe all they want to do is simply _love _and _live _Van Helsing".

"What do you do when their means of survival is _you_? What then?"

"So we are not _saviours_, but survivors", replied the somber Friar.

"Come now my friend, it is late and we are both too tired to talk of such matters now".

"You are right Van Helsing", agreed his friend.

For the decisive words spoken, not one of the two men moved to rest. They both stood staring into the flames with the conversation revolving around their tired minds. It was indeed late in the evening to debate such things, however, that did little to stop them thinking matters over and over again.

**(P.S Of course I know were everything is going. My secret is randomly writting as I go along. Seriously, just look at a blank laptop screen in Word and off we go. LOL...to all you fantastic writters that actually have chapters squirrelled away for updates...I have nothing, but absolute admiration for you. One last thing to add... EVERYONE GO AND DOWNLOAD SOME MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE NOW. EVEN BETTER...GET THE BLACK PARADE. Screw stereo-typical image casting and try something NEW!!!)**


	36. Ironic Emotion

Aww. It's nearly x-mas! whoopWell, it's been a brilliant week so far. Plenty of Evanescence to soothe and party to...Lithium is fantastic! (I don't care if everyone else tells me I have no taste...what do they know? lol). SOO many ridiculously great and momentous stories have been published by my fav authors and I have broadband back (which is even better since I can now actually read those brilliant pieces of fanficdom). Now I might upset a few people with the next chapter; I've noticed people either LOVE or LOATHE the Brides. I can't decide personally, originally I wanted them crucified, however, I enjoyed the chappie entitled "A Triumvirate of his Women" and ended up giving them their own "lives". This chapter was originally planned as an all out catfight, but it just didn't turn out that way. I suppose Ravenna has no one really to blame and aim her anger at in a "just" fashion, but then again...what does she do with the nagging feeling of hurt and betrayl? I mean who really likes to know that they ARE replaceable?**  
**

**36. Ironic Emotion**

The corridor, down which the lone woman walked, was desolate of other life. The black stone beneath her light foot-fall glinted strangely from the dim light thrown by candelabras that lined the tall passage. Her shadow flitted from painting to painting in a contorted display of forbidding malice. Across the aging murals and scenes of untold victory walked the half-breed's shadow.

The warm blood that flowed through her veins lent a light tinting to the fine angle of her face. The bitter wind that was a perpetual feature of the icy habitation did not help the matter. She walked with the wind rustling her hair and caressing the fabric of her gown.

For a brief moment in time the feelings of spite and neglect were pushed aside in favor of nostalgia for Babok far away in Kelidar. She foolishly began to ache for the warmth, for the life and for the East. Her dark lashes lowered, her pace halted and the dark gloom surrounding her was replaced by the memory of warmth and better things. A time when she had not been forced to obey her pride; Ravenna had known nothing of the others in Kelidar. The cocoon of such a shallow fantasy did not last forever and Ravenna was forced from her dream by the loud clash of the battling elements outside. The falling sleet lashed against the old and brittle glass forever demanding entrance. The electrostatic collision of clouds high in the hemisphere caused the lonely corridor to light up for a brief instance. The shocking white light illuminated all in a brief instant and caused the half-breed's darkened pupils to dilate in her paled features. The dark and cold did not suit a creature from the true East.

In an unprompted act Ravenna halted and turned to gaze upon a sight that called to her in the dim interior. She stood with the obsidian material of her gown pooling dramatically at her feet. The fine pencil work and shadings of the great master himself stared insolently back at her with an air of challenging authority; the battle of Anghiari. A savage scene with a center figure that personified her own thoughts and to some extent, dare we add; the feelings of a half-breed. A rider with a malicious saber raised high above his head. A face contorted and a poor mind disturbed with a thought for simple revenge in the form of his opponents warm blood. She released a strained sound that resembled laughter, "A pity my _opponents _lack _warm _blood. It shall be interesting, if nothing else, to admire what they are able to spill". The gaze belonging to Ravenna wandered away from the vengeful soul to the frightened expressions of the horses beneath their selfish riders. The look of confusion, terror and fear captured in an eternal moment caused her to reach out. Ravenna's fingertips gently grazed the gritty surface of the scene and for a brief instant she was lost in meditating thought. The madness in all of their eyes.

"Like you my dears, what did we do to deserve _Masters_ filled with such an extraordinary amount of self-love?"

Her voice echoed and died along the corridor that reeked of false and desolate grandeur. From another part of the maze came the sound of a clock striking the midnight hour. "The night is still mine to behold", she told her contorted friend within the battle scene and began to walk away. With the approach of the twelfth hour in the dark fortress, hidden by the snow, she had reached her own decision. "Where is the fun of holding soo much when one never truly experiences the benefits?" Like all of her previous words, these too were left to fade into nothing as the Vampyress disappeared to greet her dead _sisters_; however, it was the vindictive tone of her voice that brought a brief pulse of life to the desolate corridor.

(Transition)

"The master promised to be back from that rotting castle, where is he!" The outcry from the youngest of Dracula's women was hushed by the motherly tones of the eldest. The three beauties occupied the reading room as they did every night, not to read, but to experience the comfort of the familiar. Each with a pained look upon their pretty faces in the unnatural.

Marishka, with hair the colour of rippling corn in the sunshine, sought comfort from Aleera first. Marishka appeared as a child desperate for assurance. Aleera herself shooed the youngest away with a malevolent gaze directed at the pitiful show of weakness. With an extravagant flick of her gorgeous hair she turned from Marishka and stared out towards the open balcony doors. The devilish wind bustled the willow curtains and tiny flecks of snow, from the storm raging outside, were falling lightly upon the marble floor. Each detailed flake was barely visible in the light thrown by the candles, but _they_ could see it all. Each of the women were cast of an individual mould with their own endearing qualities, but together they shared the three gifts of the undead. The strength of many, flight, and of course, the quirk of near invincibility.

Verona rose to embrace Marishka wrapping her in an elegant hold. Her darker hue contrasting sharply with the blonde creature seeking solace from her. Marishka continued to question the presence of the master in higher and higher tones of voice, "Where has he gone? Does he not care? Is there another to join us-"

"No", broke in Verona with a sharpness that caused Aleera to turn around. Noticing the questioning look from Aleera, Verona continued, "There is never another he would ever need. We are all and everything-"

"Do you truly mean that?" Aleera injected enough acid to have Marishka looking back and forth between the two. You see Verona had told a young and optimistic Aleera the same sentiment. They had both taken comfort in the thought that they were all that he needed; however, Marishka had been the next to arrive. As much as a sisterly bond could have been formed, they were women ensnared by a selfish love first and last.

"Who _truly_ believes a man in this day in age?"

Marishka released her hold on Verona immediately to gaze with barely concealed shock at the sight of another woman. "Who-", she was unable to string together enough words for a coherent sentence. Her glassy eyes taking in the sight of the dark one with the auburn hair who gazed back apparently passive. The image was a confusing one for the youngest to understand. The woman's appearance was neither that of Aleera nor Verona and yet there was an air of familiarity tainted with the exotic. Marishka watched through uncertain eyes as she walked towards the great fireplace and away from her sisters. The long black creation, the dark one wore, trailed the highly polished surface of the marble, rising to coat the female form beneath and finally end at her shoulders. The sound of her heartbeat reverberated within all of their minds. Aleera's assessing gaze followed suit taking scathing note.

"Why don't you look at me?" Ravenna had walked to the great hearth and turned her back upon the other women. She felt the eyes of Aleera and Marishka searing into her back; one because of curiosity and other because of instant dislike. The presence that she was acutely aware of the most did nothing to acknowledge her existence. The question had been aimed at Verona. When no response was received Ravenna decided upon an act of frivolous power. In an exaggerated manner she snapped her fingers and turned to face the women. Behind her raged an instant inferno of rolling flames within the confines of the great fireplace. Marishka's eyes widened against her will as the exotic woman began to resemble the childhood tales of the dreaded witch that came for bad little girls. She took the act as something to fear and beware of; Marishka had not seen the Master do the same thing on many an occasion. She was, after all, the youngest of the three.

"What delayed you?"

"The weather", said Ravenna in response to the softly uttered words of Verona.

None of them moved. All awaited the action of the eldest; Verona.

"How dare you intrude upon our realm", threw Aleera in an aggressive manner. Aleera rose and approached Ravenna when she made no move to counter the verbal provocation, "Cannot you speak?"

"Aleera", came the tones of Verona from behind. "Aleera do not-"

The second reached an arms length from Ravenna and swiped with a jeweled claw as she spoke, "I asked you a question!" Without a moments hesitation Ravenna shifted from standing before Aleera to standing behind her. An extra piece of momentum from Ravenna caused Aleera to tumble forward onto the hard and cold marble floor. Her indignant sounds of shock and outrage were soon heard by all present. "He always seemed a strict man in my opinion", Ravenna told the sprawled figure of Aleera and then turned to the other two, "Such a strict man and yet I find the _monster's _household in complete disarray lacking evident respect for guests".

"You are no guest here", replied Verona stoically.

"Well I can't say I think much of your hospitality so far-"

"You are not looking for a _welcoming_", interrupted Verona.

Ravenna moved away from a silent, but watchful Aleera and now stood before the billowing curtains of the open balcony as she asked, "If not a _welcoming_, then what could I possibly want?" The darkened eyes of Ravenna drifted up to meet chocolate depths of the motherly Verona. It was not by accident they contained a malicious gleam. The other two women, Aleera and Marishka, faded away in both their minds.

"I can only imagine you would wish to sate the curiosity you obviously possess for us. Do you think we have not sensed your presence in our own house?"

"And is it a presence that fills you with untold _envy_-"

"That is an emotion and experience that you are more familiar with", bit Verona.

"She is the one he went away for", commented Aleera as the other two solved the mystery of the exotic woman. "You are the fourth", stated Aleera with a tone that could snap cotton. It was received with a freezing of Verona's posture and spirited laughter from Ravenna. "My poor, misguided and foolish girl. I was the first to a breathing and living man. Can you say the same living as an _extra_ in a poor excuse for a Harem?"

The entertaining and light tones of Ravenna made the comment all the more insulting to them and it was received with a sharp intake of breath.

"The first was obviously not enough-"

"The first is never enough when she is lying in a pool of her own blood upon the white snow in a bleak mid-winter", snapped Ravenna as she approached the second. "Your eldest sister was right when she proclaimed that I would not have wanted a warm welcome. Don't be such a mindless fool. In all my years the only thing that has ever given me peace to continue with this Hell of living is succeeding and watching others fail". Ravenna raised her hand in the direction of Aleera, closed her hand and then opened it in the strange fashion of a delicate flower. At first Aleera's expression faded from anger to apprehension to relief to fear. The wind that moved the curtains stilled to nothing and the expression of their _guest _was less than settling.

"Enough", called Verona from where she stood. "Enough of this". Ravenna paid no heed to the eldest Vampyress and the magical ivy began to grown from nothing. The leaves spawned from nothing at all and worked their way over the marble towards Aleera. "Not enough Aleera? Shall we not see if I have not improved in so long?" Aleera made an effort attempting to move and shifted into her demonic form as the vine made contact with her pale dead flesh. Ravenna advanced upon her as the foliage grew more and more abundant gradually choking the fight from the demon. She hissed and snarled as the vines ensnared her. "Do you realise I'm not even trying Aleera?" A screech from the youngest demon alerted Ravenna to the dark form that flew towards her and without hesitation Ravenna avoided the attack. Marishka soon found herself writhing alongside her sister. "Such hospitality. Did you know some vines happen to be coated in the smallest of hairs filled with naturally lethal toxins? Now, to the common _animal_ they are of little consequence, however, in such large doses and you, of course, lacking the adequate defense mechanisms...Well, you tell me. How painful is it to a demon?"

"I said enough of this foolery", called Verona yet again from behind Ravenna.

She turned and addressed the Vampyress, "You don't show much concern for them. Then again, is absolutely anyone's pain, a symphony to those demonic ears of yours?"

"Your bitterness does little good-"

"What could I ever be bitter about? I am hardly lacking in being able to achieve anything I want or wish", spat Ravenna.

"You cannot take back time-"

"But I can sate my curiosities as you said yourself", Ravenna replied equally.

"You dislike me because you believe I took what was yours-"

"Do you believe it was honestly yours?"

"You were never replaced-"

Ravenna interrupted the words of Verona with bitter laugher and said, "Do not try to play the pity card with me as it will win no mercy since I have none to give. Telling me I could never be replaced will not help either of us".

"Whoever said that I was going to say that? On the contrary _child_, you never left a whole in his heart. How was I able to replace what was never there?"

"Hear them cry out and hear them scream well because that is what you shall be praying for-"

"Your violence will never win his love", said Verona.

"Now it is my turn to correct you, when did I ever say it was his love that I wanted back?"

"You can't take his love for us-"

"Oh come now, I'm beginning to think that he chose you solely for your idiotic, delusional, but slightly entertaining sense of reality", mocked Ravenna. She ignored the preliminary and walked closer to the other woman. The sound of her counterparts suffering could still be heard clearly. Their eyes bored into one another and Ravenna continued, "I have never heard of a man in love who must find not one, not two, but three _whores_ to share in his pure devotion".

"Leave my home", said Verona. It was not demanding, but it was certainly not conceding defeat. Ravenna considered the woman for another moment and then graciously said to Verona, "How wonderful to meet you", and added with biting emphasis, "_sister"_. The torturous sounds from the other two demons ceased and Ravenna took a step back with a final comment, "My name is Ravenna". Without further delay she disappeared into a swirl of mist as a true creature of the night is prone to do. Verona did not immediately see to her sisters, instead she said in her unusually softer tones, "I know. He spoke of nothing else in all that mortal time".


	37. A New Comfort

**37. A New Comfort**

It was a strange thing how time seemed to matter little to creatures that refused to age with the world around them. In the mortal years it was understandably easier to understand; it was during the mortal years that time had mattered to them all. Now life passed slowly with all of its intricacies still intact; for them it was never ending. The world of man continued to grow in both size and cultural diversity. It was not always a pleasant sight, but it was certainly always one to behold. There were the wars of spite, greed and then there were those of just cause; the latter was by far the most rare. It was useless for Ravenna to close her eyes and ignore all that occurred. The world was like a child that refused to be silent.

The last stone belonging to the church of the new God had been laid with solemn care not so long ago. The grey edifice looked over the weather beaten cross roads that were the blood lines of trade and therefore prosperity of the Romanian land. The humble building was kept by a small group of even more humble men. "Men", the dark woman repeated softly to herself. The idea of Catholicism was not something the woman was overly intrigued by. She found the need for comfort from _one _God fatalistic. As if human nature was now cursing itself. _How can all your hopes and dreams rely on one being? _She found the need for humanity to replace the old ways disheartening. _How long will it be before they feel the need to replace the replacement?_ She found the idea that women had been excluded from all spiritual rights even stranger. Strange because it was all so different from what she had taken solace in all those moons ago. For when this world had offered her no comfort she had sort it from another.

Ravenna allowed the large and heavy wooden doors to close behind her. All at once the wind that had whipped her long black cloak around her ceased. A deafening silence was all that could be heard at first. The building appeared humble from the outside, but it was deceiving to an extent. It was a simple stone structure that centered on a painted dome. It was not noted because of the lavish amounts of finery and talent, no, it was noted because of the obvious devotion that had been the motive behind such a creation. The scene was the first of many that would come to represent the love of the Holy Trinity. The light that illuminated the colours above Ravenna came from four points in the church. In each of the corners rested a raised tray of sand that sat upon sturdy stilts. Inside each of these trays were crude candles that had been lit with loved ones in mind and in each corner also rested patron saints.

Within the silence a voice became known to the hooded woman who still stood silently on the threshold of the church. It was the presence of a darker being that told her she was hearing the prayers of a mortal. Indeed the mortal knelt upon the cold stone in front of the Virgin Mary silently sending his prayers to the saint. She knew he prayed for the safety and prosperity of his small family. Between his gnarled hands ran a polished string of beads.

_Hail Mary full of grace,_

_The Lord is with thee,_

_Blessed art thou amongst women_

_And blessed is the fruit of thy womb..._

Over and over the prayer was continued and repeated. The mortal's thoughts set upon a higher purpose of communicating with his God. It never failed to make Ravenna envious every time she witnessed blind faith. What she wouldn't have given to believe with all her soul. To have the comfort of faith, of any faith, in the bleakest of moments. Her mind dwelled on the mortal's words as he prayed oblivious to her presence in the deserted church. She took no notice of the presence of the darker being. It was of no surprise that he would eventually make himself known to her and she didn't doubt for a moment that he had not heard of her little visit to see her _sisters_.

"Blind faith", came the non-committal tone of his voice beside her ear. She did not move, only continued to watch the mortal as he began on the fifth decade of the Rosary and so he continued, "Does it not make you envious?"

"I have lived too long to place any faith in _anything_", she replied quietly.

He rested his gloved hands on the heavy cloak that hid her appearance effectively from his eyes. "I hope that snide comment was not directed at me-"

"When I said that _nothing _is worth my blind faith anymore. I sincerely meant that _nothing_ is worth my adoration and yes, that does include you Vladis-". Her words stopped as she felt him tug at the ebony cloak and she felt her hood fall from her head. Ravenna turned sharply with the black fabric flaring out around her. She did not miss the movement of his hand as he allowed his fingertips to trail her body as she turned away and rewarded him with an insolent glare. All he did was smile in a charming manner and reply in return, "How can I resist?" He watched with interest as the candlelight played across her features and caught the auburn tones in her luscious hair as it spilled in riotous curls down her back. He was taking in her appearance in greater depth, noticing the pronounced pallor of her skin, but she distracted him in conversation.

"How is it that a damned demon can walk in this house?"

"I was about to ask you the same question-"

"Don't you dare insult me so for I am nothing like your demonic whores", she hissed and realized her error as his smile broadened.

"To think I was not even going to raise the matter with you-"

"I do not wish to hear of it", Ravenna supplied and turned disappearing before she reached the door. The Vampyre gave a sigh of exasperation and followed Ravenna. He found her walking sedately along one of the four roads. The Vampyre needed an end to her actions filled with pride and decided upon his own course of action. Ravenna did not notice until the last minute when he appeared beside her, gripped her arm and took her with him to a place she exceptionally familiar with...


	38. Familiar Territory

**38. Familiar Territory**

His grip was cruel upon her arm as he held her in a vice and she hardly noticed where they were. Ravenna was screaming abuse at him in return for the indignant behaviour she was being forced to endure due to his superior strength, "Let go of me you treacherous swine!" He said nothing as her angry tirade of words battered against him and finally she found herself thrown across a soft bed on her own. The long cloak she wore remained in his grip. She lay where she fell with familiar cottons of exotic colours caressing her cheek. The sounds and warmth began to sink into her mind...

He couldn't care less for their surroundings for the present. The only thing that occupied his mind was the creature of intellect that lay face down upon the large bed. The woman that refused to concede to his will at every turn. He took the opportunity to observe her. Her glorious hair partly obscured her features as she lay with her cheek resting upon the covers on the bed. _So stubborn. _The black gown she wore skimmed her figure rising and falling with her curves to pool in excess at her feet. The item left her shoulders and arms bare for his gaze. He walked silently to where she lay, removed his leather gloves and with his light fingertips traced the markings that singled her out as _different._ His cool fingertips wandered over the strange delicate script that adorned her wrist. She made no move to shy away from his touch. She displayed no reaction whatsoever. Next he gently trailed his hands from her wrist to her shoulder and then brushed aside her long hair. She never resisted as he encouraged her to turn onto her back with her hair now spread in glorious abandon behind her. Ravenna never looked at him as his thumb moved over her dark lips, across her cheek and finally found the fifth mark that marked her as his own. At the touch she lifted her lashes and looked directly at him. Her expression betrayed nothing at all.

"We are in Kelidar again", she stated passively.

"Yes my dear", he replied softly. She closed her eyes and turned her face towards the covers of the bed to hide her tears. "Talk to me Ravenna", he entreated. "I am not entirely the demon you are so found of calling me lately".

"How could you?"

"We have spoken of this before-"

"And never has it been resolved", she turned and faced him as he sat leaning over her. A gentle, warming, breeze drifted through the room carrying the scent of the true East. Hot and dry laden with spice. He looked at her with the single tear threatening to spill over her lashes and onto her pale skin. "You are not well", he remarked.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Her gaze dropped from his eyes to look anywhere but at him.

"What is it?" His voice carried rare sentiment when he spoke to her; care. She ignored the question.

"I have had enough, what rights are you claiming after all you have done!" Ravenna attempted to sit up pushing at his broad chest with her flattened palms and failed as he caught her wrists and held them. "Let me go!" She fought with him as she fought with the tears that threatened to engulf her at any point. "How could you? You know how much I loved you and you replaced me so easily-"

"Replaced you so easily? You were dead to me woman! I held you in my arms as I lost you to another world. You were not easy to replace-"

"Why? Because I never left a void in your heart in the first place?" Ravenna threw at him what the eldest of his Brides had thrown at her. The two by now, were kneeling on the bed facing one another. He held her wrists and their eyes clashed.

"You have no idea of what you speak of Ravenna. My life did not end with Liarna. I did not bury myself forever", she said nothing and he continued, "I raised Nichole, just as you asked me to. Just looking at her reminded me of you so much that it hurt. It physically hurt to be around her. I am not one for confessions of the soul; what good is it to spill one's troubles upon deaf ears, but know this, you were never _replaceable_ in my life. I even seek you now when I can have whatever I want on this dismal earth. Think of that before you speak Ravenna". He released her wrists and stalked over to the large balcony filled with her garden of blooms.

Ravenna remained kneeling upon the bed as he walked away from her and the silence ensued. She took both of her hands and laced them through her hair, catching the abundant mass into a simple twist. Without a sound she breathed deep and slid off the large bed taking a silken throw with her. Ravenna draped the item around her shoulders with the excess fabric mingling with the dark of her gown that trailed behind her as she walked. She stood with her back resting against one of the balcony doors and watched him in a rare moment of his own turmoil. His arms lay folded against his chest and his blue gaze pierced the night horizon. For a moment she just watched and ached for this beautiful creature that she belonged to; no matter what they inflicted upon one another. The night breeze blew across the ivy that covered the balcony and created a soft rustling noise. At that moment she was jealous of the wind that could be so close to him as it spread its fingers through the inky tendrils that hung over his face. _Such grace and after all this time he retains soo much power over my poor senses..._

"I can feel those dark eyes watching me", he told her without turning.

"My eyes are forever starved of the sight of you", she replied softly. He made no response to her softer tones and change of atmosphere. He allowed her to progress at her own pace; his mind still lingering on words of a few moments ago. "My arms are forever aching to hold you", she said walking behind him and sliding her arms around his taller figure.

"You change mood faster than a Transylvanian winter", he released a pointless breath and loosened the cross of his arms against his chest.

"Perhaps", she rested her cheek against the smooth cotton of his ebony jacket and her hands rose to his chest. "You know my anger springs from hurt. The raw hurt of a child is something I have always experienced. I don't ask for your pity, but understand I was forced to grow old so soon, but I never regretted little Nichole. My only fear was if I could have done better-"

His hand came to encircle her pale and cold hands. He gripped them with his own and said, "She never failed to talk of you. Incessantly". He allowed a light tone to creep into his voice as he continued in remembrance, "She seemed to share the same distain for a gown that you originally did. I thought she would never end up married in one". He could feel Ravenna's light laughter from behind him. "Even though she was not your child, you were more of a mother to her than anyone could have been".

"Thank you", she said simply. It was just two simple words, but those two simple words spoke volumes in meaning to them both. "Thank you for it all".

"Ravenna-"

"No", she halted his words with the gentle pressure of her hands holding him tighter. "No", she repeated and continued, "I cannot help the feeling of anger directed at my _replacements_".

"Ravenna-"

"I said no. Listen to me for I shall say this but once", she allowed a moment for her words to receive his compliance. "Imagine if it had been you in my position. I am sure that your jealousy would not have stood for even the smallest of slights!" She released him and took a step back as his penetrating gaze followed her movements. "Three whores is a thorn in my side, hell I have too much pride! But the plans? The dreams of the Roman..." Ravenna held her head in her hands, "The dreams of the Roman and the Gypsy princess. What you will do and what shall happen-"

"What dreams?" He advanced on her wilting figure and took her by the arms, "What dreams Ravenna?"

She turned and stared at him with the eyes of a Seer, "Dreams of poison, hate, malice and avarice. Dreams of the Devil and his minions working their chaos and destroying it all. The dreams that cause me to know things I can never let happen. A dream that I am able see. See your final demise and it keeps me awake long through the bells and silence-"

He silenced her with the only method he knew how. He saved her from the tears that had become apparent in her eyes. He kissed her trembling lips with the purest of motives seeking only to comfort her obvious pain. It touched a part of him that he thought was long dead; she cared for him and from that he was certain to feel a spark of real emotion for the creature before him. He held her unresisting female form closer against his own as he released her lips. Over and over again she was able to show him another side to her character, forever strong and impatient she now stood looking at him with glistening pools of ochre. She complemented the demon and sympathized with the man. "You taste of a ripe and exotic fruit meu dragoste", he said and enjoyed the following flush of heightened colour. One of his hands found and tilted her face to look back at him. In all assurance he spoke to her with no hint of doubt, "They are but dreams and mean little to you and me".

"You cannot see what I can see-"

"Nothing but dreams Ravenna. We make our own destinies my dear", he successfully countered her beginnings of an argument. "Now, to present matters-"

"Vladislaus-", she attempted.

"Onto the present Ravenna, I think three days in Kelidar should be adequate for you and then we must make tracks for-"

"You think you can just organize my days without a fight over your apparent chauvinism?"

He smiled charmingly, raised her smaller hand to his satin lips and kissed the smooth skin ardently before replying in a delicious accent, "I have no doubt you shall make me work harder than ever for your affection Ravenna. There was no doubt in my mind when you appeared before me again, swathed in alluring black silk, adorning an empty feast table. You are the only woman who has ever made me _work_".

"Do not lie to me again", she told him.

"I never lied to you", he responded evenly and circled around to stand behind her. His large hands rested upon her shoulders and slowly slid lower taking the purple silk throw with them exposing the bare skin of her shoulders and arms. "Deep purple is the colour of royalty. Tell me how it feels to rule over the King of Vampyres", he husked close to her ear.

"You avoid the answer I wish to hear", she replied.

"I could never lie to an _Empress_", he said slowly running his fingertips up and down her bare arms.

She smiled, "I am glad you never said Queen".

"Indeed, Queen isn't by far enough power for one as ambitious and power hungry as you prove to be", he teased.

"Why thank you".

"Impossible, simply impossible. Any other woman would enjoy a man remarking on her beauty, but you. Not you", he said. "You prefer to be complemented on evil traits like the Barbarian you are".

Ravenna laughed without hesitation for the first time. The sound did strange things to the cold Vampyre; lighting parts of his mind and sparking long forgotten emotions. The following three days would prove eventful.


	39. Three Days

**LARGE DELAY...AM AWARE**

**Hey y'all!!!**

**It's Christmas eve...(well, when I wrote this it was..begs the question, "Why the hell does Ardina have nothing better to do than write fanfiction?"). Anyway, I had one of the nicest days (awww, I sound soo quaint). Now apart from the fact I'm sorta sympathizing Ravenna when it comes to men that-don't-think-it's-fair-for-a-woman-to-be-possessive...sorry, bit of a rant there (Well, who else am I gonna rant to? Santa? THAT reminds me of mince pies and milk..plus a carrot for Rudolph...). I have an MCR watch...it's soo cool. I know what your thinking. Yes indeed, all was forgiven after that and I feel no impulse to hunt any particular female down. LOL. I'm INSANE!**

**Right, onto something that might make sense now: since it's x-mas, I felt like a "nice" and "dialoguey" chapter since I have been punishing them both for a while. Now who here has seen GLADIATOR? Now maybe it's the whiskey liquers talking here, but you know the Emperor's sister (I know I can't even remember her name), well, think her "dress-style" when it comes to Ravenna people...she was soo pretty...Nichole Kidman is amazing too, not to mention the new bond girl...(THIS is a matter I have to point out since I was arguing this fact with someone. They were annoyingly ADAMENT that Natalie Portman was better...pfft...whatever you male heathen).**

**39. Three Days**

The Vampyre lord sat in one of the large chairs in front of a roaring fire. Winter had arrived in the East and although it was never cold as such, he left the fire ablaze for Ravenna. She had said nothing when he had questioned her, always distracting him with another question or, more precisely, accusation. He released a dark and amused laugh at the recollection. His black Hessian boots remained crossed at the ankle resting upon the low wooden table. The light from the fire and surrounding candles danced upon the polished surface upon which a glass of amber nectar rested. His thoughts were dragged to the present as he heard the sound of the click of a latch and the doors to the sitting room slowly swung open. The positioning of the chair in which he was seated allowed for optimum viewing of the doorway. His blue gaze drifted to the open doors to gaze at an empty corridor. The sound of the crackling fire and the smell of pine assailed his senses as he watched expectantly. His chin came to rest upon the steeple of his fingers as he reflected on the empty corridor. A light breeze made its way through the door and he felt the light touch upon his face.

"I wondered if you would ever rise to greet the new moon", he said to the empty room.

A bemused and feminine sigh resounded in his ears. _Sleep eludes me, but the moon comforts me as always._

"There is no one to witness such a grand entrance-"

The Vampyre never finished his sentence as the object of his curiosity appeared on the threshold of the room. His hands dropped to the side of the deeply cushioned chair.

"There is _always _someone to inspire, looks are everything", and then she added slyly, "My _master"_.

"Really?"

The creature called Ravenna smiled and lowered her dark eyes to the richly carpeted floor. She stood wreathed in fine green silk that pooled decadently at her feet. The soft sheen of the fabric contrasting beautifully with the pronounced pallor of her skin and glowing with each of her passing breaths. Each curl had been twisted and pinned elaborately leaving her neck and shoulders bare. "Really", she mocked and began to move towards him. The fine gauze of green rested over her head in a demure fashion, it fell down her shoulders and onto her back. The golden light caught and played upon the silver band that encircled her wrist and the delicately crafted earrings that hung against the graceful column of her neck. "There is always someone's admiration and love to be won", she whispered closer to him. He simply sat looking up at the startling vision. With a sense of satisfaction she then reprimanded him, "For all the pomp and splendor of the _aristoi_, tell me, how is it possible that you find it acceptable to place _your_ filthy boots all over _my_ table?"

The suave and usually sophisticated Vampyre immediately removed his boots from the table with a rushed and unexpected apology. Ravenna leant over the ruffled man with her hands resting on either side of the chair, close, but never, quite touching him. Her warm breath fanned his lips as she came closer to say, "With so many women in your life Vladislaus I didn't expect to have such an effect on you still after so long".

"It has not been so long Ravenna", he replied. To recover lost ground he added, "The only thing worse than a beautiful woman is a beautiful woman who is more than aware of it".

She ignored the dig at her vanity for wasn't he far worse than she? Instead she referred to his former sentence, "Well haven't you proved that so much can happen in so little time my love, the only question in my mind is whether that is a slur or a complement on your part?"

"Say it again", he implored ignoring her acidity.

"What?"

"Its _pardon_ my _Barbarian_ woman", he told her and caught her smile as he continued, "Say it again for me _please_".

"I'm sure you heard well enough with those perfect ears of yours", she returned easily.

"But it sounds all the sweeter from your sugared lips rather than it simply replaying over and over in my mind as memory. Give me more moments to dwell upon in the bleakest moments that fall upon us all". His words dripped into her ear like poisoned honey seducing her rebellious side.

"How would know if my lips were sugared or, in actual fact, laced with deadly venom?"

"I may not have truly _tasted_ them in a long time, but my dear, the memory lasts forever no matter where I am in time", he told her. She hovered a mere inch away from the satin quality of his lips as he said, "Say it again". She watched the emotion play across his classical features. The dark hair that hung slightly over his eternally blue eyes, the features belonging to the classics and the charisma that covered him as a second skin. A trifling sin arrogance may be, but to a woman such as Ravenna, it gave him the aura of her protector. Ravenna felt the feather touch of his fingertips as they gingerly trailed along the fine fabric that she wore. A touch so gentle, as if the beholder did not believe what he felt was real. She saw his lust and determination as she breathed the two simple, but emotive words, "My love". The brief swirl of color in his eyes warned her of his intentions as he came closer for a stolen kiss. She allowed him a mere breath away. Allowed him to believe he could be forgiven so easily and then shattered his illusions retreating from his arms on a laugh which was left to ring around his ears. "Cruel", was all he had to say as she walked away.

"Do you know what I love most about Kelidar?" She called the question over her shoulder.

"The fact it was my gift to the most difficult woman that has ever entered any of my lives?"

She turned with a glint in her eye at his smart comment and said, "My, my, such charm and yet I remain standing rather than swooning". She continued in an exaggerated fashion, "Tut, tut, perhaps your _trinkets _need a lesson from me".

"Still with the poison my nest of vipers?"

"Oh, but you can't expect me not to take up the opportunity where ever I can. Come now, that would be indecently cruel to one as passionate as I". She looked away from his bemused expression, smoothed the shimmering satin of her strapless gown and said, "I even planned a little comment over them attaining a _backbone_. Perhaps that's why they are so; so", she struggled for a word, found it and added sarcastically, "idiotic?"

"You'll never be satisfied till you finish driving the dagger home so continue", he stated with a hand running across his face as he sat in the chair. "Why are they so _idiotic_?"

"The cold affects their limited brain function", she stated with an air of pseudo-scientific investigation. Ravenna looked at him expectantly.

"How does the cold achieve this?" He replied faithfully according to her game.

With a smile she advanced to stand before him and utter in all seriousness, "Why because of what the poor dears are forced to wear. You can't tell me that any respectable woman would dare put herself in such a chilling outfit. The cold affects their mentality making them abide by your will without thought or consequence".

"Indeed", was all he said.

She smiled, "How's that dagger?"

"Twisting within my non-existent soul", he replied watching her standing before him. "What do you love most about Kelidar?"

"Before our little divergence?"

"Because of _your_ little divergence to be precise", he said.

"Fair point", she replied and continued to walk in the opposite direction.

"Well woman?"

"Come with me and I'll do better than tell you, I shall show you Vladislaus", she called over her shoulder. On a sigh he was forced to rise and follow Ravenna. His eye caught the gleam of the firelight upon his polished boots as he moved across the extravagantly decorated room. The thick rug beneath his feet silenced any sound his foot-fall made.

"Could it be something to do with the extravagance of it all?"

"Another line without a hook", she mused. "Wealth meant little to me then, but", she pivoted to face his approaching figure, "But, I have to confess, wealth helps".

"How shallow Ravenna", he mocked standing before her. He watched the firelight play upon her features with concealed fascination. The intricate workings of silver that hung beside the graceful column of her neck glinted in adorning finery. A tightly spun curl lay across her cheek. She was talking to him, but he heard nothing she said. The sight of her filled his eyes and the gentle rhythm of her heart beat resounded in his ears. "Vladislaus", she said softly noticing his odd silence, "Vladislaus?" Ravenna called his name in a firmer tone in order to gain his attention. His gaze was solely for her and she resorted to placing a hand timidly on his arm. On her slightest touch the strange look vanished from his eyes and she said again, "Vladislaus?"

"What?" He brought himself to the present with a start and regretted his abnormally sharp tone; her hand had been immediately been removed as a consequence.

"I thought we gathered the correct gentile term was _pardon_, but more importantly, what is it?"

"Nothing-"

"My fault is trusting naivety, not stupidity", she replied.

The Vampyre inhaled deeply, took another step closer to the woman and was pleasantly surprised that she did nothing to resist his hold as he placed his hands upon her shoulders. She felt frail beneath his strong grasp, but the thought was fleeting as he said, "I was dwelling upon you my dear, but if I told you such a thing, well, I could do without the tirade of words calling me a liar or worse".

She made no reply to his words and simply said, "Will you join me on the balcony?"

His fingers trailed the fine gauze that obscured her hair from his sight. He gently lifted the offending object away from her letting it float to the floor in a fine mist without comment. In minimal movements each of the pins holding the elaborate curls in place where removed with his skilled hands. The twists fell down her back and also came to lie over her breasts. He watched his hands at work as he threaded his long fingers through her abundant locks and simply ran along their soft length. A look of contentment touched her face as she leaned into his touch without hesitation. "Are you going to throw me off the balcony if I join you?"

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"I can't possibly think _why_", he replied with tones of amusement.

"Would you like to _finally _know why I love Kelidar?"

"Tell me why", he said.

Ravenna allowed a moment to pass by in comfortable silence before she even moved. With one hand she brushed her hair behind her ear and then gazed up at him seeing the man she could fall in love with over and over again. "Because", she husked bringing herself closer to him yet and splaying her hands possessively over his broad chest. "Because this is where you and I can simply be", she finished bringing her lips a miniscule distance from his. A silence descended as her warmer breath mingled with the cooler frost of his; both looking into the other's eyes till finally he closed the gap between them and she did not pull away.

**Awww...**


	40. Gabriel Van Helsing

**So much shit has happened it's awful. I feel like my heart broke. What am I struggling for? What the hell is it all for? I want my damn anger back and care attitude...Maybe a rewind to 4months ago too please. Anyone else ever think they may just be a manic depressive bent on self-destruction? I don't know, but then again look at it this way...it means were destined to be damn good writers based on the theory that all the greats had the shittiest lives ever,died and then everyone loved them...sigh. Well kids...at the very least we've all learnt never to throw ourselves blindly into the arms of a supposed beloved. Tommorow's lesson: best methods of genicide...**

**40. Gabriel Van Helsing**

"Remind me please, why are we in the middle of this frozen wasteland?"

"It is hardly a _wasteland _Carl", the monster hunter countered and increased his pace through the deep snow. A silence ensued in which the Friar followed his leader patiently, although, still waiting stubbornly for an answer. The odd pair were making their way slowly through the deep winter forest in the heart of Romania. Nothing had been said of the night in which the old Hag appeared to them both and offered them shelter. Like all things of a similar nature the thought of locking horns with religious ideology was not a tempting one. Did a simple, god-fearing man honestly want to risk his blind faith for the truth? No. Man never did like the truth for when they did embark bravely on it; they found it empty.

"Van Helsing-"

The large monster hunter turned to stare down at the Friar, "What is it Carl?" There was little patience in his fiery eyes, however, do not be mistaken for the burning flame was not intended for his faithful friend, no. It was merely for the unrest he felt deep within his humble soul. Simple man with honest values or not; something was a foot and the sooner it was dealt with, the sooner he would feel at ease. "What is the matter Carl?" He asked in more civilized manner.

His faithful friend looked up at him for an age. It appeared as if the Friar was assessing to see if the monster hunter was ready to discuss the matter of truths and the reason they were here. The Friar looked and saw, to his disappointment, that the only thing his friend was ready for was a fight. The Friar sighed, drew in a deep breath and said on exhaling, "Do not fret Van Helsing, I was simply going to ask if we should not be lunching soon? You know I become weary far too easily for a supposed _field _man".

The monster hunter did not reply immediately and stood absorbing the cold and last sentence delivered by his companion. Van Helsing was certain that the Friar had most certainly not intended to say such a thing, but he let it go thinking that it was the best course of action. He turned in the thick snow away from the Friar and said in his characteristically deep voice, "We shall be there soon Carl". He lifted one of his large buckskin boots, took a strong and decisive step forward repeating as he went ahead, "Soon Carl. Very soon". The Friar followed solemnly.

**Shortest thing ever published, but shush. I'm being a lovely authoress and reminding you about Gabriel and Carl...'cos you can't forget there coming to hunt Dracula's sorry ass down whilst-lost-in-their-own-war-of-what's-morally-correct...deep breath...got there eventually. On to my perfect relationship that is gradually being healed...yes, you fool...Ravenna and Dracula...(AND I've just realised I've lost that chapter somewhere...I'll find it tonight...till then you can say hi)**


	41. The Evening I

**I found it!**

**41. The Evening (I)**

She felt the thin rivet of sweat snake down her arched back as she stretched her arms high above her head. The cool breeze caressed the exposed skin of her face and insolently flirted with the fine white linen of her shirt. The woman crouched lithely near the pool of reflecting water that was surrounded by vegetation of all sorts. Tall trees appeared to lean over to gaze at their own timeless reflections as the hushed sounds of nature filled their ears. Time had passed quickly through the day and soon her presence would be expected elsewhere, but for now her time was her own. She stripped off her leather gloves and dusted the collected dirt from the surface of her black trousers. A slight grimace touched her expression as she noted the slight scratch one of her black leather boots had taken whilst riding. She placed a pale hand into the mirror of water and rinsed the mud from her hands. The pool quickly turned to its former serenity as she removed her hands and gazed at the surface. Ravenna coughed bringing her hands to her chest and then to her mouth. The racking spasms seized her for almost an entire minute, and then deserted her as quickly as it had arrived. Her head went back and she breathed deeply; the pain felt deep within her chest and then that too vanished. She ran her hand across her mouth on noticing the slightly metallic flavoring, on pulling it away her dark eyes focused in untold horror at the dark substance smearing her fingertips. Without a second thought she drove both her hands into the cold water and splashed it across her face washing away any trace of the incident. Her breathing had become tremulous and gradually slowed as she stared into the mirroring pool once more. Her fingertips began to lose feeling in the cold water; it looked as though she was reaching to another world. A woman with a porcelain pallor, striking dark hair, and intelligent eyes gazed back. _It is between you and I_, it implored with her.

"What is wrong with me? How can this happen now after so long? He cannot know, it will be fine", she tripped over her own words.

_It is nothing. It is fine._

"What can I do? If only White were with me-"

_Things we can't have are not worth wishing for Ravenna. It will be fine, he cannot find out since things are coming sooner than we first thought. You are stronger than that. The time cannot be now Ravenna._

"Things are coming", she repeated gazing listlessly." The Roman".

_Yes. The Roman, forever remember the Roman daughter of Atrume. You will sacrifice for him._

"It will be fine", she said sternly looking back at her own reflection.

_Of course it will be. You are still hold a certain believable charm-_

The gray gelding snorted and broke her moment of, well; shall we call it _uncertainty_ for now? The speckled creature had shifted to where his mistress still crouched with her hands in the icy water and snorted loudly once more. Ravenna lifted her hands and rose to meet the creature. No thanks were required from his deliberating mistress as she said, "Come, and let us make for the stables before night falls upon us". Without further a do or thought the horse and the mistress headed back. The night and day around Budapest was most certainly colder than it had been in Kelidar. It was the East, but never the true East for the woman. She found herself there at a request. It was strange to see the amount of life around her. There were merchants, travellers, peasants and all the walks of life to be found in and around a city. The good and the bad a like.

Ravenna disliked the increased amount of people, perhaps because of her differences and then again perhaps because of natural tendencies to be alone. The clouded shrubbery gave way to the fields and the fields soon diminished into small clusters of wild land together with the occasional settlement. The thick grass beneath the pounding hooves of the gelding gave way to the hard surface of civilized roads and then to the gravel of her lover's residence. The sun had just touched the horizon as the mistress handed the reins to a groom. Her breathing was heavy and she deliberately slowed her pace to regain her breath. Ravenna went through the servant's doors and headed towards the main corridor aiming at slipping into her room from there. On the way she caught her reflection in one of the mirrors and thanked the Goddess for the vicious wind that had brought color to her complexion. "Nice to see I still have blood flowing beneath my paper skin", she muttered and stopped snapping her eyes in the direction of the main corridor.

The sound of people could be heard mingling and walking past. Her eyes closed and her teeth gritted as the voice of her dearest came back to her including the reason she had disappeared out for the entire day, "_Guests Ravenna. I wish to celebrate for my own reasons and to display the most treasured gift I possess"._ Ravenna's eyes opened and continued muttering, "Damn the creation of man and their need for, for, for manliness!" The following thought of the guests being earlier than expected did little for her equilibrium. How was she supposed to get through a room of Vampyres unnoticed dressed as she was with a beating heart to top it all off?

"To hell with it all", she said and walked towards the main corridor. The door opened and she walked through passed the guests that chose to stare. Before her black heeled boot touched the first step of the grand staircase she felt his eyes upon her. Ravenna turned and caught his steely gaze directly as if challenging him to even try and scold her before _his_ guests. She heart began to beat faster as she feared her would suspect what had happened. He did nothing, but turn away to a man by his side. Ravenna felt a little perturbed by the action and continued up the staircase with the eyes of at least half the men present following her.

On entering her chambers she immediately had a hot bath filled. The bathroom she had acquired was her favorite feature of journeying out this far into the cold. It was a side room that she wanted replicated in Kelidar. An invention known as _tiling_ covered the stone walls in a decorative fashion and the floor had been left as its original wooden facade with varnish placed over it. The effect, when completed with candles, had an iridescent glow and gave comfort to her tiring mind and body. Today had been the confirmation of something she had long suspected and knew must be kept a silent secret. The hot water caused a steamy atmosphere in which she stripped herself of her clothes and then lowered herself into the welcoming water. The serving maid attempted to loosen her hair tie and was given short thrift. Left alone, Ravenna soaked in the sweet-scented oils allowing the bubbles to cover her. With her head resting on the side of the large free-standing bath, she watched a single bell candle flicker in the saturated atmosphere.

"Will you never join me?" Ravenna did not move as the familiar male voice penetrated her hearing. Her gaze remain fixed on the burning candle. "Ravenna", he said. She turned slightly to look up at his dark form. "Ravenna, what is it?"

"I am fine", she replied.

"Ravenna-"

On his tone she employed her wiles and lifted herself slightly from the water stretching out her hand to him. The candle light accented the curve and form of her figure as she beckoned to him. He watched her for a brief instant and then finally she got her wish as he took a step towards her. "Finally", she mumbled under her breath as the back of his hand ran along the smooth length of her arm. His touch was gentle as it ran from her hand, to her arm, to her shoulder until finally her cupped her chin. "What is it", he repeated and sank to his knee beside the bath tub. Her eyes watched what he did and immediately said, "Your clothes. It's wet, I'm wet. You'll become wet-"

"Woman be quiet and answer me", he cut her off.

She came closer and brought her own hand up to meet his. Her single nail scratching patterns into his flesh lightly. "You are forever suspicious of me no matter what I do", she breathed lightly. Ravenna rose further from the obscuring water to place a chaste kiss upon his lips. His cupped hand soon slid down her neck and began to glide down the slick surface of her flesh. She grinned with mirth and immediately placed herself lower in the water to which he made an immediate verbal reply, "Will that ever stop me my dear?"

"Don't forget who you play with Vladislaus-"

"Making threats against me?"

"Would I ever?" She returned sweetly.

"It sounds very much like you are-"

"Oh tut, tut. I just think it's fair that you realize I will pull you fully clothed into this water. Clever boy like you should realize your dandy outfit would be utterly destroyed", Ravenna said releasing her hair from its restraints, resting her head back and closing her eyes with an expression of condescending victory.

He made no comment at first, but a charming smile soon spread across his features watching her. "Then how you don't know me at all my treasure. Why I would rather be here with you resting in a bath tub than downstairs entertaining myself with the many women present. The clothing does pose a problem though, would you mind allowing me to remove it before you drag me upon your naked flesh-"

"Vladislaus!" Ravenna rose completely from the water too taken in with the indignant language to remember her position when it came to clothing. "I will not be spoken to as such", she said with early suffragette flare. He said nothing and merely turned his head to one side taking in her appearance. The water streamed off her nimble form which retained all the grace and bridled passion he remembered well. Her long hair, which had become darker, trailed in luxuriant tresses over her pale shoulders and partially obscured the rounded swell of her breasts. She was indeed an item to be treasured. When he did not reply, but continued to watch, her situation returned to her. It was very much haughty pride that laced her words as she said, "Well are you going to act the gentlemen, pass me the linen and turn away or not?"

"Not", was the immediate and very smart answer.

"I'll catch my death if I just stand here-"

"I didn't say you must, by all means my dear, come and retrieve a towel", he responded with a wonderfully sly glint in his eye.

"Enough of the foolery, how much later do you wish me to be?" She raised one arm behind her head and went to pull back one side of her hair that hung down her front, "Now", she added impatiently.

The Vampyre King didn't take his eyes from his _treasure_ as he reached behind himself for what she requested of him. He opened the yard of linen as he approached her and she stood still as he placed it around her and lifted her from the bath walking with her to the bedroom. Her damp feet touch the deep carpet which lay beside her bed and she felt his hands work with the linen to blot the moisture from her. A smile touched her features as he didn't look at her during his self-appointed task. She was forced to place her hands on his shoulders, sliding them over till she was able to wrap her arms around him and brush her feminine curves against his masculinity. "Ravenna", he said as she brought her lips closer to his.

"Yes, my _lord_", she mocked intent on feeling his lips brush her own.

"I find myself far too easily manipulated", he replied as he gave in to indulgence and tasted the eternally tempting fruit of her mouth. He felt her hands run down his chest and snake their way along the buttons of his jacket. She allowed the linen drop lower over her shoulders and he suddenly stopped then grabbed hold of her firmly, but gently, "Ravenna you must get dressed and meet me downstairs".

"I don't want to go down right now, I want to stay here-"

"Where is your gown", he cut in roughly pushing her slightly away from him. Her temper began to take root as he brushed her off so she pulled back from his touch and promptly placed herself on the large bed watching him with a slightly murderous gaze. He took note and came to lean over her, "Don't look at me like that, you know very well I'd like nothing better than to spend the next hour worshipping my own _Goddess_, but my dear tonight has its importance".

She said nothing and he took it as acceptance moving away from her and towards a large wardrobe. Ravenna still lay with the linen covering her as he came back over and placed a gown over the end of the large bed. It was a luscious red color. "I like red", he said simply and thankfully knew better than to touch her or set a time limit for her appearance downstairs. He walked over to the exiting door and closed it silently behind his immaculate figure.

"Like hell I'm wearing the color of a _harlot_ tonight Vladislaus", she said and threw a pillow in the direction of the door he had just left through.

**Lol...**


	42. That Same Evening II

**Some bitches just don't die...No wonder animals are not meant to talk.**

**Sorry, right, so this little chapter and I presume the new will to actually finish this piece is down to a random man called Dan. It was strange. I was my usual hating and depressed self of late walking home when a man called out behind me, "Got a spare fag?" (For those of non-english living...that is colloquial for cigarette). Anyhow, there I am thinking its going to be another abuse session since I don't smoke and even if I did, I'm not about to start giving them away 'cos I'm vastly selfish like that, lol. ANYWAY, back to the point...I didn't have anything for him, but he walked with me anyway since we were headed the same way. He looked like the roughest and meanest person ever. A complete stranger. Yet he asked me how I was and basically why the depressed aura. I told an absolute stranger it's 'cos I was, well, heartbroken over some louse of a guy I still have to see everyday...and you know what he said? He just poignantly asked, "Well, why did you get rid of him?" It sorta hit me then and I replied, "'Cos he was plain useless". I looked at my sorry ass emo pityness look (Black nails, the music and all people) and thought he's right...You win some, you lose some. It's how you deal with it that counts.**

**The background music for this is Vivaldi, Strings Concert; Concerti. (Damn brilliant...go download now for whilst your reading).**

**42. That Same Evening (II)**

The sound of stringed violins penetrated and filtered down the various halls that same night. The haughty expression of the woman that made her way down one of these corridors would have put the most beautiful Tsarina at a slight position of discomfort. The heightened smells of flesh, drink and merry making saturated the air the closer she became to the music. She was forced to slow with a hand to her abdomen, then straightened with pride and continued on her way. Her hair was pinned up loosely and stray tresses fell down her bare back and hung beside her face. She turned the disadvantage of her illness into an advantage playing upon her pale pallor with the kholing of her dark eyes. Her simple gown called for none of the trifling delicacies she knew other beauties would possess this evening. The shimmering black satin fell from two thin straps at her shoulders to pool as obsidian at her slippered feet. The gown laid her back bare accenting the graceful architecture of her form whilst the front remained modest and yet alluring coating her generous curves. To appear, at the beginning at least, without a veiled shawl would simply have been too far removed from her Eastern ways. Before she proceeded through the two large doors she lifted the veil, from where it rested at the crook of her elbow, and placed the fine black material over her hair letting it hang past her shoulders and back. The candle light thrown from all areas began to catch and play upon the precious silver adorning her ears and wrist. Ravenna completed the image with a luscious, full and a very scarlet pout.

A wave of her hand caused any announcement of her presence to be silenced. As she descended the large staircase in silence it became clear these were all creatures of her lover's realm. _Of my realm_, she found herself mentally correcting. The red carpet that rested over the marble staircase silenced her foot fall, not that it may have been heard amongst the laughter, chatter, clinking of crystal and general sound of musicians. The ballroom was filled with butterflies of all colors, swirling and prancing across the dance floor with unmistakable grace. Before she reached the bottom of the staircase, Ravenna halted with one hand upon the polished thick wooden banister simply watching. Her mind wandered to a time and life long ago when she had seen the first of these _things_. A time when she had been nothing more than a poor serving maid with nothing but a face to her name. Then she had been an observer, a wry smile touched her lips as she thought that tonight was to be no different. Her thought process was broken by an intruder. A stranger stood before her with a glowing smile and an outstretched hand, "My, my, I have never seen a lovelier sight to grace the face of this humble Earth".

Ravenna made no reply at first. The image of the agreeable stranger settling in her mind. She restrained commenting, _And what would you possibly know of the Earth my fine fellow?_ She remained civil and smiled sweetly at the stranger, "I find I am unworthy of such esteemed compliments from one such as you".

"Come now, take my hand and let us join the crowds", he replied still outstretching his _gloved_ hand. All she could think of was to be grateful of such small mercies. She smiled again and placed her own hand within his. His grip was tight and she glanced sideways to analyze her new found stranger. "Do I have the pleasure of addressing you by name?" Ravenna noted his ash blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. He cut a fine form in black and white.

"Shall we not keep that a secret since you yourself are a mystery to most here?"

"Ashforde?"

"Pardon?"

"Your name, is it Ashforde?"

"No it is not", he said calmly and came to a halt in a space of their own. A serving man passed and the stranger retrieved two flutes of amber nectar. "I must warn you a guessing game will take some time".

"Are you calling me simple?"

"That I never said", he responded with ease. "Simply that it would be easier to explain and introduce yourself first-"

"Call it a lady's prerogative", she responded.

"Full of wit are we?"

"Only a fool likes to play games with something he is not familiar with Ashforde".

"My name is not Ashforde-"

"You have given me no alternative-"

"It is Vincent, just Vincent", he said.

"Well then, was that not soo much easier than vexing me Vincent?" Ravenna took a light sip from her glass and locked her dark onto his own electric gaze over the gold rim of the flute. "So much easier".

"You cannot blame a man for wishing to know something about such an unusual masterpiece-"

"Are you complementing me Vincent?"

"I believe I may just be", he responded truthfully.

"Complementing when you don't even know my name-"

"We have discussed why I would be thrown into such a devious act. When faced with such a rare and exquisite find one can hardly blame a man", he said expecting a blush.

"Of course you can be blamed. You're a man, no, worse you are a Vampyre that has sensed my pulsating heart with much lusting curiosity", she replied evenly and stood looking at him squirm uncomfortably at her terrible honesty.

"What a nasty tongue you have-"

"The truth is painful mainly because it is always empty Vincent".

They both stood, Vincent clearly unused to not having the advantage and Ravenna clearly amused he still didn't even know her name. Ravenna took another light sip waiting for Vincent to make the next move, luckily for Vincent he was saved by an unsuspecting rescuer. "Good evening", came a deep masculine voice behind Ravenna. It was soon followed by familiar hands on her shoulder and light kiss on her cheek from behind. The next added comment allowed her the knowledge she was being marked as territory, "_My _dear". Ravenna did not turn or reply immediately as she watched the change on Vincent's handsome features. Mild discomfort was not an adequate phrasing.

"You'll scare the poor man to death", she replied taking another sip of the liquid that had begun to fizz around her veins with a slightly pleasant sensation. She laughed to herself quietly and murmured, "Scare him to _death_". Without a word as she was about to drain the last of the amber nectar from the flute it was taken out of her unresisting fingers by the Vampyre who still had one possessive arm around her, "A sip is more than enough for one who is capable of being foxed on trifle". Ignoring Vincent, she turned to face the Vampyre behind her and lifted the veil from her head allowing it to drop to her elbows. Behind her she heard Vincent mutter his excuses and leave. She smiled and said, "Now was there any real need to mark your territory as such?" Her hands remained at her sides as she spoke to him in a good natured fashion. "Honestly Vladislaus, I am no favored possession; for men become bored with possessions".

"I find I can't leave you alone without the risk of you being poached from me-"

"Three-hundred years and you never really left my mind; must you be reminded again and again like a spoilt child?"

"I need no reminder for something that is emblazoned across my mind and my heart", he said and moved his hand to rest just below her left breast. A subtle gesture that allowed them both the sensation of her faintly beating heart. "My heart is your heart my dear".

With a smile she pushed his hand away and said, "I have not become sufficiently _foxed _for such talk dearest. There are far too many women present hoping to outshine me tonight, perhaps green would have been a more appropriate color. Maybe they would have truly appreciated a personification of their envy".

"Indeed", was all he had to say concerning the matter.

"No comment over my lack of _red_?"

"A pillow hit the door with considerable force when the matter was first raised. It shall therefore not be raised again and besides, that gown of yours looks equally _ravishable-_"

"Ravishable?"

"Indeed", he said simply.

"Not only are you rich and handsome, but you create such poetic words", she replied.

"Unless you plan to put that tongue of yours to better uses in the next instant or so, I suggest I drag you to a dance floor where it can be socially acceptable to haul your ravishing form to my own-"

"You should be so lucky", she interrupted.

"You have no idea", he quickly responded and she found herself propelled towards the dance floor through the masses of people.

**Rather dialoguey (Now I'M creating new words), but hey...I need the practice of dialoguey (I like that word..hehehe) things. Smile peeps! Oh, and yes, this is all the same evening, but you know that anyhow with the whole (I)/(II) and soooooon (III) right...right? lol...**


	43. That Evening Again III

**No exams..just coursework...aww bless, Ardina has some time to reflect and breathe...pffft. This damn story has to be finished...and I want my corny ending to make me feel all gleeful inside. Plus I havn't seen it replicated anywhere, which would mean I might just be showing some originality...steady on...this just might turn into creative writting...**

**43. That Evening Again (III)**

The room was filled with graceful dancers, musicians and entertainers. The light thrown by various candles that llined the mirrored walls bounced and reflected over every diffracting surface. The internal evening glowed with all its decor and riches that adorned the creatures of the night. So vibrant was the affair that the half-cast felt each classical note reverberate around her head and through her body. She began to feel unwell once more and was glad when her lover's attention was distracted by another of his associates. Ravenna knew little of the other man and paid little attention to the topic they discussed as she fought the welling nausea. She looked up to the vaulted ceiling with blurred vision and back down to the glass flute that had found its way into her cold hands. It was as if the entire room was watching her and waiting for her to fall. The tension existed purely in her mind, but it began to take hold of her body. Ravenna found her dark gaze straying to the man that was never far from her. He existed as the Vampyre King in that instant; talking of matters with an inferior. She watched his calm and calculated discussion with little intake of the content. Ravenna was not to know that they spoke of the Frankenstein Monster and the progress made so far. All she saw was the man she did not wish to leave yet again. Little did she know that the green gaze of another Vampyre watched her; he had watched her the entire evening.

The mild heat of the room became too much for the half-cast creature and she slipped through the crowd of people towards the open balcony doors. The muffled silence descended almost immediately and the cool breeze brought a measure of calm to her agitated state. It was an open balcony that stretched out in a wide semi-circle to embrace the outdoors. Further on, the balustrade dropped away in favor of descending steps that flattened out in the gardens of the house. Ravenna walked out towards the edge with a fine breeze playing amongst the loose tendrils of her hair. Her hands reached out and touched the cold marble of the balustrade. Looking over the barrier she found a common shrubbery border and although not much could be made out in the dark, she felt the presence of her favorite. With closed eyes and her face raised to the crescent moon she placed both her hands out in front of her in a subtle gesture. The Vampyre leaning against the doors watched secretly and with much curiosity. In the first instant there was nothing to see, but the creature's composure did not break once. The gentle wind subsided and died, the chatter and general noise of the merry making invaded the lonely balcony to provide background ambience. The woman's hands slowly turned palm up and each curled into a tight ball. A vicious wind whipped the fine gauze from her shoulders and blew it to the feet of the Vampyre; she paid no heed to its disappearance. A small smile played upon her devil lips and from beneath the balustrade came forth twisting ivy. Her eyes did not open, but she was aware as the young shoot grew and massed at her guidance. Over the smooth surface of the fine stone and around the balustrade itself until she finally opened her eyes. Both of her hands rested on the, now covered, balustrade. Between her deft fingertips she smoothed the leathery surface of a green vyne leaf.

"What a fine skill", came a voice from behind her. It was soon followed by the light placement of her black veil upon her shoulders. She did not turn in a startled manner, but did not settle for the light pressure on his hands upon her form.

"A skill can be acquired", she retorted angry since she had thought that she had been alone. Ravenna had turned to find the Vampyre known to her as Vincent.

"What would call it then?"

"Something you should not pry into-"

"Such hostility from the hostess", he replied easily.

Ravenna cast a glance around her and found she was alone with this insistent Vampyre. "I am not the _hostess_ Vincent", she said. Tonight she was in no mood for scaring a man half to death. _Why can a man never simply understand when he's not wanted!_ Her thoughts were her own and simply riled her further. Happy to be outside, she disliked the present company.

"Then you are not the _close _acquaintance of the host?" The sly look in the Vampyre's eyes was unmistakable even in the dark.

"I suggest you leave me be before I give in to temptation and strangle you with a vyne", she ended with particular acid. _Where was the possessive bastard when you needed him?_

"You are too beautiful to anger me and although I am deeply set within your spell, I can see through your facade", he returned easily. "You blinded him with your charming wit at every turn, but I on the other hand was free to watch the little moments..."

Ravenna watched the sly devil as he allowed the sentence to die away with particular emphasis. She despised the arrogant and the fetted. Who was he to talk to her as such? "What your tongue or you might just loose it-"

"Planning rough role play already? A taste of the exotic indeed-"

"I ask that you don't rile me, turn and leave so I never have to see you again", Ravenna said and then added sweetly, "Please".

The Vampyre known as Vincent regarded her for a moment as if weighing his options. His gaze traveled to the dark markings upon her exposed skin and the dangerous flare in her eyes. Then again, his gaze also perversely traveled along the length of her form. "The moment you entered that room it was clear that you are nothing like those before you. I doubt it's possible for any man to own that soul of yours; alive or dead".

"How smart and witty you are, indeed, no man owns my soul", she replied in steady tone.

The Vampyre smiled and took a step closer to her, "Now that we left some of the acid behind us both, would it be possible to spend the evening in my company. Come and dance-"

"I doubt I have finished my point Vincent", she interrupted.

"And which point would that be?"

"The fact that no man owns my soul", she said moving closer to him and placing her hand over his cheek. It felt cold and smooth beneath her fingertips. "I didn't have a soul to begin with really considering the things I have done for money and power. I would have sold my own brethren and indeed I have before", she said gently and the fingertips became a single nail running down his throat. "Secondly, I dislike men generally; alive and especially dead. They lie, cheat and cause enough heartbreak to make a heart of stone bleed for mercy. My soul is gone, but my heart does belong and that is enough for you my dear boy". To punctuate her meaning, her hand applied surprising pressure taking the Vampyre by surprise, and a slivering gash was created down his pale skin. A dark liquid flowed from the laceration as he sank to his knees with a venomous look. "Oh look at me like that now. You'll begin to cry those bloody tears of your kind very soon. I don't have a skill Vincent, I have a gift and here is the difference". On his knees he continued to glare silently up at her with his head back and the carotid artery in his neck began to bulge. "Why Vincent, are you not even going to ask how it is that you can't even howl in pain? Even beg for mercy in the face of your insulting behavior?" The Vampyre feel onto his hands and Ravenna knelt slowly to watch him better, "I'll just tell you in these last moments then anyway. You see my gift is all about the old ways and that is _Holian_ poison diffusing around you dead body". Rising she looked down at him now collapsed on the floor as he was about to lose consciousness, "Black Widow's poison to you Vincent that incurs paralysis rather rapidly". She deliberately stepped over his still form and muttered, "Men".

**This has to be one of the strangest series of chapters I've written..lol...I found my ENCORE album! **


	44. Dawning Persuits IV

**I might just be shot for this little chapter here. I can't help falling into the utter "coincidence" of some of these events...I'm sure I've read them some where else. I don't know. Whose seen John Wayne as Genghis Khan directed by Howard Hughes? (It was a boring Saturday trust me)**

**Well, you can think along the lines of the beauty in that film that does her own little interpretation dance of the East. Or in Alexander (BAD FILM! BAD FILM! Then again I am an ancient history student...what the hell did u expect me to say?) when his bride-2-be has her little village dance too. Mixing Adante-Allegro-Adagio by Tartini(Devil's Sonata. I mean WOW. Who loves that music?!? And to think it all came to him in a dream...) with the sound of slight trinkets and subtly erotic dancing...thats gotta be a first...Oh and this damn thing she reaches for from the "music corner"...like a chain with jingly bells on it. Famous, beautiful things all over the Bollywood scene...but me, the ignorant authoress knows not what they are termed...**

**44. Dawning Persuits (IV)**

The adrenaline pumping through her veins gave her a new zest for the party ideal. In the middle of room, in the middle of the mass of colors she found a sense of energy (A/N: OMG! Forgive me for that line...). She could feel the intensity of the atmosphere all around her. The masses of bodies crowding her and the mindless chatter that filled the air. Her eyes found their quarry suitably absorbed in business of some sort. Never once did he look up as she gazed at him across the room, but he did however, look up and smile at a very feminine character. It was something to pique her raised energy levels to a certain extent. Ravenna could not see another face she recognized, but headed towards the musicians never the less with plenty of eyes upon her lithe form. Standing before one of the violinists she uttered a request and reached for a delicate chain of bells that she wrapped around her arm. She had spent many nights in the quiet solitude of the Temple; then again there had been many nights of festivals in the days of old where a priestess had been regarded as an almost deified object. Those days were covered in dust ready to be buried, but minds stay the same and gifts remain throughout an individual's entire life time.

In the centre of the dance floor with the candles burning lower and the approach of dawn she stood silently. The great windows high in the walls creaked open and the doors to the balcony swung gently open. A light breeze stirred and circulated around the bustling room.The present taste in music came to an abrupt halt, not that those present seemed to mind; they continued in their conversations and pursuits of all kinds. They gradually milled to the side as the first note was issued. A loud and soul seeking draw of the bow; still she stood and made no move to entertain the masses. With one final glance in the general direction of her other half; the woman threw her veil into the air above her head as the next note flew across the room. Her hands laid against her breast and her face in a down cast pose; the black veil landed elegantly to outline her form. She raised one of her arms from beneath the veil gradually exposing her fine skin that appeared luminous in the soft glow of the candle light. Her other lowered hand began to slide the veil from her form subtly and then viciously as the crescendo was reached. The wrist with her adorning bells of finery settled for a slow rhythm that mirrored the pulsating flow of blood through her veins. She turned gently and allowed the rhythm to spread to her hips holding a distant and yet hypnotic look within her deep and foreign eyes. Around her the surrounding world took immediate note of her. Her veil was an accomplice to her talent as a dancer. The surrounding world and her lover finally took notice, whether it was a vision reacted to with pride or jealousy we will never truly know. To judge his actions is another matter.

The enticing dancer, with all eyes upon her, found herself lost in memories and places long ago; lost to memories until she felt the fine veil slipping from her shoulders with deliberate delay. She turned with the bottom of the shimmering silk flaring out with the sudden movement, a fine sheen of sweat lacing her skin and then her hand caught on to the end of the fine item of gauze. At the other end of the black item was a certain Vampyre that she had succeeded in irritating. She smiled beautifully interpreting the swirl of color in his blue eyes correctly. With a purposeful sway of her hips she wrapped herself flamboyantly in the veil to bring herself colliding with his chest. Her free arm snaked around his neck and her leg rose to his side to complete the final pose as the music ceased. Her chest heaved against his still chest and she breathed, "Why Vladislaus, I thought you had left me to find my own entertainment?"

"Did you have to torture Vincent so and must you publicly seek attention so dramatically?"

The sound of his voice was honey to her ears, "Is your blood boiling yet?"

"My blood will never boil-"

"Then I should find someone to dance _with _for better effect", she said and went to untangle herself with little effort.

"Vincent won't be the only one stone dead by the end of the night if you act on such a treacherous thought", he said with little ceremony. The noise around them had started again and the music was back to a less, shall we say exotic, flavour.

"Tearing down windows and doors and I could never find eyes like yours", she said solemnly looking into his eyes. Raising herself up and forward she delivered a kiss to his alabaster cheek with unspoken affection. "Never could I find another to compare".

He said nothing at first simply watching the breathing woman before him, "How much have you had to drink?" His words did not cause a stirring of rage; she did not want to hear of love for the sake of convention, she wanted to hear it from the heart he did not possess and the time was not now. "Not enough to fall dead upon the floor in a drunken stupor", she replied easily.

"Be careful, I might take that as an invitation-"

"To give in would mean that I had forgiven you for past crimes-", she was stopped by his cool fingers against her lips.

"The moment is here and now Ravenna", he husked close to her and added; "You cannot dance for a room full of blood thirsty strangers without consenting to dance for me, alone".

_Alone_, she thought and presented him with a sarcastic expression and a finely curved eyebrow.

"Would a walk beneath the moon and stars sweeten my bargain sufficiently?" He removed his fingertips from her lips with exaggerated care for an answer.

"Not offering me brilliant jewels and riches?"

"Last time I attempted such a thing you disappeared clearly offended", he replied and added slyly, "I should have known a ruby was never going to be good enough for you".

"Don't push your luck or you may just end up like your dear dog Vincent", she replied and smiled without remorse.

"Take it as a lesson learnt, now are you going to walk with me or are we going to remain here for the next few hours?"

She did not reply to his question, but twirled dramatically out of his arms and began to lead him, via the veil, to one of the balcony doors. Ravenna felt the cold kiss her exposed skin and small goose bumps broke out all over her skin as soon as she stepped out into the night air. Following her closely was the Vampyre. "Cold my Lady?" He asked in polite tones. She turned to face him and the wind picked up stray strands of her dark hair and blew it across her face, he immediately went to move it from her vision. His hand remained longer than it was required, just on the curve of her cheek, "If it is cold I am more than happy to place you before a log fire and watch you sleep". Ravenna remained silent despite the bite of the wind and wondered what he meant by that statement. Was he trying to tell her he knew? Did he know just as Vincent had been able to guess something was a miss? She watched him with a blank expression till he added, "If you choose sleep, you cannot object to anything I do and the prospect of stripping you in the glowing light of fading embers is rather intriguing".

She smiled and answered, "So I'm intriguing and not erotic Vladislaus?"

"Don't twist my words woman", he said and then continued, "Now what is your decision? Either way I'm intent on having you to myself".

"Take me to the warmth", she asked pleasantly.

**I enjoy dragging this out...It's fun and mainly I fall asleep over my laptop and forget where the hell I got to...lol**


	45. A Posterioiri

**Last night was a brilliant evening...I found "A Posteriori" by Enigma. (Greatest Hits are the best obviously. "Return to Innocence"...go squiz those lyrics!!!) Ther always brilliant; really good for revision too...lol**

**45. A Posteriori (V)**

The cool breeze filtered slowly into the room that was warmed by the glowing fire. Her balcony remained strewn with all her different plants; primarily the green vyne. Looking up from the grounds it was clear to see the foliage trail from the height of the impressive balcony in the moonlight. Passed the large bed strewn in fabrics and across to the patterned rugs that lay over the floor in front of the glowing embers; she lay with her head on a soft cushion at his feet. He sat on the divan behind her, with his hands a steeple, watching her form with studied fascination. Her dark lashes rested lightly against the delicate curve her cheek with her gloriously rich hair streaked in utter abandon behind her form. The vampyre descended silently on one knee beside her turned form. His fingertips gave into temptation and ran from the side of her temple into her abundant tresses. "Warmth", he stated quietly. Her only response was to move her head slightly against the white pillow and breath deeply; a slight catching was to be heard. The back of his hand trailed the arc of her arm and he said, "But was it the right thing to do".

"Your rare moment of self reflection is disturbing my peace Vladislaus", she said softly from below him. She took his larger hand within her own and laced her fingers with his. "Nothing is the matter so leave it be", she said.

"I know you are lying-"

"Then let me lie in peace Vladislaus", she remarked sharply and sat up releasing his hand. Her long hair fell across her shoulders and over the rise of her breasts. The dim light thrown by the firelight created an amber halo around her crown. Her eyes glittered in the night and he could not tell if it was from anger or sorrow. The dark pool of satin surrounded her and contrasted sharply with the pale pallor of her skin. "I am not like you. Never have been and doubt I shall ever be the same as any soul that walks this earth", she spoke as her fingers slipped beneath the lapels of his dark jacket. "We are both different sides of a coin-"

"Is this the beginning of an eastern proverb?"

Ravenna's light laughter traveled around the room and in one easy movement hoisted herself to her knees before him. The warmth on her back was an exceedingly pleasurable sensation as she said, "We are _Ying _and _Yang _forever entwined-"

"Such a romantic Ravenna, all this time I believed you to be power hungry and simply vain, but apparently you suffer from female afflictions", he replied sarcastically.

"Don't you dare classify me as suffering from female _afflictions_. Next I shall be a woman to be cherished and cosseted in your life".

"Indeed", was all he said and used one hand to push back the luscious mass of her hair. "What a tragedy if you ever found out that I loved you".

She sighed and ran her nose along the line of his smooth jaw mirroring his words, "What a tragedy if you ever equally unraveled my own heart". Ravenna stopped with her face close to his own, "_Postestas_ does rule us to a certain extent does it not?"

"Power for you and revenge for me-"

"Mars the Avenger", she interrupted with a new light in her eyes.

"I am not about to convert to your dead pagan religion Ravenna", he responded.

"I was not suggesting anything and if such things were _dead _then I wouldn't exist", she bit and drew away onto her bare feet. One of her hands ran through her hair and pushed it behind her shoulders as she padded silently over to her wardrobe. She was tired and as a result more volatile than usual.

The Vampyre sighed in equal measures and simply rested his back against the chair he had originally been sitting upon. The glowing embers provided him with no pleasurable warmth and the sound of her heart beat lingered in ears. "Will there ever be a day we don't have cause to walk away from one another?" He said this whilst staring at the orange glow before him.

"In all honesty, _never_", she said in response. His head went to lean back against the chair and he could hear the slid of satin as her gown hit the floor. There was a rustle of fabric that reached his ears and he closed his eyes in resignation. Behind him Ravenna retrieved a light cotton strapless gown from her wardrobe with an unintentional slam of the wooden door. She silently winced as the sound magnified the pounding in her head. From one of the side posts of the bed she gathered a fine yard of white cloth to match. In a few instances the item was wound around her neck and exposed one of her shoulders; to this arm she placed a _circlaite_ in the design of a cobra. As always she was adorned in silver. "Would I please you if I happened to agree with all you did?" Her voice was even and she sat on a carved stool before a vanity mirror as she waited for his answer.

"Do you care to please Ravenna?" He replied.

"Don't look for a fight Vladislaus, you simply have to pick one and I'll be happy to oblige my dear". Ravenna looked into the mirror and noticed her large luminous eyes. _It is the light and nothing more. I am tired. Sleep is all I need._ In her mind her reflection smiled sympathetically back at the woman.

"-so I ask myself if I would care", he said and she realized he had been speaking and she had not heard a word. "I could have measured my life, both of them, but where is the point in that? Is it not said that "the path of excess leads to the tower of wisdom"?"

She played with a lock of hair curling it around her finger as she watched her reflection, "It will be said in years hence".

"I may never find that tower Ravenna, but trust in the fact I will enjoy the long journey-"

"You still set your sights on revenge for acts I can never comprehend. Things that happened so long ago, things that can never happen again, but all must be punished in remembrance", she said uncaring of how far she went. It was ghastly in her opinion that this man held so much and yet he wished to keep none of it. If all he had did not make him happy, how would conquering the world be enough? "I have seen Empires. They never last because what makes them great is their eventual downfall. You see, like you, they must conquer to survive. They must conquer to fuel their internal demons, but when they have it all the demons consume them and their lands are lost".

He remained silent and felt her rise to walk slowly behind him and halt a few yards away. "Can you see one of the main principles of the Princepate?"

"Knowledgeable as you are Ravenna, the principles of over expansion do not coincide with anything the Princepate might involve-"

"Augustan foreign policy dearest. Expansion to the frontiers such as the Elbe and Danube including the Princep's wish that the borders of the Imperial Empire should not be broadened. The _student _should never challenge a _master_", she returned adamant of her point.

"You're a woman and natural order dictates other wise".

"I'm sure you know I'm very much a woman Vladislaus, now are you going to sit there and argue like a spoilt child or charm me?"

"I don't have a gift for snake charming", he replied stubbornly. As a woman she naturally made allowances for his male manifesto and decided to be the one to bridge the sea. Perhaps she should not have judged his acts; he surely believed them to be the right course of action now matter what it would do to them both. In the silence she approached his still figure and eventually knelt solemnly beside him. He knew she was there, keeping his eyes and posture closed. His arms were crossed over his chest. Her hands reached out confidently and placed themselves on his forearm. The muscle tensed beneath her light grasp and she said, "Come now my _lord, _I apologize sincerely".

He opened his eyes and sent her a piercing look, "What do you want?"

"Obviously to be held and worshipped as I was promised by a certain Vampyre", she said playfully.

"My dear you, shall we say, _finished _Vincent earlier this evening, I doubt he shall be able to fulfill promises made to you". He then added standing looking down at her, "Fairly effectively finished him off". He left her kneeling demurely and stalked to the balcony.

"Who is walking away from whom now?"

He stopped on the threshold of the balcony and looked out into the night, "You _had _to make your presence known this evening. You know something and yet keep it from me-"

"I have warned you of the consequences. Any rational man would have taken note and paid heed", she said and stood. Her frustration fueling her anger, "But not you!"

"Leave it be-"

"I will leave it be when I am not the one to suffer! All I have ever done is suffer at your hands; your convulsive duplicity has made for a breath taking companion".

"You can never know the pain at having your life turned to dust because of one man sent by your own God-"

She spoke with fury lighting her words, "Who caused him to come after you Vladislaus? Answer me that! Whose own behavior caused the blessed angel to come after you?" Ravenna walked to cover the distance between then and stood behind him. "Deny, if you can, that you didn't deserve it".

"You have no idea-". He was never allowed to finish his contradicting sentence as she pushed him in anger.

"Deny it!"

He did not strike her, but stared at her with his silent blue gaze.

"It is always you to suffer. The things _your_ God did to you. The pain _you_ have suffered and the revenge _you _must seek upon the rest of humanity. What happens when it is all done? When you lose to the angelic Roman? What then?" Her chest rose and fell; the frustration illuminating her features.

"Ravenna", he said reaching out for her.

She backed on reflex from his touch intent on an answer, "Tell me what then?"

"You place all your faith in the Roman", he replied.

"Because you risk all you have for nothing. Nothing, but heartache", she said.

"Give me your trust Ravenna-"

"You have my trust. You constantly hold my trust and abuse it", she looked down at the floor and her dark eyes rose to meet his steely gaze as she continued, "I am here following you as a faithful dog and let us not forget my permanent branding". To punctuate her meaning she pulled the snow white linen from her throat and exposed the faded marks he had created. "I have forsaken what little heritage I had to follow a man I love desperately and here he stands before me and accuses me of not trusting him".

The Vampyre approached her, but did not touch her as he said, "We both stand in limbo. The difference is how we deal with our own personal vices-"

"Filling my head with nonsense talk that means nothing to me helps very little. I am a naive woman that puts far too much faith in you, do not confuse that with a simpering waife", she bit.

"I will do whatever I see fit because I believe it to be the best action. I have never asked you to agree, if anything you have been a thorn in my side concerning these matters since I have done my best to keep them from your beautiful eyes", he said not in the least perturbed. He held out his pale hand in the obscured light. A slash of silver light fell across the room as a cloud passed from over the moon. It illuminated half of her features and left his own in darkness.

"I ask you to reconsider", she stated dispassionately. "Reconsider not for the common people, but for us". She did not take his hand as she asked.

"Do not be unfair and place me between the devil and the deep blue sea for either way I chose, I cannot win".

"Next you shall say that I would understand if I truly loved you-"

"That could apply to either one of us my treasure", he countered and allowed the silence to follow his words. His hands still remain outstretched waiting patiently for her to accept the impasse they had reached. He watched her beneath the harsh moonlight that appeared to throw his words into better perspective. On a light sigh she eventually placed her hand within his own and he drew her closer into his comforting hold, but before he could do so completely she said, "We will disagree over this again and again with no end. Can you be content with such a thing?"

"I pray that I am never without your lashing tongue that attempts to put me to rights", he replied evenly. She accepted his words and placed her head on his shoulder; they fitted perfectly like a lock and key. Each different in their own way, but complementary to the end.

"What will you do?"

For an instant he allowed himself his one vice and forgot the world as he held her. His long fingers laced her soft hair and his eyes closed as he breathed deep. She asked the question again in the same passive manner before he eventually replied, "When shall I do what?"

She sighed and replied, "What shall you do when he comes?" Her head rose from his chest and her dark gaze was piercing, "He shall come armed with your secrets".

"My darling seer, have faith and trust in me-"

"Vladislaus", she said with her eyes telling so much more than she could say. His pale hand rose and lifted a tendril of her long hair running it through his fingers. He lifted the soft mass to his lips and placed a light kiss, "Do you know how much darker your hair has become since that night in Kelidar?" The Vampyre released her hair and allowed it to fall back contrasting with her pale pallor, "Almost the color of a tortured midnight". She remained silent apparently passively staring at the neat row of buttons running down his chest. "Delphi lacks her most treasured possession", he said running a cool thumb along the lines of her face. "My valued oracle".

"It is only natural my appearance would change one I had your filthy _aristoi _blood pumping around my veins", she replied in a teasing tone.

"And there is the difference, the difference in that you have a heart that beats-"

"I also have a bite even worse than my bark", she said.

"Commoners must always get the old sayings wrong-"

"Nonsense, the consequences after my warnings are surely far worse", she interrupted and then continued, "For instance how you've been forced to watch me sleep at night".

"I have better things to do with my time than watch a vain woman sleep-"

"Oh calm yourself child, you constantly underestimate me. Did you think sleeping in that amount of lace was comfortable?"

"I doubt it was warm", he muttered.

She wrapped her fingers around the lapels of his dark jacket and brought him closer to hear her words, "I'm sure _you_ were adequately _warmed_ by the vision before you". With a smile spreading across her features she leant forwards and placed a gentle kiss on his lips to soften her words. "Such patience deserves an admirable reward-"

"The patience and withstraint of a saint Ravenna", he corrected her words and she laughed lightly. The sound pleasantly filling their ears. "But tonight I cannot control the demon within", he mocked.

"Then pray dear sir, do not restrain yourself-". On a bout of feminine laughter the candles dimmed sufficiently and the lovers found peace in each other's arms.

**I'll leave the exotic love play up to your own imaginations...I have writers block concerning that since I'm so damn unhappy at the moment. The ex and the ex-best friend become GREAT friends. It stings like buggery...not that I'm into that sorta thing...lol. Send me love, success and happiness! (I'm easy to please..doesn't even have to be in that order folks). Wishing you guys a splendid weekend and lots of fun! AND lets all take time out to pray for emo Ardina and her biology investigation...my good peter! (I'm sitting in the lab now taking readings of a damn plant every 10mins...25 repeats! I'm gonna go insane...)Bio is damn unaccurate compared to Chemistry...fair enough calculations do become a bit excessive...but the aquatic plant! Damn it, if I say it should photosynthesise under those bloody conditions it SHOULD!**


	46. Diligence

**46. Diligence**

_Three days later in the heart of Transylvania_

In the middle of the silence, the man spoke in soft tones to the woman walking beside him, "If you make any more noise, we might as well stick feathers in our hats and proclaim it open hunting season from the tallest tower".

The doe-eyed beauty glared at the taller mortal man with barely suppressed rage. Her pace deliberately increased through the dark forest and she allowed a young branch to flick back into the hunter's face. His arrogance had irritated her of later, but never the less, compelled her all the same. The monster hunter's arrival had been only a few days ago, but it felt as if he had always been there. In truth his presence lifted a constricting weight from her once burdened shoulders. She knew so little of him or where the infatuation would lead.

"I did not ask for a babysitter", she managed to throw in his direction.

His heavy footfall was heard behind her and a generally exasperated sigh reached her ears, "I equally did not ask to be laden with the task of dealing with a naive, selfish and spoilt princess-"

"How dare you insult me as such!" She had whipped around in a rare fluster to face the tall man in his long overcoat. It appeared he was the only one to break her controlled and natural calm.

"So much for keeping our wanderings in a dark forest a relative secret", the tall man muttered adjusting the position of his hat. He completely ignored her stubborn profile and simply walked around her.

"Van Helsing", she said in a forceful tone. The tall trees remained silent and not another living soul could be seen in the dim light of the aging forest. Many dead leaves of dark hues covered the floor and hushed her footsteps as she was forced to stalk after this irritating stranger. "You know nothing of where you are going Van Helsing and I doubt-"

"Please _princess_", he turned and implored her in a mocking attitude. "Perhaps it would have been best if you had stayed in the comfort of your castle".

"I have been here longer than you have", she threw back. "And my name has never been _princess_".

"It is what your family claims", he said and appeared to sniff the air. "Maybe", he started to speak clearly intent on something else, "Maybe when you behave like a warrior, I may treat you as one".

"Your arrogance does little to amuse me", she replied with her arms crossed under the rise of her breasts. He turned and studied her for the hundredth time since he had made her acquaintance. There was something that drew him to this woman. No matter what he said it was clear she possessed enormous amounts of strength to have made it this far in this cruel land. A bitter curse had overshadowed her whole life and now it was about to consume it entirely; for an inexplicable reason all he wanted to do was to save her from her fate. Her hair fell in a riotous tumble over her shoulders and she appeared the all conquering heroine; especially of a simple fool's heart.

"My apologies Anna, but now is not the time for this particular discussion, will you permit us to continue in relative civility?"

She regarded him for a moment and was once more surprised when he revealed another side to his nature. It had been hard to predict over the last few weeks and she doubted she would ever master such a feat. Anna graciously accepted his offer with a slight nod of agreement and made her way to continue. In the cold of the night she clasped the cloak around herself tighter.

"We should not be out at this hour of the night-"

"The sooner that monster is dead and defeated, the sooner my family will enter into peace. There is no other way for me-"

"Do you miss them?"

His question took her by surprise and she stopped for a moment. "Yes", was all she could say and quickly resumed her walking pace. "Would you not miss your family?"

"I have no family", he replied simply.

"Oh", she regretted the question as soon as she received an answer. "I apologise-"

"Don't since there is no need to apologise", he interrupted her apology with a movement of his hand that commanded attention.

"No, it was tactless of me and I apologise", she remained stubbornly adamant. "I was wrong".

"I can't remember them so an apology really is not warranted-"

"That's a terrible thing to say Van Helsing", she retorted.

He turned and placed her under his riveting gaze. She was such a thorn in his side! Take this instance for example, first she raged with anger, apologised and now she was raging with brimstone again. The reason behind these sudden mood swings was not entirely clear in his mind; all she seemed to want to do was engage him in conversation. "Terrible it may be, but I have no wish to become a liar. I honestly can remember no further than my life entwined with the Holy church; make of it what you will".

"A picture in the mind's eye doesn't necessarily mean it deserves the whole of your heart", the dark haired woman replied from beside him. "I sincerely hope that your calling has not made you cynical".

"I could never think why my _calling _would ever make me cynical Anna", he said. "No matter what anyone in your family may have done; the love felt is regardless".

"Yes, I suppose one would think that, but it is harder to experience".

"Perhaps, it is said that man's faulting flaw is that he never knows the true meaning of anything he possesses until he loses it", replied the hunter.

"Indeed", she replied and glanced at the man beside her, "We never know what we have until it is gone".

The unnerving silence of their surroundings halted all conversation as they neared their original destination. From out of the darkness came the dim glow of a monstrous masterpiece; the brain child of Victor. Victor, the once young and aspiring scientist with ideas far beyond his years. Victor, the man who was no more. The grey stone cast shadows and appeared menacing; tonight the two would find well guarded secrets for future use.

**If ANYONE leaves a review alluding to the fact their curious about "what" secrets are going to be discovered I'm going to be a little vexed. I know this story has little to do with the actual movie, but pft...you're still reading it ain't you even if 20 odd folks never comment...still, nice to know you are breathing out there. It's even sweeter you read my little angsty author's notes...lol. I shall expain for you sweeties out there. So despite my torturous social abilities when it comes to dealing with first loves and friends in general; the fact I now just avoid them and stories still filter back to bite me...(rolls eyes)...bugger it 2nite.**

**I had the most brilliant evening. Went for a male night in. Three great male friends (I'm such a tom boy), mario on intendo 64, PS2, confectionary/pizza, Scrubs and general messing around made me feel all loved and cherished; that maybe I ain't such an evil person (world domination is still on my "to do" list though). Plus I e-mailed St. George's University (the one in the Carribean) about their Medicine programe and I got a swift reply that was DETAILED (My good socks...u have no idea how unusual that is for me). My present subjects can be accepted at the minimun of grade B each and, although it will cost an arm and leg (plus alot of dignity..if I have any left). I bet your denying to know how much they quoted me right? I'll tell you just for funsies (yes, I have been watching far tooo much Scrubs...GO DR. COX!!!)...30, 000USD for 1 premedical year and 90, 000USD for the further 4yr MD programme. Lord knows where I'm borrowing that from (I have serious independence issues and very much like knowing it's my own blood and sweat that got me here), but its an open door for me. My chance to become a Doctor. I'm not sure why I want to spend my life continually striving for excellence and forever stressed (I can barely handle it now!). I know some people go on about saving plebs and what not, but honestly for me...Its about proving myself and achieving respect. People are nice, science is amazing, the money will be great, but I guess I'm still the poor girl from Zim trying to prove something to people who just don't care...NOT like I'm going to use that in an interview for a reason to accept me (Don't woz kids...I'm going with the never failing (she says then crashes and burns) "World Peace" speech), but there we go eh?**


	47. The Watch

**47. The Watch**

She stood in a long black cloak. The item hooded her features and concealed her from the bitter cold she had never forgotten. It was after a lifetime that Ravenna now stood on the same land that had dealt her future so long ago. _How many moons had it been?_ She turned from the window that looked out over the wild landscape and descended the stairs aware of a strong presence beyond the grey stone walls. The presence of the edge of her mind had become stronger and more persistent the closer she had become to Romania. With the suffocating snow would come the suffocating consequences.

From the silence of her observation point she entered the cold corridor and walked steadily over the grey floor beneath her feet. The torches hung on the wall and cast ghastly shadows that played about her as demons the further she progressed. She had little interest in the side doors that lead to other things worth noting. The wooden door at the end of the long corridor swung open and the woman swept into the next hall. The next hall was nothing on a scale of magnificence; it was on the scale of barbarism. The woman resisted the stab of sheer annoyance at the vampyre's schemes as she surveyed the room. From scientific horrors to the organisation of an obsessive general. It was a scene to feast the eyes of the curious.

"Minions as far as the eye can see", she muttered. Ravenna stepped over a cable as thick and long as a python with her heavy cloak trailing the debris covered floor. Above her was a second level made of iron grating; an oddity considering the times. A magnificent spray of sparks catapulted into the air high above her head and the sight was soon followed by the demented rambling of a supervisor. Her black heeled boot made a light thud upon the grating as she ascended the stairs to the next level. Her gloved hands reached out to steady herself upon the rails. The pain experienced in her chest had gradually become worse over the passing days; not that the man she now sought was aware of such a thing.

"Where are you off to my dear?" The deep masculine voice came from directly in front of her. She despised it when he appeared from now where, it was one thing for her to do it, but quite another if he attempted such a thing. He stood all in black as the commanding demon before her. His eyes held a glint in their depths which she preferred not to contemplate.

"No where at present", she replied simply to his question.

He watched her under his steely gaze and made no attempt to offer her his hand as she ascended the last step to become level with him. "Then why are you dressed?"

"It isn't feasible to wander around in nothing Vladisaluas-"

"Don't be argumentative", he interrupted.

"Why? Have you no stomach for it or are you so used to the minions and their easy agreement?"

"Nothing of the sort and you are aware of it", he said. Ravenna lowered her hood and allowed the light from the sparks and torches to illuminate her pale features. Tonight she was bare of make-up and finery with her long hair confined to a simple twist. She looked just as she had appeared to him all those moons ago. "You looked troubled, but even then, you are beautiful", he said.

"So beautiful you leave me alone in a foreign room", she responded.

"There is so much to do", he replied and ran the back of his hand slowly over her smooth cheek. "That, and you personify a peaceful eternity lying peacefully beside me. I simply could not disturb you".

"You are lucky I have other things to worry over Vladislaus. At present I am very susceptible to such flawed charm", she said.

"So where are you going?"

"There are visitors I have yet to make the acquaintance of out there-"

"Out where?"

"I am no child so do not upset me by attempting to treat me as one. I am going to observe future characters in the little charade known as life", she retorted. "I may drop in to see you later". With that she took hold of his hand and raised herself slightly to kiss him lightly on the cheek. He took immediate advantage of the situation and moved to insure the flesh of their lips connected instead. She was dropped over his thigh held securely in his hold as he said, "Promise you are coming back to me".

"Where would I go?"

"You are unpredictable in very little need of me Ravenna-"

"The setting aside of your arrogance for a brief instant amuses me, but never fear _child _for I shall be back", she said and he placed her upright once more with his hands lingering on her body. She was walking down the staircase when she turned and said, "Send anyone to watch me, anyone at all Vampyre King and they won't be coming back. That very much includes those whores of yours where ever they may be". He said nothing, but smiled as he watched her retreating figure.

Away from the large hall and out of the main gates she was embraced by the chilling kiss of the night air. She raised her hood and blended into the darkness as she stepped out into the wild of the forest. The presence within the fringes of her mind made itself known once again. Ravenna was cautious over what it meant, but then again there was a certain curiosity factor created by her own flawed nature. The hunter was not someone to amuse her, but here she was beginning to track him down because of her own curiosity.

The ancient trees were tall and magnificent with the ivy that strangled and choked their impressive trunks. In the night her eyesight marvelled at the colours and she enjoyed the sensation of being outside amongst the fallen leaves. Her fingertips trailed over the rough bark of a tree as she passed in the natural silence of the dead of night. Behind her the light thrown from the windows of the castle gradually became obscure as the foliage became thicker and encased her. Several moments passed and the presence in her mind became stronger. Very soon she heard the sound of voices. One male and the other distinctly female.

"I feel as if we are travelling in constant circles", said the feminine voice. "We should go back, it will be daylight soon. You must be tired".

"And the desperate need to find that brother of yours?"

"There is no need to jest", replied the woman.

Ravenna remained perfectly still next to a tall edar as the two strangers headed unwittingly in her direction. She thanked the gods for her clarity of hearing in that moment as every word reached her ears and was processed in her agile mind. A vyne grew over the edar and her gloved hand rested upon it lightly. Over to the far end of her sight she sensed the presence of two roaming deer.

"We can never seem to agree-"

"We may happily agree over the painful death of a demon", replied the woman with excess enthusiasm that piqued Ravenna. She had not seen the woman yet, but already disliked her from voice alone. The lesson of never judging a book by its cover had never been a popular one with Ravenna at any point.

"Would this demon have the name of Dracula", said the masculine voice.

"However could you guess so quickly and so accurately my good sir?"

"Call it a hunter's instinct. Perhaps this business of family is too complicated for me. To love part of your clan so deeply you would die for them, and then hate the long lost descendent-"

"When I first met you that afternoon I didn't think you were a philosophical man Van Helsing", the woman said.

"I'm not".

Ravenna found herself letting out a mixture of a laugh and a strangled breath. The result was a strange noise that immediately caught the attention of the princess and her hunter companion; Van Helsing. Both of the fighters held their stances back to back; the dark forest getting the better of their over reactive imaginations. Ravenna on the other hand showed no sense of panic or worry, she simply dealt with the occurrence. She reached out to the roaming deer and beckoned them to her aid. Within a matter of moments two deer flitted in front of the two strangers and bounded out of sight. Van Helsing and Anna lowered their guard with apparent relief. Van Helsing felt the need to make light of the occasion, "Did you think it was a Vampyre Anna?"

"No. I thought death was coming for me-"

"You are right. The depths of the night hold nothing more for us", said the hunter and turned to go back. The woman, Anna, was left with little choice, but to follow him. The amused _half-cast _hidden by the trees thought it was a splendid idea also. She would enjoy a little entertainment with these two and a warning would not go a miss either.

**I have such a strange and psycho O.C...makes for an amusing plot development.**


	48. Another Unlike the Other

**48. Another Unlike the Other**

"What are you doing in here?" The princess drew her sword and aimed it poignantly in the direction of the intruder. "I asked you a question", she repeated in a demanding fashion. The princess herself stood dripping from the torrential rain that had caught her and the monster hunter unaware as they had made their back to the supposed shelter of the Valerious manner. "Who are you", she said again. The rain had saturated her clothing and hair making her shiver as the wind circulated the armory. The creature she spoke to had made a change from her simple clothing of earlier. The other woman stood with two large windows open behind her. The rain pattered and the wind ruffled her loose hair. She stood wreathed in white and gold; completely untouched by the elements she controlled. The creature remained silent with a peculiar light in her dark eyes. "Answer me", called the princess with desperation coloring her tones.

_I have no time to explain myself to a mere mortal and a liar at best_

"_Liar_! Wait, how did you do that? What am I saying? You are a monster", was the response from the uncomfortable gypsy.

_If I was a monster I'd lack the ability in seeing the sense in rationalizing with you_. "Oh why do I bother, it's apparent you're a simple child", said Ravenna.

"I am no child-"

"Compared to my years you are nothing in the grand scheme of things-"

"What schemes?"

"Self proclaimed royalty and this is how you behave? You disappoint me with question after question", said Ravenna.

"I am not here for your amusement-"

"No, but I'm apparently here for your target practice. Put it down before you hurt yourself child", interrupted Ravenna.

"I will not leave myself open to attack-"

"Do you honestly think I would waste time talking to you if I simply wanted you dead? You think far too much of your pitiful skill. If it was so great then another would have killed the Vampyre a long time ago Anna", interrupted and snapped Ravenna. The princess darted a glance towards the large wooden doors that lead to the corridor; they were open of course. Ravenna followed the movement of her eyes and let out a shallow laugh, "Oh, but princess you amuse me to no end. Call him if it makes you feel that little bit safer from me".

"I will call for no man-"

"Then you won't mind if I turn the lights down and lock the door, my head aches from the effort of conversing with you", said Ravenna and the torches extinguished themselves by her will alone. The large windows behind her rattled on the crack of lightning that burnt the orbs of Anna. When she next opened her eyes the strange vision was advancing a mere few feet away. Anna could not help her foolish reaction and called loudly, "Van Helsing!"

"Yes Van Helsing, come and join us", muttered Ravenna as she stopped a foot away from the princess. There was a certain amount of fear in her honeyed orbs, but a dazzling amount of courage. "I have no wish to fight with you-"

"Anna", came the call of the monster hunter himself. Ravenna gave a theatrical sigh and turned her back on them both. Her hands ran through her hair and she spun around with the white material flaring out around her. "Wonderful. Do you need a soft toy for a little bit of extra security Anna?"

"How do you know my name?" The princess asked her question with curiosity failing to notice the expression of her companion. Van Helsing stood on the threshold of the room with his gaze transfixed on the creature that stood before the open windows. He watched the glow of the white material that graced her figure and the glint of the gold that adorned her pale flesh. She reminded him of something.

"Who doesn't know your name?" Ravenna moved her dark gaze to the man that still stood on the threshold of the room. "Will you not join us Gabriel?"

"You are not real, you can't be", said the hunter in response.

"You know what it is?"

"Oh charming princess, really rather charming", muttered Ravenna. "So tell her Van Helsing; who am I? Demon or Angel?" There was a slow smile that spread across her features as the princess moved, faster than the lighting Ravenna created, over to the hunter. "Share Rome's knowledge, by the way, what does the imperial city look like now?"

"She is the lost one", said Van Helsing.

"What? I don't understand", replied Anna. The princess turned to look at the woman that stood by the windows with the rain crashing down behind her. "She is a demon. Isn't she Van Helsing?"

"She is lost to time-"

"Riddles will only vex her Van Helsing; speak English man!"

"It is hard to explain a lapse in the natural order of things-"

"_Lapse in the natural order of things?_ I should be vastly offended by such a crass statement, but I have to say, what do you consider normal if you are here in the middle of nowhere to kill a _Vampyre?_ Something that is, shall we say, less than an ordinary task?"

"Get in my way and I shall not hesitate to put you to rest daughter of Atrume-"

"_Daughter of Atrume?_" The princess looked from Van Helsing to the richly adorned woman in disbelief. "The old religions of the East? The daughter of Artemis? Artemis the huntress?"

"Gosh, it didn't take long for the penny to drop", said Ravenna with her hands placed on the curve of her hip. "I think you had better support her Gabriel, she might just faint with the realization-"

"It's nonsense! You are a demon created and sent by Lucifer", snapped Anna. "Van Helsing you cannot believe such a thing!"

"Anna, calm yourself. The world is full of different ideas and strange occurrences-"

"I will bring that racketing storm inside Gabriel if you refer to me as an oddity once more", threatened Ravenna.

"Well, what does it want?"

"I don't know what _she _wants Anna", replied Van Helsing.

"I ask for peace. Don't do it", said Ravenna. Both the princess and the hunter looked at her blankly. Ravenna removed the shawl from her head and allowed it to drop to her shoulders. "Be rid of the brides, destroy his contraptions and kill the monster, but leave me the man-"

"Never!"

"Anna-"

"How dare you even come here to beg for such a thing", spat the proud princess. "That demon is a savage! It shows no remorse and feels nothing. My family will have their vengeance!" The light breeze that circled the room increased and gradually rose to a swirling wind that rattled the ornaments hanging on the cold stone wall. The monster hunter drew the angry princess closer to him as Ravenna chilled them both. "I do not beg", said the creature simply. Her beautiful white shawl tangled around her arms as the vicious wind dragged in leaves and the room darkened further. "I never beg-"

"Enough", the monster hunter appealed.

The small armory descended into silence in an instant as the unnatural storm returned outside, but the dead leaves were left upon the floor to act as a reminder. The hunter retained a firm hold on the gypsy princess as the creature spoke and left, "I came to ask like the foolish woman I still am despite my years and harsh lessons. It seems peace shall never be mine. Do what you will".


	49. Depths of the Heart

**I don't care what anyone says. My Chemical Romance is amazing. "I don't love you" is just beautiful. AND I may be insane (hu didn't guess that), but Gerard Way is kinda inspirational (based on Kerrang interview that is). Plus he wrote to get over depression. I mean wow. Take me now Gerard! ...lol**

**This is a chapter dedicated to that amazing authoress Remember. May I just add, that due to the fact she updates specially for me (THANK YOU...'cos it's amazing)...and i think she might have been hinting for me to update...I wrote this for her in mind. (I'm away on hol at the mo so LACK my laptop...damnit...anyway, hence you should all be grateful I sat in an internet cafe for 3hrs...he he he)**

**49. Depths of the Heart**

She had heard of the death of the youngest bride. She may not have liked the blonde beauty, but that was no reason to wish death upon her doorstep. Especially death by the hand of the hunter. Of course she had seen it all, but had been powerless to do anything about it. _Powerless?_ Ravenna mocked her own thoughts. _How powerless was I really?_ The thought itself had banished her here for three days. Three days out in the cold gloom ignoring his calls; not that there had been many reaching out to her. The demon within him was hell-bent on domination of the human race; to make it suffer as it had made him suffer so long ago. She was glad of it partly. She had had her days with the man in Kelidar and she had made him chose their path then; he had done so and she would ultimately follow. If things were so very clear in her mind then why was she here in her own condemning cell? _These are my own gallows. Built by my own impetuous actions. _The answer lay within her own heart as she gazed listlessly out over the undisturbed water. The fog glided and danced at the banks edge. Not a ripple disturbed the perfect reflection of the night sky with the moon and stars hung at optimum positions. So cold and so beautiful; a million miles away from the harrowing sorrow of mere mortals and immortals alike. The trees swayed back and forth with their huge boughs hovering above the edge of the water. With the brilliant light of the fair moon each rough face of gray and brown bark was visible to the woman who sat amidst her thoughts and isolated by her actions.

Ravenna wanted to remain in limbo and deny the coming future. She felt no need to push matters further. She felt guilty, guilty that the youngest was dead; guilty because she could have intervened. She didn't want to face him because she knew how it would all end; who would have the last say. Ravenna would not make the demon's dreams a reality because it was as the Roman said, "_she is the daughter of Atrume"._ Ravenna would always be forced to the side of reason. It was never her fight and never her place to intervene. She was _supposed_ sit and watch the pool of mirrors like the fates of old.

He watched as she sat on a fallen trunk of an ancient tree. He simply stood and watched from a far. Her long hair cascaded down her back and even from the distance he could smell the wild roses and spice that was her scent alone. His half-cast appeared troubled as she gazed into the perfect mirror of the water. As much as she thought his sole focus had been on his plans, he had watched and waited for her. It gnawed at him that she silenced his calls and came nowhere near him for the past three days. As far as he knew she had been nowhere; all she had done was sit and wait for the time to pass.

Marishka was dead and here he was grieving over Ravenna's lack of attention for him.

"I finally found you", he said from the dark shadows of the darker foliage. Ravenna turned abruptly unaware till the final moment of his presence. He watched as her hair fell over her shoulder and pooled deliciously in her lap. He also noticed, for the first time, the effort she failed to conceal in attempting to focus her gaze upon him. Upon realizing her error she turned sharply back to the reflecting pool away from him. The action was disconcerting for his eyes to behold, but he continued in deep masculine tones that conveyed little of the worry, "Where have you been hiding?"

"No where of interest", she replied obediently looking out across the water. Ravenna sat facing the water whilst the Vampyre sat himself down facing the interior of the dark forest. "Never any where of interest any more", she repeated.

"Why does my nest of viper's now sound like a defeatist?"

There was a silence where she could have said it all, but instead she replied stoically, "The weather is always cold here and I am a creature of the burning sun".

The Vampyre smiled to himself at her comment and replied, " Perhaps you should invest in furs?" He turned to glance at her and said, "For instance the silver is beautiful against your flesh and the deep green is equally lovely also, but it cannot be very _warming _out here".

Ravenna turned to him with her dark luminous eyes and replied, "I must compete with women half my age, one that can draw a sword quicker than I ever could or would and another that has your undying respect. You honestly believe that I am not going to flaunt every positive point I possess?"

"My dear, you don't have points, but the curves of fine Hurrian glass-"

"Oh, but that is poor Vladislaus", she said and turned back to the pool. "Exceedingly poor for one of your fine _experience_", she mumbled.

He watched her profile with its clean lines and said, "Ah, but that is because I am around you and forever the inexperienced fool playing the jester at your table for any scraps you deem to throw my way". She turned and brought her own face excessively close to his. In the chilled night air her warm breath mingled with his cooler breath and the tall trees bared witness as she brushed her soft lips gently over his. His blue eyes watched the entrancing creature before him intently as she lent forward and repeated the action with the eternal words of promise, "I love you". He heard the words and made no remark only pulling her tighter into his hold. She felt lighter than before, but warm against his frame as they sat together on the ancient fallen trunk.

"You should not have sent them Vladislaus", she said in deep earnest. The deep green fabric rested lightly over the deep black of his own as it pooled at their feet and onto the rusty leaves of the forest floor. "The golden maiden is back amongst her fields of rippling wheat under the warm sunshine", she said without emotion.

One of his hands gathered hers and he slowly laced their fingers together. He held her hand up in the moonlight and turned it slightly causing the silver band to glint as it caught the strange light. "I sometimes wonder if my teasing words are actually words of accurate truth", he replied after a pause. "Tell me of Verona Seer".

"Don't mistake me for a crystal ball my Vampyre King. I sense your teasing".

The Vampyre released her hand and tucked a lock of her thick hair behind her ear. He sighed and answered, "Perhaps I jest a little at your gifts my dear". He added after a little while, "I dislike competition". The woman smiled against his shirt and said nothing. "Talk and I shall listen obediently", he told her softly.

"I could have interfered, I could interfere, but I can't-"

"That I have never asked of you", he interrupted.

"You shall lose the dark haired one before the sun rises on this very day", she stated. "The Valerious line will end and so will your legacy-"

"Enough, enough Ravenna!" His voice echoed out across the water with sudden verocity. The easy embrace was broken and the fabrics separated across the leaf-strewn floor. She stood with her back to the pool of dark water that reflected the sky high above their heads. "When can you ever accept your place as a woman? My eyes ache for the sight of you, but the frustration you cause _woman_. My plans will never fail!"

The color of his eyes intensified and his expression was one of immediate rage. It was expected, but all the same, she took a step back as he advanced on her. He growled words in a language she did not comprehend and took another step back. Ravenna could feel the blood rush through her veins and the world around her took on a heightened atmosphere. No longer did she hear his words, but closed her eyes and ran a hand over her face. This was far from what she wanted.

"Ravenna", she heard him call her name with rare emotion and suddenly felt his physical presence as his hands wrapped around her upper arms to stop her from collapsing to the autumn forest floor.

"I can barely see", she breathed as he pulled her closer yet into his embrace. The long yard of the green fabric rustled against the rusting leaves that scattered the floor of the forest bank. "My eyes have become blind-"

"For an instant, that is all", he interrupted her words and continued smoothing the hair from her eyes, "You are still _new_". He watched as her eyes looked up barely coherent of his words. "Ravenna look at me, listen to me and not them my love", he said. He watched as she focused on him.

"Them?"

"Your mind is mine when you sleep, I can bear witness to the lullaby of the night and call of the morning rays. Listen to me and not them my dear", he explained.

"It is a gift, not a curse Vladislaus".

"Ah, the difference between you and I-"

"You're looking at a proud half-breed and don't forget that demon", she interrupted as he had done with particular zest.

"Your trust is something I can never forget", he replied. After a significant pause he added, "I can never forget". His mind wandered as he thought of his culminating plans and where the woman before him would fit into it all. It was fairly obvious to a logical man, such as he was, that she would deem it fit to intervene; that he could not allow.

Her face rested on his shoulder and she inhaled deeply for some time. A lone bird flitted between the branches and left them in silence once more. She ran her nose against the smooth line of his cheek. "Do I dare ask what are you doing?" The Vampyre inquired of her.

"Normally you are asleep when I do such a thing my pet", she replied.

"Oh", was what he said. "Any other things I should know about?"

"Hmmm. Don't get your hopes up".

"Well, is it satisfactory?"

She sighed and pulled away slightly to look at him, "Do I complain or ask questions when you take advantage of me?"

"To be perfectly frank, you usually simply swoon in my arms-"

Ravenna made a scoffing noise to interrupt his commentary, but placed herself right back in his secure hold once more. "It is so beautiful", she said after a period.

"Changing the subject?"

"Yes, so comply or you can remove that provocative hand from my thigh", she taunted.

"As the lady requests", he conformed and then said, "I do love the sight of this land too". He released her for an instant to remove his jacket, place it around her shoulders and wrap both his strong arms around her, "I won't hear of protests from that mouth of yours".

"I would trade all the marvels I have seen for an eternity like this", she said softly with her head resting against his chest. "I will die to rid you of the demon", she finished.

"No talk of demons tonight my treasure", he said simply. "Tonight it is but you and I beneath the night sky". With that a comforting silence descended and the night breathed around them.

**Awww. The image of a forest flooded with moonlight, the reflecting pool of water and to be wrapped in the arms of the man you love more than life itself...lets all cherish the moment...lol**


	50. Love like Winter

**Bit late! I know...im soaked..rained all the way to college...the wet look is sooo back...oh the drama...promise to catch up reviewing...just hectic at the mo!**

**xxx**

**50. Love like Winter**

The fiery Aleera stood in the centre of the cold room. It was clear that she felt nothing of the natural elements as she stood in her refined silk and fine ornaments of gold. Her frantic sobs of panic mildly reflected sorrow, but it was more a sound that mirrored much needed retribution; perhaps even a little pride in the fact she was the sole remaining Bride belonging to the infamous Dracula. The moments passed as she told her story to the single other creature in the room, or so she first thought.

Dressed in a garb of unrevealing black, Ravenna, stood with her back to the cold stone wall. It was night and she stood silently close to a large pillar of grey stone. The high windows of the fortress hall allowed the watery moonlight to filter through; it mattered little to the three as their eyes took it all in. A single shaft of this light fell across the half-cast's features illuminating her dark eyes alone. She stood silently feeling the cold as the other woman informed her master that Verona had been eliminated by the monster hunter. She watched the demon's features as he was informed that his plans were not his own and that the numbers of his allies were dwindling swiftly. A heavy silence descended in the empty and lifeless room. The Vampyre himself turned his back on the messenger and commanded simply, "Find the princess and use her as you see fit".

"In Bud-"

"Be gone from my sight", he interrupted her flow of words.

"Master", she implored with her hands reaching out to his turned back.

"I said be gone!" His voice echoed and bounced off the cold grey stone with considerable force that left the other woman with little choice but to flee according to his orders. It was before she turned that Ravenna caught the spark in her eyes. Aleera had been so preoccupied with herself that she failed to notice the faintly beating heart behind one of the large grey pillars. Another, however, knew very well that the entire episode had been scrutinized. The other had been gone for several moments before anything was said or done. The Vampyre turned with purpose to stare into the eyes illuminated in the shadows by the slash of the moonlight. "This, you knew would happen", he accused the shadows. "You saw she would die and allowed it", he practically growled at her. "Deny it Ravenna", he accused once more with a finger aimed at her.

She said nothing and walked slowly through the fall of the moonlight to stand in the centre of the cold room. Her heavy black coat glided beautifully over the stone and settled gracefully around her stationary figure.

"Don't stand there staring at me in silent grace Ravenna!"

"You are naturally upset at the circumstances-"

"I am _never_ upset Ravenna-"

"But", she injected into the conversation. "Do not push your frail luck with me. You won't like the consequences and that you can be sure off", she finished icily.

"Never threaten me Ravenna", he replied.

"Then _never_ give me reason to _Vladislaus_". She lowered her constricting hood, breathed deep and said, "I warned you. I begged you. I will always be here, but don't expect my sympathy. You are a fool for not eliminating the monster hunter yourself; it was not _women's work_ to be perfectly frank".

"Really?" His eyes glowed that strange idyllic blue and his voice had descended to curiosity rather than rage. He switched so quickly and she anticipated the change with unaccustomed patience to the common witness. The sound of his voice characteristic of the landscape outside, "I should have dealt with it?"

"At the risk of having you throw all your toys out of your cot, I am going to have to say you are useless. How can one man have been Attila's favoured sadist general with a mind full of sublime tactics and yet fail so tragically in his own back garden?"

"And you would have done better?"

"I'm a woman Vladislaus, of course _I _would have done better", she replied with a curl of her lip.

He ran his hand over his jaw and then spread his arms in a flamboyant gesture daring her to share her ideal of plans made.

"Can your ego cope with such a slur? I mean, I am after all only a woman my master-"

"Please, enlighten me and let me learn from an _elder_", he replied sarcastically.

"If you are my younger then show some respect", she stated and he merely watched her through hooded lids. "Firstly I would not be _stuck _on such a sorry endeavor. Vengence is a pointless task and I never took to the Roman ideal of _Mars Volta_. Vengeance will never rule me for I am held captive by the vices of vanity, power and wealth. The deadly Triumvirate of disaster. Even so, in answer to your question, yes, I would have stalked him and dug my metal barb as deeply into his mortal flesh as my strength would allow. I would watch as the poison played havoc on his system as he convulsed over the forest floor and I wouldn't leave or turn my back till he stopped writhing-"

"You would kill an unarmed man?" The Vampyre questioned her.

"My propaganda can screech of my _honour, piety _and _mercy_ when I have my victory, till then I will never risk", she replied. "Oh don't look at me like that", Ravenna said quietly. "I would not have played games since I would have actually wanted what I set out for. I wanted money and I wanted power at the court of the Hun; piety be damned. I wanted so I took. If it is my, perhaps, sneaky methods that offend then take them with a bit of honey".

"A woman after my own heart", he said simply.

"Why thank you", she replied with a theatrical curtsey.

He smiled and added, "Your plebeian roots may answer for your lack of honour or perhaps your barbaric Greek Gods have better influenced you".

"Better barbaric pleb or common demos than greedy patrician or lustful aristoi my love", she returned smiling sweetly.

"Bless the forces that brought you back to me", he said coming closer to her. She made no reply and just watched him. "That is why I cannot allow to you to involve yourself. The outcome will be mine and I shall allow you to follow me then, but until then I need to know you are safe from harm".

"What a change in direction-"

"It needs to be addressed", he said and turned away for an instant. When he spoke again he focused his gaze on one of the high windows, "My immortal brides are dead or dying". There was a silence before he turned to her again, "You would never survive an encounter with the hunter".

"You cannot protect me from myself. I will always do as I see fit and who said I was going to interfere? Did I not say that it was not my place to become involved in your petty plans?"

"You want the hunter dead. I can see it in your eyes and in the dead of sleep I watch the emotions play across your beloved face. You see something in the dark hours and don't want it be a reality-"

"I have left things be, you don't know what you are talking about-"

"I know plenty. You will try and go after the hunter and I don't want you to come to any harm because of my _schemes_, as you call them, or because of anything else. Now promise me", he asked her with his hands fastening around the top of her arms.

Ravenna looked down at his pressured possessive hold and disliked the tone she was being commanded with. "I will not promise you anything because you are not my _master_ and I am certainly not a hound to command. I will do what you have always done; what I think is best".

"Reconsider Ravenna", he asked her and allowed his hands to drop from her. "Reconsider _please_", he repeated and turned his back on her with a deep intake of pointless breath.

She watched him turn his back and was mildly concerned at the underlying threat in his request. What would be the consequences of her actions? She knew she would never change her answer and she was sure that he knew the same. What was running through his scheming head? She wasn't exactly sure as she ultimately replied, "I love you. I care little for three women that are not me, but I will not allow my dreams to become a fateful reality when I can halt them. I am tired of the fates laughing down upon me. No, I cannot reconsider and I most surely will go _hunting_ for Van Helsing". She watched him lean his head back and when it happened she never expected it. It took her by complete surprise when it did happen. He had turned and his large hand made raw contact with her face. Ravenna lay unconscious on the cold stone grey floor. He towered darkly over her body for a moment contemplating the horror of his deed before lowering himself and gently pulling back the long hair flung across her face. His eyes drifted to the savage mark he had just created as he said, "I love you and because of this I won't allow your death a second time".


	51. The Allies

**51. The Allies**

"Where are we going?" The woman named Anna called after the tall man as he headed down one of the many corridors of her home. The snow piled high on the sills of the glass windows of the corridor. The cold seeped in despite the large number of roaring fires situated in all of the many different rooms. Her shoes tapped along the stone work and she was forced to jog slightly in an effort to keep up with the monster hunter.

"If my predictions are correct then the demon won't be particularly merry on this fine winters day", said the hunter. It was a confusing statement which didn't make much sense, but it was certainly characteristic. The hunter forever kept to himself and the same went for his numerous thoughts. An excellent detective.

"Why won't Dracula be happy? Van Helsing stop!" Her voice bounced off the stone and expressed her mounting frustration. "Stop and talk to me!"

The man turned and she almost collided with his chest. The close proximity caused all her anger to flee and she was left speechless. It was the hunter that took a step back and broke the awkward silence, "Two of three beloved Brides are deceased-"

"He doesn't feel Van Helsing, it's ridiculous to suggest that he might be unhappy over such a thing and for another thing, why on earth should I care if he's miserable? If anything-"

"Allow me to finish first Anna before you scold me", he interrupted and she did a rare thing. She blushed. "Right, now where was I? Ah yes, the Vampyre will be unhappy at his present circumstances because he's short _help_ and that means he shall be out in the open for his next move".

"You know I thought you were all brawn Mr. Van Helsing", she said.

"And I thought I told you it was Gabriel?"

"Fair point", she replied and they both smiled at the light exchange despite present circumstances. She was the first to look away at the snow that fell beyond the window. "What about the woman?"

"Which woman?" He was still focusing on the soft fall of her long hair. The poor light streamed through the window and leant interesting angles to her features.

Anna looked back at him and said, "The one I didn't understand".

"Now who is talking in riddles?"

"I'm sorry, it's just, just I am disturbed by her-"

"Who?"

"The one who visited. Ravenna? _Atrume_?", she asked him. Suddenly she threw her hands up in the air and then placed her face in her hands. He was completely taken back by the show of bare emotion as she said in a strained voice, "What if it fails? What if she interferes? I have no idea what will happen".

"Anna", he attempted to console her.

"-I have waited all this time. My family, my life, my destiny is all for this moment. Now we have the chance I just, just don't know anymore", she finished pathetically.

"Anna", he said and took a step towards her. His hands gently gripped her wrists and pulled her hands away exposing her beautiful features masked in unmistakable worry. "You are always so strong. Things will be fine-"

"How do you know?" She asked him in all sincerity with her honeyed eyes delving deeply into his own.

"Because", was all he could say.

"Because what?" She looked at him whilst he said nothing. "How do you know Gabriel?"

"Because I could never willingly allow anything to happen to a woman such as you-"

"A woman such as me?" Her hands rested on the soft layer of his coat. She found herself leaning towards him.

"A woman such as yourself Anna", he replied and took a step back to her dismay. The faintly intimate contact was broken and he continued, "She won't be a problem".

"And you know this because? Let me guess, she's a woman like_ that_?"

"Clever, but no Anna", he said. "You'll never get another complement if you behave badly".

"There were going to be others?" She raised her perfectly arched eyebrows and smiled. When he let his eyes fall to the stone at their feet she said, "Explain it to me".

Immediately he turned to her very grateful for the change in conversation, "Because she is weak".

"I don't know, she seemed pretty adamant about calling it a truce and as for the theatricals, well, I can say nothing apart from the fact I was convinced of her _abilities_".

"I can understand you fear-"

"When did I admit fear of her?" The princess crossed her arms and addressed the hunter, "I have faced Dracula on many dark nights. He has literally haunted my life and never have I been afraid of that abomination".

"I was referring to your worry in general", he said and allowed a small smile to curve his lips.

She realized her slip and replied, "Sometimes I let my mouth run away with me".

"So I have noticed the flaw". The princess pursed her lips at the comment and bit back a lashing rebuke. The hunter noticed the act of restraint and decided to discuss the original topic once more. "There is no need to show any real fear when confronted with her. I told you she is weak".

"That means very little to me", said the princess.

"It should put your mind at ease-"

"I may know less than you do about her, but I can recognize determination. She didn't want us to fight, but we must. I saw experience Gabriel".

"What you saw was a creature of the old ways. She's not meant to exist. She pre-dates the Order in existence terms-"

"That is not something to be concerned over?!" Her voice rose to match her frustration.

"Calm yourself Anna", he said calmly.

"How can I be calm?"

"There is no need to worry so much Anna", he repeated himself with patience. "She will be a challenge, but Anna-"

"I can't take this right now", said the princess as she turned in the opposite direction and started to walk away from him. Her boots created a steady rhythm in her ears as she heard his words call after her. She stopped immediately and turned towards him.

"She is dying".

**dun, dun, daaaahhhhh...**


	52. Voices in the Dark

**52. Voices of the Dark**

The Vampyre deposited her lightly on the floor. His gentle hands lingered upon the soft curves of her form whilst his eyes memorized her features. The slam of a door in the distance brought the man from his lapse. He rose and walked towards the door, with a final glance behind him, he shut the door behind him and this was soon followed by the slide of a heavy bolt. The faint sound of his footsteps lingered down the dim corridor.

_I promise to be back soon.._

Her mind wandered back and forth between limbo and consciousness as the sound of his voice faintly resonated in her mind.

_...Soon._

The dark fabric of his cloak swathed her in its abundant length as Ravenna lay awakening on the cold floor. Her head ached and a strong feeling of nausea was over whelming. She raised herself to her feet clutching the garment closer to her. His scent faintly lingered in the depths of the dark cloth. Her eyes struggled to focus on her surroundings, but gradually became accustomed in the failing light of the dark room. It was damp, cold and the adjective _murky _came to mind rather easily. The events of the previous hours were the first things that sprang to her tired mind quickly followed by the assessment of her surroundings. The room was bare of any furniture or sources of light. The ceiling was tall and the only door was very small and obviously barred shut. Ravenna had been shut away for her own apparent safety. Her fingertips rubbed her temples in a circular fashion to ease the pounding frustration. Her eyes opened in the dim light and at first saw nothing as she muttered, "No Vladislaus not like this you fool".

_How else could it be?_

Ravenna's neck snapped back round to look in the general direction of the bolted door. She sat alone in the middle of the cell on the cold floor with nothing but a comforting piece of cloth; there was no source for the sound. The only sound was the rhythmic tapping of the moisture that slipped from the jagged stone to the worn floor. She took a deep breath and concentrated on clearing her vision and at once the blurred lines took on their accurate forms. A common lacerating ache sliced down her spine. It caused her to cry out in pain and raise her face to the ceiling; the action causing her dark hair to flow down her back. Her voiced echoed around the room and her tears of salt ran rivets down her pale skin. Ravenna fell to her side in the gloom as the ache vanished as quickly as it had come. She was weak and confused as she managed an earnest, "Why?" She turned onto her back, now oblivious to the cold with her hair spread around her, looked up to the grey stone and repeated, "Why? Why do this to me when I gave you my life. You took my first and now you take my second. Why, when I was never the one to abandon you when they all did?"

_How else could it be?_

Ravenna heard the voice and she laid there; defeated in all but voice, "You could have left us in Kelidar, but you had to bring me here. You could have kept him from me and I would never have known, never have suffered as I do".

_Is it because you are in pain and he locked you in a cell? Is hurt pride the reason for your ungrateful attitude? The former will be over soon and as for the later, you are more than capable of getting yourself out of here child. Your melancholy attitude sickens me considering all I have given you-_

"Everything I have, everything, was bought with my own blood. Never anything from you Atrume!" Ravenna could see nothing, but the fierce welling of her pride forced her to raise herself on her hands and glare at nothing. Her hair fell across her face as she spat, "Never once have you removed me from the clutches of my enemies, never once!"

_Yet here you are responding to a mere voice in the darkest hours of your lunacy Ravenna. I obviously mean nothing to you at all. Interesting though, that you should call out to me; one who has done nothing for you._

"Prove me wrong then _great_ goddess", Ravenna said laced with vicious sarcasm.

_You know, Aeneas never spoke to his mother as such, yet here I am playing the fiddle to you Ravenna-_

"Leave me", replied Ravenna and laid her face against the cold stone of the floor and closed her weary eyes.

_Everything you have done Ravenna has been bought with your own blood and I don't deny that, but consider whose blood it was originally-_

"The young blood of a whore who couldn't keep the child she had so she then left the babe in the woods as an ultimate solution", interrupted the woman on the floor in a cynical fashion.

_No matter how many times you are told you never listen, perhaps in death you will finally see the truth child of mine._

"You don't exist, a figment of my tired mind. It was the same in Ephesus, a figment-"

_If you were mortal Ravenna, then you would be a Vampyre the moment his clasped his sweet lips to your once honeyed flesh, but alas, alas you were never mortal. The pain becomes worse everyday because of that small truth you refuse to believe. _There was a silence that was allowed to draw itself out. The dripping of the water could be heard distinctly by the woman who remained on the floor. She thought that the voice has disappeared completely as she began to lose herself to the cold and thoughts of _him_, "Come back, and don't do this". Her hands crushed the item of fabric tightly to her chest, "Come back and please don't do this my love".

_But he has Ravenna. _The woman on the floor dragged the dark item to cover her ears desperate to block out what she already knew. _He has chosen child and now you must choose too. I see the monster hunter is already half-way to solving the puzzle of your beloved's defeat. What will y_o_u chose?_

"He promised he would be back for me. He promised", she began to cry softly. The tears spilled over because she knew the truth; the utter hopeless nature of his positive words.

_Your life-_

"I don't want to hear of your bargain", cut Ravenna. The woman knelt on her knees with her eyes down cast. The river of salt still flowing silently over her pale skin. "Full of lies and wasted dreams. Nothing the gods promise is ever worth anything", she finished.

_I never said I was going bargain with anyone or anything. I believe he did enough bargaining with the new imposters of religion-_

"We are all pushed to do things we regret at some point in our lives", said Ravenna sharply.

_Indeed. Remember the night in Ephesus, the night you came to me in the dark of the night. The festival of old before the great silence. It was beautiful and flourishing then..._

Ravenna recognized the silence for sorrow and replied, "I have never let go. I never will let go because I cannot".

_You are my favorite treasure Ravenna, a dark treasure, but my favorite all the same. _

"What is your point mother?"

_My point child is to go and reach out. Embrace the demon within and try to redeem him, don't wait here in the cold. You know what happens if you chose that path._

"But what if-"

_But nothing! Go with my blessing, I promise you nothing. No bargains, remember?_

"What if it is wrong? What then?" There was silence. Not another answer met her words in fair exchange. Ravenna was truly left alone once more in the dark and cold on her knees. She used the back of her hand to briskly wipe the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath to regain her composure. Ravenna was seized by a racking cough that lasted briefly. In the dim light she was unable to make out the deep splattering of her own blood and the metallic taste in her mouth went unnoticed as she focused on the bolted door.

**I think that might strangely be my favourite. I know its rather emotive and might be pulling on your heart strings, but thats the best stuff to write. I think it validates you as a writer if your able to write something down and its powerful enough to connect emotionally with another individual...so enough of that rubbish... No who did you think the voice in her head was? Hmmm...if you hedged Dracula then I wouldn't hit you with a baseball bat for being stupid (I would however, if you have thought it was Drac during the whole of that chapter), yes...it is Atrume or Artemis: same one from Ephesus that comes alive. Thats another reason I liked this one as it played hugely with Ravenna's mind. I mean, is there an actual voice in her head? Has there always been an Atrume (REM now: firstly the statue came alive to talk to her in Ephesus, then her reflection in the pool of water and now just a voice in her head when she's alone in a dark cell) or has it always just been in her tired mind as Ravenna suggests in this chapter? See my point? I probably think way too in-depth about this stuff. I get told i think too much in general. As long as you appreciate. personally I want this as a set txt for an English course...I could prattle about symbolism and linguistic devices all day long...Oh and before I forget here's something you might find entertaining. I'm sure you are all aware of the Aneid by Virgil. Yes? The 12 book epic by the roman writer? Anyway, to clarrify the comment made by Atrume in this chapter (the one bout Aeneas's mother): The guy travelling around is called Aeneas and his mother gives him advice. She is Venus/Aphrodite. I thought it was comical that Artemis and Venus could be discussing and competing through their children on earth...the whole, "I bet his mother never gets this much trouble"...lol**


	53. Slaying the Dreamer

**Go forth and claim as many Nightwish and Within Temptation albums as you can. Go now(Preferably "End of an Era" and "The Silent Force" first)! **

**Oh, and happy birthday to Remember...I kept forgetting congrats for surviving this long in life...lol. To many more years of your exalted writting and company eh?**

**Slaying the Dreamer**

There was an almighty crash as the huge chandlier fell from the vaulted the celing. Millions of tiny shards scattered and flew in all different directions. The once beautiful room with its gorgous colours and lavious decor was now in ruins. The gracious furnishings now covered in the spattered reminence of blood. Two of the creatures that had created the havoc now engaged one another in coversation. The only woman present, for now, lay unconscious upon the cold ground.

"Dreams of destiny Gabriel", said the demon. His voice was low and conveyed the dark and bitter hatred for the man who would take his life, not once, but twice. "Dreams Gabriel, nothing but dreams my dearest brother".

"I do it to save you-"

"You do it because you have been told to by a priest that has never experienced life, but dares to comment on it", the demon practically shouted at the tall figure of the monster hunter. "A Catholic, a Christian, a hypocrite-"

"Watch your tongue demon", said the monster hunter in a dangerous voice.

The demon simply reguarded him without an inch of remorse. In fact a smile of guilty decadense began to spread across the demon's handsome features. The dark blood oozed from a deep gash across his forehead and it ran down over his smooth cheek; the Devil had created no finer masterpiece in all his endeavours. With one hand he smeared the liquid across his pale skin, looked down upon that same hand and made a deliberate show of lapping up the blood. The disgust was clear and written across the monster hunter's face. "You can watch my tongue for me, how is that for a bargain?"

"Never bargain with the Devil-"

"I'm not the Devil, we simply used eachother to meet our own ends you see, but no. No, your're far from interested in such a thing Gabriel. The priest never ordered you to think for yourself did he?" The demon watched the monster hunter stew on his carefully chosen words and asked, "Where is your puppy Gabriel? Where is your Friar". He circled past the wreckage and the hunter countered his every move not noticing the demon's deliberate movements leading him to Anna's side. "I would hate for your lap-dog to miss out on the fun and games-"

"I have had enough of your talk", replied the hunter.

"Really, because you seem to enjoy my rhetoric", responded the demon. "Tell me. Is her skin as smooth as it appears to the eye?"

"What?" The monster hunter was caught up in his own thoughts of what had been said and did not understand what had been said at first. He then noticed the Count's gaze travel over the form of the gypsy princess. The hunter had almost forgotten her in the earlier struggle and had to force a pang of guilt to the back of his conscience as he uttered a warning, "Dracula!"

"Her skin is incredibly soft Gabriel, no wonder you have formed such an attachment", said the Count as he knelt beside the woman and she stirred, but did not wake. His long fingers smoothed over her porcelain cheek that was marred slightly by a speck of dirt. He gently brushed the mark away as he looked at his lost relative; the only family he had left and, ironically, his sworn enemy. "Such a beauty to be proud of", the demon said mostly to himself. The hunter watched the unexpected act of gentleness.

_Crack_

There was a loud noise and flash of light that filtered through the entire room. A surge of wind whistled around the ruins as the crystal of the tall windows shattered simultaneously with the glass raining down upon them. Both the demon and the monster hunter were taken back by the extraordinary occurance. The sharp eyes of the Vampyre king were unable to deal with the strange light that descended to the ground from the high window as an orb, gathered, pooled, rose and faded to reveal a sight he had never before seen. The light faded to resume the endless gloom and the silence descended. The monster hunter too was caught by the sudden appearance of another woman. The Vampyre was transfixed as part of him swelled with pride and the other sank in dismay at what it all meant. The garment of black silk pooled and swirled unaturally at her feet. Her skin was luminous in the night and her dark hair fell over her bare shoulders. The whole of Ravenna's baring was filled with an aura of power not of the present world, but from a time before. To punctuate the meaning for a fool, a pair of angelian wings stretched forth and shadowed her form. The feathers were darker than the obsidian of her dress and flexed gently as she walked over the broken shards of glass. Not one of the men took their eyes off the half-cast as she contemplated her image in the many reflections of the shards. Her hands were at her side and from her fingertips slowly dripped her own warm blood. Her eyes had never carried so much meaning as she lifted her head to her lover and said, "Make any more plans to _collect _beauties and I promise two men shall die this night and not one".

The demon said nothing in response and his gaze remained dark and contemplative on her figure. He did not move. The monster hunter on the other hand shifted in what he thought was a stealthy manner and attempted to reach for his cross-bow which lay just out of his reach. Ravenna sensed the action immediately and turned, with her back to Anna and the demon, raised her hand in the hunter's direction sending his bow further a field. She had the features of a beautiful angel distorted by sorrow and rage as she spat, "I asked you Van Helsing for peace!"

The monster hunter didn't move another inch as her form of towering anger came towards him. The wind returned as a vicious helper to the woman with rage equalled only by the Furies of old. Her arms reached theatrically in the direction of the fallen chandlier and the item immediately dragged itself straight into the monster hunter as he lay there completely defenseless. The metal grated across the stone and the sound of impact was unsettling. "I asked you Van Helsing", she turned and nearly screamed in a demonic fashion, "I asked the hunter, but I _begged _my love!" The light in her eyes was dark as she watched the Vampyre move, "I begged you my dear and what good did that do for us all?"

He rose and moved away from the princess and to the side, not becoming any closer to the dark creature before him. Not a sound came from either the princess or the monster hunter. The Vampyre stood and watched the rapid rise and fall of the half-cast's chest as her breathing was obviously laberous. "Ravenna come to me", he said softly. The dark and deadly light in her eyes remained as she watched him speak. All she did was reply in a non-commital tone,"You caused this".

"There is no finer beauty in my eyes than you Ravenna; across all the seven seas and the continents". She remained in the same spot at the sound of his flattering words. "I regret that I am still a man Ravenna-"

"I have a mind to kill us all. To end this farce", she interupted his words. Her voice low and caustic, "End it now once and for all". The rain began to lash indoors; he doubted that it wasn't because of her intervention. He watched as the icy rain fell upon his form, rinsed the blood from his face and soaked his clothing; none fell upon her still form. She remained with the unatural grace covering her as a second skin.

He felt her eyes baring into him as he removed the jacket and the rain water soaked his black shirt. He dropped the item to the floor and took a step towards her. The wind increased in its intensity and debris began to fly freely around the room. The Vampyre took another step towards her and even he was forced to shelter his eyes from the pelting rain and wind. _Ravenna_, he called out to her and recieved nothing in answer. _Come back to me, stay with me and not the voices_, he tried again and sensed a drop in the winds for a brief moment as he heard clearly, "Perhaps I was meant to let go and forget. This night will hurt you like never before. Maybe my life was meant to embrace a different begininng-"

"I love you Ravenna", he called amongst the rain drops and ruins around them both.

"It didn't matter to you, this is what you wanted my love", she said. He saw the light in her eyes change to the warm brown he had known from the very first meeting. "It didn't matter..." Her unatural grace fled and the cold rain fell upon her form. Her face to the wind and she looked at him.

"We are destined", he said simply.

She laughed cynically and replied, "It is strange how you become sincerley romantic at all the wrong moments in time-"

"We are destined for one another Ravenna".

"Then why did you mock the monster hunter's belief in destiny so thoroughly? You cannot pick and choose what to believe in", she said calmly.

"_They_ all do so I'll believe in what benefits me-"

"And they are beneficial right now then?"

"Anything to keep you mine", he said. "Our destiny's forever intwined".

"How unfortunete for us-"

"For you, maybe, but I count myself blessed", he said and approached her. The rain continued to fall as he came closer to her and noticed her slight tremors. His hand reached for hers and the other smoothed her wet hair from her eyes. He noted the blood, now thicker in its flow down her arm and his fingertips traced the rivet to her shoulder. "A side affect of my abilities dearest", she said in a wan voice. Ravenna watched his eternally blue eyes glitter in appreciation of her magnificent wings and flawed beauty. A thin smile curved his lips as he looked down at her and said, "You always have to out do the rest".

"That is simply because_ I am _the best-". Her words were immediately halted as she saw the movement of the gypsy princess. Ravenna grasped his shoulders with both hands and with her strength rotated their positions. As soon as she completed the task she fell into the Vampyre's surprised arms with a gasp of pain. Her jet black wings went limp and fell to trail on the grey ground behind their mistress. She grabbed fistfuls of his cold damp shirt in order to raise herself once more. With her head bent to his chest he was able to see what had occured. The princess had over come her fear of the old ways and lodged a delicate knife with a skillful throw into the lower back of Ravenna. It clicked in his mind that the fatalistic wound had been conceived with him in mind; Ravenna had given her life for his own damned existence. "My love", he tried to entreat her. "Ravenna?"

"I'm here with you always", she replied with a hand on his heart and then reaffirmed her grip on his arm. "Leave now Vladislaus", she tried to bargain with him.

"She will die for this", he said in a determined manner. "It will not be as before-"

"Anna is not Rikash", Ravenna interrupted desperately. She did not want history to repeat itself. "Please listen to me and leave now", she coughed, but he was already pulling away from her. Their hands parted and she dropped to her knees in the gloom on the hard floor. "No Vladislaus", she screamed in the falling rain, but he never listened. He never did listen. The sole goal was the final death of the gypsy princess. It was such a driving goal that he never heard or sensed the movement of the monster hunter. The Vampyre was approaching the fearful Anna when the pain shot through his chest. It was like nothing he had experienced before. The world seemed to stop for him in that moment as he saw the expression on the princess change from fear to relief in an instant. He fell to his knees and then collapsed to his back. The rain fell on his face and for the first time he_ felt _it. He felt the icy fingers fall upon his face and run through his dark hair. His eyes dimmed and he saw as a mortal did. The man vaguely heard the sound of footsteps; the exit of his enemies.

"Vladislaus?"

He heard his name on the fringes of his hearing. The rain continued to fall as he took in belated, _meaningful_, breaths.

"Vladislaus look at me".

This time a touch accompanied the sound of the voice. It was soft and gentle reminding him of _her. _His gaze turned to the source of the sound and he saw it was her. She smiled at him through her blinding tears and he watched as she brushed them away harshly. It was the last thing he would see; her eyes watching him with unmasked love and devotion. He raised his own hand to the corner of her lips and smeared the blood away. She was pale and cold as she collapsed beside her love. Her head rested on his chest as they both took their last belated breaths in unison. "I will always truely love you and no other Ravenna", he said softly fading to oblivion.

"And I you Vladislaus", she replied and then he breathed his last. The rained continued to fall, but he never said another word in the night air. It was cold and it was dark. The pain of her own mortality was little compared to the sorrow in her heart, but she refused to leave his side. With her head resting on the rise of his chest, with his hand against her cheek, with her black wings shielding him from the cruel world; she let go and followed him as she always would throughout eternity.


	54. Over the Hills & Far Away

_"He swears he will return one day. In her arms he swears he'll be...Over the Hills and Far Away..."_

_-Nightwish_

**Over the Hills & Far Away**

_Ring_

The shrill sound broke the long and peaceful silence in the hide. They had been waiting for the perfect shot since three that same morning. Swearing was not sufficient to express the sheer frustration and the worst thing was that there was no one to blame but herself.

_Ring_

The sharp sound of the Nokia rang out once more around the small mustard coloured canvas hide. It was approaching ten in the morning and the fabulous Hornbill was long gone by now. Although it was not even the height of the day, the heat of the unforgiving african sun burned down in all its intensity causing a thin sheen of sweat to cover the woman. Her dark eyes glared menacingly down at the cause of the disturbance and she did not even bother to check the caller ID as she threw it into her ruck sack. Her hands worked deftly as she packed away her familiar equipment. There was no chance of seeing anything of interest at this time of day; she had missed her opportunity for now. It was a fact that grated on her few remaining nerves. The woman was due back in Johannesburgh in a weeks time and although she had filled her quota of the usual shots; she was in desperate need of capturing the Hornbill. It was proving to be a difficult task and at that moment, not for the first time, she despised her editor's choice of _african birds_ for January's issue. "I mean, what the hell is the average reader, all the way in little old England, going to care? Are they _actually _going to be more interested in a bird or a lion?" Her voice was _different_. She had been born in africa and educated in Europe; her voice was representitive of neither continent. With considerable force she pushed through the make-shift hide door and her trainers landed on the dusty floor with a thud. She straightened and retrieved her bag from behind her with the shutting of the hide door. The woman wore blue jeans and a black strapped top with a white linen shirt left open to protect her shoulders from the fierce sun. Her long hair was pulled back from her face by a simple twist and she made for the Izuzu parked several hundred metres away. Her feet traced the familiar path that would have been unseen by a foreigner. From her pocket she retrieved her i-pod and grimaced as she noted the power bar. "Nice to be alone, but civilisation has its benefits", she said to herself in a rueful tone. One ear was seranaded by the sounds of _The Siren _by Nightwish and the other remained listening to any sudden noises around her.

The sky was a beautiful blue. A blue unmatched by spring bluebells or the eyes of a darling cherub and it stretched endlessly out and beyond. The land was green rarely and now wasn't the time for spring. It was December and the peak of summer in the southern hemisphere. When the woman had first been sent to Europe she had found it strange how it snowed all through December and into the January after living all her christmas's by the lake. Now the dry grass was whithered and the colour of hay, but it was beautiful. In fact the perfect time of year to catch the wildlife at the waterholes; the tourists were out in droves, but thankfully not many knew of Hwange reserve.

Lost partially in her jumping thoughts, she reached the parked truck and Tatenda was their to meet her as usual or more precisely; he was sitting in the back with sandwiches and hot sweet tea. "Ah madam", he jumped as soon as she appeared in his peripheral vision. "I did not see you-"

"Why? Would you have made an effort to look more concerned over my welfare?"

"Perhaps, but I highly doubt it madam", replied the local. He was the colour of pitch and had been with the woman in her efforts for a very long time. He was younger and in her often opinion, "_Damn useless and good for nothing"_. Tatenda put his own affairs to one side and noticed his employer's lack of good humour and he correctly presumed it was to do with her latest endevour in the need to capture a Hornbill on camera. "Is the _Bundu_ getting the better of you Welanga?"

"The _bush_ will never get the better of me", she said and switched Nightwish off. The headphones were rolled and placed back into her jean pocket. She opened the back door of the twin-cab and deposited her bag not waiting for Tatenda to join her. He soon caught up and sat in the driver's seat starting the engine. "Back home please Tatenda", she said simply.

"Cinematella or Main Camp Welanga?"

"Head Main Camp, I need a few things and for the last time: my name is not _Welanga_".

The engine was started and they made their way along the broken and beaten path before he said, "It took three months before I ever knew your real name, therefore I named you according to the personality, Welanga: girl of sunshine".

"I am neither a _girl_ nor do I have hair the colour of sunshine-"

"According to _personality,_ not looks. Pay attention", he corrected her. She darted him a dangerous look and he smiled. "Named because you love the sun and are just as hopelessly fiery as it is. I believe it shall eventually consume you-"

"When I want a _wet blanket,_ I'll visit the Witchdoctor myself Tatenda thank you very much", she said to her employee.

They drove for the next hour or so before they reached the area known as Main Camp. It was the more well-known destination compared to Cinematella which partially explained why the woman was always to be found far from Main Camp. Now by "well-known", it wasn't exactly a booming area for tourism; simply that more people visited it than Cinematella and it had a tared road. Tatenda dropped her off by the reception and went on his own promising to fetch her again at 2.30 in the morning instead. Perhaps half an hour earlier would significantly increase their chances of catching that illusive bird on film. For now, the woman walked past the recpetion and went in seach of her lodge. From her other pocket she retrieved a crude key and made her way to the furthest lodge. It was large and served her purpose as she ditched her bag by the front door. Stripping herself of the white shirt she passed into the bathroom and opened the slatted windows. The sight that met her eyes made her smile. She loved this land like no other and there was the added advantage that you could have a magnificent view during a relaxing bath without a soul walking past to disturb the tranquility. The warm water flooded into the procelain bath and beyond her lodge the light of the sun began to dim into mid afternoon. The woman slipped into the bath and watched the sky extend into the far reaches of oblivion. The sound of the _Go-Away _bird echoed in her ears as she closed eyes and enjoyed the peace.

Later, dressed in black jeans and a white halter neck top she sat with her back to the bar over looking the waterhole far into the distance. Her hair fell partly over her honeyed flesh and she sipped on a light tonic held up by her long arms. On one of these arms rested a perculiar silver band which carried strange inscriptions she had never been able to have deciphered, but had kept with her none the less. The fading light of the sun fell in streaks over her head and caught the red tints in her hair like a glowing halo. She watched the distance despite the feeling of two very focused eyes boring into her back. She tried to push the feeling to the back of her mind with absolute difficulty. Some time a little later she sat at a table and all around her was the soft light of the lamps. The night breathed gently around her and there was the light sound of chatter on the fringes of her hearing. Night had come and nothing could be seen beyond the protection of the lamps. The breeze that drifted into the bar area was cool and caused a fine shiver to run up her spine as she focused on her prelimanary prints.

"I've been watching you all night and never have you looked my way", said a voice from behind her. Despite herself there was a skip in her heartbeat at the sound of his voice. It was strange she suddenly felt so compelled by a total stranger. "Will you at least look my way now?" She remained perfectly still as the sound of his voice covered her senses like smooth dark chocolate; incredibly decadent.

"I'm busy", she replied and didn't look up, but reached for another print to examine more closely. She felt his presence way heavily on her mind. The woman sneaked glances to the side gathering an image of his tall figure. She immediately noticed the aura and striking appearance in black. "I'm very busy", she repeated quickly. She was further taken back as he hovered by her shoulder, snaked his arm around her and took hold of the print she was supposedly examining. "My dear", he started. "You will find plently of time for this in the morning, but now...". The last of his words she never heard or understood as her mind was running riot with his sudden close proximity and intoxicating scent. She was mentally cursing herself and putting down her strange reaction to too much sun. The woman made a further mental note to add a hat to her list of items tomorrow.

"Well?"

She heard his deep voice prompting her, "What?"

"It's pardon", he replied softly and tilted her face gently to look at him. The action caused her hair to cascade down her back and their eyes to finally meet. The woman was immediately snared in his intense blue gaze and he, in turn, drowned in the deep depths of her dark eyes. In that moment a rare occurance became known to them both on a subconscious level. A lost soul had found another after so long.

"Pardon?" Her voice was gentle and both their eyes reflected a type of awe that would take a lifetime to fully understand.

His hand drew away from her and he said in response, "I am all alone this fine evening and I would very much enjoy the company of a beautiful woman-"

"You think I could help you find one?"

"I was hoping I had found_ the _one, if only she was gracious enough to _slum it _with me", he replied.

"What a charmer", she said in a light manner indicating to the chair opposite.

He took the seat and responded evenly with a handsome smile, "Indeed".

**...The END...thank you very much and GOOD NIGHT**


End file.
